Hotline
by Sadistic-X-Masochistic
Summary: Lee was never good at prank calls, that was why instead of pissing off the call-taker on the other end of Suna-Marts customer helpline, he accidentally ends up engaging in... "Naughty activities" with him. Little does Lee realize that they may be calling each other a lot more often from now on. LeeGaa, yaoi, smut, fluff RP with the amazing XxGaaraloverxX (Visit her page, guys! )
1. Chapter 1

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**Sunday. One of the days where Lee had nothing to do. He was usually sat at home, bored and dreading the working day that followed. After watching a few sitcoms, he was in a mood to do something funny.  
Prank calls.  
That damn Naruto had got him into pranks over the past couple of years, so Lee picked up the phone, then searched for some company names in a phonebook he had.

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**Gaara sighed, as he got to his desk. He hated to work on Sunday. But he needed the extra money. He sat down in his chair, and turned on his computer, signing into his company logo's application. "Suna-mart, department" He had the lowest job that anyone could get. Speaking to the actual consumer.

Every single day he was yelled at, by either his boss or the customers. And he was never truly happy. He dreaded hearing that phone ring, but it was his job to answer it.

Luckily, though, today he worked alone in his quarters. He had his own room, so he usually locked it. So his boss wouldn't come by and ruin his day any more than it already is ruined.

With another dreaded sigh, he leaned back in his chair and got his pen and paper ready for those hated phone calls for the day.

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**Lee found the name of a company he'd never heard of. "Suna-mart." He murmured. Suna was a desert country not too far from his own home in Konoha. The dark-haired male smirked, and then dialed the number for it, having the perfect prank idea in mind. People from Suna were apparently pretty funny to mess with, as they were are very short-tempered. Lee often posted his pranks online, and if this one turned out well, he was sure he'd get thousands of hits for it. After all, he'd learned from the best.****

XxGaaraloverxX  
Gaara glared, hatefully, at the putrid phone, as it started to ring. He growled out lightly, as he prepared for the phone call. He placed one hand on the keys to his computer, probably another dumb customer asking what time the store opens. It was a 24-hour place. It never closes.

He picked up the phone and placed it to his ear, keeping it in place with a lifted shoulder, tilting his head, as he placed his other hand on the other set of keys, preparing to type anything for the customer to order if they wanted anything. "Thank you for calling "Suna-Mart", my name is Gaara Sabaku, how may I help you today..." He didn't mean to sound dreadful and tired, but it was hard to avoid the anger and irritation in his voice as he spoke.

**X-Panda-Chan-X****  
**On the other end of the line, Lee had to stifle a laugh. The call taker already sounded pissed off. Despite that, he couldn't deny that he had a sexy voice. "Hello, my name's Lee. Rock Lee." He began, managing to keep a giggle out of his voice. "I bought one of your products the other day and it seems to have given me a slight reaction..."

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**Gaara raised a hand to rub at a temple. Great another complaint, just what he needs. So many people complain about items that they buy here, but they just like to take out their anger on the people who are working there. He did notice that the voice on the other line sounded quite handsome, but his irritation quickly covered over that fact.

"Yes, sir. What kind of item did you buy, and what problem did you have with it, Mr. Lee." He clicked to a refund page onto his account, to place an order on refunding money and re-shipping the so called item back to the store.

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**"Just call me Lee." The dark-haired male told him softly. "Well, I bought some... you know, lubrication. And it's given me a raging boner that I can't seem to get rid of, no matter what I do." He said with a slight purr in his voice.****

XxGaaraloverxX  
Gaara couldn't help the blush that formed onto his face, as the other male said to call him Lee with that soft voice. "U-Uh, of course, sir, I-I mean Lee." His face seemed to turn an ever darker shade of red as he heard about this customers... problem. "U-Um L-Lee... Uh, ok um..." it was hard to keep his cool; he was getting a little hot under the collar. He frantically searched through the computer system for lubrication, trying his best to end this phone call, and satisfy this customer. He didn't want to sound rude, he was just getting a little problem himself, and he didn't even have any lube...;)

"O-Ok, Lee. Um... I am guessing that this is a w-warming lubricant...? B-Because that can happen." He clicked on the item and read the instructions and side-effects. "W-Well, it says there that S-Suna's Desert Warming Lubricant, can cause a rash if left on for too long, but I don't see anything that has any s-side effects of an... uh... extended... e-erection... A-Are you sure that it w-was our product that did that...? H-Have you had any p-previous p-problems with an e-erection lasting for extended periods of time?" Gaara inhaled sharply, and let out an extended breath, trying to cool himself. He has never had someone call about something like this before.

"I-If you want, sir, I-I mean, Lee, I can refund your money, or I could give you a different product. W-We have d-different types of l-lubrication, like scented... and u-uh w-water based."

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee smirked. "Well, which one would you recommend, Gaara-kun?" He asked. The boy's voice was very innocent-sounding, and the way he stuttered was pretty cute. This was the type of reaction he wanted. Gaara was obviously young, because any other employee with a bit more experience would have realized it was a hoax call right away and slammed the phone down on him.****

XxGaaraloverxX  
Gaara swallowed. He has never used lubrication before. He never has had a reason to ever buy it. He huffed softly, and clicked back on the computer, to look through the different selection of lubrications that were available. "U-Uh... I-I do not know, Lee. I-I h-have never used any of that stuff before." Aquatic eyes glanced at the products and caught one that seemed interesting. It was a lube that was edible. "O-Oh, ok, Lee, H-Here is a lubrication that is, actually, edible." He read the different uses for it, and couldn't help but to blush and widen his eyes, covering his mouth with a hand.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
"Mmmh... And what flavors do they have?" He purred. Surprisingly, his pants were becoming a little tight over just hearing Gaara's awkwardness. Lee always knew he was bisexual, once having a crush on his male friend, Neji, but that was a long time ago. He still thought Sakura, the girl he'd known since he was thirteen - was beautiful, but he knew he didn't stand a chance when her crush was the elite Uchiha Sasuke.

The silence on the other end of the line brought him back to reality; his beloved person was awaiting a reaction. "Tell me Gaara, are you a virgin?" The room seemed to turn warmer as he said this, but Lee was more worried that this might well be the final straw for Gaara.****

XxGaaraloverxX  
"F-Flavors? O-Oh yes, flavors." He quickly scanned through the different flavors of this certain lubrication, listed in the description. "W-Well, they have uhh, strawberry, l-lemon, grape, cherry, blueberry, and m-mystery flavor."

He'd never thought that he would get so hot just by another man's voice. He knew that he was gay. He could remember for as long as he could, that he absolutely never found any woman attractive. He found them more annoying than beautiful. He didn't really know that he was attracted to guys until he stumbled upon a website. It was a pure Yaoi website, and since them, he couldn't keep his eyes off of the strong men that were shown in that site. Although, he has never been physically attracted to another male, he knew in his heart that he could stick with the male side of things.

When that one fateful question was spoken on the other line, Gaara almost dropped the phone from his shoulder grasp. Quickly, he picked it up and held it to his hear with his hand, starting to pant slightly. "E-Excuse me...!? S-Sir, I-I do not know why you are a-asking such a question..." He could feel a tingling begin to form in his loins, and he swallowed thickly from the purr in the other man's voice.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
"Well..." Lee began, shifting a little on the sofa. It seemed that this would become a little more than a prank call. "You seem inexperienced, Gaara. You've never used lube. Isn't it obvious?" He spoke quieter now, and softer, trying to make Gaara feel the way he did at the moment. Hot and impatient for the next move. "That mystery flavor sounds interesting... perhaps you could buy some and tell me what it's like?"****

XxGaaraloverxX  
Gaara listened as he heard Lee shift in his seat. He couldn't help but to think that he sounded obvious, about his virginity. He thought he sounded manly enough, but perhaps he was wrong. During that he stayed silent, blushing and looking at his hand that was shaking a little. He listened to Lee speak and, thought about the mystery flavor. Well it was his job to satisfy a customer. "D-Do I really s-sound inexperienced...? W-Well, I-I could get the, uh, mystery flavor from the back and, a-and tell you what it is like, if you would like, L-Lee." Quickly, he placed an order for the mystery flavored lube, and typed in his employee discount card number. All he would have to do is go downstairs into the storage room and pick up a single tube. Since, he couldn't go out into the public place and get those, since those were for the customers, only.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
"Alright..." He replied, not believing his luck. Gaara was actually going to get some lube for him? "You seem inexperienced because you sound like a giddy schoolboy whose learning sex-ed whilst we talk of this subject." He told him with a smirk." But that is fine, it makes you sound sweet."****

XxGaaraloverxX  
Gaara blushed at the nice comment, first getting slightly offended, but afterwards smiling kindly. "Aw... T-Thank you..." Quickly, Gaara cleared his throat, losing that soft tone in his voice that he had earlier, becoming business-like in a split second. "O-Of course, Lee. I will be right back. Can you hold, for a moment?"

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
"Yes." He replied, relaxing a little. Gaara made him feel a little tense, as if saying the wrong thing could upset him, and then they'd never speak again. Lee was enjoying this too much, and he certainly didn't want his little friend to leave him permanently. One thing that perked his curiosity the most was what Gaara looked like. A person with such a sweet voice just had to be attractive.****

XxGaaraloverxX  
Almost eagerly, Gaara clicked hold on the phone and hung up. He panicked in his seat a little from the heated experience. Still not believing that he would do something like this for a customer. "Oh mi god, oh mi god, oh mi god...!" he whispered with panic. "Ok... just relax, and get the lube. He just wants to know what it tastes like. Perhaps you will get a raise for this... yeah..." he said to himself as he deeply took breaths to calm his hormones from spiraling out of control. He rose from his seat, and walked from his office to the elevator. He pressed the buttons to go the basement floor, and waited. He was already pretty high up to so it would take a few seconds to get there.

Gaara's mind began to wonder, somewhat mixing with the dull elevator music. What would that guy look like? He had a voice to die for. Was he as hot as one of those men from the yaoi website? He always thought that thick muscles were extremely attractive. And he couldn't help but to imagine what the other male looks like.

A ding caught his attention, as he almost jumped out of fright, he was sure he was drooling by now. He looked up and noticed that he made it to his floor; luckily he didn't run into any of his co-workers or his boss, for that matter. How could he ever explain to them that he is going to get some lubrication to taste for a customer? He wiped off his mouth with his sleeve, and quickly made haste to grab some of the, already paid for, lubricant. Checking twice to see if it was the right one, mystery flavor.

Concluding his suspicion, he raced back to the elevator, looking both ways to see if someone was near or if anyone was watching, and slipped back onto the elevator. He hid the mysterious package under his shirt, hoping that he wouldn't run into anyone on his way back, either. Luck was on his side, as he got to his floor, and almost jogged back to the safety of his desk. He turned and locked the door, and paced back to the phone. Picking it up, and clicking hold, allowing the connection to continue. "H-Hello...? Lee, are you still there?"

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee jumped slightly at hearing Gaara's voice, and blushed a little. He'd been sitting on the couch, gently stroking himself through his jeans. Who knew that the mere sound of someone's voice could give him a raging boner? Now Gaara was back, he slowly slipped his hand inside his pants, knowing that it would only get better from here onwards. "Y-yes. Did you get the lube?"****

XxGaaraloverxX  
Gaara's brow furrowed from the slight desperation in Lee's voice. He sounded a little different, than usual. If only he could see what he was doing. "Yes, I-I have the lubrication." He took a quick glance at the tube, and popped it open. He has never used it before, so with a gulp, he placed the phone onto his shoulders, and poured the sticky substance onto his finger in a little pea size drop.

With caution, he dabbed his finger onto his tongue, gently smacking his mouth to enlighten his taste buds on the flavor that invaded his mouth. "I-I can't really explain the flavor... It is sweet. But it has a little tangy kick to it." He strained in thought trying to come up with a similar flavor to this mystery. "I-I guess it would be close to... orange? But it is much sweeter than that..."

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee shuddered slightly at the sound, trying hard not to moan as he stroked himself faster. He unbuttoned his jeans now and slid his green boxers over his erection to reveal it. "Interesting... I think I would like that one." Finally, he just couldn't put off asking him a question. "Gaara, what do you look like?" He really was dying to know the answer.****

XxGaaraloverxX  
Gaara shivered from Lee's voice. It sounded deep, and somewhat sexual, as he slowly moved a hand over his chest, unconsciously fingering his nipples, through his shirt. "A-Alright, Lee. I-I will place an order for you for pickup..." He quickly made the arrangements for the order. "A-And it's on me..." He didn't know why he was doing this for someone that he has never met before, but he was getting a little turned on by this customer, and hopefully he could get to know him a little bit better.

Gaara shuddered, as he heard that question spoke to him. "M-My looks...? W-Well... I am not very pretty at all..." Gaara glanced to his little mirror that was on his desk, looking into it, and frowning at the person that looked back at him.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee could tell that Gaara wasn't happy with his looks, just through talking to him. He heard the change of tone when he'd asked that question, and became worried in case Gaara put the phone down on him. He'd ordered the product, and had no reason to speak to him now. "Your voice is beautiful." He replied, trying to reassure him. "Come on, I'd love to know what lovely face accompanies your wonderful voice, and I will tell you what I look like too."****

XxGaaraloverxX  
Gaara blushed madly, pausing his hand onto his heart, feeling it beat loudly in his ears. *Did he just say that...?* he thought as he felt confidence being thrown at him. "Oh... Lee, that is so nice of you to say..." He could feel a smile creep onto his lips as he began to describe himself. "W-Well, I have red hair. Very, very red hair. It almost looks dyed, but I was born, naturally with it. M-My skin is almost a pasty white color; I look so blanched, almost like a ghost. A-And I have aquatic colored eyes."

Gaara sighed as he knew that he would have to explain the next part, which was a little embarrassing. "I-I also have no... Eyebrows... B-But I make up for it with extremely thick dark circles around my eyes. I-I was born without any type of facial hair. A-And I have a kanji tattoo of love on my left forehead..." He blushes harder, having to explain his ugliness over the phone. Now he was sure that another person would make fun of him for the way he looks.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Immediately, he grinned. Gaara sounded so... beautiful. The description wasn't in any way what he imagined him to look like; he didn't think he'd sound so appealing. The tattoo was very unusual, but he decided not to question it, fearing it would trigger sadness. "Wow." Was all he could say at first. He waited a few moments before making another comment. "I never imagined you to look like that..."****

XxGaaraloverxX  
Gaara listened to the stunned silence, and was shocked to hear a soft whisper of a 'wow' over the phone. He blushed further, as he heard the voice of Lee speak so kindly and sincerely over the phone to him. He smiled to the phone, happy for the fact that he didn't say anything rude or hurtful to him.

He thought that he should hang up now, but as he looked at his receiver, he already had 11 missed calls. He glared hatefully at the thought of more people he had to talk to, so he simply ignored it and continued his nice conversation with this new, interesting customer. "W-Well... What do you look like, Lee-kun..." Gaara gasped as he bit his tongue, it slipped out. He didn't mean to call him -kun. "I-I mean, Lee-san. S-Sorry..." He knew that Lee had called him by -kun earlier, but he let him say it, because it seemed to suit him. And he liked to be called that. It made him feel a little tingly inside.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
It made him more than pleased to hear the happiness in Gaara's voice."Well, I have jet black hair, pretty shiny too, and it's cut into a shaggy bowl-cut style." He explained. "Well, quite the opposite to you, my eyebrows are thick. My friends even call me bushy-brows. My eyes are the same color as my hair, and I work out at the gym all day every day." Well, except for today. The gym was closed on Sunday. "So I have a fair bit of muscle. My skin isn't that pale, but it's not tanned either. Sort of in-between." He hoped to God that Gaara wasn't put off by the eyebrows.****

XxGaaraloverxX  
Gaara gasped as he basically heard the man of his dreams talking just over the phone with him. He closed his eyes and moved his hand down to the slight bulge in his pants. He didn't know that he could get so hard just from the description of the man. His breath hitched, as he imagined the other man in his head. He could already see those hard abs, and a muscular chest, sculpting a thick and sexy frame.

He may not have any eyebrows, but he was sure addicted to those who did have some, especially furry ones. Gaara sighed softly, as he felt the tightness begin to strain in his pants. He hasn't even masturbated either. But, to him, it felt so right. "Mm... I-I think you look so handsome, Lee..." Slowly, he placed the lube down on the desk, and moved his other hand underneath his shirt, grasping a hard nipple and twisting it, gingerly.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee's breath hitched in his throat as he heard a slight moan coming from the red-haired male on the other end of the line. His mind was swimming; was Gaara just as horny as he was?  
"Well..." He began, putting on his best seductive purr. "I would like you to put some of that lube on and see if it gives you the same reaction as it gave me."****

XxGaaraloverxX  
Almost as soon as Lee said that, Gaara picked up the lube, having a sudden urge to taste it again. With another pop of the lid, he squeezed more onto his hands, but it overflowed into his hand, since he was doing it with only one. He tossed it back on the counter, and heard what Lee had said. "Y-You want me to t-test it…?" He asked as he unconsciously dabbed some more onto his tongue to taste, and slowly he raised his un-sticky hand to unbutton his work shirt, slowly sliding it off of his shoulders, letting the sleeves rest on the curve of his elbow.

The room felt a little hotter, as he strode his hand down his chest, to unbutton his blue jeans. He slowly maneuvered himself to a kneeling position in his chair, making it a little difficult to stay on, but somehow managing balance, and keeping the phone up to his ear with his bare shoulder. He used his non-lubed hand to slowly pull down his boxers, slowly swaying his hips from side to side. "A-Are you sure…?"

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
He gulped, feeling his member throb from anticipation. It shocked him that Gaara would actually do that, but at the same, it turned him on even more. Subconsciously, his hand slid up and down his erection slowly. "Y-yes..." Came his slightly breathless reply.****

XxGaaraloverxX  
With a bite to a lip, he moved his hand downwards pulling down his boxers and pants, just enough to let the hems rest at his mid-thighs. He gulped with anticipation, trying his hardest not to make a sound, as he moved his lubed up hand to his semi-erect manhood.

As soon as it made contact, he gasped sharply, and loudly, knowing that Lee had to have heard that. The shocking mix of the freezing cold of the lube, and the warmth from his hand sent a pleasure wave strait up his spine. Almost, instinctively, he began to pump himself, as a moderate speed, giving a soft moan, unable to contain it.

Reality struck him like a ton of bricks, as he flinched and jerked his hand away from the pleasurable movements. He looked at his hand, and noticed the clear substance of the lube still staining it, and a freshly new layer adapted to his fully erect manhood that stood proudly in-between his legs. "I-I'm s-sorry, about that... I-It seems that you were right about it..."

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Hearing Gaara's moans were too much for him to take in. He pumped himself a little faster now. "Nnnh... s-so... why don't you finish what you started?" He murmured, his head filled with images of the beautiful redhead pleasuring himself. So damn hot. "Have you never masturbated before, Gaara?" He purred, managing to steady his voice despite the throbs coming from his suddenly neglected member. Upon feeling this, he continued the menstruations, but slower this time. Now Gaara was hard, he hoped to orgasm at the same time as him.****

XxGaaraloverxX  
Gaara's eyes widened as he heard a soft grunt on the other end of the line, was Lee masturbating? His knees felt weak, and suddenly he felt a bit drowsy thinking of that hot body just a phone line away. He felt, much hornier, and hotter, as he obeyed the man's request. "N-No... I have never m-masturbated before..." Slowly, he gripped onto his cock, with his clean hand, begging for attention. Lowly, groaning as he heard that pleased purr come from Lee, as he closed his eyes.

His hand started to move on its own, squeezing gingerly at the sensitive flesh, whilst moving up and down. His sticky hand somehow found its way behind him, fingering himself gently, but not making any penetration, yet. He snapped at his lip from the sharp pleasure that struck him, feeling a thin line of blood roll down his chin, and hearing the little drops hit the ground, in small splats. "A-Ah... S-So... good...~" He felt so embarrassed, about saying that, as he blushed a deep shade of red.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Well, it seemed that Gaara truly was a virgin - a complete virgin at that, with untouched, un-kissed delicate pale flesh. The thing that excited Lee the most was that he was just about to hear the redhead's first ever orgasm. "Nn... do you have any idea how sexy you sound?" He asked breathlessly, arching his hips up into the palm of his hand which was already generously coated with pre-cum. He let out a deep groan of ecstasy as he did this, and then rubbed his thumb against the tip.****

XxGaaraloverxX  
He couldn't help but to pant, as he heard those wonderful sounds come from his dream guy. He didn't know what he looked like, for real, but he had a pretty good picture just from the description he gave him. He kept his eyes closed, as it made the sensations even greater. Just the thought of Lee thinking he was sexy sounding made him penetrate himself with a single digit, and groan out softly, trying not to alert any of his co-workers. "I-I sound, s-sexy...?" if he listened carefully, he could hear a soft sound of slapping, for a few brief seconds, before it stopped.

"L-Lee-kun... You sound so hot right now... I-I wish you were here with me..." he sighed as he dipped his head down, his mouth agape from the mixed pleasure from masturbating and stretching. Drool, mixed with the blood from his lip, as he tried to swallow it down, only to accumulate more.

A sharp knocking, interrupted his moan that he was about to elicit, making him gasp sharply as his body plummeted to the ground flipping the chair on its side, and dropping the phone from his shoulder. "Ow..." he picked the phone and his chair back up and placed the line on the counter upwards, forgetting to put it on hold. Quickly, he zipped his pants back up, hoping that no one could see the tent that formed in his pants, and buttoned his shirt back up. "Gaara. It's break time; wanna go get some coffee with me, down at the cafeteria?"

Gaara cracked the door open so it only showed his face, moving his waist out of the vision of the peeked door. "No, I'm talking to a customer, Kankuro." The older sand ninja sighed "Ah, come on lil' bro, you've been working all morning, come out of there and get something with me, I'll pay." Gaara glared sharply, unable to put away the blush that still stained his face. "No! I am working through lunch. Now if you will excuse me, I have someone on hold." Gaara quickly shut the door and pressed his back to it, as he locked it. Taking a moment to breathe.

As he collected his cool, he walked back over to his desk, picking up the phone, noticing that he forgot to put it on hold, that Lee heard everything. "H-Hello...?"

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
"That was a pretty loud crash." He remarked as soon as he heard Gaara's voice, his hand having ceased the movements once he heard him fall off the chair.  
The mysterious person at the door who'd interrupted them called his beloved redhead 'lil bro' He didn't imagine that Gaara had any siblings. If that person was his brother, he just hoped that he was a nice brother, and didn't mind some random stranger having phone sex with his younger sibling "Are you alright?"****

XxGaaraloverxX  
Gaara sighed as he heard his bother yell out an "Aww, come on Gaara! I'm sorry if I made you slip and fall, I heard that you fell of your chair! And I saw you bleeding! Did you cut yourself when you fell? Gaara!?" Gaara simply ignored it, and spoke out a "Yeah, s-sorry..." he heard the annoying sigh of his older brother, and footsteps walking away from his door.

"I-I hope that didn't turn you off..." It was almost magic, as soon as he saw his brother, he could feel his member dying off, but all he needed was Lee's voice and it seemed to bring it right back to life. Reaching down, he gently pulled down his pants, again. Taking a moment to pull his erect member from the confines of his boxers, and sigh in relief from the feeling of freedom from below.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
"No, its fine, now where were we?" His hand continued to pump himself. "Mmm... I believe you were moaning and gasping into the phone. Just what were you doing to yourself, Gaara? Tell me what feels good." He wanted to know because if they did happen to meet in real life, which he was sure would happen, Lee knew every place to kiss, touch and tease to make Gaara writhe in pleasure beneath him.****

XxGaaraloverxX  
Gaara couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips as he heard that Lee was still interested. With quick motions, he squirted more lube onto his fingers, rubbing it onto his member, since his cloths seemed to have cleaned it off a little. He dabbed some of it onto his tongue, and then moved his hand back behind him to continue the menstruations. "W-Well... I-I was... uh..." He knew that he was going to stutter like crazy if he told Lee what he was actually doing to himself, but if he wanted to know, he had to tell him.

"I-I was i-imagening you i-inside me..." He blushed madly, almost passing out from the rush of blood that went to his face. He couldn't believe that he actually said that! "B-But, you're not here... S-So I'm p-pretending that... you are, uh... my fingers..." He couldn't help it, it just felt so good. All those Yaoi websites said that it would feel good, but he didn't have a lover by his side, so he had to improvise.

He lightly thrusted the single digit within himself, as he pumped roughly onto his cock. "L-Lee-kun... I-It all feels... so good..." He panted with his motions, as he imagined the man that was on the phone with him, behind him. "W-What are you d-doing to your, Ah~! Ah... mmm... Y-Yourself..." He almost lost it, when he jabbed into a certain bundle of nerves, causing his dick to twitch from the sensation.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee groaned softly at Gaara's words, massaging his member from all sides. He could almost feel Gaara's hot, slick walls clenching around him as he thrust deeper and harder into him. "M-my dick is a lot bigger than you'd probably imagine... I just hope it isn't too much for your tight virgin body." He purred. "Think you could handle me?"****

XxGaaraloverxX  
Gaara started to shiver with delight. Could Lee really be that big? Gaara was probably imagining something close to his size, which was six inches, (not too bad for a young man, huh?). And he imagined Lee being around 7 perhaps, 7 and a half if he wished hard enough. But now, Lee was making him predict that he was around eight inches?! Maybe even more?!

He couldn't help but to moan erotically, and a little louder than he wanted. "Lee…" Just thinking of having something like that inside of him, prompted another finger to slide next to the other. Just the thought, of having something that big thrusting in and out of him was driving him mad with lust. How he wished that Lee was here with him. To test his skills and see if he could really handle the male on the other end of the phone.

"I-I can… barely handle two fingers… Y-You might break me… I don't think I could handle you…" With a touch of curiosity, he managed to press in another finger, making him moan out in pain, and a staggering hiss escape his throat. "S-See…? Even three is t-too much…"

He could feel himself swell in his hand, as he gripped harder and pumped even faster, to try and rid the pain from the stretching. His loins were signaling release, as he felt the hot stream of pre-cum dripping down his length. "B-But I would love to give you a try…" he said in a hushed sexual tone, filled with confidence.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee shivered at Gaara's voice as he continued to pump himself. Well, if Gaara couldn't handle three fingers, then he certainly had a problem on his hands, because he himself was around eight and a half inches when erect - sometimes nine. "Gaara..." He whispered. "You need not worry, because when we do make love for real, I'll be so gentle with you. I will not let any harm come to your body." He promised, gasping as he ground his thumb against the tip. The pre-cum was hot and sticky, running freely down the sides of his member. "J-just trust... me..." God, he was so close, yet he held back the orgasm, wanting Gaara to be the first one to cum.****

XxGaaraloverxX  
Gaara gasped, as he heard Lee speak. Lee really wanted to make love to him? He felt as ecstatic as a giddy school girl, his heart racing a mile a minute. He could already see Lee and him already in a fabulous relationship, right from the start. Then he will get to see just how big he really is...~

Gaara felt so special in Lee's eyes already. They may have never seen each other, but he knew that Lee was the right one for him. Gaara has never been in a physical relationship with another person. He has always lived his live solitary, and just trying to get by with work. And now, he is basically, having phone sex to another guy at work.

He just knew that, if they were to make love, then Lee would be gentle with him. He just knew that this was the guy who was going to take away his virginity. And he was glad it was going to be gone. He has held the purifying term for too long, and would gladly say good riddance to it. Especially if he could allow someone as Lee to relieve him of that status, as a virgin. It also made him wonder if Lee was a virgin as well, he just seemed to know a little more about the dominant side of sex, to be known as a virgin... It didn't matter, though; Gaara still already had feelings for this man, and would gladly allow himself to be taken by him.

Even as Lee spoke, Gaara could feel his fingers jab even deeper inside of him, jabbing at his prostate, making him see stars that were already lining in his vision from those magical words that Lee said about their love. But those, stars soon faded as he heard Lee stutter towards the end. Was he holding back his orgasm? Gaara felt a gentle tingle throughout his body as he felt the amount of respect on the other end of the phone. Lee was such a gentleman. He wanted to ejaculate last, and allow him to go first.

With new confidence, Gaara pumped ferociously, and thrusted his fingers in and out, abusing his prostate. "AHH~!" "I-I trust you...! Oh, God! I trust you, Lee~!" Gaara's vision started to haze, scrunching the phone against his face, with his shoulder, trying not to let it slip in his pleasure stricken haze. He could feel his testicles begin to shrivel back into his body, begging for his orgasm to release.

With one final thrust of his fingers, and a hard squeeze of his hand just under the head of his dick, he screamed out Lee's name in one final burst. "LEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!" Gaara buckled, closed his eyes, and thrusted towards his desk throwing his seed into long white ribbon strands all over his computer screen and important paperwork. With a loud and exhausted sigh, he pulled out his fingers, and flopped back onto his chair, almost dropping the phone, but managing to catch it with his, sticky, right hand. Gaara really hoped that no one heard that, but it couldn't helped now.

With one final look at his computer clock, he took note that it was, 2:48pm, almost quitting time at 3:00pm. And he looked over at the missed messages on his phone, it was now over 79. Gaara smiled, he would much rather do this every day, than to answer all of those irritating calls. But he was lucky enough to answer one that would change his life forever.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
"H-how good was that?" He purred, quickening the pace of his hand. He thrust his hips off the couch and gripped the armrest so hard he thought he'd break it. "A-Aah~!" Was all he could say after that. Low moans and gasps came out of his mouth, but there wasn't a lot he could do about it, apart from chew his lip off, and he needed those lips to kiss Gaara's delicate, pale, virgin flesh. At that moment, he felt his groin area contract suddenly, and he dropped the phone onto the couch as it slid from between his head and shoulder when he threw his head back in ecstasy. His hot seed gushed forth, and his body tensed as he rode out possibly the best orgasm of his life. Once he'd recovered, he collapsed back onto the couch and once again lifted the phone to his ear, this time with a shaky hand. "S-still there?"****

XxGaaraloverxX  
"The best, first, orgasm I have ever had..." Gaara spoke back, speaking low and trying to regain his regular voice back. Gaara gripped on the armrests of his chair, as he heard that moan that sent shivers down his spine. Lee was so close already. He couldn't help but to groan out slightly, just listening and imagining that hot sweaty body just across the phone.

Then suddenly, he heard the phone tap gently onto something. Did Lee drop it during his pending release? He must have, since Gaara could hear Lee's harsh panting and low groans at a slight distance from the phone.

His own afterglow was breathtaking, but he knew it would be so much better being in the arms of this man. He could already feel his lips onto the others, would it be soft? Or would it be a little rough with a slight chap to them. He could only imagine.

Then he heard that final yell. Gaara couldn't help but to gasp hopping that he wouldn't get hard again, just from Lee yelling. He bit his lip as he tried to imagine, Lee actually Cumming inside of him. It was hard, though. He knew that he couldn't do so; very clearly, since he hasn't ever had sex before, so it was wasn't so defined.

He heard the soft panting of the other man, and a sound of him picking up the phone again. "Yes... I-I'm still here... That sounded so good... Did it feel as good as it sound...?"

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
"B-better..." Came his breathless reply. "Much better..." He licked his lips and buttoned up his pants again, just in case anybody came over. He had a lot of friends after all. "Which part of Sunagakure are you from? When are you available next?" He couldn't help but be absolutely desperate to see the person on the other end of the line. From what was going to be a fun prank call, a way to cure a Sunday afternoon boredom spell, turned out to be the first time he'd ever engaged in sexual activity with another man, even if it was over the phone.****

XxGaaraloverxX  
Gaara smiled faintly, as he heard the sound of a zipper. Lee must have zipped his pants up. He looked down at himself, totally exposed. He knew that there were no cameras in here, and his door was locked, so no one would come in. He leaned back in his chair, and sighed almost seemingly proud to have his own manhood cooling down from the overly heated experience. "Hmmm…" He hummed at the sound of the breathless male on the other end. He was happy that Lee felt good. Although, he knew that it would have been so much better for both of them if they were together.

"I-I live around fifteen minutes away from Suna-mart, on 119 Shukaku Drive in Sabaku-no-taki. It is pretty close to the borders of Sunagakure, to Konoha. And…" Gaara took another peek at the clock, and noticed that his shift was over. With a sly grin, he chuckled slightly as he revealed the last piece of information to Lee. "My shift is over… Where do you live Lee? Do you live nearby?" Quickly, and quietly, he cleaned up his mess with a nearby tissue from the box on his desk. Once done, he grabbed some air freshener, to clean the air of the musky smell of his genitals. He knew that no one else was going to be in here, since this was his private office, but he didn't want the janitor to have any suspicions. Then he started to pack up and shut down the computer, getting ready to leave for the day. And to hopefully meet up with this man he has been talking to all day, and had phone sex with.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee leaned back in his chair. "Well I live in Konoha City. Number five, Midori Lane." He replied, absently twisting the telephone wire around his fingers. His heart seemed to beat faster at the mere thought of meeting Gaara in person. "How about I pick you up from your house in the next hour or so?" He suggested. "You can go home and get ready, then I'll take you out somewhere for dinner. How does that sound? Then we can maybe get to know each other a little better."****

XxGaaraloverxX  
Gaara's eyes widen with such happiness when he heard that Lee lived somewhat nearby. Then he heard that he was going to go on his first date~! Gaara has never felt so ecstatic about anything in his life. He couldn't contain the squeal that leaped out from his throat. Luckily, he pulled the phone away, as he pulled his hand up to his lips and shrugged his shoulders upwards in a total girly squeal pose. He just couldn't help it.

Luckily he contained his cool, and went back on the phone, trying to act all collected and calm, even though his heart was racing a mile a minute. "S-Sure~. That sounds so much fun. I'll go home and get all spruced up. I'll see you later, Lee~..." He couldn't help the wink, as he stood up, readying to burst out of the workplace and eagerly meet up with Lee.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee grinned, his face flushing ever so slightly. "Yes, I look forward to tonight. See you soon, Gaara~" He put the phone down, feeling somewhat lonely without Gaara's sweet voice on the other end of the line. With a sigh, the dark-haired male pushed himself from the couch and went into the bathroom to shower. He wanted to look his best for their first date after all.  
After his shower, he picked out a dark green Chinese-style shirt with a black dragon print on it, and a pair of dark blue jeans. He also made sure to wear his lucky Yin and Yang necklace, just to ensure that their date went smoothly. After getting dressed, he locked his house up and went out to his new Mercedes car. Lee was quite rich, but since he lived on his own, he never knew what to do with all the money his parents had left him except spend it all on partying and booze. Now Gaara was in his life, he could put the money to good use for a change. With a smile, he began to drive to Suna.****

XxGaaraloverxX  
Gaara put the phone back in place on the machine. He breathed in slowly, and then jumped up squealing out a "Yeeeeeess! I got a date!" His first date! Gaara was so super excited about seeing his beloved Lee. He couldn't wait to see him, touch him, and kiss him most of all.

He, quickly, grabbed his timecard and clocked out, humming out a soft tune as he exited the building. But that soon turned into an angered frown as the elevator doors opened, and there stood his brother. He had his brow lifted up in question "What the hell are you so happy about?" Gaara rolled his eyes as he turned to the side and began walking. "I'll take the stairs then..." Kankuro jumped out and fallowed in pace with his younger brother.

"What?! Aw, come on Gaara. You've been avoiding me all day! What's wrong? You were happy until you saw me, why's that, huh?" Gaara quickly tapped his way down the stairs to the floor ground to get to his car, fumbling through his pockets for his car keys. "Now, why would you suspect that...?" He said with a lace of irritation in his voice. Knowing his brother, he wouldn't catch on to that. "I say that because you've been acting strange all day, today! What happened?! Did a customer rile you up or something?"

Gaara managed to get to the first floor, opening the door, he sped walked over to his car in the parking lot. Surprisingly, Kankuro fallowed his ever step behind him, making him even more angry. "Kankuro... I have plans today. Please, don't ruin them for me. Now, go back to work or I will call Baki." he said as he clicked the unlock button on his old 2000 Mazda. He wasn't rich, so he couldn't spend money whenever he wished. He was lucky enough to have a car to drive. He just bought it used a few months ago, before then he had to take the bus, and he hated to be around so many people.

Kankuro blinked and frowned. "Come on, Gaara. I'm your brother. You should tell me things that are bugging you. You know I'm here to listen." Gaara couldn't help but to worsen his frown. When he was younger his brother was such an ass to him, but now that they are older, he wants to make up for lost time, trying to be nice. He didn't want to sound mean, but as he opened the door and sat down in the driver's seat, putting the key in the ignition and turning the key, he rolled down the window and looked at his older brother. "Your words mean nothing to me, now, Kankuro..." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice, he was hoping that his date was going to raise his spirits from this.

With that said, he put the car in reverse and backed out of the parking space and drove out, not taking a second glance at his dumbfounded brother in the rearview mirror. He understands that his brother is sorry for what he did, but Gaara still hurts from the past. It was hard to let go of the loneliness and sadness that he suffered from the past. As soon as he turned of age, he quickly moved out and fended for himself. That lead to more loneliness, but it also took a lot of the sadness away, and it also made him poor. He had a family that paid for a meal, but now he barely had enough money for a single meal a day. Luckily, he doesn't eat much, or he would have probably died by now. He remembered that he had a sandwich and two glasses of water yesterday, and he hasn't eaten at all today. He just hopes that Lee has some money to pay for their dinner for tonight; he only has around twenty bucks on him now.

He drove home, and smiled as he put his car in park in front of his small one story house. He didn't know what time it was, so he decided to hurry and get ready for Lee. He locked his car and rushed inside his house. He rushed through the house and strait to the bathroom. He shed himself of his work clothes and hopped into the shower. He had to look good for Lee; he didn't want to scare him away. With a quick shampoo and conditioner to his hair, he bubbled up a cloth and cleaned his body of the sweat from their phone sex.

When finished he wrapped a towel around his body, and went straight to the mirror. He grabbed his hair dryer, and turned it on as he dried his hair. He felt like a girl getting ready for the prom, but he couldn't help it. He was so excited. Next, he grabbed one of his eyeliner sticks, and defined out the darkness around his eyes, so they were more visible, and less faded around the edges of the bags under his eyes. Next, he got some mascara and defined his already girly eyelashes. Quickly, he grabbed some blush and put some sort of color to his pale face trying to look somewhat cute.

With his hair dry, he brushed it back to his usual messy frame, but it looked neat at the same time. With one last look in the mirror, he dashed into his room to search for something to wear.  
With a thorough search, he managed to find his good pants that he got at Hot Topic. They were skinny jeans that had the front side of the pants a black color, and the back side a red color. They were his favorite pair of jeans, because it defined his hair and eyes greatly. He pulled those on after he put on a fresh pair of black boxers.

Shirtless, he searched for a simple top that would look good, but matched his outfit and style. He didn't have many clothes, but he made it work with what he had. He managed to pick out a black short sleeved top that had very small rips lining the entire shirt. He turned to the dresser and found a nice red tank top to wear underneath of it, to match his pants and define the rips and tears in the shirt. He rushed back into the bathroom and started to try and talk as if he was talking to Lee himself, trying not to mess up in talking to Lee.

Gaara was so excited to meet him; he almost couldn't contain the huge smile that threatened to show on his face. XD~


	2. Chapter 2

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee drove carefully around Suna, looking for the roads that led to Gaara's house. Shukaku Drive... found it! He smiled in triumph as he parked outside the house. It was small to say the least, but that didn't faze Lee. Gaara was young and times were tough enough for young people at the moment. It was a miracle Lee had all that money left to him. Before he got out of the car, he pulled down the sun block which had a small mirror on it, just to make sure he looked as close to perfect as possible. After ensuring that were was not a hair out of place, he slowly got out of his car and approached the house, his heart beating louder and faster with each step. With a shaking hand, he brought his fist up to the door and knocked, before flattening his hair out again as if the wind had messed it up. The action was just a nervous habit he had. Thoughts about his date were racing through his mind, and he didn't know if he felt more excited or nervous about it.****

XxGaaraloverxX  
"Oh, well thank you so much Lee-" Gaara was interrupted by his imaginary conversation with Lee in front of the mirror as he heard a loud knocking at his front door. Gaara raced over to his window, to look out to where his car was at. He couldn't see the person at the door, but at least he could see how he got here. What he was a beautiful Mercedes that sat right behind his old Mazda. Now he felt embarrassed. He knew that he was poor and sometimes it is a turn off to guys if their partner doesn't have any money.

So he slowly strode his way into the small foyer, and took a deep breath, trying to ease his nerves. With shaking hands, he gripped the doorknob, and twisted it and opened halfway and peeked at who it was. His eyes widened as he noticed a very neatly dressed man on the other side of the door, looking almost as nervous as he was. He pulled the door opened all the way, and gulped at the sight of this man. He was much better than he ever imagined. That black bowl cut shown perfectly, and his stature was tall and well built muscles outlined his body. Gaara could tell the he only stood around his shoulders he was so tall. With a blush to his face, he stuttered out " R-Rock L-Lee...?"

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee blushed slightly. "Y-yes... Gaara..." He stared at the male in front of him, somewhat hypnotized by his beauty. What he said on the phone was right - his hair really was bright red! It reminded him of fire; dangerous but beautiful. His eyes were a bright, captivating aqua shade, only more defined by the thick black liner he'd put around them - and that blush was simply irresistible. His skin was just as he'd imagined: pale, soft-looking, and not an imperfection in sight. His frame was much smaller than his own, and he noticed how thin he was. Maybe too thin. That worried him. Couldn't he afford much food? If that was the case, he wanted to give him as much money as possible.

"Y-you're stunning..." He said quietly as he reached out to touch the soft skin of his face. In fact, it was so soft that it felt like nobody had ever touched it before.****

XxGaaraloverxX  
Gaara gasped as he heard such a compliment from the sexy stranger, and blushed even darker. "T-Thank you..." Gaara gasped harshly as he felt his hand brush over his cheek. He has never been touched in the face before; the last time he was ever touched on any part of him was years and years ago. His skin was so sensitive. He felt so hot already, and was hoping that Lee didn't see the slight fear in his eyes. He didn't want to come off as a scardy cat but he was so inexperienced, it was hard to explain these feelings that boiled in his stomach.

He took note just how calloused his fingers were against his soft skin. Signaling a rough life, hidden under that bowl cut. He was hoping that he could get to know him better and maybe he could know about his past. Maybe, he could tell Lee about his past too.

Slowly, Gaara moved his own pale, thin hand over Lee's on his cheek. He was being cautious the entire way, hoping that he wouldn't lose this one in a lifetime chance to be something with this man. "Y-You look very handsome yourself, Lee... Y-You look so much better than I imagined..." With more cautious steps, he stepped closer to the taller male and looked up into those dark abyss eyes, giving a genuine smile. "A-Are you ready to go on our date...?" He asked slowly and softly. He was hoping that he wasn't rushing things. "O-Or would you like to come in and relax for a bit before we leave...?"

Gaara looked back at his house for a second, "L-Let me just get my wallet real fast..." He hoped that he had enough money for the night, for both of them.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee took Gaara's fragile hand gently and began to lead him back to his car."No, you don't need it. I'm paying." He said with a smile, still in shock from how attractive his date was. God, he felt like the luckiest man alive at that moment. Once they got to the car, he opened the door for Gaara. "So, what do you like to eat? I can take you anywhere you'd like." He was still worried about Gaara's weight, so he hoped that he'd choose a steakhouse or something. Those places would fill him up in no time at all.****

XxGaaraloverxX  
Gaara's eyes widened as he felt Lee's hand grasp his own over his, and started to tug him towards his car. Quickly, he turned to lock his door, and fallowed Lee like a dog as he gripped softly onto Lee's large hand. He felt so special, like he was the center of the universe. Especially, when Lee opened the door to his fancy car for him to sit in the passenger's seat.

"A-Are you sure...? I-I have some money I don't want you to pay for all of it." He squeezed his hand and looked up at Lee's handsome face. He felt bad. He didn't want to be a freeloader. "I-I don't eat much... So, w-we could go to... um... McDonalds... or... I-I don't know much about restaurants... I'll go wherever you go. You're driving." He felt quite embarrassed about his knowledge on food. Hopefully, Lee will come up with a much better place than he could.

He slowly peeked in glancing at the leather seats that adorned the beautiful car, and the beautiful sound system that was attached to the dashboard. This car really outmatched his by a country mile. He saw a little screen on his dashboard and thought that it was one of those really neat GPS things that are built into the vehicle. He slowly sat down, and moved to get his seat belt to fasten it. With that he looked up at Lee with a soft smile, he felt so lucky. A man with looks and money to boot. Although, he didn't care. Lee could be even poorer than he is, he would still love him.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee smirked and stuck his key into the ignition, and the engine roared to life, before settling to a low purr. "It is not proper for me to make you pay, and besides, I have plenty of money to spare." He said. "And for dinner... hmm... Well there's a pretty nice barbeque and steak house back in Konoha." 'Pretty nice' was a huge understatement - it was the best restaurant for miles, and the most expensive. Five-star dining didn't come at a low price. "The only problem is, it's right on the outskirts, so it will be an hour's drive at least. That's if you like steak. If you don't, I have plenty of other suggestions in mind."****

XxGaaraloverxX  
Gaara smiled at how kind Lee was. Until the car started; he could feel himself shudder from the power of the vehicle that he is in. He has never been inside of a car of this type of power. He didn't know why, but it kind of turned him on a little as the car settled to a low purr from the engine. He didn't know that cars made him feel like this.

Gaara's attention caught onto Lee's voice as it was almost drowned out by the roar of the engine. "A-Alright... that sounds nice. I don't mind the wait. That just gives us time to get to know each other more." Gaara couldn't keep the smile that spread across his face. He didn't want Lee to spend a whole lot on him, so he trusted Lee to take him to a generously nice place. He didn't expect him to take him to a spectacular and super expensive place. So he settled into his seat, as he looked over at Lee, slowly raising his hand to gently touch his on the steering wheel before he would go to drive and leave, and then quickly retracted his hand back into his lap with a stunning blush. He never used such kind touches before, and it shocked him on how his heart jumped with every gentle touch he gave or received.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
"You're right." Lee said with a grin, and set the GPS for the restaurant. He started to drive off and cast a quick glance over to the small male beside him, before returning his eyes to the road. "So, how old are you anyway? I'm twenty-three." He was curious, because to him, Gaara looked so innocent and perfect that he looked like he was barely out of high school.****

XxGaaraloverxX  
Gaara blushed a little and looked away from Lee; he didn't know he was so shy. He heard the GPS speak the directions, and he blinked at the amount of technology in this car. He was very impressed. Gaara smiled at Lee's age, it just seemed so perfect compared to his age. He thought that Lee would have been around the age f24 or 23 and he was almost right. "I-I am 21... I know that I probably looked younger than that..." With a small glance over to Lee he smiled. He hasn't smile so much in so long; it actually hurt his face a little from the strain of unused muscles.

"S-So Lee... W-What are your hobbies? I don't really have any. I usually go to work and strait home. I don't do much" Gaara's gaze couldn't break those dark orbs that were locked on the road. He sighed softly, as he blushed further from the sight of him. He really is handsome...

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
"Twenty-one eh? It's a wonderful year of your life, make the most of it." He said with a smile. "Well, I usually work out at the gym, go running, and get dragged around town to various parties with my friends... Kinda boring really. I've been looking for a long term relationship for a while now, so I am really glad that I have met you." He said truthfully. "Do you have any family apart from your brother? I heard when he tried to come in earlier..." A slight blush graced his cheeks as he said this.****

XxGaaraloverxX  
Gaara frowned at the thought of his life. He can't think of any part of his life as being "Wonderful." But that frown, soon turned into a soft smile as he heard about Lee's life. "B-Boring? That sounds like fun. I wish I could go out like you. ...But I don't have any friends... So I don't go out at all. And I am so glad that I met you too, Lee... I needed to get out of the house, and I am already liking this "Long term relationship" we are starting..."

Gaara frowned once again as Lee mentioned his brother, but blushed at the thought of what they were doing together before his brother interrupted, "Yeah... I have one other, older, sibling. Her name is Temari. My, older, brother is Kankuro. I-I don't really have any parents... T-They... Died... Long ago..." He could feel his heart crack as he remembered his father and how he hated him. And his mother, such a sweet woman, so he heard, died at his own birth. He still feels guilty about her death, like it was his fault.

He didn't want to seem sad, but he couldn't help the tears begin to flow into his eyes. It always upset him whenever he mentioned his father or mother. He tried his best to hold them back, but it failed as a single tear fell down his cheek. "Great, now he will think I am such a crybaby..." he thought, as he blushed out of embarrassment.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee saw this and frowned, then pulled over. His heart suddenly stung at the sight of his date crying. He didn't expect that reaction. "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, please don't cry..." He felt so guilty. They hadn't even gotten to their destination yet and already, it seemed that he'd fucked everything up. He unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over to gently wipe away the single tear. "Please don't be sad, it hurts me to see you cry." He wrapped an arm around Gaara's small shoulders to pull him closer. All he wanted to do now was soothe him, hold him close until the pain went away.****

XxGaaraloverxX  
Gaara looked up as Lee pulled over on the side of the road, kind of confused on why he did that. He looked over at Lee as he spoke, he didn't know that Lee cared so much about his feelings. And he thought that he fucked up their whole night just by him being such a little bitch. He felt so embarrassed and shy from all of the feelings that were thrown his way. "I-It's not your fault... I-I'm just a little... crybaby bitch... I-I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean to upset you..."

Gaara blinked as he felt a hand gently wipe away the single tear that rolled down his cheek. All of this affection only made his heart aches with longing, and forgotten feelings that he hasn't felt in so very long. As that one was wiped away, unknowingly more seemed to fallow, as he looked up into those caring eyes. He felt the other male, wrap an arm around his slender shoulders, and he could feel his body shudder as he started to sob. He just wanted to vanish, he felt so embarrassed. He didn't want to cry like this, and it hurt him that Lee felt hurt from his sudden sadness.

Gaara couldn't help but to grip onto Lee's shirt, almost, for dear life. "Lee... I-I'm so sorry for, already ruining our night... I-I knew that I was going to fuck something up... I just knew it..." It was hard, but he managed to almost shove himself onto Lee with the seatbelt on, trying desperately to hold onto him. Begging him with actions that he didn't want him to leave. Being without touch for so long, he almost yearned for it. He sobbed softly into Lee's shoulder. "D-Don't leave me..." He almost wanted to die from how childish he sounded. He was just so desperate. Desperate to feel the feeling of another being actually caring and touching him.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
He hugged him tight and kissed the top of his head. "Sshh... I won't leave you, I promise." It hurt him a lot that Gaara was so upset, so he was willing to try anything to comfort him. "You didn't ruin anything either..." His hand found its way around Gaara's back, and he rubbed it soothingly. "I will always be here for you, no matter what." He pulled away for a moment; tilted Gaara's chin up and kissed him deeply, lovingly. His taste was incredible, sweet and fruity. His lips were so soft and delicate.****

XxGaaraloverxX  
Gaara flinched slightly as Lee held him tighter, and kissed his forehead. With that single sentence, he already felt a whole lot better. "He won't leave me...?" He thought, as he felt the tears begin to dry. He was so happy that Lee was trying to comfort him, and not pushing him away.

Gaara felt Lee's hand move to his back, and he flinched further and arched his back away from the hand, but it touched him, and rubbed it in a very soothing motion on his lower back. He sighed from the relaxation as Lee, basically, massaged his back; he slowly moved his back to keep his spine strait, pushing back towards the large hand that circled his lower back soothingly. "Lee..."

Gaara sniffled a little as he felt Lee pull back, but keep a firm grip on him, speaking such sweet words to him, that he so much wanted to believe. Gaara sharply took a breath in through his nose, as he felt Lee's lips connect with his. His gaze was locked onto Lee's closed lids, as he shook in his grasp. He has never been kissed before, and he felt so dizzy. He had no idea that such a simple kiss would make him woozy. He took note of how Lee's own lips felt against his super sensitive ones. They were soft, but slightly chapped on his bottom lips, but it only heightened the sensations further.

Gaara closed his eyes and slowly pushed back onto Lee's lips, fear and uncertainty leaking out of every pore on his body. He moved his hands from gripping his shirt, to one resting on his cheek, and the other almost death gripping his shoulder. He couldn't help the small groan that left his throat as he pressed onto Lee as much as he seatbelt would allow.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee pulled away after a few moments, and then hugged him close again. "I'll never hurt you; you do not need to worry alright?" He rubbed his back again, and then moved his hand up to his head to stroke the soft red hair. "You're so beautiful..." He whispered, and then kissed his lips once more. "I just want to take away all your pain, and if there's any way I can do that, please tell me."****

XxGaaraloverxX  
Gaara sighed as he listened to Lee's soft words. It really relaxed him as he rubbed his back again. He couldn't help the blush that spread on his cheeks and neck as Lee started to, almost, pet his head. Making his body tingle with a bit of pleasure. He always loved it when someone touched his hair, it felt so good to just sit there and allow someone to just stroke his hair.

Gaara's eyes widened as he heard those words that he'd never thought that he'd hear, other than those other three words... He was speechless, as Lee kissed him again, but this was a gentle tap of the lips, still leaving him breathless. Gaara sighed as he smiled, "Lee... I wish that you could take away my pain... But you already are dimming it by you just being here with me... Thank you Lee..." He couldn't help but to give him a soft hug, thanking god that he found someone who remotely cares about him.

**X-Panda-Chan-X****  
**"You're very welcome, and if it's already getting better, then I guess I am doing something right." He continued to stroke his hair, and rub comforting circles on his back, trying anything to help him. He waited for the sobs to die down, planning on continuing their journey only when he was feeling better. "Are you sure you are feeling up to going out tonight? We could go back to mine if you want."

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**Gaara sighed as his body seemed to relax completely, from the soft touches from Lee. It just felt so nice and comforting. He Smiled softly, and raised his hands to rub his eyes to dry his tears. He sniffed lightly, and giggled softly "N-No, it's ok. I do want to go out with you Lee. Let's get going, sorry for causing problems..."

With one final look at those caring abyss eyes, he softly said "Thank you, Lee..." With that he leaned up and kissed his cheek, leaning back for a reassuring smile. "I'm ready to go. I'm sorry for getting upset."

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**"It's not your fault, it's mine. I shouldn't have brought the topic up." He said sheepishly, and then gave him a kiss on the forehead. "You do not need to worry. If you really do feel alright then we can still go out." He pulled away from him and pulled back onto the highway, feeling slightly sad to let go of him.

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**"N-No it is not your fault at all. We were just trying to get to know each other, more. It is my fault; I'm such a crybaby..." He blinked when he felt those soft lips contact with his forehead, making him feel a little warmer. "Yes, I do feel much better. I am so glad that you tried to comfort me."

When Lee let go and continued to drive, he couldn't help but to notice the cold feeling of emptiness that filled the space that Lee was at. Soon an awkward silence filled the car, but Gaara decided to speak to break it. "S-So... uh... A-Anything else you wish to know about me? I promise I won't cry anymore..." The last part he said softly hoping that Lee wouldn't hear, he already felt so embarrassed that Lee saw him cry on their first date. And he felt so bad that Lee had to see him like this, he was sure that Lee didn't want to see him upset.

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**Lee took one hand off the steering wheel and reached over to pet Gaara's soft hair again. "You can always explain to me why you're so beautiful." He said gently, and then smiled at him. "Is your hair naturally red? Or do you dye it?" It didn't feel like it was dyed, because it was so soft and silky. He couldn't refrain from stroking it. As the car approached a sharp bend, he reluctantly pulled his hand away and returned it to the steering wheel.****

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**Gaara sighed softly as he, closed his eyes, and leaned into Lee's touch, as he pet his head. "Hmm..." He hummed, as he peeked one eye open to look over at Lee as he drove. He chuckled slightly at Lee's kindness, it warmed his heart that Lee thought that he was beautiful. No one ever thought that he was beautiful. "You are so kind, Lee..." He sighed softly again, closing his eyes again.

"Yes, my hair is naturally red. I am a true redhead, heh..." He looked over at Lee as he felt his hand pull away from his hair. He knew that he couldn't stroke his hair while driving, especially around turns that will require two hands to drive with. Lee was a good driver; he trusted him and wasn't scared at all.

He shyly peeked down at his knees to keep from stuttering like crazy as he asked a question for himself. "U-Uh... Lee? W-Why do you think I am beautiful? No one else ever has thought of me anything close to that... Why are you so different?" He felt that coldness of loneliness fill the air as he wanted contact from the tall man in the car. He knew to wait, though, he didn't want to cause a car accident. He knew that Lee should concentrate on the road.

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**"Hmm..." He began. "I don't know, I love everything about you. Your hair is so soft and pretty, your eyes are bright and captivating - and your skin is so soft, pale and perfect. To me, you are exactly my type. Your personality is wonderful too." There weren't enough words in the world to describe how perfect he was, and he was ecstatic to have him sitting beside him. "I really do like you." He said with a small sigh then briefly rested his hand on Gaara's thigh.

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**Gaara couldn't help the smile that spread on his face. "Lee really does care..." he thought as he listened to his reasons as to why Lee thought that he was beautiful. Gaara knew that Lee loved him. He knew that Lee wasn't lying when he was speaking those reasons. It just made him melt from the meaning of the words.

Aquatic eyes widened as Lee moved his hand over his thigh. He didn't mean to flinch, but it just shocked him No one has ever touched him there before. He calmed himself and smiled down at the large hand that covered over his thigh. He moved his hand over top of the larger one, and brushed over the harsh knuckles that rested upon his hand. He couldn't keep the blush that stained his face, as his heart jumped in his chest. He just felt so loved.

"Thank you, Lee... I really like you, too. You are perfect in my eyes..." He squeezed his hand softly as he stared at his perfect date. "I think you're so handsome..." He said with a majestic sigh.

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**He couldn't stop a small blush gracing his cheeks as Gaara said this. "Thank you..." The dark-haired male said after a few moments. His chest suddenly felt like it could barely contain his heart from all the emotions he was feeling for his red-headed date. Immediately, he recognized this feeling as love - he was falling in love with him already, and they hadn't even reached their destination yet! He couldn't help but wonder if Gaara felt the same.

As he returned his gaze to the redhead, a warming sensation filled his heart. 'He's so cute when he smiles' He thought, then once again removed his hand from that slender thigh to turn another sharp bend.****

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**Aquatic eyes gazed over Lee as he blushed lightly; it made him smile even more. He felt so happy that Lee liked him. Gaara smiled brighter when Lee looked over at him, something connected during those few seconds of visible contact. He felt like his heart was going to explode from the amount of feelings constricting his chest.

Gaara's smile faltered when Lee lifted his hand from touching him to take another sharp turn. He raised his hand up to his heart unable to sustain the loving sigh that left his lips. He would have never thought that Lee would ever make him feel like this.

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**Luckily for them, there was no traffic on the roads, so their journey was quicker than Lee expected; which he was thankful for. Being stuck in a car was certainly the worst way to spend most of their date. He parked up behind the building and got out, then walked round to other side of the car where he opened the door and offered a hand to Gaara so he could get out easily. "I'll say we got there pretty fast compared to the other times I've been. Sundays are pretty quiet though."

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**Gaara blinked as they pulled up to a restaurant that looked like a five star place with just the outside of the place being so fancy looking. He was about to open the door, when Lee parked, but found the door opening itself. He looked up at the hand being offered and noticed that it was Lee. He couldn't help the blush that spread on his neck, as he put a hand over his heart feeling it beat loudly. Gaara placed his smaller hand into Lee's larger one allowing him to get pulled up from the car. Lee was such a gentleman.

"A-Are we at the right place?" He stood next to Lee kind of shy to be in a public place. He doesn't really go out much. He didn't realize that he was still holding onto his hand, reluctant to let go. He just couldn't take his eyes off of the place. Just the outside was so beautiful; he couldn't wait until he walked inside. He didn't know places like these existed. He didn't want to wonder off to the wrong door, so he looked over to where the other people were going.

Some of the people that walked in were so finely dressed, and it made him feel so out of place. He was poor he didn't deserve something this divine. He noticed that the couples that entered; the females had their arm wrapped around their man's arm in a very dignified way. He thought twice about walking in there like that, but he was unsure on Lee's reaction. He definitely didn't have any knowledge on fancy dining. With a shy questioned face, he looked up at Lee, fallowing his lead.

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**"Of course we're at the right place." He said, pulling Gaara a little closer to his side. "This is our first date, and I wanted to treat you." He walked inside with him, enjoying being able to hold him close again without having to move away from him so he could drive. Inside the restaurant, the walls were painted deep red, and there was a huge chocolate fountain in the middle of the room. The fancy seating area was on the right-hand side of the fountain, and on the left-hand side was a buffet, but you could also order from the menu if you wanted. This place was his favorite restaurant by a mile, but he could never find anybody who wanted to go with him. Most of his friends preferred fast food to real proper dining.

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**As Lee pulled him closer; he couldn't help but to hold onto Lee's arm with both of his entangled around his. As they entered, Gaara couldn't contain his stare as his eyes widened at the scenery. It was gorgeous. He was absolutely speechless at what he saw. He felt like he was in another world.

His gaze was locked on the area, but he was going by Lee's lead. Not letting go of him, he didn't want to get lost. It was quite big in here. "Wow... Lee this place is so beautiful..." Gaara stopped as he noticed that there was this man that was dressed like a fancy butler. He couldn't contain the blush, as he shyly hid halfway behind Lee's arm. He felt like such a child. Was he the waiter to lead them to their table? "How many tonight, sir?" He asked Lee with a stiff in his stance, showing that he did his job, and he did it well. The waiter probably knew, due to the little redhead attached to Lee, but he still had to do his job right.

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**Lee smiled. "Two please." He blushed a little at the redhead clinging to his arm. It was so cute. He gently maneuvered himself out of Gaara's grip and wrapped his arm around his waist. "Don't be so shy, you're beautiful." He whispered as the waiter got their menus ready.

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**Gaara blinked as Lee moved his arm away from his grip, and wrapped it around his waist instead, making him shiver and shake with shyness. The redhead blushed and looked up at Lee with a blushing glance. He didn't mean to act so shy, it was just his nature. He wasn't really used to being called 'beautiful', and it still caught him off guard, every time Lee said it to him.

Without realizing it, he still ended up scrunching half of his face into Lee's side, gripping onto his shirt with both of his pale hands. He felt so out of place, and with Lee by his side, he was starting to feel a little bit better about being in this fantastic place. "S-Sorry..." he mumbled into Lee's shirt. He still didn't really believe that he was beautiful; he knew that it would take a long time for him to even remotely think of himself like that.

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**He chuckled and followed the waiter to their table. Around the room was a sort of moat with fishes in it, and their table was right in the corner. He hoped that Gaara would be entertained by the exotic fish at least, but Lee had been here a lot and he didn't really care for them much anymore. The floor of the seating area was of polished black marble, and some squares of it were replaced with glass so you could see the fishes swimming directly underneath the floor. The place certainly had class.

Once they'd sat down, he thanked the waiter as he handed them their menus. "Could we have a bottle of champagne please?" He asked as he looked through one of the menus they'd just been handed.

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**As they walked to their table, Gaara noticed the beautiful fish that swam through the moat. He moved his head away from Lee's, but still stayed attached to his side, as he looked at some of the amazing fish that he has never seen before. They were so beautiful, and exotic. All he's ever seen was goldfish, so seeing some of these different types of fish was mind-blowing. Even the floor had squares in it that had fish swimming through them. It almost scared him; this place wasn't like any other place he has ever seen before.

Gaara took a seat after the waiter pulled his seat back, "Why is everyone being so nice" he wondered, thoughtfully. "Thank you." He sat down, and listened to Lee as he began to ask for some drinks. Gaara blinked as Lee asked for some alcohol. He has never drank before, and was curious to how it would taste. He didn't want to feel like an expensive date. He watched at the waiter went off and got what Lee asked for.

Gaara took a look at the menu that was handed to him by the waiter. His eyes widened as, almost everything on the menu was over $50. Frantically, he started to search for the cheapest thing on the menu. There had to be something that was less than $40 dollars. But he couldn't seem to find anything that was even, remotely cheap. So he started to ask "S-So... uh... Lee what do you recommend?" He guessed that Lee came here often, since he wasn't too fazed by the amazing place.

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**Lee smiled. "Hmm... the 8oz sirloin steak is very nice. You can have potato wedges with it, or mushrooms in parsley sauce. It's really good." He said. "The mixed grill is nice too, and you get a lot on your plate, but it depends what you like." He hoped that Gaara would enjoy the food; he really needed to put on some weight.

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**Gaara blinked as he searched for what Lee has offered, and widened his eyes at the price. "$75 Dollars!?" He frantically thought. But the picture, on what Lee asked, looked so delicious. He could already feel his mouth water from just the picture. The picture had potato wedges in with the perfectly cooked steak that was decorated with seasoning, and herbs. He knew he wasn't a big fan of mushrooms, so he would naturally go for the wedges.

"God, that looks so good..." Aquatic eyes managed to look at Lee from the picture of food that was on the menu. "Almost like you..." he thought with hungry eyes. He didn't realize that he was so hungry until he saw the pictures of food that looked so good. "I-I don't eat much... B-But that really sounds good. I haven't had a steak like this before. I bet it will be wonderful. I'll take that, I guess... What will you have...?" He asked as he placed his menu down and folded it, neatly. He raised his hand and interlaced his fingers, resting his elbows on the table and chin on the back of his fingers. Gazing, lovingly into Lee's eyes.

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**Lee leaned closer to him and cupped his face in his hand, stroking his cheek gently with his thumb. "Good choice. I'm having the American Grill." He replied with a smile, and then pulled Gaara closer to kiss him lovingly on the lips. He loved the way his cute little love tasted, and he loved the feel of those soft lips against his own.

Around Gaara, Lee barely knew what he was doing; his heart seemed to just take over his body. He pulled away once the waiter came back with the champagne, and blushed a little. "Ah, thank you."

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**Gaara smiled as he heard his date's choice. The mixed grill sounded like a lot of food, his date had a big appetite. A blush matched his hair, as Lee cupped his face gently, watching him lean in and give him a soft kiss. He leaned into the gentle token of affection, so Lee didn't have to strain too much over the table. His hands dropped down onto the table, wrapping one hand over top of Lee's that rested on the table.

He felt his heart jump in his chest as his lips touched Lee's. He has never felt love before, but he was sure that what he felt now, was love. He blinked his eyes open when Lee pulled away, looking to where he was looking. He blushed madly when he realized that he was in a public place, and dropped his hands in his lap. At least the waiter knew that his Lee was taken.

He glanced over to the wine bottle and the glasses that he placed down onto the table. He swallowed in anticipation, as he was still fascinated from the fanciness of this place. Even the glassware was stunning.

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**Lee placed his order for their food and began to pour the champagne into Gaara's glass, before filling his own. "Have you ever tried champagne?" He asked, placing the bottle back down onto the table. He just hoped that it wouldn't get him drunk, as he didn't know how well he coped with alcohol. Their first date wouldn't be special at all if only one of them could remember it.

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**Gaara stared at the wine glass as Lee filled it up with the alcoholic, pink fluid. "No... I have never had alcohol before." He lifted the glass with a pinky out, and put it to his lips. It had the smell of alcohol, and as it touched his lips, it tingled as he tilted the glass to take a small sip.

His eyes widened at the taste. It, actually, tasted quite good. It had a real kick of alcohol, but it also had a delicious taste of a fruit. He took another taste, and rolled it around on his tongue, to get a good taste on it, and swallowed. He would have never thought that alcohol would taste good. He always heard such bad things come from it, but now he understands a little more that it actually taste good.

"Wow~... this is really good." His lips tingled with the numbing feeling of the alcohol and blushed as he body started to warm up. He didn't want to get drunk on his first date, but his tolerance wasn't very high, apparently.

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**Lee smirked, but felt slightly worried about how much of the alcohol Gaara could handle. He'd never drank before after all, so his tolerance was probably very low. He was small framed too, and that would also make him more likely to get drunk faster than most people.  
"If you feel a bit disorientated or dizzy, then let me know alright? I'll get you a coke to ease the effects. It shouldn't be too bad when you start eating though."

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**Strangely, his body was becoming more relaxed as he took another sip of his drink, accidentally taking a gulp instead. "I-I'll be fine, Lee... Don't worry about me." He said, but taking Lee's offer in consideration. He didn't want to tell him, but he could already feel the numbing sensation flowing through him, and his senses were dimming, making his reaction time slow.

Although, even with that down side from the alcohol, Lee seemed to glow in Gaara's spotlight. He just couldn't take his eyes off of him. He realized that he was staring, and immediately shook his head a little, getting a bit of a headache as he put his hand on a temple. Luckily the alcohol dulled the pain, so he took another sip of it. His glass was more than halfway gone, so he decided to take Lee's advice and wait for his food to arrive before he would take another sip of the alcoholic goodness. He pushed the cup away so he wouldn't be tempted, and started to speak. "I-Is this... your first date, Lee...?" He tried his best not to slur, but he should have thought more when he drank. He realized that he is smaller and weighs less than a normal man should. He knows he is less than 100 pounds and just a single glass is already getting him a little tipsy.  
Even though, he couldn't keep the smile off of his face. Luckily, he could still think strait.

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**Lee watched him drink the glass down to halfway and smirked."You'll be pretty drunk in no time if you gulp it down like that." He chuckled, finding him incredibly cute. "But don't worry; I will look after you if you should happen to get drunk. It would be nice for you to remember our first date though." He took a small sip of his own champagne, having barely touched his. Alcohol didn't interest him that much anymore, since he was so used to it from partying with Naruto and Kiba every weekend. They were completely wild when it came to parties.

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**Gaara couldn't keep the blush that rolled up his neck, he felt so hot already. "I-I'll, I'll remember our date, Lee-kun...~! How could I... I ever forget something like this...?" he said as he took another swig of his drink. He stared at the cup and then looked back at his lover with a sexy smirk. "More please...?" surprisingly that came out smoothly, as he wiggled his almost empty cup towards his date.

He leaned forwards to peck his lover lips, and sat back down. He wasn't drunk yet, and he was definitely not going to forget such a wonderful night like this. It is his first time, drinking alcohol, going to a five star restaurant, and going on a date with a sexy guy. He knew that this wasn't going to be forgotten any time soon.

"Hmm... You really are handsome, Lee...~" Gaara said as he relaxed into his chair. He just loved looking into those dark eyes. Almost like he was going to get sucked into those black holes.

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**Lee sighed and smiled as he poured another glass of champagne for his date. "What am I going to do with you, huh?" He asked as he handed the full glass back to him. "Believe me, alcohol can make you forget everything, a good night or not." He looked up as the waiter brought their food over, and just hoped that it would help Gaara's tipsiness wear off. Already, Lee could hear the change in his voice. It wouldn't be long at this rate before his sexy little redhead stripped off and danced on the table for him. Damn, that would be so hot. His inner self got a nosebleed from that thought.

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**Gaara giggled softly when Lee spoke that sentence to him. He didn't know what came over him, he never giggles. "Oh, come now, Lee-kun~..." he paused to take his drink from Lee's hands, momentarily brushing his hand over Lee's before taking his cup completely. He took another sip and placed it down to continue his sentence. "I know for a fact that...!" He paused again and put a finger to his chin in thought. "I-I forgot what I was gonna say..." He blushed in embarrassment, but his attention was caught by the smell of food.

The waiter brought over their food, and placed the succulent steak in front of him. "Here you go, ma'am." The waiter said as he placed it. Gaara looked up and stared at the wall in confusion, his slow mind slowly taking in what the waiter said. "Ma'am?! Do I look... Do I look like a woman to you?!" Gaara said as he placed his hands on his hips, looking up at the waiter. "O-Oh! Uh, I am so sorry, sir. Forgive my, misconception. Have a dessert on me, for my apologies." Gaara lifted a brow, and then smiled happily as he was apologized to. "*giggle* Aw, its ok. I forgive you. Thanks for the dessert. I'll let you... let you know if I want it or not, later, k?"

The embarrassed waiter, bowed in respect with an ok, and looked over at Lee. "Anything else you would want, sir?"

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**Lee grinned. "No, there's nothing else." He replied, and then turned back to Gaara. "I can see why he'd mistake you for a girl though, you are really cute... and you're with me. Maybe he's not used to seeing two guys dating." He replied with a small blush as he began to eat. The food tasted great as usual, and he hoped Gaara was impressed too. "Is it nice?" He asked after a few moments, before taking another sip of his champagne.

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**Gaara sighed, as he lifted his fork to prepare to dig into his delicious looking meal, but smiled as Lee spoke to him. "Aww, Lee-kun. D-Do you really think I am cute~? Well I-I'd understand a little... you're a hunk, Lee~..." He giggled as he took a quick sip of his drink, and cut the well done steak in pieces, taking one and popping it into his mouth.

Gaara's mind was almost blown away, as the taste of juicy steak exploded in his mouth. He gasped, and took the piece and almost sucked on it in his mouth, taking away all of the flavor of that small piece, as it basically melted in his mouth. "Mmmmm~~..." He didn't mean to moan out that satisfied sound, but it just tasted so gooood~! He swallowed and spoke. "Oh, wow Lee~! This tastes so wonderful! I don't think I have ever tasted something so good before~." The flavor making his head clear for a moment as his tongue tingled and his taste buds danced in his mouth. "Mmm, Mmm, Mmmm..." He hummed as he picked up another piece and popped it into his mouth, abusing it the same as the last.

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**Lee laughed quietly at his reactions to the tasty food. "Well, it is five star." He remarked, cutting a small piece out of his grilled chicken breast and holding it up to Gaara's mouth on his fork. "Here, try this. You'll love it."

The chicken was stuffed with pesto and seasoned with oregano. The chicken breast was always his favorite part of that particular meal, and he wanted to share that with Gaara and see what he thought of it.

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**Gaara swallowed the piece in his mouth, and smiled and leaned forwards. "Thank you, Lee." He said, as he gripped the piece of succulent meat in his mouth and chewed on it. The same thing; the flavor was just spectacular. He was on a head to head on what tastes better, his own meal or Lee's; both of them were so tasty.

He could almost feel the little hearts come from his body floating up into the air, as he was in flavor-town. He wanted to see what it feels like to feed his date, since Lee did it to him, so he put a piece of steak on his fork and held it to Lee. "I know you probably, already, tried it, but I just wanted to feed you. It's only fair..." He said as he smiled, looking at his date.

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**"Alright then." He smiled and ate the piece of steak off Gaara's fork. It tasted great; not too bloody, not too dry. Usually, well-done steaks were dry, but this one was cooked to perfection. They certainly knew how to cook the best steaks in the world here. "Mmm, that was great, thank you." He remarked, beginning to eat his own food again. He felt a little bad, having noticed how hungry Gaara was. "I'll have to treat you again a lot more often, since you're enjoying that so much."

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**Gaara chuckled lowly, and pulled back his fork after Lee took the piece of beef off of it. He quickly got an idea, putting the fork to his lips assaulting it with his tongue. "Mmm… Taste good, huh, Lee…?" He couldn't keep his tantalizing gaze off of the hot man across the table. He licked the dip of the fork tasting a bit of Lee's own saliva on his tongue, along with that juicy taste of the steak.  
He giggles, and releases the fork to take another large chug of his drink. His senses dizzying, his gaze concentrated more onto Lee as he fed himself more of the steak. He didn't know that he could eat so much; already he was almost finished with the steak. Normally, he couldn't eat so much, it would make him sick. But, perhaps, it was the alcohol numbing his stomach, or it was Lee that was making him hunger, for more.

He decided to save some of his steak, and head over to the potato wedges that were laid out in a fancy position on the plate. It wasn't much, but maybe it could help him think strait. "Oooh, yes, Lee-kun. I love this place, sooo much. And I also like this drink too~! Could we take some home with us? Please~?" Momentarily, he forgot what he said previously, and spoke again. "Mmm~ You are so sexy, looking Lee~…" He says with a lick to the lips, taking another chug of his drink, pushing his glass towards Lee, silently asking for more, with a small pout towards the empty glass.

He didn't realize that his vision was starting to blur, and his head was starting to ache a little from the sudden intoxication. He whispers to himself "oh, I feel dizzy…" but then springs back up when he spots Lee on the other end of the table, almost like he just appeared out of no-where. "Hey, you know… I, I think… I think that you should give me a kiss~3~!" Gaara grins as he leans forwards on the table, tilting his head in a slight begging pose, giving a wink towards Lee.

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**Lee smirked. "I have some of this stuff at my place, but I think you have had enough for tonight." He raised his hand and stroked Gaara's cheek lightly. "You'll just make yourself sick if you drink too much..." Gaara's health was much more important to him than his own, and too much alcohol could lead to him getting so intoxicated that he'd be hospitalized. That was far from how he wanted their date to end. He could never forgive himself for letting him drink. If one glass of the stuff got him to his current condition, what was a second glass capable of? He loved his little redhead too much to let him harm himself.  
"Come on, eat up and you might feel a little better." He urged, having finished his own meal.

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**Gaara leaned back, pouting that he was completely brushed off from the kiss he wanted, folding his arms. He blushed when Lee's hand stroked his heated cheek as it only warmed further, from the contact, and blush. His eyes widened, with happiness, when he heard that he had the same drink from the restaurant at his house. Gaara giggled, "Don't be silly, Lee-kun~. I won't get sick."

He sighed in defeat, knowing that Lee wouldn't give him another glass of that magical juice, and finished his steak with a few more bites, then continued onto his wedges, eating them up with a slow stride, since his throat felt a little dry from the alcohol.

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**"If you're still thirsty then I will buy some cola for you." He said, then leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Little cutie." He finished his own glass of wine after that, and leaned back in his chair to wait for Gaara. It worried him that he was in such a drunken state; and there was no way he'd let him go home on his own. "Say, do you want to stay at my place tonight? I have plenty of room for you, and I promise to take good care of you."

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**Gaara swallowed, thickly, giving Lee a soft smile in appreciation for the extra drink. "T-That would be nice... C-Could we take the drink h-home...?" He smiled finishing his meal, and sighing in relief at the enormous meal that he ate by himself. His eyes widened with happiness when Lee offered him to stay at his place. "I would Love to, Lee~! B-But I don't want to be a burden..." He said as he gave a cute look of sadness towards his date.

Gaara giggled and grinned to Lee "That was so good, Lee-kun~..." he says as he puts his silver wear on the plate and the waiter comes by.

"How was your meal, sir's? Would you like you dessert, sir?" Then he turned to Lee. "Or would you like the check?" Gaara looked over at the waiter and shook his head, no, but regretted doing that as his felt immediately dizzy from the quick movements.

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**"Just a large coke to take away please." He answered with a smile. Then gently took Gaara's hand. "You aren't a burden to me at all; stay as long as you need to." And with that, he leaned forward and kissed him on the lips lovingly. "I hope you've enjoyed tonight, because I really have. I'll enjoy every moment I spend with you from now on."

The waiter returned with Gaara's drink, then gave Lee the bill. It came to $180 dollars altogether, but that wasn't a problem. He whipped out a huge wad of cash and handed it to the waiter, before turning to Gaara. "Ready to leave?"

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**Gaara smiled as Lee spoke, truthfully to him, and blushed when he felt his date's lips onto his. "Hmm... I having such a wonderful time, Lee... I don't think... I have ever had this much fun, before...~" He said truly meaning every word, he may be drunk but he still understood feelings that were thrown at him.

The waiter took the check, "Here you go, sir. Have a wonderful night." he bowed as he walked away to tend to other customers. Gaara smiled brightly at the waiter, and nodded, taking the drink in one hand, and trying to stand up using his other hand as a leverage on the table. "Y-Yeah, I'm ready to go..." He said, and immediately felt dizzy upon standing, almost toppling over.

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**Lee was immediately at his side, and caught his arm before he fell. "Oh, it seems you really are drunk." He couldn't deny that he found Gaara absolutely irresistibly adorable like this. He took the redheads drink so he wouldn't spill it over himself and carefully lifted him into his arms. It was surprising how light he was - to Lee, he weighed nothing. "I will carry you before you end up hurting yourself. It might be a little cold outside though.""

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**Gaara's eyes closed as he felt his body was lifted from the ground into Lee's arms. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around Lee's neck, hoping that he didn't burden the man any further from carrying him. "O-Okay... S-Sorry..."

Gaara sighed as he snuggled closer to him, giving out a breathless sigh. "You're so warm... hmmm..." he said softly. Gaara could feel Lee's steps as he walked on towards the doors outside.  
He could feel the difference between the warm indoors, and the comparison of the chilly outdoors. He snuggled closer burying his face into Lee's neck, licking his lips to try to wet them, but since he was so close to Lee's flesh, he managed to lick his neck a little too, on accident. He began to shiver, the cold knocking some sense into his drunken haze. He was always sensitive to the cold, and did not like it at all. At least he was not alone, in the cold, this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**Lee blushed slightly at the contact Gaara's warm little tongue made on his skin. It felt really good. Once he felt the small body tremble in his arms from the cold, he kissed his forehead and pulled him closer, before unlocking the car door and sitting him in the passenger seat. "I'll put the heating on." He smiled and got in next to him, started up the engine and turned the heating on, then looked at his little redhead. "Want another cuddle?" He asked, holding out his arms.

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**Gaara saddened greatly from the lost of warmth from the older male as he sat him in his car. He groaned out loudly as Lee closed the door and left him inside of the freezing car, as he walked around the car to the driver's seat. He shook visibly as the car of the engine roared out, almost scaring him, he forgot how powerful his car is.

Lee put the heating on, and he shoved his hands to the vents to warm them. Gaara looked over to Lee when he asked for a cuddle, "Uh-huh...!" and almost threw himself into his arms, if the shift wasn't placed in-between the seats, Gaara would have hopped into his arms too, but he managed to shove his face back into the warmth of Lee's neck. He could smell the sweat that Lee gave off and it made him all the more warmer. He sighed happily, mumbling out an "I love you..." so softly he didn't know if Lee heard it or not. He was kind of hoping that he didn't, as he blushed madly from what he just said.

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**Lee heard Gaara mumble something against his neck and rubbed his back gently. "What did you say? Are you alright?" He asked as he pulled his cute little love on top so he was straddling him. "You'll warm up in no time, I promise. There's a blanket on the back seat if you want to wrap up in that."  
He secretly couldn't wait to get him back to his house where they could snuggle up in bed together. That was if Gaara wanted to do that.

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**"Hmmm…?" He moaned as he leaned back a little, as his body was lifted and placed onto the older males lap. He blinked as he blushed, knowing that Lee heard something, and looked around for something else to say. "U-Uh… I-I said…" his speech slurring as he spoke; his body felt so much warmer, making his mind fuzzy. "I lofe y-your shhirrt" *I can't write drunken speech :'(* "Ish so… niice and sooft..." He said trying to avoid looking him in the eyes, fingering the collar on Lee's shirt. He didn't want to mention love. That word only brought pain in his life, and it never was a good thing. That is why he got that tattoo of the love symbol on his forehead in the first place, to remind him to only love himself, never another soul. Although, his feelings and thoughs were jumbled when he was around the taller male. He felt in his heart that he had feelings for him, but he still wasn't sure.

With that second question, Gaara blinked in slight confusion "W-Wah are you ta-talking about Lee-kun~. I'm jush fine~!" he giggled, as he leaned in for a quick kiss to his lips. He felt perfectly warm against Lee, but knew that he still would be a little chilled without the older man's heat. With a nod, he agreed to cuddle with the blanket, hoping that it would help clear his head a little. He places his hands neatly onto the other's strong shoulders, gripping gently as he looked up at Lee. All of his sense was being thrown aside, blushing, he stared deeply into those wonderful abyss eyes, like nothing in the world mattered, but him. "Lee…"

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**Lee pressed his lips to Gaara's, unable to resist his cute little face. He could taste the alcohol as he kissed him deeply, and groaned out a little. "Nnh...You're so damn sexy." He purred, pulling his lips away and beginning to kiss that pale, virgin flesh that was so soft and smooth. The alcohol had also had a slight effect on him, but it was nowhere near as bad as Gaara's reaction. Lee was more used to the stuff, but he had to admit that the champagne may have been a little too strong, even for him. No wonder his date was more than a little tipsy.

Subconsciously, his hand found its way up Gaara's shirt, and he gently ran his fingertips along the smooth contours of his body - where the fragile bones underneath that irresistibly soft skin stuck out slightly. It wasn't quite enough to cause worry, but Lee still thought he needed to gain a little weight. He bit down gently on his neck.

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**Gaara was blindsided by that kiss, sending him into a whirlwind of emotions. Luckily, his drunken stupor seemed to block some of that out, only causing him to moan softly. He found himself licking his lips again, when Lee said that single sentence; he could feel something else stirring, other than the alcoholic haze, making his blood boil. He, actually, purred like a feline lidding his eyes like a tiger on prey. "Oo~oh..." he hummed out, sliding his hands down Lee's chest, stopping when he felt the hard beat of his heart.

Even in his haze he felt extremely sensitive to the hand that slipped under his shirt. Gaara gasped, throwing his head up towards the car roof, and arched his whole body down onto Lee's lap. He moaned lowly, as Lee moved his lips to his neck, giving out a bite that shocked his body like a jolt of lightning. He flinched, knowing that Lee didn't leave a mark, but it still sent shockwaves through him. He didn't know what came over him at the moment, but with quick movements, he reached behind him and turned the key so the car engine would turn off, and left the key in the ignition. He pressed his body weight onto Lee's chest, as he reached down and lifted a lever to lower the seat, making Gaara straddle him as Lee laid down on his back looking up at those aquatic eyes.

Gaara hummed as he lifted himself up a little, putting his hands on Lee's chest for balance, a little phased by the sudden action of the seat moving downwards so fast. He looked down at Lee with a lust in his heart that scared him. He didn't know why his body was doing this. And he didn't know if he wanted to stop or not. He vaguely remembered that Lee's car is still in a public restaurant's parking lot, which made him blink as he looked down at Lee, unable to attain his hands from sliding back up to Lee's shoulders.

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**"Don't worry." He murmured, running his palms over Gaara's slim waist, before toying with the button on his jeans with an amused smile on his face. "The car has tinted windows. Nobody can see what we are doing." No sooner had the last word escaped his lips, he managed to unfasten Gaara's jeans, yet his hand did not slip inside; it cupped the bulge through the clothing and his thumb massaged firmly against it.  
His tipsy haze stopped him from realizing fully what he was doing, but the memories of their phone call came flooding back to him. He needed to make Gaara feel good - right now.

"Mmm..." He moaned out, and then pulled him closer so he had access to his neck once again. As he proceeded to kiss and bite the tender flesh once more, his free hand slid up the redhead's body, before coming to a halt at his chest. Once there, his thumb brushed lightly over one of the small, pink buds that resided there.

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**A shuddering gasp left his lips when he felt those large hands unbutton his pants. He felt to lightheaded, but he still could understand where this was going. With Lee's hand on his waist, he couldn't help but to wiggle his hips in his grasp. He felt himself growing hard just from the fact that they are alone. "Lee~..."

He could feel his own member growing hard, especially when Lee rubbed it through the cloth. "Aaahhhhh~..." Gaara's mind was a complete fog when Lee started to bite his neck a little more, and felt those hands sliding over his chest. He could feel the coldness from outside creeping back into the car, since the heat wasn't on any longer, but their body temperature created an aura of heat that contrasted the chilling air. "I-I want you, Lee... P-Please..."

Without any response from his brain, his body decided to do the actions, as he grinded into the man below. His body was screaming for the other man in the car, as he panted harshly, seeing his breath cloud in front of him from the nip in the air. "Lee~eee~...!"

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**Lee arched his back slightly and gasped out in pleasure. He felt a neglected throb at his crotch, and then realized he was hard. Very hard. In one swift motion, he pulled Gaara's jeans all the way down, before slipping them off completely. Next were his boxers, to which he also pulled off and tossed onto the back seat impatiently. All he wanted to do was assault his cute little red-haired love with kisses, licks and bites.

Now, he had to take care of the problem in front of him. He gently took hold of Gaara's erection and squeezed it gently, before sliding his hand up and down the hot, throbbing length. He planned to only tease him for now, and make him cum later.

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**Gaara moaned out to the heavens, arching his back as Lee grasped his aching manhood. He didn't realize that Lee managed to undress him that quickly. His senses were duller, than he thought. He gripped onto lee's shirt, wrinkling it horribly. He was so close as to ripping the shirt off of the man, but he didn't want to upset him by ruining one of his shirts. He knew that Lee didn't have a spare with him.

He could feel his bare ass pressing firmly into Lee's lap, feeling a lump that stabbed between his cheeks. Gaara groaned out, lifting his lower half from Lee, and reaching underneath of him to undo the buttons and zippers associated with Lee's pants. His fingers were clumsy, as he lazily slipped a hand underneath Lee's boxers, trying to do the same that Lee is doing to him. He has done it to himself only once, and he was still inexperienced with it, especially to another person.

He already was turned on in the restaurant, so he was already on the brink of cumming just from Lee's touch. His drunken haze was making his movements slow and sluggish, and his moans were long and curved in tone. "M-More...! More, Lee~...!" Was Lee doing this for a tease? Gaara could only grind harder onto Lee's lap, as he tried to continue his lazy pumping, he didn't think he was doing a good job, since his body was thrown for pleasure from Lee's own touch.

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**Lee ground his hips up against Gaara's hand, crying out quietly in pleasure. "Ahh... " He wanted to fuck him so badly, but the thought of causing him pain completely put him off. He loved Gaara too much to hurt him. His erection throbbed and he closed his eyes, panting hard as he massaged his thumb against the tip of Gaara's member. It was leaking precum already, but Lee was unsure of whether to let him have his orgasm, or to wait until he was fucking him. "G-Gaara, I'm pretty big, are you going to be all right?" He asked gently.

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**Gaara blinked lazily as he concentrated as much as he could onto Lee. Gaara's whole body lifted as Lee arched his hips up towards him. He didn't know that Lee was this strong to lift his own weight with just his hips. He clung his legs to Lee's sides, as he was airborne, and when he descended back to the seat, he licked his lips unconsciously.

He bucked into Lee's hand when he rubbed the tip of his manhood, feeling the dampness of the pre-cum drip down onto Lee's lower abdomen. He didn't know how much longer he was going to last, he was so close. His acoholic haze made it even harder for him to stop completely. He panted harshly, trying to grip harder onto Lee's throbbing erection, with his smaller hand. He couldn't see how big Lee was, but just from the feel, he was sure that Lee was much bigger and thicker than he is. He bit his lip as he remembered the phone conversation earlier that day. He was surprised that he even remembered it. *"M-My dick is a lot bigger than you'd probably imagine..."* "I guess he wasn't lying..." he thought as he tried to wrap his hand around the thick length, unable to reach his middle finger to his thumb in the grasp.

He knew that he wanted the taller male, but he didn't if he was ready. He may be drunk, but he still had some sort of recognition. He was still unsure about having sex with the man, but he knew that it was, eventually, going to be a now or never. Knowing the hard, long, throbbing erection poking against his thigh, it was going to be soon. He decided to let go of Lee all together, and wrapped his hand around Lee's own wrist, pumping him. He just wanted a little pause from all of the hot action. He couldn't think strait. With that, he placed his free hand on Lee's chest, almost, heaving for breath, as he regained consciousness from his sex induced haze.

"L-Lee... D-Do you h-have... uh..." He needed a moment to think, trying to remember what he was going to say. He promised himself that he would never drink again. This was his first and last time. He knew that it tasted great, but the after effects are not worth it, his head was aching, already, and his body felt dehydrated. He was swallowing in gulps of air trying to drink is own saliva to treat his dry mouth. "L-Lube...?"

With that said he lazily looked over and just noticed a large coke placed in the cup holder in-between the drivers and passengers seat. He felt relieved as he bent over and sucked through the straw to help quench his thirst. The tingle of the soda filled his mouth with flavor and sugary goodness, as he licked his lips again to un-chap his lips. He felt so much better after that initial gulp of fluids, and straitened back up on top of Lee almost falling forwards from his quick movements. Luckily, he caught himself on Lee's chest, bending over slightly.

He used this bent over position to his advantage, and snuggled himself even closer to the male on his back. He felt himself shaking as he tried to imagine something of that size going inside of him, it made him nervous as hell. Also, the fact that they are still in a parking lot of a fancy restaurant still didn't help unease him. He was afraid that someone was going to come and knock on the window, hearing those groans and bouncing of the car as they grinded into each other.

He pulled himself back up and looked into Lee's eyes with a slight show of fear and unease. He didn't want to do it at all if Lee wasn't prepared, but he really did want to do it with him. He just hoped that Lee lived somewhat close. He knew that he would feel much better doing it in the safety, and privacy, of Lee's home, but it was up to Lee. Especially, if he had lubrication at his house, it would make him feel less nervous. And he knew from all of the yaoi stories that he read, the more nervous the uke the more pain it will bring.

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**Lee sensed Gaara's unease and rubbed his back gently. "Are you alright?" He asked, pulling back a little to look him deep in the eyes. Despite his slight tipsiness, he fortunately could still focus perfectly well. In fact, the only symptoms he really had included feeling a little disorientated, horny, and hot. "If you are not ready for this, then don't worry. If there is anything I can do to help you feel better, just let me know. We don't have to do this now; we can wait until you are ready. I won't force you into anything." He reassured. Even though he wanted nothing more than to make love to his little redhead, he understood that he was pretty big, and Gaara was still a virgin. Having sex would surely cause him pain, and that's the last thing he wanted to do.

"I mean, I have some lube," He began a little nervously. "But it's back at home. Saliva can also be used as lube, but it's not as effective, and it can still make sex quite uncomfortable. The lube I have gives out a warming sensation, so it won't be really cold when I put it in you. It's strawberry-flavored too. You like strawberry, right?" He wasn't sure if he was bombarding Gaara with too many choices, but he just wanted him to be happy and comfortable when they had sex. If they had sex, that is. "You can choose what we do. We can do it in the car if you want, or at my place, or we just could wait a while. I understand if that's the case. What do you think?"

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**Gaara almost jolted at Lee's voice, "Y-Yeah, I'm alright..." He blinked a few times trying to understand Lee speaking, taking in every word. "I-I am ready! I do want it!" He wined out, but then his voice soften as he spoke again. "I-I just don't like pain... I'm a little scared..." He knew in his heart he really wanted him. Gaara wanted nothing more than to make love to Lee.

Gaara giggled as Lee explained himself "I-I love strawberries~..." he said with a childish grin. "A-Alright, then can... can we go to your home...?" He asked with his head tilted cutely. He leaned down and kissed Lee, shoving a tongue through his lips. It was sloppy, and a little wet, due to his drunken state.

He pulled back, letting his tongue hang out and panting; he felt so hot. Not only that, but his hard on wasn't helping it any. He slowly sat back up and ran a hand over his own chest, letting the other one slip underneath his shirt. He couldn't control the fact that he was sweating, his chest dampened from the perspiration. "P-Please... H-Hurry... I-I need you..."

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**He smirked and kissed him once more. "Alright. Buckle up then and we'll start heading back to my place. Shouldn't take too long. There's no way I'm letting you stay on your own in your present state. You could hurt yourself or get sick. If anything happened to you because of this, I could never forgive myself. You have no idea how much I..." He cut himself off and blushed a little; unsure if saying 'love' was the right thing. They'd only known each other since later that morning, but what he was feeling was certainly a lot like 'love'. Was it too early though?  
"...I like you... I think you are the most wonderful person I've met in a long time." The dark-haired male finished, turning the key in the ignition. The car rumbled as the engine started up, and Lee waited for Gaara to move back to his seat. In the meantime, he adjusted his own seat to an upright position, almost bumping heads with Gaara in the process. "Sorry." He said sheepishly, pulling his seatbelt over his chest. "You will have the best time of your life tonight, I promise that."

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**Gaara smiled softly when Lee decided to drive to his home. Lee paused in his sentence making Gaara look at him with curiosity. When he spoke again, Gaara was kind of hoping that he would say something else, but gave a gentle smile. "Me too; I r-really like you, too, Lee-kun~..." His heart screamed at him that it is not a "Like" it as a "Love". But he shrugged it off his shoulders, noticing that if Lee didn't want to say it, then he wouldn't.

He saw Lee reach behind him and turn the car on again, Gaara was prepared for the roar of the engine, as he fallowed Lee's hand to the key, but it still made him jump. He, then, felt Lee position the chair upright again, his vision blurred as Lee was automatically thrown into his face, putting his hands on Lee's shoulders as if to keep him from moving forwards, even though he wasn't moving. He blushed and looked down at Lee's wrinkled shirt, and smiled when Lee apologized for almost knocking heads with him. "I-It's alright, Lee-kun~..."

With a grunt, he tried to get into the other seat. Unaware that he was putting on a show for the driver of the car. He seemed for forget that his pants and boxers were thrown in the back seat of the car, and he was on all fours climbing over into the passenger's seat. With his balance out the window, he had to almost throw his ass in the air when his body almost fell forwards to catch himself. He growled in irritation, and managed to climb over the gear shift and into his seat.

It was difficult with Gaara's damaged perspective, it almost felt like an obstacle course, but it was only about a foot long of a distance. He turned and plopped his body back down, reaching back and grabbing the seatbelt with a few missed grabs mixed into it. He pulled it over his body, and looked down at the clip to the belt; he grabbed it and tried to click it into place with the seat belt. "D-Damn it... W-Why does it keep moving...?" Whenever he would shove the belt towards the clip it he would always miss, pulling back to try again.

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**Lee blushed at the lovely view Gaara gave him and resisted the urge to grab him and pull him down onto his waiting erection. He held back a moan and watched in amusement as the redhead struggled with the seatbelt. Since he was much less drunk, he reached over and easily clipped it into place. "There. All set." After that, he smiled at Gaara and began to drive off.

The roads were reasonably quiet, and Lee was grateful. He wanted to get home and take Gaara before their erections softened again, and to keep himself hard, Lee took his mind back to the moment when Gaara was on all fours trying to get over to the passenger seat, showing his cute, fuckable ass off. Nobody could describe how sexy that scene was; well, for Lee anyway.

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**Gaara blinked as Lee's hands wrapped around his own and clicked his seatbelt safely around him. He smiled at Lee as he began to drive his way to his home. He looked down and noticed that he is still naked, and used it to his advantage. He wasn't driving, so he was able to use both of his hands. Pale hands reached down and continued to treat his dick, unable to attain himself. One hand grasped around the length, while the other fondled his balls.

He arched his back and moaned out softly, stealing glances Lee's way. God, he was so horny. Gaara pumped slowly enjoying eyeing Lee's own tent in his pants; he didn't want to cum yet, he was saving that for later. He licked his lips. He wanted to reach over and give his date some attention, but he knew better, even in his own judgment, to bother Lee while he was driving. "Mmm~... A-Are we there yet...?" He asked with an almost childlike accent, as he wined. He wanted him so badly; he was a virgin, but he desperately wanted Lee to just fuck him. Waiting was torture.

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**Lee blushed hard and glanced quickly at Gaara, only wishing he could do the same. His member was aching to be touched. "Ohh... y-yes... Only a few more minutes." He replied, purposely speeding up so that they'd reach their destination faster. He wanted to fuck Gaara right now! "You're so damn sexy, you know that right?"

As he promised, they reached their destination ten minutes later, luckily without being caught by the police for speeding. He pulled up in the driveway and got Gaara's pants from the back seat before handing them to him. "Here, put these on. It's really cold out - And don't forget your drink." He then opened the door for his redhead and offered a hand out to him. "Maybe I should carry you actually..."

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**Gaara smirked at Lee for speeding down the road to his house. Once they arrived, Gaara looked up at his humble abode. Aquatic eyes widened with surprise; Lee's house was huge! Much larger than Gaara dingy one story house. He was so caught by the gaze, that he didn't notice Lee turn the car off and jog around the car grabbing his pants and boxers on the way out, and opened the door to him. He looked up at Lee when the door was opened and grinned at the lustful expression on his face.

When Lee threw the pants at him he blinked and looked at them like they were something he has never seen before. Gaara turned and pressed the button to unbuckle himself, and put one leg inside of his pants. It was so hard, and he concentrated with all of his might, but he ended up putting on the pants backwards, and without his boxers on. He looked at the underwear and tried to put them on overtop of his pants. He managed to get them thigh high, seemingly happy with his accomplishment and turned towards the cup holder to grab his drink with careful hands.

Gaara pulled the cup to his chest to keep it from falling from his lazy grasp and pulled his hand out towards Lee to grab it. He took a step out of the car and immediately felt dizzy and freezing cold. His hand shook in Lee's, as he managed to lift himself from the car on two feet, but then started to tip over with a drunken sway.

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**Lee chuckled at Gaara's reaction to his house. Yeah, he was filthy rich, because his parents were millionaires. When they died, Lee was entitled to everything they had ever owned, including all the cash from their inheritance. Money didn't make him happy though. Sure it enabled him to buy whatever he wanted, go wherever he wanted, but he was lonely. All of his dates in the past only wanted him because of his wealthiness, and he was beginning to think that it was also the only reason his friends wanted him around.  
On the other hand, he was so happy to have found Gaara, because as soon as they met, he just knew that this person was different from all the rest.

Lee stared lovingly at his sweet little redhead, and immediately laughed quietly at the way he had dressed himself. He caught him as he swayed on the spot, and lifted him easily into his arms. "Careful. You might hurt yourself." He could feel the small body trembling from the cold, and held him closer, rubbing his back gently. "Nearly there now. You will soon warm up." Quickly, he shifted Gaara onto his left arm, whilst he pulled his keys out of his pocket with his right hand. He then unlocked the door and carried him inside. "See, it's warm, right?" Before he even gave time for Gaara to answer, he was running up the stairs with him, heading straight for the bedroom. Once there, he dropped Gaara onto the soft bed and pinned his arms back before kissing him deeply. "Mm~"

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**Gaara smiled as he sighed with Lee's arms wrapped around his date's neck. It was very chilly, but Lee's sweet words and his body heat helped warm him up until they got inside. "I ish fine Lee... Mmmm..."

Once indoors, he took a look at the amazing foyer, he looked down to see that they were standing on a beautiful hardwood floor, but just as Lee spoke about the warmness, he was raced up those beautiful stairs to the second floor of the house. His body was jogged as Lee dashed into a dark bedroom, as Lee flicked on the lights to a dim and dropped him onto the bed.

Gaara's reaction was slow, as he vaguely realized that Lee was already on him restricting his movements as his arms were pinned above his head and Lee's lips attached onto his. He could only react, as he felt Lee's tongue shove into his mouth. Gaara's legs widened as much as he could with his boxers restricting his spread from being wrapped around his thighs, and gripped Lee's hair, shoving him down onto him. The other hand reached back and gripped over the top of Lee's back, wrinkling the shirt in the back. He groaned out loudly as he threw a knee up and rubbed hotly against Lee, knowing that he has been neglected, throughout the car ride. "Lee... take me... now!" he moaned as he threw his head back, unlocking his lips with Lee's.


	4. Chapter 4

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**"Wow, you're certainly impatient." Lee said with a chuckle. He planted another kiss on Gaara's lips. "I'm going to stretch you as much as I can, but I don't know if you will be alright when I fuck you properly." He sighed nervously and gently opened Gaara's legs, then thrust his forefinger into his tight entrance. He pulled it out halfway and thrust it back in a few times, just to get him used to the feeling. After a few thrusts, he rubbed around at his walls to try and find his prostate. "Just relax, it probably feels weird now, but it is going to be heavenly later on~" It felt good for him at that moment, because he loved how tight he felt. When he would replace his fingers with his dick later on, he was sure that the mere feeling of thrusting into that tight, virgin ass would be enough to send him into orgasm instantly. "You really weren't kidding when you said you were a virgin." He really couldn't believe how tight he was.

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**Gaara gasped sharply, as he felt a finger gently probe him. Lee wasn't kidding about the warmth of the lube. It sent an immediate shiver down his spine. "Ah~!" Gaara sighed happily, when he started to relax under the stress. Lee was right, it did feel extremely weird, and it felt similar to when he did it himself, but much different at the same time. His whole body shivered and jerked when Lee started to search and roam within him.

He started to pant, listening to Lee speak, and he tried to talk back but it only came out in groans and cries for more. His lids were closed, heightening the feeling of Lee's finger inside of him.

His almost screamed out when Lee managed to touch him in a certain spot. His back arching in an upside down U shape. He plopped down on the bed and shoved himself down on his finger. His dick twitched as Lee touched there, making him almost cry from the stress of his pre-orgasm. "Lee~!" He was sooo close, he was sure that all Lee needed to do was to thrust a few more times and he would surly cum. "S-Sorry... I didn't know that I was so tight...!" He then giggled as Gaara spoke again. "T-That would be good f-for you then, r-right...?" He asked with a sexual voice. Gaara groaned out, "Lee...! Please...!" He didn't want to beg, but he was so hot, and horny. Although, he was so deathly afraid of the pain, he just couldn't control himself.

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**Lee blushed slightly. "Well, I found your prostate..." He chuckled and inserted a second finger, deliberately missing his sweet spot to prevent him cumming. "Not yet." He purred, thrusting his two fingers in and out quickly. After wiggling them around a little, he pushed a third finger inside, unsure whether it was too uncomfortable for him yet. He hoped not, because his dick was a lot bigger than just two fingers.  
"How does that feel? He asked after a few moments, reaching down and gently stroking Gaara's face. He was so afraid of hurting him.

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**Gaara gasped as Lee put in two more fingers, causing a slight bit of pain rush through him. It was minimal, though, due to the heated lube that made it so much easier. His body jerked and he flailed a little, when Lee purposely missed his pleasure point. "N-Nooo~...!" he groaned as he moved his hips so Lee could try and just touch him. But he knew that Lee was meaningful of what he did. He knew that he needed to be stretched for Lee's monstrous size.

Lee asked him a serious and curious question of how he was, and Gaara groaned back, mixed in pain and pleasure. He kicked his legs a little higher, allowing more access for Lee. "I-It feels... I-I can't explain it..." He answered honestly; his brain was just too fried from the alcohol and Lee's touch. He thrusts his hips upwards to Lee almost begging him to touch him. "I-I can't take it... anymore!" This was killing him; he waited too long, for his standards. He was in the car and he still wanted Lee to just fuck him raw, but his stupid fear of pain kept him from doing it. Now that he looks down at Lee, he knows that he is not fully stretched, but he wanted Lee anyways. He was good enough in his drunken stupor.

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**"Soon, really soon." He promised, just managing to fit a fourth finger into his entrance. As the digits were thrust hard and fast inside his cute redhead, Lee worked on lubing himself up with his freehand. His erection had softened slightly from the neglect, so he rubbed himself to stiffen his boner up once more, moaning out quietly as he did so. He coated the huge throbbing member generously with lube and pulled out his fingers. "What position do you think will be more comfortable for you?" He asked. "I'll make it feel as good as possible."

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**"AAHH!" That fourth finger shocked him and surprised him. It hurt like hell; he held his breath trying to relax his body so it would clench, causing pain from below. Gaara took a peek downward and watched Lee ready himself. Aquatic eyes widened as he got to see Lee in all of his glory. If he had to guess, it was a good eight and a half inches. Once he got a glance at that, he started to shake, it didn't seem to scare him, it was more half fright, and half excitement.

He sighed out harshly, when Lee pulled out, feeling his body clench from the strain. Gaara thought back to his Yaoi site searching and thought of some positions that seemed interesting and pleasurable. "U-Uh... t-there's uh... Dog style... and uh... missionary... lotus... reverse missionary... and uh... c-cowgirl... Cowgirl would give me the most control, though... I don't want you to feel powerless..." He started to count off on his fingers. "I-I'll do w-whatever you want to do... I-I l-love... L-Love..." He stuttered out, should he say it? Would Lee say it back? He blushed and covered his eyes with his bangs shyly.

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**Lee leaned forward and pressed his lips to Gaara's. "I-I love you... too." He said in almost a whisper, ecstatic that his little love felt the same way. It really did make his day to hear that word: 'love'  
He smiled and pulled the redhead into his lap. "Just hold onto me, if the pain gets too bad, please tell me alright?" He asked, gently holding onto his small hips to steady and position him. "Tell me when you're ready and I'll go slowly." He was just as nervous as Gaara; nervous that he might hurt him.

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**The redhead didn't know what hit him as Lee's lips connected with his. Tongues entwined, and saliva mixed, as Gaara hummed into the kiss. His mind was racing as Lee released him and spoke out those other three words that Gaara thought that he would never hear. "Lee…" He had no idea that Lee would ever say that back. He wrapped his arms around Lee's shoulders and squeezed him into a hug, and kissed his ear. "I love you, so much, Lee-kun…" Now that Lee said it, it was so much easier to whisper it into his ear without a stutter. With that said, he nipped his earlobe gently with a soft growl.

Gaara's eyes widened as his body was lifted and was placed to hover over Lee's lap. He sat cross-legged, as pale legs wrapped around Lee's strong torso. He was shocked to see how strong Lee was. He was hovering him over his lap not shaking his grasp or nothing, almost like he weighed as much as a book. Gaara swallowed, thickly, as he looked down into Lee's lap and saw that huge cock erect and poking at his entrance. He could feel the lube from Lee's dick smear onto his sphincter shocking him with a freezing feeling, then suddenly heating up in a spike of pure pleasure. With his arms still wrapped, securely, around his date, date… should he call him a lover now? He stared off into space on that question. After this, would Lee still be around? Would he consider this a one night stand? Would he wake up the next morning, forgetting everything that happened the night before and alone in his bed?

It may have been the alcohol, but he started to doze off, resting his head on Lee's shoulder. "No come on don't fall asleep now!" His mind screamed at him to wake, but he was beginning to feel the stress of the situation falling upon his shoulders. He sighed softly, gripping Lee tighter and snuggled his face into a strong shoulder. Suddenly, he jerked his head up, eyes widening, trying to stay open. Gaara shook his head forcefully, blinking repeatedly, trying to stay awake. He took another glance down at Lee's lap; he could already feel himself being impaled onto the hard flesh, as his body flinched from the sight. He glanced back up with fearful eyes, into dark coal-colored ones. He knew that it was going to hurt, like hell. But he knew that his desire was stronger than his fear. "G-Go… L-Lower me down…" he said with eyes closed, and breathing deeply, trying to concentrate on the future penetration.

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**Lee nodded a little uncertainly before carefully lowering Gaara further down onto his stiff member. It took quite a bit of effort to do it without causing him excruciating pain, even with the lube; because for starters, his beloved redhead was a virgin - and secondly, he was very small-framed.

He moaned loudly at how tight he was, but upon noticing Gaara's slightly pained expression, he leaned forward and kissed him lovingly. "If it's hurting too much please tell me." He murmured, stroking his face. If Gaara wasn't so drunk, it would probably hurt a lot more - what with Lee having an eight and a half inch cock thrusting into a tight virgin body. Luckily, alcohol tended to numb pain, but the redhead would sure as hell feel the effects of their steamy endeavors tomorrow morning.

Lee of all people knew how it felt to fall down some stairs or topple over a brick wall whilst drunk, then wake up the next morning covered in cuts and bruises, feeling like you'd broken every bone in your body. "We can always wait if you want, we don't need to do this now." He said gently, making a mental note to keep him as comfortable as possible the next day. It was quite possible that he wouldn't be able to walk from the pain, so Lee needed to be there to take care of him.

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**A sharp gasp filled the room as he felt the first penetration. Aquatic eyes were wide with shock, pain, and the small tingling sensation of pleasure. It almost blew his mind. His breath was caught in his throat, and it was almost like he couldn't breathe at all. His arms shook vigorously, as they clenched onto strong shoulders. Maybe, he was lucky that he was drunk; he knew that the alcohol dulled his senses, feeling, and reaction time, but it still stung, horribly. Lee was SO much bigger than a few fingers, and he wasn't even in all the way yet, this was only just the head. It was almost unimaginable to think about all of those eight and a half inches of flesh to fully penetrate him.

The redhead jolted when he felt himself lowered further, and a needy moan escape from the man that he loves. "R-Right… Don't think about yourself… This is about Lee, too. Think about the pleasure you can give him. Your pain is his pleasure…" The smaller male thought, as he closed his eyes to concentrate on that thought. Just thinking that helped ease the pain slightly. He jolted again, as soft lips touched his. He couldn't manage to kiss back as much as Lee did to him, but when Lee pulled back a little, he gave a small lick to his bottom lip, and licked his own when finished.

Red hair flung side to side as Gaara shook his head, making him extremely dizzy. "N-No…! I-It doesn't hurt me, if i-it doesn't hurt you…" He opened his eyes to see triplets of Lee swimming in his vision. To help ease his strained vision, he rested his head on the conjure of Lee's neck breathing deeply, taking in the scent, and noticing a small droplet of sweat fall onto his nose as he scrunched his face into Lee's. His gaze traveled to his own fingertips and noticed that he saw a bit of red bleed out from them. It took a while, but he realized that he was clenching so hard that he was drawing blood from his small fingernails. With a gasp, he pulled his hands down to Lee's torso, feeling the radiant of heat, and the strong beat of the others heart.

When Lee spoke again, Gaara almost didn't hear him; even though his ear was so close to the others mouth. It took a few moments to respond with a "No… Nonono… No…" It was like the only word that he could say. He knew that if they would stop, then Lee wouldn't get what he wanted, as too Gaara. The unimaginable pleasure of two beings coming together as one. He knew that Lee would be disappointed, if he wanted to stop now. But he knew that if he really didn't want to do this, Lee would stop for him. But he didn't want that. Lee has already had a small taste of the candy, why take it away now? It will only make him want it even more. He couldn't disappoint him; Lee needed this as much as Gaara needed it. The younger male just hoped that Lee would lead the way, as he was absolutely clueless on what to do next. He was starting to breathe again, panting hotly against the others heated neck, as he grunted, and closing his eyes. "Please, don't stop…" slurring in speech, from the pain smoothing into a numbing sensation.

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**Lee smiled gently and pushed in a little further; gasping in pleasure at how tight Gaara became the deeper he went. He held back from pounding hard into him, because Gaara was barely ready for sex. He had to be extra careful to not tear him too badly. "It will feel good soon." He murmured, pulling him into another kiss. "I promise."

The redheads trembling and slight moans of pain made him feel guilty. He really did love him. "Just endure it a little longer. When you are fully stretched, I'll go faster okay? Just tell me when you think you're ready." He pressed his tongue to the inside of Gaara's mouth, then pulled away, slowly inching him further down his length. Pleasure overwhelmed him as he plunged deeper into that tight warmth. The feeling of his beloved's body so close to his own made every nerve in his body tingle with excitement. His right hand reached around Gaara's back, pulling him closer whilst his left reached between them both to tease his erection. He was trying to distract him from the pain as much as he could. It broke his heart to see him in pain, even in his tipsy horny state. Alcohol didn't alter his train of thought so easily, or his feelings for Gaara. "Mm... does that feel good, baby?" He purred, nipping at the redhead's ear playfully.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
He flinched again, when Lee pushed even deeper. His body throwing waves of pain, trying to signal him about this intrusion, digging further into him. He sighed, when he heard a pleasurable gasp from his stronger lover, it brought a sloppy smile to his lips, as he was brought up into a gentle kiss. In response, Gaara groaned again, hoping and praying that what Lee said was right.

He felt like this impalement was never going to end; he underestimated the true length of the taller male. He knew when his rump would finally hit a strong waist that he could finally engulf all of Lee. But to his calculations, he was only about halfway down, painfully pushing upwards inch by aching inch.

When Lee pushed past the mid-point, Lee spoke again. Gaara nodded, eliciting a mixture between a sharp moan and a squeak, as his teeth clenched onto his bottom lip for distraction. He felt Lee's lips connect to his again, but he only forced his tongue through his clenched lips, giving a quick lick before retreating. As another inch consumed him, he shuddered a breath, trying to concentrate on other things. Until he felt one of Lee's hands press into his lower back, bringing him closer and filling the gap that lay between their bare chests. The other reached downward to the pale, abandoned, erection; fingering it with a gentle tease. It brought a strange mix of pain and a sprinkling of teasing pleasure, as Gaara tilted his head back and gave a low moan.

He licked his lips as he felt Lee's teeth nip at his ear, with a question that sent shivers down his spine. Nodding his head, sloppily, he announced a "Uh-huh…" He wasn't lying about to Lee; it did bring some good to this painful feeling. He only hoped it would get better, like Lee promised.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
His thumb massaged the tip slowly so he wouldn't cum too early before they were both fully engaged in their activity. He could feel precum already leaking out as the erection warmed up once more in his hand. He groaned as Gaara's hot walls tightened from pleasure around his member. His eyes were closed as his grip on his lover tightened slightly, before he pressed another inch inside him. Every couple of seconds, he'd move more. "Focus on the pleasure." He murmured, kissing Gaara's shoulder and sucking on the sensitive pale flesh. It would surely leave a mark the next morning.

He began to rub on Gaara's erection harder, moving his hand up and down the whole length quickly as he moved a couple of more inches inside him. Now, he only had three more until he'd be fully sheathed. "Gaara, I'll do this last bit fast okay? Try and relax as much as you can, I'm nearly there. It will feel really good after, I promise with all my heart." He said gently, pulling back to kiss him deeply once more. His tongue pushed inside his mouth once more, before he gave a forceful thrust, plunging those last few inches into his beloved redhead

The tightening of those walls almost pushed him right over the edge. He moaned loudly, tilting his head back and closing his eyes as he relished the waves of pleasure pulsing through his whole body. "Ahh!~ Fuck Gaara, you're so damn tight!"

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara's expression softened, as his non-existent brows furrowed, and his mouth opened slightly in a soft pant, as a breathless moan slipped past his throat. The grip Lee held onto him, almost seemed to dull the horrible sensation of the penetration. He shivered when a thumb pressed into the head of his dick, smearing the warm liquid on his heated flesh, and lubricating Lee's hand a little in the process. The deeper Lee got, the harsher the grip Lee would have on his pale member. When Lee started to pump him, his lidded eyes glazed over with hidden lust, giving out a soft moan.

Now, it was starting to feel good. Lee sunk deeper into him, but Gaara barely felt it, when he was fondled with, like that. "Ahhh~… Lee…" He told him to focus on the pleasure, and he listened to every word. He gasped as Lee paused from pushing, and looked up at him. When Lee spoke, he couldn't really comprehend on what he was saying. Relax? Relax for what? For whatever reason, Gaara did as he was told, and gave a long drawn out breath, to calm his body. His expression was pleased with a calm over-glaze, and his body didn't flinch and shiver. His lips connected with Lee's again, Gaara quickly melting into the menstruations, his tongue dancing with the other strong slick muscle.

It was when he felt Lee give a sharp thrust, a loud slapping sound filled the air as his body jerked downwards, and skin connected with skin. His eyes shot open and bit down on Lee's tongue by accident, releasing him after the feeling of his teeth biting down onto Lee's tongue. He sharply took a breath in and held it, as a scream knocked at his larynx. Just from the initial feeling of fullness, he thought that he came already. A quick peek down, he realized that he didn't cum yet, just a small drop shot out of him and was currently stuck on Lee's lower abdomen. He couldn't even feel Lee's touches on his cock anymore. All he could feel and comprehend now, is that Lee was completely inside of him.

He was scared to breath, afraid of the scream that threatened to mix with Lee's moans of pleasure. His face was turning red, with blush and lack of oxygen, but his mind was strangely at ease when he noticed Lee's body tingle with a noticeable pleasure spike through his veins.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Once he'd recovered slightly from the constant waves of pleasure, Lee stared at Gaara through half-lidded eyes, glazed over from lust and alcohol effects. His lover's worried expression concerned him a little though, even though his horniness. He reached over and stroked his blushing face softly. Since their chests were still pressed together, he could feel Gaara's heart hammering against his ribcage. His breathing had quickened a little also. It was easy to tell how nervous he was.

"Shh... you'll be okay." Lee murmured comfortingly, rubbing his back to calm him down a little. "That is the worst and most painful part over with, now it's going to feel amazing. I will make you cum at least three times, now trust me and do not be so frightened. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do." His hand removed itself from the redhead's member, before gripping onto his hand, much smaller and delicate than his own. He intertwined their fingers and squeezed slightly, before giving him a gentle smile and kissing him once more. "See? I'm here." He whispered soothingly, feeling the soft skin of Gaara's hand. His own hands were calloused from vigorous training and he hoped his little redhead didn't mind that. "Are you ready? I will go slowly first; tell me if you want to go faster." Tonight, he was determined to make Gaara's first time unforgettable and amazing. It was only what he deserved.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
As soon as Lee touched his face, he released his held breath with a strained cry of pain. Along with that, a single tear flew down his cheek, as he looked back at Lee with watery eyes. The sharp pain was residing, and the pleasurable feeling of fullness was starting to overwhelm him. "Leeeee…. I-It hurts…" His body shivered, as he contemplated the situation, he was so nervous. He felt Lee try and comfort him, shushing him with soft gestures and a gentle massage on his lower back.

He could only hope that Lee was right. Would it be so pleasurable to cum three times? Gaara didn't know if it was possible to do it once at the moment. He trusted Lee, but it was hard to believe in his words, when all he could feel is pain. "D-Don't worry about… m-me… T-This is f-for you…" He felt his body relax more when Lee laced his fingers with his own. This helped calm his nerves, slightly. He squeezed Lee's hand back, desperately trying to get closer emotionally. He looked back into Lee's eyes when he reassured that he was going to be there for him. That this wasn't just solely for his own pleasure, Lee did care about how he was feeling. He could feel the rough skin against his soft one and it sent another shiver through him. Gaara may have had a hard life, mentally, but Lee had a hard life physically. He could tell that Lee has been through so much just from the roughness of his hands, complete opposite to Gaara's soft, untouched, ones.

He nodded when Lee said that he was about to start. He braced himself by wrapping one arm around Lee's neck and dipping his head securely against Lee's neck, gripping tighter on their laced fingers. "I-I'm r-r-ready…" Gaara cursed his stuttering. It only made him feel more powerless under the hold of the stronger male. He didn't mind it, though. He knew that Lee meant no ill harm to him, that he would protect him and keep his word.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
"If you're sure." Lee murmured, adjusting their position so Gaara was leaning back slightly. It would give him the room to thrust into him.

He began to pull back, groaning at the friction surrounding his member. It was complete bliss.

Once he was almost out, He thrust back inside gently, welcoming the heat of his lover's body as it engulfed his erection. "Mmm!~" During that time, he never let go of Gaara's hand. It surprised him that the redhead could get used to his size at all; other people he'd had sex with who were virgins usually wouldn't let him enter them, simply because they were afraid he'd tear them open. He wondered how much Gaara had torn, and the thought caused him to feel guilty once more. In the morning they would both probably find out the answer with how much blood was on the bed sheets. He hoped it wasn't a lot.

"You are g-going to be sore in the m-morning." He said gently. "But do not worry, I w-will take care of you."

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
When Lee pulled back, Gaara threw his head back in agony. "AAAHHH!" Tears flew down his face, as he held his breath and bit his lip harshly; blood leaked from a tear in his lip from his clenched teeth. He didn't feel it earlier when he pushed in, but it stung like hell when Lee pulled back out. Almost like he was yanking out his insides as he escaped. The sore rips and tears were much more noticeable, now, as Lee pulled out. He thought that the pushing in would hurt a lot worse than pulling out, but it seemed to disturb and irritate his swollen entrance as Lee pulled out. He felt some type of liquid leak out, but was too much in pain to care about it.

Gaara clenched onto Lee's shoulder and hand, leaving a few fingernail scratches, and squeezing the life out of Lee's poor hand. The pain dissipated, when Lee pushed back in, slowly. Making him shudder and moan out loud, his cries mixing with Lee's hum of satisfaction. His body clenched, as Lee re-entered, re-familiarizing itself with the hard flesh, once more. His legs quivered, and his toes curled, squeezing his legs around Lee's waist unconsciously.

He trusted Lee's assumption on his soreness when morning comes. His legs already felt numb, and his body ached with a nauseating feeling of pain and pleasure. Would Lee really stay and care for him? Time could only tell, but Gaara wanted to trust this man. He has already trusted him with so much. "Y-You won't… a-abandon me?

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Seeing him in pain was something that worried Lee. He squeezed Gaara's hand comfortingly and reached down to stroke his member, trying to distract him from the pain once more. His hand was hurting from where the redhead had crushed it from the pain, but the dull ache was probably nothing compared to what his lover was going through. That was one of the reasons why Lee refused to be uke. First of all, it didn't suit him. He was a strong man with well-defined muscles and looks that some other men would die for. Being on bottom was something he never wanted to even try.

Upon hearing Gaara's question, Lee blinked and stared at him. "A-abandon you? Why w-would I do that, hm? You mean a-a lot more to me than just sex you know." A small moan escaped his lips as he resumed his slow, gentle pace, yet he made sure to hit at Gaara's walls this time so his prostate would be found quickly, numbing the pain. He hated seeing somebody he loved suffering.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Luckily, or not, the heating lubrication seemed to make the sensations down there even more exhilarating. As Lee set a pace of gentle thrusting, Gaara gripped his eyes closed, trying desperately to concentrate on some form of pleasure. He managed to find some when Lee reached for his neglected member again. With every, painful, pull out, Gaara would sharply gasp, and as he sheathed himself back inside of his body, the redhead would grunt softly. Creating a musical pattern. He didn't feel Lee squeeze his hand gently back, but he kept a firm grasp onto him, silently begging him to not let go.

Why was he the uke again? He raked his brain for the answer, and came up with several reasons. "Oh yeah… I'm fragile, not remotely strong at all, I look feminine, and I am absolutely inexperienced." He thought as he dipped his head down. But, perhaps, being the uke wasn't so bad, after all. Gaara, for one, was never able to take the lead into anything, and as the seme it is their responsibility to care for, and lead the uke. Especially, in something like this, Gaara had no idea on what to do at all. He was frightened to even think of being a seme, especially to Lee. And he highly doubts that Lee would let him. Gaara could try. God only knows he could try.

Try to pin him down on the bed, and try to take him as is, but Lee was so much stronger than him. He could just easily flip him right back over and take control in an instant, pinning his arms above his head, and restricting his movements so fast, it would make his head spin. Along with that, their size difference mattered, completely. He knew that Lee was so much bigger than him on proportions, of width and height, making the uke's position much more pleasurable. He dared not to disturb their positions. Usually, the one with the bigger length was considered seme by default, so told by his experience with yaoi webbing. It just didn't help at all that Gaara seemed to fit the average uke: smaller, weaker, more fragile, and an average length of six inches (when erect) and a width of one inch; and Lee fit the average seme, taller, stronger, more muscular, and an average length of eight and a half inches (when erect) and a width of two inches. It didn't bother him, though. All in all, less work for the uke to do, right? ;) The seme has to do all of the work, anyways. Since, they get pleasure strait up, and the uke has to deal with pain beforehand, it is only fair.

"R-Really…?" his breath shot out of him, when the friction of the thrusting managed to scrape against his swollen walls. He knew what he was trying to aim for, and he was almost desperate to feel it, only this time it wasn't Lee's fingers. Gaara thought for sure that this would be a one-night stand, or something close to that. He gripped tighter on Lee's shoulders, panting breathlessly. "M-More than s-sex…? I-I'm th-that important… to you?" His shoulders slumped, as he tried to concentrate on the slow thrusting. It was an agonizing process, of a painful push and pull of the tide. The ripping and tearing, while pulling out, and the odd, yet fulfilling, sensation of being filled to capacity over and over again. Along with those tingly strokes on his aching manhood, it was enough to drive him completely over the edge. He was sure that he was going to cum. He didn't know if he could hold himself back when Lee would find his prostate. He was already hanging off of the edge, he just needed to let go, now.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
"Of course y-you are." Lee replied, trying to keep the moan out of his voice. It was true - he found Gaara attractive, kind, adorable and innocent. There was nothing about him that Lee disliked so far, and he could imagine that they'd probably stay together a long time. He also knew how fragile his redhead was, how he was so afraid of physical contact. Lee was determined to change that. He wanted to make sure his little love was as happy as possible whilst in a relationship with him, which meant that he'd do everything in his power to take care of him; to treat him how he deserved to be treated.

"You d-don't realize how much I like you, huh? I think I even love you." He said breathlessly, unsure of whether it was just the alcohol talking. With the way he felt now, however, Gaara really did make his heart flutter.

He turned his attention back to thrusting into him. Hopefully he'd find the prostate soon so the pleasure would override the pain. No matter how long he left it, each time he moved, Gaara still seemed to be suffering a considerable amount. It was hardly surprising with how he was a small little virgin, and Lee, who was experienced in sex, was so big, probably too big.

Maybe the more times they had sex, the more the redhead would be able to tolerate his size. He felt bad for hurting him as right now, he was on the verge of orgasm. He held it back though, wanting Gaara to cum first.

The pain was just something the redhead would have to endure, because if they were to have a proper relationship, intercourse would have to come sooner or later, and it happened to be going on right now.

"Gaara, I'm sorry, but I'll have to thrust a bit harder." He murmured, kissing him softly. "It's to try and find your prostate so you'll feel good, okay?"

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara blinked lazily, when he heard that foreign word come from Lee. "L-Love…?" He gazed longingly into those dark abyss eyes, trying to find the meaning to that sentence. He couldn't be lying… could he? Even with his vision blurred, he could see that brightness in his date's eyes. Care, love, and happiness radiated from the one he is riding, filling him with a sense of security in Lee's words.

Before he was about to respond, he heard Lee speak again. "H-Harder…?" Gaara's brain seemed to click after about 3 seconds after Lee said it. His eyes widened as Lee gripped him a bit rougher and thrusted with a new vigor, shoving deeper and at a faster rate.

It only took a few, strong, jabs, and Gaara threw his head back, eyes rolling back and mouth agape in a silent scream. He felt him pull out and then with that push back in, he managed to slip past something inside of him, that shook his body with fright, shock and pleasure. He arched his back towards the stronger man, and anchored his hips down into his lap, as pleasure shot through him like a bullet. His toes curled, along with his legs, and squeezed around the taller man's waist, and giving a bone crunching squeeze on Lee's, already, abused hand. He felt Lee's fingers knead and mix with the stringy fluid that shot out of him, managing to get one long ribbon of white lining Lee's chest, but getting the rest on his own pale, smaller chest.

With a harsh sigh, and small whines mixed with it, he almost fell backwards, His body at an angle since Lee was holding him at his lower back, not letting him fall back all the way. He didn't want to, but the initial shock made his body numb, as he regained consciousness, from his current most powerful orgasm yet.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee moaned loudly as Gaara tightened even more around him, and it pushed him over the edge. He cried out in pleasure, arching his back as he released his seed deep inside his lover. His body went rigid as he rode out the intense orgasm that was, by far, the best one of his life yet. Several squirts of cum escaped and he finally felt himself go limp.

Sighing softly in satisfaction, he carefully pulled out and laid Gaara gently on the bed, before collapsing beside him and panting softly, exhausted from their movements.

"Did you like that?" He asked gently, wrapping his arms around the redhead's waist to pull him closer. He leaned in and kissed his cheek, pulling the blankets over them both. No doubt they were both hot, but once they cooled down and were asleep, they would probably get sick because of the cold. It was already freezing when they had left the restaurant, no doubt it would have dropped a couple of degrees by now. Winter was fast approaching. Lee had to take care of the redhead; it was his responsibility as seme.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Just when Gaara was about to take a long breath in, it hitched as Lee gave out a loud and pleasurable moan. Before he could say anything, he felt Lee jerk and give out a couple of extremely powerful thrusts, before he felt a stinging warmth shoot through him. He didn't say a word for his own orgasm, but during Lee's he gave out a strangled cry, as he felt his abdomen become filled with Lee's own essence. He thought the feeling would never stop, as Lee seemed to ejaculate so much more than Gaara had expected. He felt Lee go limp almost seven seconds after his initial release, and gave out a majestic sigh, causing Gaara to give one out too.

Lee laid Gaara down, and pulled out, making him hiss in pain at the extraction, hearing a soft pop when he left. "Haaahh…. Ah…." His body shivered and ached, as he immediately contemplated the feeling of emptiness all of a sudden. He clenched to try and retain as much of Lee as he could, but it was difficult since he was so loose now. His legs were numb, and his body twitched every so often from his afterglow.

Gaara answered Lee's question with a soft "Yes…" and a gentle nod. When Lee pulled him closer, Gaara groaned out in pain, from Lee touching his waist. He didn't realize that he was in so much pain, until he touched him. He slowly opened his eyes to look at Lee, as he gave a quick kiss, and pulled the covers over his hot body. If he wasn't so exhausted, he would have pushed them back down, but instead he just moaned softly and irritably as he became even warmer than before. "S-Sorry f-for being… s-so quick… I-I tried to last longer… I r-really did…" He felt so useless, since the sex session lasted under 20 minutes, he didn't expect to be finished so quickly. He was on the verge of passing out at any moment, but he forced himself to stay awake, until Lee could sleep first.

He slowly moved his hands up Lee's chest, and placed them on a strong collarbone, resting his head in Lee's neck, desperately trying to move one of his legs to slink over Lee's waist a little. Lee's heat was making his thoughts melt from reality into dreams, as he panted to try and cool himself from their heated experience.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
"No, you don't need to apologize." He said. "It was your first time and you made me cum quite a lot." Lee said with a slight blush. "I really enjoyed it; I enjoyed being so close to you." He said with a grin. His hand was bruised from where Gaara had squeezed it, but he didn't care. All he cared about was his cute little boyfriend and making him happiest person alive. He kissed him lovingly on the lips. "Goodnight then. Sleep well love."

Lee pulled him closer and closed his eyes, not yet sleeping despite how tired he was. The heat just wouldn't let him - it never did. In most ways, he was glad that summer was finally over. Those stifling nights deprived him of many valuable hours of sleep, and that affected his training and attitude dramatically. He was walking around looking like a zombie for days during the heat wave. No matter how many fans he put in the room, nothing seemed to be working.

Soon after, he heard Gaara panting softly beside him and opened one eye, looking down at him. "You poor thing, you are overheating. Do you want some water to cool you down?" He asked, taking the blanket away and pulling it down.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara couldn't sustain the blush that flew up to his face when Lee mentioned his own ejaculation. His hips wiggling slightly from the reminder that Lee was correct. A small smile graced his face when he heard that his first time brought pleasure to Lee. He was happy that Lee enjoyed it. He was sure that he would mess something up, but he looked content and satisfied. On his hand, he felt a deep throbbing of ache, but an extreme cleansing of satisfaction that hummed in his bones, a feeling that he has never felt before. It boggled his mind, and made his heart jump with joy. "N-Night…" He responded to Lee; closing his eyes, he tried to think of sleep, but his body was just too hot to completely relax. He felt like a dog, panting slightly trying to lower his body temperature. He usually likes the heat, it's the cold he doesn't like, but this is the first time that he felt stressed about his body being too hot. It felt like he had a fever, even Lee felt similarly hot, but to Gaara he felt a little cooler than Gaara was at the moment.

He pressed his heated forehead into Lee's neck, with a soft groan, sweating up a storm. He would like something to drink, it would surly hydrate him and cool him down, quickly. "T-..To… tired.. Can…Can't move…" His body ached so badly, that any movement he did caused a ripple of pain to shoot through his thighs, and hips. When Lee pulled the blankets back down his exposed body, he sighed a little in relief and at the nip that made his body react by heating up further, sending a shockwave through his spine. He knew that he needed something to drink, but he didn't want Lee to leave. Gaara groaned with need, and moved closer to Lee, the only thing his fried brain could think of at this moment.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee could tell that Gaara didn't want him to leave, but he knew the poor redhead was dehydrated. Alcohol was a type of diuretic drink too, meaning that it caused dehydration. If it was drunk excessively over a short period of time, it was especially dangerous. Water was the best thing to counter those effects.

He was worried for Gaara's health now, because he knew the redhead drank a lot of champagne. "Come on, I will take you with me. You need to drink something." He carefully scooped him up in his arms, trying not to jolt him too much and cause him any unnecessary pain.

He carried him down the stairs quickly, before setting him gently on the black marble counter top. His kitchen was huge and had a platform TV in it. The walls were a steely grey colour and the floor was tiled with the same shade. The counters were arranged into an 'L' shape, and there were four steel chairs around a medium-sized table behind the counters that formed the bottom of the 'L.' Behind the table and chairs was a large window with a white frame and black drapes. To decorate the room, there was a fruit bowl in the middle of the table and a vase of brightly colored flowers on one of the counters.

Lee went to one of the cupboards that were hanging on the wall over the counters and pulled out a large glass. He then walked over to the huge sink and filled the glass up with water before handing it to Gaara. "If you want any more, let me know."

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara flinched as Lee went to lift him off of the bed. He wrapped his arms around strong, bare, shoulders, resting his head against Lee's collarbone for comfort. His legs tried to grasp around Lee's on its own, but Gaara bit his tongue at the sharp pain that he caused himself from his aching entrance, He relaxed when he felt Lee place an arm underneath him to support his weight, and relaxed in those strong arms.

As they walked through the house, everything seemed like a blur in the moonlit halls. Not to say that it wasn't beautiful, but he didn't have the mindset to admire right now, and Lee was walking fast, so naturally it seemed like a blur to the smaller redhead.

When they got to the kitchen, Lee flicked the lights on and was cautious when he placed him on the bare countertop. Gaara hissed and placed his hands down on his sides to lift himself up from the pressure on his sore rear. After a moment's notice, he realized that the countertops were freezing, making him shiver a bit from the sudden contrast of his naked, heated skin and the black marble counter. His legs hung over the side of the beautiful counters, and he flung his head up to take a look around, the shock of the cold waking him instantly.

Gaara then realized that he is in a kitchen. And he is naked. And on the countertops. He knew that this would not be sanitary, as he closed his legs out of embarrassment. He wanted to jump down, but with his weakened legs, he knew that he would collapse on the beautiful flooring. What made it worse was the large window, just begging to show his exposed body to the world.

He turned to Lee, and took note of the huge television in the kitchen. There were just so many things to look at and it made his head hurt. His attention grabbed onto a lanky Lee's bare backside as he stood at the kitchen sink to get some water for him. His face reddened, as his eyes wondered up his spine to strong and defined shoulder blades, the light from the kitchen made his sweat shine and his skin glowed. Gaara blushed, he had never felt so lucky in his life, before.

When Lee turned back around, he placed a cup of cold water in his hands, and almost on instinct, he raised it up to his lips and gulped it down. It was a large glass, so he only got a little more than halfway when he choked and coughed a little on the excessive fluids flowing down his throat. After that coughing fit, he felt sooo much better. He didn't feel as hot anymore, and his senses were starting to regain consciousness, again. He placed it next to him on the countertop next to the flowers, and sighed happily. He blinked when he felt something from behind him, "D-Damn it… Sorry about you c-counter…" He squirmed a little knowing exactly what was leaking out, and didn't like the fact that he is dirtying up such a beautiful counter.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee was more than happy to see Gaara drink something. Once his boyfriend placed the now empty glass back on the counter, Lee carefully picked him up, one arm under his knees, the other wrapped around his small body.

Just as he was about to leave, the dark-haired male smirked at the small puddle of cum on his black countertop.

"Don't worry about it." He said softly with a gentle smile to his lover. "I can clean it up in the morning" He leaned down a little to kiss his forehead before carrying him back up the stairs swiftly.

In his arms, Gaara weighed almost nothing. He was very thin, too thin and Lee was worried, afraid to hold him too tight in case it broke one of his bones or caused any other type of injury. Gaara was weak-looking, and very fragile to touch. "I will make sure you eat properly from now on, I promise. To think that you go some days without eating a thing is concerning to me." He told him as they entered the bedroom once more. There, he placed him down carefully and climbed next to him, pulling the thin blankets over them. He yawned and wrapped his arms around the redhead's slender waist. "Feeling better now? Anything else you need?"

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
After finishing the entire glass, he sighed once more, and smiled at Lee. With careful movements, he was lifted into Lee's arms once more, bridal style. Gaara sighed as he rests his head against Lee's chest, listening to the soft beats of his heart. Both of his hands rested on Lee's strong chest, moving them slowly, and tantalizing. He was already drifting in and out of consciousness as Lee walked back to his room, shutting off the light in the kitchen as they left. Gaara blushed further from the mention of cleanup from his mess, and scrunched his face further in Lee's bare chest.

He felt so flimsy in Lee's strong grasp. He was very gentle with him, though. Who would have known that Lee was a gentle giant? But his smile turned to a crooked frown at Lee's worry. He felt bad that Lee was upset at his lifestyle. He couldn't help the fact that everything is so expensive in the stores. Besides, he'd sacrifice food for Lee any day. "I-I'm sorry to make you worry… I feel fine, though… I am usually not a heavy eater, and… just have gotten used to it, I suppose… It will be hard to make me eat regularly, but if it makes you happy… I'll try…" His heart fluttered as Lee spoke of concern for his own well-being. He has never had anyone care so much about him before, it stained a smile on his face.

As they entered the bedroom, he was gently placed in that soft bed, again, and watched as Lee walked around to the other side to slip into the sheets next to him. "Y-Yeah… I feel so much better, now… Thank you so much, Lee… For taking care of me…" In response to his second question, he shook his head no; he didn't want to burden the man any further. With a small squeaky yawn of his own, Gaara scrunched closer to the warmth of Lee, Getting into the same position as before. His leg bent over Lee's waist slightly, and his soft hands resting on a hard chest, with his head tucked neatly against Lee's neck. He smiled at the feel of Lee's calloused hands gripping with such care on his waist, as he gave a yawn himself.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee smiled drowsily and stroked Gaara's hair. He lay there for merely a few minutes before sleep overcame him, his arms still wrapped protectively around his boyfriend's waist. The sex had completely exhausted him, and the redhead's small warm body pressed against his own caused him to fall into a deep slumber, finally happy to have found someone to love. Gaara was perfect for him in every way, and he was sure he was falling deeply in love with him.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara stayed awake for a few extra minutes, just listening to the soft breaths of his man of his dreams. He couldn't believe that he has lost his virginity to this man, just after one night of meeting him. Strangely, it all felt so right, like this was meant to happen. He gave Lee a gentle kiss on his jugular and snuggled into the protective arms of his new boyfriend. He was in pain, but he knew it was all worth it. It was worth giving such pleasure to the man he loved, even if he had to sacrifice pain for it. He thought that he would be lonely his entire life, never finding that true happiness when it comes to love. Lee just felt so right, so perfect. His life couldn't get any better, at this moment, but he knew it was only going to get that way from here on out. He soon went into slumber, from the amazing rhythm of Lee's heart, and the pulse radiating against his neck. Life is so good.


	5. Chapter 5

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
The next morning, Lee overslept by and hour and sat up, looking down at Gaara's slumbering form next to him. The house was cold that morning, and the weather was bad, so Lee brought a large warm blanket over, carefully tucking it in around his boyfriend. He then got dressed and headed downstairs to make some coffee for them both. He wasn't sure what Gaara liked to eat for breakfast, so he decided to wait for him to wake up.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara groaned out softly, as he slowly opened his eyes, closing them immediately at the bright light of the sun through the windows. His head was throbbing, and he couldn't remember anything, from the previous night, at that moment. Everything hurt, but what hurt the most was his ass. He hissed loudly, as he turned to lie on his stomach, and lifted himself with his arms, hips still connected to the bed. He looked around the room, and noticed something very odd about his room. It was much more extravagant than he remembered last. "W-Where the hell am I…?" Now that he is a little more aware, he looked down at the beautiful green, silky, sheets and blinked a few times. "Wait… This isn't my bed…" He had a little twin size bed; nothing close to this king size one he was currently laying in. He pulled the sheets back, to reveal his naked body, his thighs bruised a little, along with his clearly sore ass. He lifted an imaginary brow, when he noticed red stain the sheets, along with white lining his stomach, and dabbing the sheets. Shock hit him, "W-What the hell did I do last night…!" He would have jumped from fright, but he was in too much pain to move any further. His couldn't feel his legs, and his whole body was sore to the touch. He yawned with a stretch and rubbed at his neck, flinching when he touched a certain spot. From the feel of it, it felt like a bruise, and teeth marks. His heart raced, as he looked around again, to find some reason as to why he is here. He heard someone downstairs, the sound of clacking plates and the smell of coffee filled his nostrils. "W-Who the hell…"

He looked down at the floor and saw his clothing, along with someone else's. He raked his brain for thoughts on who it could have been. Then gasped as he remembered. "Lee…" he remembered the phone conversation he had with him at work, ending with a pleasurable phone sex. He tried to think more, but his head ached and throbbed reminding him that he has a splitting headache.

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**Lee came upstairs a few minutes later carrying the coffee he'd just made. He wasn't as drunk as Gaara, so he remembered their passionate night clear as day.

Once he entered the room, he winced at Gaara's confused expression and realized that the redhead didn't remember that night at all. That hurt a little, but it wasn't the redhead's fault. Sighing, he set the coffee down and sat on the bed next to Gaara. "I'm Lee... if you don't remember my name." He said, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. What if Gaara didn't love him anymore? Did their sex just mean nothing more than a stupid one night stand? What if those words last night were just to do with the alcohol? Those very questions would shatter his heart if they were right. Maybe the whole situation was too good to be true, even though his feelings for him were genuine.

"I made you a coffee... do you want some painkillers?" He asked. Their whole night had been forgotten about. As far as Gaara was concerned, it never happened and Lee was just an ordinary person. There was nothing special about him.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara flinched as he saw a tall male enter the room. He had a black bowl cut and the minute their eyes met, his expression turned sad. He walked closer to the bed and placed a cup of coffee on the nightstand. Gaara lifted a non-existent brow at Lee. "O-Of course I remember you, Lee…" He blinked as he eyed the male sitting on the bed. He didn't really think about it, but it hit him that he is naked in front of this man. Quickly, with a squeak, he yanked the covers over his body leaving only his head. He peeked over at the taller male again, and a frown jerked at his lips. "What's wrong…? Did I do something…?" he thought as he glanced at the clearly upset male.

He swallowed and looked over at the cup of coffee that the older man made for him. "U-Uh… Thanks… And… No-I'm good…" He didn't want to take anything on an empty stomach, and besides he can't swallow pills, it seems odd, but he really can't, he tries but always ends up choking and spitting them back out. He looked over at the others hand with careful eyes, and blinked when he noticed that they were bruised heavily. "Woah… What happened to your hand?" Gaara asked, as he reached to grasp them carefully.

As soon as he touched them, another memory flashed back in his head. It was quick, and spontaneous. He remembered exactly how he got that bruise! He did it to him! He was gripping too hard on his hand, but why…? He closed his eyes trying to think around the memory and another flash of Lee's naked flesh appeared in his mind. He gasped and looked up at Lee with wide and concerned eyes. "Wh-What happened last night!? D-Did we…!?" He paused and took another look at the floor where his clothes lay, and he pulled the blankets down, fully exposing himself to Lee, taking a look at his bruised and battered body. "W-We had s-sex didn't we…?" Aqua eyes were surprised and unbelieving, as he stared back into coal-like eyes. He wasn't angry. He wasn't upset. He seemed more satisfied than anything else. And when he mentioned that, it was like a weight lifted off of his shoulders and his mind fell to ease, making the visions even clearer, but he still couldn't remember half of what they said or did.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
He blushed slightly and handed the coffee to him. "Yes, we both had sex. You didn't remember it at all, I'm guessing, so I will have to tell you. Firstly, we both said we love each other, and... well... I really do love you. I was being genuine the whole time." His heart hurt. If Gaara didn't return the feelings, he didn't think he'd be able to handle it. "Even if you do not feel the same way, I will always stand by you no matter what and I will never stop loving you." He said, gently taking Gaara's hand. "You'll always be important to me, never forget that. I promise to take good care of you whilst you stay here with me."

His other hand was pressed against Gaara's cheek as he said this, and he leaned forward, kissing him lovingly, but briefly. "So, I don't know how long it will be before you can walk again, maybe three days at the most. How bad is the pain now?"

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara was speechless as he listened to what Lee had to say. His hands were shaking, one holding the coffee cup and the other being held by Lee. With his other hand on his cheek, a stunning red blush stained his face, as he honed in. "I-I love you…?" Did he really say that? He has never said that to anyone before. Lee even promised to stay with him and care for him if he didn't feel the same. But that wasn't true, if they had sex, then he had to have loved him.

He flinched when Lee leaned forwards and captured his lips with his own, only flooding his mind with thoughts on last night. "I-I remember… o-our date…" He squeezed his eyes shut, praying to god that he could remember the time he lost his virginity. He growled angrily, when he couldn't get a strait forward picture, all he could get is bits and pieces of skin against skin, and the sounds of soft moans from Lee. "G-God-Damnit! I'll never drink again! Oh why can't I remember…?" Gaara wined as he gripped his head in agony. He didn't want to forget something like this; he could only imagine everything through Lee's eyes. He knew he was hurt, that Gaara didn't remember the first time they had sex, and it even crushed his own heart that he couldn't remember it.

He sighed, and looked up at Lee. "Three days, huh? Gee… Were you rough or something? I-I don't remember you being rough… but… I remember you and me… we were nude and… I-I was in your lap, but…" He growled again as his migraine sprung another spike of pain in his temple. "I-I will remember soon… J-Just not now… A-And I am content now, but it is when I move I hurt. I can't feel my legs, and my whole body is sore. …Worse off is my ass…" He trailed off to a whisper towards the end, a bit embarrassed about the whole situation.

He sighed again, and grasped Lee's bruised hand with both of his, and smiled softly. "Listen, Lee… I do love you. I just don't really remember why I do… It is starting to come back to me, but I still need a bit more time to think. You are handsome; I know I told you that last night. I could see how I could fall for someone like you." He finished with a sexy smile. He bit his lip as he tried to climb over to Lee from his current position, and sit in his lap. Trying to recreate last night in his head. "Y-Yeah… It was like this… I'm starting to remember…" He pressed his naked flesh onto Lee, snuggling into his chest, as he sat on his lap. His body rejected the movements by shooting pain in his thighs, but he held his breath, and ignored it.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee so desperately wanted to recreate the night before again, this time for real, but Gaara was sore enough. Causing him any more pain was just cruel. He almost got hard from the way the redhead rubbed against him.

He held onto the Gaara's hips, rubbing them gently to try and soothe him. The way he was holding his breath was a dead giveaway to how much pain he was actually in. "Gaara, you're hurt." He murmured worriedly, watching how his weak body refused to obey him that morning. He was trembling to try and support his weight. Words couldn't describe how guilty he felt for doing that to him.

"Lay down. You're staying in bed for today before you hurt yourself even more." He then carefully laid him back down, tucking the blankets in around him and putting more pillows behind him to make sure he was comfortable. "I am going to make breakfast. What would you like to eat?" He asked, picking up his own coffee from the side board.

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**Gaara sighed as he felt those rough hands touch his bare hips, bringing more memories, this time of the afterglow. He could really remember those rough hands feel up on his skin. It sent shivers down his spine. He snapped his eyes open when Lee spoke up after a few mindboggling moments. He couldn't say anything, but he knew he was right. He looked into deep concerning black eyes, for some reason, full of guilt, it looks like. He frowned and gave a quick kiss, before the taller male laid his body down on the bed.

During that quick contact of his body touching the bed, he flinched horribly, as a sharp and nauseating pain struck his lower abdomen. He immediately gripped a hand there and started to breath, just breath, to try and calm himself of that strange pain. "W-Woah, that was really weird…" he thought. As soon as it came, it went, and he looked up at Lee for reassurance. He hoped that Lee didn't see this, and cuddled into the blankets that were generously wrapped around him. Luckily the pain struck him when Lee pulled the blankets over him. Not witnessing him grip uncomfortably over his stomach.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee noticed the sudden discomfort on Gaara's face when he pulled the blankets over him. "Are you alright?" He asked, not seeing him gripping his abdomen. "Something just hurt all of a sudden, didn't it?" He became worried that he'd fucked the redhead too hard and caused internal damage. His love wouldn't dare go near him again if that were the case. In fact, he was in a good mind to drive down to the hospital right now and get him checked out.

"You're not coughing up any blood are you?" He asked, and then felt Gaara's face. His skin wasn't deathly pale and clammy which relieved him. They were probably the most common signs of internal bleeding. "You do feel a little warm though. Are you feeling generally sick? I don't mean just about the pain."

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara mentally cursed himself for letting Lee worry. "N-No, no! I'm fine, really. I-I just felt a little bit of pain that's all." He glanced down at his stomach, anger filling his head on being so weak. "I-I'm fine, Lee. Really." He did not want Lee to worry about him at all. Lee already had to take care of him since he couldn't walk, but he didn't want to burden him any further.

Suddenly, another sharp pain struck him, but this time it was more nauseating. He pulled an arm around his abdomen, and hunched over. "T-Take me to the bathroom, please… I-I feel like I am going to throw up…" He shook and swallowed a lump of saliva that pooled in his mouth. This was very strange; he has never gotten sick in the morning before. Could he be coming down with something? Or is it the aftereffects of their sex last night? It was hard to tell, since all he could do was glance up at Lee. He held his breath; he didn't want to throw up on Lee's bed that would be disgusting and rude. Just throwing up in general in front of his lover was embarrassing enough. "I-I'm sorry…"

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
He nodded and immediately picked him up, rushing down to the end of the hall where the bathroom was and helping him inside. He didn't care about his bed or anything; he just cared about whether his boyfriend would be okay. Throwing up excessively usually pulled muscles and burned the throat. The last thing the poor redhead needed now was to be even sorer than he already was. "It's alright, it's just a hangover." He said, rubbing his back gently. "Some coffee will help it pass. I'll make you something light for breakfast then. It could even be a sickness bug yet."

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara curled against Lee's hold, as he was carried to the bathroom. Just the sharp movements of Lee jogging him, made him even more nauseated, and made his vision swim. He has never felt like this before, and was a bit frightened.

He sighed harshly, as Lee placed him in front of the toilet, the coldness of the bathroom tile cooling his body greatly and helping with his nauseating feeling. But, it didn't help, as he quickly flipped the lid open and hurled up whatever was in his stomach. It wasn't much, much of last night's meal was dissolved, and it was just some of the water and stomach acid that he threw up, nothing else. He moaned shakily, as he body shook from the initial shock of his stomach emptying suddenly. It hurt his throat, and his mouth had a sour taste to it, but after that single hurl, he felt a bit better. Especially, when Lee rubbed his back soothingly. He gasped as he collapsed on the toilet seat, laying his head on his arm, breathing heavily. He nodded to Lee's suggestion; coffee would definitely sound good about now.

He lifted his other arm and flushed the toilet, dropping his arm the instant the water started running. He closed his eyes as the room started to spin again. "Lee…" He didn't mean to sound desperate, but he reached in Lee's general direction, and gripped onto a sleeve. He felt better, since his stomach was empty and he couldn't throw up anymore, but now he wanted some comfort. He was so embarrassed, and his face was a dark red to prove it. He was hoping that this was just the hangover; he hated to be sick with a stomach virus. He trusted in Lee's opinion, though, he has experienced this before, and knew more about it than he has. This is Gaara's first hangover, so he was new at every feeling, but he was glad that he wasn't alone, and dealing with this.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee rubbed his back a bit more and poured a glass of water from the bathroom sink, then handed it to Gaara. "It should take away the taste and help your throat a little." He said pulling him into his arms so he wasn't on the cold bathroom floor. "Maybe I should get you some clothes before you catch a cold. It is freezing today." He murmured, then carried him back into the bedroom. Once inside, the taller male began searching for a suitable shirt.

As he looked, however, he realized that all of them were too big for Gaara's small frame. Lee was tall and muscular but the redhead was petite. After a couple of minutes, he found a white T-shirt made of heavy cotton. It would keep him warm at least. Lee pulled it out of the drawer and tossed in on the bed. "Here, this should do. It is probably much too big, but it serves its purpose. I will wash your clothes from last night if you want." He said with a smile, and then headed downstairs to start breakfast.

Originally, he planned to make a large fried breakfast with bacon and eggs, but since Gaara was nauseous, it seemed like it wasn't such a good idea anymore. Instead, he settled for some pancakes and croissants so the redhead could have a choice as to which of either he wanted. The hangover would probably be over by tomorrow. He'd make a fried breakfast for him then.

He already had croissants in the fridge, so he set to work on making the pancakes first; hoping Gaara didn't have another wave of nausea whilst he was gone.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara gladly took the drink, and swallowed a quick mouthful, before setting it down on the bathroom floor. He didn't want to get sick again, so he didn't dare try to drink all of it. He sighed as Lee lifted him from the cold bathroom tile, and carried him to the safety and warmth of his bedroom.

He grunted as he was placed down, and cuddled into the blankets, growing tired of this freezing weather. He noticed a top thrown at him, laying a few feet from his position in the middle of the bed, and reached for it. "I-If you would… That would be very kind of you…" he definitely wanted his good clothes cleaned, he didn't have many nice clothes. He reached over and grabbed the shirt and pulled it over his head, and Lee was right, it was much too big for him. The sleeves sliding off of his shoulder, provocatively. "T-Thank you, Lee…"

He felt so tired, and flopped back down on the mattress and the layer of pillows Lee set up earlier, "If I am asleep… wake me…" He didn't want to sleep, but his eyes refused to stay open, especially when another nausea pain hit him. He rolled on his stomach, and sighed as it went away, closing his eyes. He wanted to help Lee make breakfast, but he felt, just, too sick. It angered him that poor Lee had to do all of the work. Even with that said, he still couldn't feel his legs, and his body still ached, but he still felt, strangely, satisfied. With another sigh, he scrunched his head in the pillows, and drifted.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
About half an hour later, the pancakes were served (with maple syrup and all) and the croissants were warmed.

Lee carried his and Gaara's plates upstairs carefully, and upon entering the bedroom, smiled at the redhead's sleeping form. He couldn't help but notice how innocent and peaceful he looked whilst in such a deep slumber; So, for a while, Lee found himself staring at his boyfriend, thinking about how lucky he was to have such a wonderful person in his life.

Soon enough, he realized that the food was getting cold, so as much as he hated to do it, Lee reached out and stroked Gaara's soft, pale face gently, hoping to wake him up. It was nice to watch him sleep, and he felt bad for breaking the peace.

By the feel of it, the redhead had warmed up nicely now. That was a relief, but he still looked weak and pale. Maybe it was just something to do with the hangover. It had to be, right?

"Breakfast is ready." He said, kissing his cheek. "I made some croissants and pancakes, but it's your choice what you have."

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
A small smile formed on his pale lips when Gaara felt something touch his cheek, It wasn't until Lee announced the breakfast was ready, did he manage to open an eye to see his partner with food.

Almost as soon as he saw and smelt the food, his stomach did flips, and the hunger pains struck. He lifted himself with his arms, and pulled himself up to lean against the headboard of the bed, with a grunt and a small cry of pain. "P-Pancakes…? I love pancakes~!" He could smell the buttered croissants, making his mouth water; he liked those better than biscuits. With a smile and a "thank you," Gaara grabbed his plate and laid it on his lap. The warmth of the plate helping to ease the odd pains he has been having in his lap. He patted the area next to him, suggesting Lee to sit with him. He didn't want to eat alone.

He cut his pancakes into neat little triangular shapes, before dipping them into the syrup, heavily. He popped one into his mouth, and hummed at the taste, he was lucky that it was warm food; it really helped ease his stomach. He closed his eyes and continued eating, managing to eat all of his pancakes and his one croissant. He placed a hand on his stomach, and rubbed it, feeling much better now that he has some warm food in his stomach, and sighed. "Thanks Lee… I feel so much better, now…"

He stretched and yawned, arms above his head as he reached. He turned to his side cuddling into Lee's own, and laid a head on his shoulder. He managed to cross a bare leg over Lee's clothed one, momentarily remembering that he is still nude from the waist down.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee took his own plate and sat next to Gaara, starting to eat his pancakes. They were really nice today. Normally he'd either burn them or undercook them, sometimes not putting enough of a certain ingredient in them, sometimes putting too much in; but today, they were just perfect. The syrup wasn't too sweet or too plain. Maybe he cooked better when guests were there, because he tended to be more careful with the ingredients so that whoever ate the food would be satisfied.

From the way Gaara was eating them, he was glad to think that his boyfriend was impressed too.

The croissants were bought from a proper French patisserie shop, where all the food was homemade by four-star Parisian baker. They were golden and sweet, the pastry light and fluffy on the inside. The butter they used was high quality, he could tell by the taste.

Within a few minutes, his plate was empty. He sighed slightly in satisfaction and placed it on the sideboard, waiting for Gaara to also finish so he could take everything downstairs to be washed.

"This is probably the best breakfast I've had in a long time." He said. "Even moreso with you here. Did you like it?"

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara smiled as when Lee finished his meal. He was glad that he is here, eating breakfast with him, and just laying here with him. "It was delicious Lee. Where did you get those croissants? Did you home make them? I've never had ones that tasted so light and buttery before." His head was starting to become clearer and calmer, as he rested against Lee's side. He sighed deeply, breathing in the scent of his… lover… yeah, lover.

He peeked down at the sheets, the spots of red darkened the green in the sheets, still concerned him. "Who bled last night?" He asked as he reached over to touch the small stain in the sheets. He was hoping that it didn't come from him. He curled his leg around Lee's and snuggled closer, he knew that Lee had things to do, but he didn't want to leave the company of his boyfriend, yet.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
"I am glad you liked it. The croissants are from a proper French patisserie, run by a four-star Parisian baker. That's why they're so good. I shop there all the time if I want some bread or cakes. It's not often I eat cakes though. As you can tell, I'm a bit of a fitness fanatic." He told him with a smirk, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist and marveling at how beautiful he was.

When Lee was asked about the blood, he stiffened slightly, knowing Gaara wouldn't like the answer. "I think that was from you." He said. "But don't worry, it's not dangerous. Most people suffer with slight bleeding after intercourse. I am surprised you didn't bleed worse actually; you were really tight... and... yeah." He trailed off, blushing slightly, before changing the subject. "You can take a bath later if you want, it will make you feel better and help get rid of your pains." He said. "I can come in with you if you want... but that's only if you're okay with it."

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
His eyes widened at his boyfriends first class taste. He wasn't a cheap eater; he could determine that, easily. He smiled when he mentioned that he doesn't eat sweets often. Gaara loved sweets, his absolute favorite was, freshly baked, soft chocolate chip cookies. Give him a jar of that and he is good for the rest of the day. His sighed softly when Lee's strong arm supported him from the waist, cuddling him further. His hand lay on Lee's chest listening to the strong heartbeat, which only brought back more memories, but this one was from the afterglow. He could still remember the feel of that strong chest on his soft fingertips, as he closed his eyes to savor it.

As Lee responded, Gaara looked down at the sheets with a shocked expression. That was from him?! He frowned at the thought of bleeding from somewhere like that. "M-Man you must have been big… I don't really remember you completely naked, but you must have been awfully huge to make me bleed like that…" The last part came out in a whisper, as he vaguely remembered last night's session. His face matched his hair when Lee mentioned the tightness that he gave to him during their sex, but worry dissolved with it. Since Lee was more experienced he was a bit relieved when he said that he didn't bleed as badly as he thought he did. It was already scary enough to find blood after such a passionate night, but it couldn't be helped. "D-Did… Did it feel good…? Just a quick and quiet question of his ability from the previous night. He wanted to know if he truly pleased the man of his dreams, or if he did something wrong, for future purposes.

His eyes lit up when Lee mentioned a bath. He loved baths. He would rather take a bath than a shower any day, but his small house only contains one little shower. A bath sounded perfect, especially if he could take it with his special someone. He wiggled his hips a little, and smiled at the thought. "T-That sounds wonderful, I would love to have a nice hot bath." When Lee mentioned that he would bathe with him only if he allows, he gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek, and smiled "Of course I want you to bathe with me. What if I need your help…?" Towards the end he put his finger on his chin and looked up cutely at Lee with curious eyes. He didn't mean to be a flirt, but he enjoyed teasing the older male.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee chuckled lightly and looked at Gaara. "I'm eight and a half inches." He said. "I stretched you really well beforehand though so you wouldn't tear. You have no idea how bad I feel for hurting you though. I promise the next time we do it, it won't hurt as much and it will feel even better." He promised, planting a kiss on his forehead. "It felt amazing; you made me cum several times inside you. Best orgasm I've had in my life." His face reddened a little as he said this. "You had a really good time too you know."

Whilst he told Gaara of their actions, he tried desperately not to get hard, and was thankful when Gaara changed the subject. "Great." He responded, happy that his boyfriend wanted to bathe with him. "When do you want to take it? I'll need to wash the dishes first if you want it now, but I shouldn't be too long."

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara's eyes almost bulged out of his head "Eight and a half inches!?" he thought with panic. "Sh-Shit…" He whispered under his breath. No wonder why he was in pain! If Lee didn't even think of stretching him he would probably have internal bleeding. Just the mention of Lee stretching only brought up images of him actually doing it, bringing a stunning blush to his cheeks. "W-Well don't feel bad… I hurt you too, didn't I?" He motioned by touching a bruised hand and gently touching some red scratches on Lee's shoulder. "I-It was inevitable… You tried your best not to hurt me, and that is what counts." He finished with a soft smile, looking up at Lee's face, meaning every word. His eyes glazed over at the thought of "next time." It only brought a smirk on his face, and eagerness of being fucked again, but this time remembering every touch and caress down to the power of the thrusts. It made him shudder with excitement.

That single kiss sealed the promise, and he now felt so excited about their next session, he knew though that he was too tired and weak to try anything now, but he could still dream. When Lee mentioned his pleasure, he couldn't help the tingling spike that shot up his spine, just thinking of Lee feeling good made his whole body shiver. He wiggled his hips again, just at the mention of Lee's ejaculation. He didn't want to admit that he was getting turned on by this conversation, but he breathed deeply to try and calm his overactive hormones. He rubbed his hand over Lee's shirted chest, "I-I know I did… I must have enjoyed it…" his eyes fallowing his hands movements.

Aquatic eyes darted up to Lee's black ones, "G-Go ahead and finish whatever you need to do… I'll be here waiting…" He couldn't help that is tongue darted out to lick his dry lips, as he concentrated, again, on the hands menstruations. He'll wait for Lee to finish cleaning and doing the laundry, but he knew that he didn't want to be away from him for long. With softly closed lids, he, strained, and pulled himself up to kiss him gently on the lips. Hesitantly sliding away from the warmth of the older male, sighing, as he cuddled back into the sheets "Hurry back…" He asked softly, before snuggling into the pillows and sighing majestically. He needed some more rest, anyways.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Sighing softly, he got off the bed and picked up the plates, then their clothes before heading downstairs. He put the clothes in the laundry basket and filled the sink with water and washing up liquid. He stood there for a while, daydreaming about his boyfriend whilst lazily soaping the dishes. He wondered if they'd have a long future together, if they'd get married and have children.

What would their babies look like anyway? He imagined that their daughter(s) would be just as beautiful as Gaara, their son(s) as strong as Lee himself.

Despite only knowing him just over a day, Lee knew he was deeply in love with Gaara. He'd never felt that way about anybody before - not even with his past lovers. There was no love in any of them, he realized - only lust.

This was the first time he'd actually fallen in love with someone, as opposed to just lusting after them. There was one girl he thought he liked named Sakura, but that was lust too. She turned him down so many times, broke his heart over and over to chase after "Mr. Perfect Sasuke" but he was in prison now, and Sakura had fallen for Naruto, his friend. Life was sometimes cruel, but now Lee had Gaara, he knew his world was perfect. For once, it was love, not lust.

Lust.

How he hated that word.

After about half an hour, the dishes were finally done and he tossed their clothes into the washing machine, and then headed back to his bedroom, wondering if Gaara had fallen asleep again. If that was the case, he wanted to leave the redhead to it.

Maybe he could read a book whilst he waited for him to wake up.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Black lids peeked open as he saw the retreating back of Lee walk out of the room. He listened in on the sound of footsteps fading down the stairs until all he heard was silence. He sighed, wanting the warm body of Lee by his side again. But he knew better, he didn't want to intrude, Lee had responsibilities. He rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and images played in his head, about Lee, about the future.

Was this truly his one and only true love? He never really imagined that he could ever find love in his life, but he so badly wanted to believe that he has found the one. It feels right, so it must be. He doesn't really know, since he has never really received love in his life at all. Just hatred, sadness, and loneliness. "No…" Why would he ever doubt Lee? He is so kind, sweet, and generous. "He is the one…" He opened his eyes again, and looked back up at the ceiling.

His heart panged of guilt, of not remembering their first wonderful night of passion, and it made his stomach churn with sadness for Lee. He knew that he saw it when he first laid eyes on him when he first woke up. It was enough to bring a tear to his eye. He felt so useless, and hopeless. He just couldn't believe that he had forgotten most of what happened the first night they made love. It broke his heart. And worse of all, it broke Lee's. Unconsciously, he rubbed gently onto his lower abdomen, looking back at the doorway. There is no way that he could sleep now, no matter how much he wanted to.

He thought that he should start getting ready for their bath, since he was already halfway undressed, he figured why not finish it? He didn't want Lee to have to completely wait on him hand and foot. He grunted softly as he sat up, turning his back to the open door, and cautiously sat on his rear. He crossed his arms, and grabbed the hems of the shirt and lifted it off of his body, placing it next to him on the bed. He blinked hearing footsteps approach the room, and looked back to see Lee standing at the doorway.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee smiled and picked him up easily and carefully. "I thought you would still be asleep." He said, taking him into the bathroom and sitting him on the edge of the tub and glancing over his body quickly. His face flushed slightly as he did so, and he turned his attention to the tub, turning the water on to fill it.

Once it was about a quarter of the way full, he poured some vanilla-scented bubble soap into the hot water and leaned over to kiss his beloved redhead. "You're so adorable. I don't think you realize how much I love you already. It's weird, we've only known each other for just over a day, and I already know that you are the perfect one for me." He said softly. "I hope that we will be together for a long time. This is the first time I have ever felt so strongly about another person. My past relationships were merely lust, but you're different. I care so much about you that words can't even begin to describe."

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara couldn't contain the smile on his face, as he was lifted into the arms of the man he loves. "I-I couldn't sleep…" It was true, his mind was racing.

He shivered as he was placed on the cold edge of the bathroom tub. He bit his lip as the pain from his rear shot through him again, the edge of the tub not really helping the pain. His body relaxed as the sound of water poured into the tub filled the small bathroom. He took a deep breath in to savor the aroma of the bubble soap that Lee poured into the tub as it filled. He didn't realize that the tub was huge. This whole bathroom was probably big enough to be the size of his room, back at home.

His cheeks flushed when he was kissed, and heard the sweet compliments from Lee. "Aw~… Stop it~… I'm not adorable~…" He curved his shoulders up, childishly, as he placed a hand on Lee's chest. He couldn't contain the giggle that left his lips, he felt like he was on top of the world. But his childish play was soon turned serious, as he listened to the rest. His own hand reaching up the grip his chest, where his heart lay, beating out of control. "Lee… I-I feel the same. Honestly, I have never felt something like this before. And I know we will be together. I won't leave you. You're very sweet, Lee. And I know in my heart I love you. I can't deny it." He reached up and grasped Lee's cheeks with both of his hands and gave a heartfelt kiss, his tongue showing the affection, as he begged for entrance by licking his bottom lip affectionately. Through the kiss, he whispered out "I love you, Lee…" giving out a small smile.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee moaned slightly and kissed back, gently pulling the smaller male into his lap and wrapping an arm around his waist, whilst his free hand cupped the back of his head to push their lips closer together. He savored the flavor of the redhead's lips, pressing his tongue through them lightly to tease the other's tongue.

After a few minutes, he pulled away for oxygen, before sucking in another breath and kissing him once more.

When the bath was almost full, he turned let some cold water in so they wouldn't get burned and pulled away, starting to undress. He unzipped his green shirt, revealing a well-muscled body - with a six-pack of course. Next, he removed his jeans and then his dark green boxers.

This time, however, he felt a little shy about undressing right in front of Gaara because he still didn't remember what he looked like naked. "See? Eight and a half inches." He said with a smirk, stepping out of his boxers and reaching over to turn the water off.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
When Lee pulled away from the kiss, he licked his lips to re-introduce himself to the flavor of Lee. He knew that he remembered that wonderful taste, and knew now that he wouldn't ever forget it.

He just couldn't keep his eyes off of the stronger male, especially as he began to strip. With every new skin that appeared he would molest them with his eyes. Licking his lips once again, as a strong, shirtless, Lee appeared in front of him. He knew that he couldn't hide himself now since he was already nude, but he was already getting turned on. Hopefully the bath could help ease his raging hormones. It definitely didn't help, when Lee started to undo his pants and boxers. His body started to shiver and shake, as the new, but familiar, skin exposed itself to aquatic eyes. He started to pant under his breath when he saw the one thing that took away his virginity forever, just a foot away. He couldn't keep his perverted gaze off of the huge genitals that belonged to the older male. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he defined out the piece of flesh with his gaze.

A two inch thick cock nestled between finely tones thighs. An eight to nine inch stick of glory hung down over a two heavy set of testicles. Unblinking eyes couldn't keep off of the hunk of flesh, as drool started to pool in his mouth. Now that he has seen that, he knew that he was starting to get hard. And better yet, more of those flashbacks from last night formed in his dirty mind. Now he remembers the look of it last night and the feel of it on his fingers when he was in the car, pumping him. He remembers how the member felt slinking into his body, filling him to the brim. It wasn't all of it, but he just remembers the feeling. The touches. The way when he tried to pump him in the car, he couldn't wrap his entire hand around that thick length. It was all starting to come clearer. Now he really couldn't wait for their "next time."

Gaara shuddered when Lee reached next to him to turn off the water; it immediately brought his attention to something else other than the desire that threatened to strangle him. He fallowed the hand back to its master, and folded his legs, trying to hide his little boner from view. His breaths were coming out in shudders, a blush stained his face, and he was speechless. He could feel his instincts tell him to reach out and touch. Touch those wonderful abs, and what he desired the most. Touch it. He swallowed thickly, again, and his hands quivered. He wanted to. He really, truly did, but he didn't want to upset his lover. No matter how much he wanted to just jump on the other man, he knew that Lee wouldn't tolerate it. He knew that Lee felt terrible for giving him the pain he is, currently not, feeling at this moment, and didn't want to re-create more pain. His hormones were driving him nuts.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
The bubbles almost overflowed out of the tub by the time the faucets were turned off, but Lee didn't mind. He climbed in, most of his body disappearing under the soapy cover. The hot water felt good on his skin, and he closed his eyes for a moment before glancing up at his boyfriend who was still sitting on the edge of the tub, looking a little uncomfortable. The bath would certainly make his sore body feel better.

Lee reached his arms around Gaara's waist and gently pulled him into his lap. As he did that, however, he noticed the redhead's problem as it brushed against his palm for a moment.

His face heated up, not from the bathwater though.

Despite knowing, Lee decided to tease him a little by accidentally-on-purpose brushing past his erection yet again. Even thinking about touching him again in such an intimate way was causing his own member to stiffen slightly as he remembered their actions only the night before.

He knew Gaara was way too sore for sex at the moment, but there was nothing wrong with pleasuring him in other ways, was there?

He pressed his lips against the soft flesh of the redhead's neck, whilst his other hand reached around the front to stroke his cock.

"Well, it seems you are having a good time already." He said quietly, a slight purr to his voice. Heat rushed to his groin with each passing second as he pumped his boyfriend, enjoying the heated flesh in his palm. "I can help you fix that, only if you'll do the same to me after. I can't stop getting hard when I see you in such situations. You have no idea how hot you really are."

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Unblinking eyes watched Lee's every move, as he descended into the bubbly depths of the bathroom tub. He didn't even realize that the bubbles were so high, only completely noticing when Lee's body seemed to disappear from his sight. He shook his head slightly, and blinked a few times, getting his head back together. He rubbed at an elbow, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden. He didn't know why he felt that way, but he seemed embarrassed after watching his boyfriend strip, and basically devouring him with his eyes.

Gaara jumped a little, when he felt those gentle arms grasp him by the waist and place him in the tub, settling on Lee's lap. He closed his eyes as the heat of the water seemed to ease some of the ache in his legs, and thighs. It was when Lee managed to brush past his hard-on, that he held back a squeak, and popped his eyes back open. He didn't want to be a dead giveaway, he felt like a pervert, for getting aroused just from the pure stare of Lee's naked body. He squirmed a little, managing to brush a thigh over the large flesh between Lee's, accidentally. He definitely felt that, as he peeked down at the bubbly waters, unable to see it for himself.

He shivered again, when Lee did it a second time, only this time he could have sworn that it wasn't an accident, especially when he pressed a heated kiss on his neck. Gaara groaned and tilted his head to the side, allowing more room to roam. He hated the fact that he surrendered so easily, just with a simple kiss to his neck. But what really got him, was when Lee reached around to grab him. Just the pure warmth from Lee's hand and the heat from the water, mixed with an intoxicating burn that caused him to moan aloud; he managed to move his hand up to press at the back of Lee's head, pushing him even more on his pale, bruised neck.

Lidded eyes peeked open when Lee spoke. Taking a glance in his general direction. He already felt out of breath, even more-so as Lee started to pump him. His back arched happily, as he moaned out Lee's name. He quivered and looked back with lidded lust filled eyes, as Lee continued to talk dirty. "Yesss…. God yes…" He would definitely do this for him. He couldn't even feel the pain in his legs anymore as Lee continued his menstruations. Gaara swished his head back forwards, making his hair fly to the side briefly, before settling back to its original style. "Aaaahhh…." He heat was almost unbearable. He gripped Lee's arm that was wrapped around him, grinding and wiggling his hips, begging for more friction.

**X-Panda-Sama-X**  
Lee gasped quietly as Gaara's soft thigh rubbed at his throbbing erection. "Mmm~" He moaned, bucking his hips slightly to the touch.

His hand seemed to have a mind of its own as the pace quickened, now causing more friction as the redhead desired.

He began grinding his thumb against the sensitive head, just to please him more.

"You are so beautiful." He said gently, biting his neck gently to leave a mark. His own body begged for the same pleasure, but he knew he had to wait. It was only polite to let the uke cum first. Gaara's happiness came before his own. That's what love was all about.

He so desperately wanted to make love to his boyfriend again, but that would have to wait until he was fully healed from the night before.

Lee never meant to hurt him so bad, and the alcohol had clouded his thoughts and vision so he didn't know the full extent of Gaara's injuries until that morning. Obviously, the dark-haired male felt terrible; he felt like the worst boyfriend in the world for causing him to bleed so much.

"I know I keep apologizing, but I am truly sorry for hurting you last night. I didn't know it was that bad until I woke up this morning. When we make love again, it won't hurt as much, I promise, but if it gets too uncomfortable for you to handle at any stage, don't suffer in silence okay? I can slow down or stop." He said, now licking at the bruises on his neck.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
The redhead chocked back a moan, when Lee gave a thrust upwards. He could feel the hard flesh lay vertical between his cheeks, dare not penetrating, but begging for the same friction. He panted hotly, trying his hardest not to slip from Lee's lap, he had the water, and that stiff stick to worry about. If he slipped one way, he could end up in the deepness of the tub, he knew that with his legs he couldn't manage to keep above water, and for his life couldn't swim. Or if he slipped the other way, he could accidentally impale himself on Lee's rod, not that he wouldn't mind it. It would hurt like hell, but he knew that there was no way he could take another beating like that. He had to keep himself balanced, but it was hard when Lee's thumb managed to grind his sensitive head.

"Aaahh!" He cried out, with pleasure, when Lee spoke of his beauty. His vision blurred when Lee gripped a piece of skin between his teeth and bit down on his neck. He felt his dick twitch from the masochistic feeling that coursed through him, sending shockwaves of pleasure shooting down his spine strait to his groin. He tried to speak back, blinded by the pleasure. "I-I'm n-not… be-beautiful…" Another moan slipped past his lips, "Y-Your th-the… handsome… one…" Just looking back into those dark lust-filled eyes, he got the sudden urge to grind harder into Lee's lap. He pressed his waist further down on the needy flesh, feeling jab and poke at his sore entrance, but he purposely avoided the impalement that the member wanted so badly. How long could he keep this up?

Gaara paused after Lee apologized for the umpteenth time that day, and turned his head to glare at him, which wasn't much of a glare since his eyes were so hazy and lidded. "W-Would you… st-stop apologizing…!" He said between moans and pants, he didn't want to sound mean, but he didn't want Lee to apologize anymore, this is what he wanted. Even now that he is in pain from last night, he would recreate it in a minute, right here, right now, and have no regrets. "I-I only suffered for y-you!" He dipped his head back down, and groaned loudly when Lee managed to squeeze him just right, making his pre-cum float to the top of the bubbly water. "T-To tell you the t-truth… I would go f-for another r-r-round with you… R-Right h-here…" His body shuttered and jerked, as he tilted his head back, landing on Lee's shoulder and giving another moan of satisfaction. He turned his head looking at Lee with as much of a serious stare as he could give, "I regret… nothing…!"

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee reached down, holding Gaara a little more firmly around the waist to prevent him slipping underwater, and to keep him safe from impalement. As much as he wanted to fuck him, he just couldn't, he couldn't bear to hurt him again whilst he was still healing.

He squeezed the redhead's member roughly, rubbing the head harder and faster.

Gaara snapped at him for apologizing again, and he flinched a little, thinking about apologizing for that too, but quickly decided against it. "Alright, I promise I won't say it again today, but I am glad you got some pleasure out of it at least." He murmured.

When his boyfriend suggested that they have sex again, he shook his head quickly. "No. You need to heal first. We can when you're feeling better. If I penetrate you again, you'll only tear and bleed more. For now, I'm sure this will suffice." He said gently. "This can feel just as good you know."

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara relaxed a bit under Lee's hold, as he gripped tighter around his waist. This kept him from flailing as much, since he was nearly having spasms from the pleasure-filled pumps. He flattened his back against Lee's strong chest, nearing the end of his journey towards his euphoric orgasm. "Lee…!"

He noticed the flinch from behind, after he yelled at him. He reached a hand around and flexed his fingers through his hair, giving the corner of his lips a kiss, licking them afterwards. "I'm sorry for y-yelling…" He didn't mean to upset him; he just wanted him to know that if it felt as good as it felt today, like yesterday, then he didn't want apologies. "I-I didn't tell you… but I felt so satisfied this morning…" He smiled as he gave a light giggle and kissed his jawline.

At the denial, he couldn't help but to feel a bit upset, but he understood Lee's motive. He knew that Lee would have said no, but he couldn't help but to try and ask anyways. A sigh left his lips, "Alright… I-I understand…" When Lee told that second part, he couldn't help but to chuckle a little, and lean back to whisper in his ear, "But not as good…" before giving it a firm lick.

The redhead gasped, as he bucked lightly into Lee's hand, the warmth was just overpowering, making his body shudder in pleasure. He stuffed his face into Lee's neck, giving a desperate moan, and arched his back. "Lee… I'm so close…" He grunted and panted hotly as his body succumbed to his third orgasm of his life."Leeeeeaaahhh!" He screamed out Lee's name while giving a harsh buck of his own, and released his seed into the warm waters. "Aaaahhhh…. Oooohhh…." He flopped back into Lee's arms, panting, and out of breath. Giving a gentle moan, after the shock jolted through him. His entire body fell limp, and he gazed up at Lee with hazy, lidded eyes. "Y-Your… turn…" He grinned between pants.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
He felt Gaara's hot cum against his fingers, before the water consumed it. A small sigh left his lips and he kissed his boyfriend lovingly, pressing his tongue gently into his mouth. "That felt good, right?" He asked after pulling away, feeling the cock go limp in his grasp.

A throb of neglect came from his own erection and he winced. It needed to be dealt with now before he became dizzy. Since all the blood was in his groin area, there probably wouldn't be much left for his brain.

"Okay, you can take care of this now." He purred, tilting his chin up and kissing him once again. "Since it's your fault I got it in the first place for being so damn sexy." He couldn't wait for Gaara to touch him again, like the night before. It felt so much better than touching himself. "You were really good at this last night you know."

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Before he could open his eyes he felt the others mouth decent upon his, pressing his tongue between his lips. He kissed back, lazily, flicking his tongue against Lee's with a slow and soft stride of his tongue. He couldn't contain the smile that appeared on his lips as he gripped Lee's tongue with his teeth, letting it slide back into his lover's mouth, slowly. "Hell yeah…" he agreed, feeling Lee let go of his spent manhood.

Gaara grinned as he slowly turned his body around in Lee's lap, taking his time to rub as much of his leg as he could on Lee's cock as he could before he turned completely. Once situated, he took a glance down at the water, and swallowed. Before he would start, he heard Lee claim that it was his fault that he got this hard-on. He couldn't contain his shoulders from scrunching upwards, and turning his head to the side, looking at Lee with lidded eyes. With a finger on his chin, he tilted his head towards one of his lifted shoulders and gave out a playful pout, "Sorry~…" He winked, as he took his time to descend his hand, flowing over a sculpted chest.

His hand paused when he reached Lee's abdomen his eyes widening at the comment that he received. "I-I was…?" He scrunched his non-existent brows together, in thought, trying to remember him ever giving Lee a hand job. He suddenly remembered the incident in the car, and gave a soft smile, happy to have satisfied his lover. He gave a small giggle, and continued his journey south. "Thanks Lee-kun… I do what I can to please~…"

Eventually his hand met a twitching stick, and he gently grasped it. Gaara didn't really remember how he managed to please Lee, since the alcohol was in control of his actions then, so basically it was almost like his first time giving a hand job to anyone. He gasped at how warm it felt in his hand, and started to press his finger in the foreskin, pulling it down as he lazily pumped the large manhood. Memories were starting to come back to him, now that he is actually touching what he desired last night. He definitely remembers the way he couldn't reach his fingers from the sheer width of the shaft. The redhead swallowed, darting his gaze from Lee's face to the watery depths where his hand lay wrapped around a thick cock. "Jeeze… You really are big…" He couldn't help but to whisper as he felt the flesh twitch harshly in his hand, jerking his wrist just from the jolt. Quickly, he regained his composure, and continued the slow pumping process. He could feel the thick substance of pre-cum slip through his fingers when he reached the top of the head, then would descend back down the length, pulling the foreskin down with it. He could even feel a thick vein that popped out of the side of the large dick, making his hands bump over it whenever he would pass by.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee arched his back, moaning and gasping softly as pleasure burned through his lower half. He ached for more friction and his left hand clenched the side of the tub, his eyes closing in ecstasy as he savored every moment of the intense feelings.

"God!~" He whispered hoarsely. "Fuck, Gaara, you're so good with your hands!~"

In fact, the little redhead was even better at it this time than the night before, so good that it almost felt like he'd had many years of experience, knowing all the right places to touch and how fast, to drive a man crazy with pleasure.

He could feel his member pumping out more precum with each passing moment, the hot liquid leaking down the side and over Gaara's hand. The more he moved it, the more lubricated his cock became, allowing even faster movement. The burning was so good; it was the best feeling in the world.

He was so close to cumming, yet he tried to hang on so he could experience more and more of the good feelings. He wanted them to last forever.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Confidence was thrown at him, as Gaara reached with his other hand to assist with the pumping. He licked his lips when he was some pre-cum float to the surface. His hand was moving as fast as he could manage under the water, making ripples appear on the surface. He looked up when he heard Lee's comments, blushing like mad. "Well, my boss always told me I work well with my hands… I guess he was right." He thought, giving a small smile. Gaara lifted his head, and moved it to Lee's neck, contemplating on kissing or biting. He settled with a gentle kiss to the side of Lee's jugular, and gave a small lick upwards to his jawline. If he wasn't already spent, he would have been turned on again, just from Lee's cries.

Then Gaara got this devilish idea. A evil, smirk appeared on his face, as he looked down at the water only to look back up at Lee. He took a big gulp of air, and held his breath, as he slid off Lee's lap, and plunged into the water. His legs burned, but he shrugged it off, and smiled at the cock that was thrown in his face. He had to do this quickly, so he wouldn't run out of air, so he pulled the head of Lee's dick into his mouth, and gulped down onto it. He couldn't go far, especially since his jaw almost popped form the width, he went about a little less than halfway, tonguing ferociously at the head, and the sides of the shaft. He dipped his head further down, trying to take in more, bringing a few tears to his eyes. It was hard to hold his breath, and try to swallow a dick; it took more skill than he thought. He bobbed his head, while a hand pumped what was left that his mouth didn't cover, and the other reached to faintly touch those two round globes just underneath his chin. He raked the cock with his teeth during each pull back, only to hallow his mouth out with warm water when taking it back in. He opened his teary eyes and gave a look above to the distorted picture of Lee from under the water.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
As soon as Gaara's sweet mouth made contact with his pulsating erection, Lee threw his head back and cried out loudly, the heat of the mouth far warmer than the bathwater.

He gripped harder onto the side of the tub, his knuckles bloodless as he trembled from lust.

His hips bucked forward, forcing his cock deeper into his boyfriend's hot, sweet cavern.

No matter how much he tried to put off ejaculating, the pleasure had built a mountain inside him, and without his will, the seed shot out forcefully, filling Gaara's mouth in seconds. His whole body seemed to stiffen as the seed flowed and flowed, all them good feelings leaving his body in about three squirts, before his cock finally went limp and soft once again.

It certainly wasn't the same large amount of cum as last time, but as Gaara said, intercourse feels much better than a hand job or blowjob, even though both felt amazing.

There was just something especially sexy about thrusting into a tight entrance, feeling hot, slick walls clenching around his cock with each thrust before releasing hot cum inside the one person you love.

He panted heavily, slight moans resounding at the end of each breath. His body still shook from the amount of pleasure burning through every vein and nerve in his body. He let himself slide back a little into the water, heaving a content sigh as another one of his best orgasms ended.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara's eyes widened, and gagged, as the cock in his mouth was almost shoved down his throat by 2 more inches. The thrust came out of nowhere but he should have expected it, nonetheless. There was no way he could swallow all of Lee, he only had about 2 and a half inches of his lover's manhood still out of his mouth, he just couldn't go down any further, it would definitely trigger his gag reflex. Even though the water made it hard to hear, he could still hear the shout Lee made from under the water.

Before he even had time to continue, he felt the shaft twitch harshly, and empty out Lee's seed into his mouth. His whole body flinched as he was force fed Lee's seed. Most of it flew right down his throat, but he managed to pull out catching the last long string inside of his mouth. He almost was about to take a huge breath in, but he realized that he was underwater, and tried to pull himself back up. Sadly his legs didn't cooperate with him, as he stumbled under the water, quickly losing air. Even through the water, he could hear Lee's harsh pants. He tongued the last ribbon, and quickly swallowed it, only momentarily savoring the flavor before clutching to Lee's legs, hoping he could drag him up to the surface.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee took a few moments to recover, taking deep shuddering breaths to slow his racing heart and calm his nerves after such an intense orgasm.

He'd forgotten about his redhead for a moment, until he felt hands desperately clutching at his legs and trying to haul himself up, but the poor guy just kept slipping on the bottom of the tub whenever he almost achieved getting out.

It was then that Lee realized he hadn't seen the redhead resurface yet, and that scared him all of a sudden. What if he'd lost consciousness?

Gasping, he quickly leaned forward and reached into the water, splashing around frantically. He could already feel Gaara's once iron grip on his legs weakening. After about half a minute, he managed to get a good hold of his boyfriend's small shoulders. His hands then moved underneath them to support under his arms and make it easier to pull him up.

Once his grip was firm enough, Lee hurriedly pulled him back to the surface and laid him against his chest where he stared at him concerned. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly, patting his back firmly in case he inhaled any water and needed to cough it up.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
He let some of the air that he had been holding out, bubbles reaching towards the surface, to relieve some stress on his lungs. He was slowly closing his eyes, desperately trying not to black out, or take a breath in. His prayers were answered when he managed to look up and saw two hands reach down to him. He slipped his grasp from Lee's legs, losing the energy he had gained beforehand, and tried to speak out, only causing more precious air to leave his lungs. Luckily, as he just closed his eyes, he felt those hands grasp his chest on either side of his armpits and pulled him up quickly.

A loud and sharp gasp of breath filled the bathroom, seemingly echoing through the walls and tile, as soon as Gaara's head reached the surface, finally took a breath from being underwater for more than a minute. As soon as he filled his lungs with precious oxygen, he fell immediately into a coughing fit, as he was pulled against Lee. His body jerked and jolted from the harsh coughs, trying to get any of the water he may have accidentally inhaled out of his lungs. It really helped when Lee patted him on the back, managing to cough up a few drops, but nothing serious. After that initial fit, he took another breath in, and fell against Lee, panting in the precious air that he needed to live. He looked up at Lee with unfocused, watery, eyes "I-I'm fine…" He said with a hoarse voice, clearing it to hopefully get rid of that nasty sound that came from him. He placed a palm on Lee's chest, and managed to smile while still panting, "S-Sounds like you enjoyed that… eh?" He grinned as he still momentarily recovered from his close encounter with death.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
He nodded, still worried and frightened to death at the fact that Gaara could've died right in front of him without him realizing. He would've suffered badly too with the natural human instinct to swim to the surface and being unable to.

His hand continued to rub at his lover's back comfortingly, even after he'd finished coughing. If the redhead got sick from inhaling the water, he'd have a lot more to be scared about. Lung infections were quite serious.

"I will fill the tub less next time." He murmured, guilt panging at his heart once more as he pulled Gaara further up into his lap to prevent him slipping again. His arms were wrapped tightly and protectively around his waist. "I could have lost you forever. Are you sure you'll be okay? I don't want you to get sick if there is any fluid left in your lungs."

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara swallowed thickly, still taking in deep breaths. He really didn't like that feeling of being helpless. Strangely, when he was about to drown, thoughts flashed through his head of him and Lee. When he said "I love you," and Gaara said it back. Lee had saved him; he had to have loved him. Just the way he held him so close, almost seeming to never let go, brought a sense of relief in his heart. He was protected. Lee would protect him.

After a few seconds of no coughing, he managed to give little coughs, just from the stress that his lungs were under, greatly reminding him to breath, and stay away from water. He sighed deeply, as Lee continued to rub at his back, almost making him fall asleep. His hair was a deep and darker red color than normal, and it was flattened at the top, and spiking at the bottom. He didn't even consider getting anything close to pneumonia, right now he just felt tired. Tired from his orgasm, and from his brush with drowning.

He tilted his head up to Lee; eyes closed "Sorry to have worried you…" His voice still ragged from the experience. He could hear Lee's voice filled with sorrow and guilt, and it made him feel bad. Gaara reached up to press his wet hand to Lee's dry face, giving him a "Ssshhhh…. I'm ok, Lee-kun…"After that initial sentence, he giggled, and spoke again. "It's not your fault. If I get sick, then I get sick… It is my own fault, I should have thought ahead, I wasn't thinking." It was true he wasn't, all he wanted was pleasure for his special person, but he ended upsetting him more than pleasing him. He sighed as he was brought closer to Lee's chest, and away from the water. Wet red hair dampened Lee's shoulder, as Gaara snuggled closer to the male. He felt like he was going to fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
He nodded, smiling slightly. "You know I would take good care of you if you got sick anyway."

His boyfriend looked tired, so he got him out of the tub and handed him a towel. "You look like you could do with some sleep. We were umm... busy for a while last night." He said with a slight blush. It was after midnight when they'd finished, and Lee was also drained, but he decided to try and keep himself busy all day, because if he happened to fall asleep during the day, he wouldn't be able to sleep at night, and that would totally mess up his body clock and sleeping patterns; not to mention leaving him with a splitting headache.

He sighed softly, pulling the plug out of the bath and wrapping a towel around his waist.

His first priority was getting Gaara back to bed before he passed out or something. By now, the hangover should have been way over, but the redhead didn't look any better than before when they first woke up. He was still looking all pale and weakened.

Maybe he was dehydrated? After all, he had consumed a lot of alcohol. "Do you want a drink?" He asked after a few moments. "You still don't look too well. Sorry for worrying but... I can't really help it. You mean a lot to me." He rubbed at the back of his neck nervously as he said this.

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**Gaara never let go of Lee, as he toweled himself dry and carried him off to the bedroom. To the mentions of Lee taking care of him, he smiled softly, "You're so sweet, Lee-kun…" managing to lift his head to kiss Lee's neck. He sighed as they began to walk out of the bathroom, "I guess I could take a quick nap…" he said with a yawn. Gaara couldn't contain a smile when Lee spoke about their love session last night. He still couldn't remember most of it, but he had a vague idea of what went down. Ever since he woke up, he has felt a, slight bit, bloated. Like something was starting to nestle in his lower abdomen. He scratched it off as nothing more than his stomach being slightly swollen from their activity last night. Lee was pretty big after all.

He didn't realize how cold it was from the steamy bathroom as they walked back to the bedroom; he gasped and shivered, squeezing closer to Lee, for his warmth. He started to shiver in Lee's grasp, trying his best to get warm. It knocked him out of his sleepy trance for a moment, but he knew as soon as he would be tucked in that comfy bed, he would probably black out.

He looked up at Lee, when he spoke "N-No thank you Lee… I'm fine… I'm just-" yawning interrupted his sentence, as he stretched in Lee's grasp. "-a little sleepy…" He just felt so drained, from their activity. Aquatic eyes glanced up, sleepily "Thank you for thinking of me, you mean the world to me, too…" He felt so happy that Lee cared for him, nuzzling in Lee's bare chest, with a happy smile.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
It seemed perishing in the bedroom compared to the hot, humid bathroom. He gasped slightly and winced. Since he hadn't dried himself off yet, it felt like icy needles were jabbing deeply at his skin, piercing the nerves underneath. In fact, he was surprised that the water on his body didn't freeze upon contact.

Of course, the room wasn't that cold, but it sure felt like it.

Lee glanced down at his boyfriend nestled in his arms, shivering, and couldn't help but flash him a grin. Gaara's smile was just so adorable.

He pulled back the blankets and carefully laid the redhead on the soft mattress, then pulled the thick blankets back over him, tucking them in around his sides to keep out the cold. "Better?" He asked, leaning down to kiss his lips lovingly. "If you need anything, just shout okay? I will only be downstairs and I will be sure to listen out for you."

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Almost as soon as his body touched the bed, he sighed deeply. His shivering seized immediately as soon as Lee covered him with that thick warm blanket. Gaara cuddled deeper into the blankets, tilting his head up, as his body warmed, happily. "Much…" He answered, taking another yawn, cutely, bringing a few tears in his eyes from the little stretch, making a little squeak with it.

Even though his eyes were closed, he could feel Lee give him a gentle smile as he told him to shout if he needs him. He wouldn't bother Lee, though. He felt too tired for that, and besides, he feels bad enough for relying on him as much as he has today. He blinked his eyes, lidding them, and reaching up to grasp Lee's sleeve. "Just one more thing, before you go…" He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, giving a genuine smile. "Kiss me…" He said, a blush creeping onto his pale cheeks. After this he was sure to let Lee alone, to have some time to himself.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee smiled, pressing their lips together for a long moment, gently pushing his tongue through Gaara's slightly parted lips and tasting his sweet essence. "Mmm." He let out a small moan, bracing himself on the bed with his arms either side of the redhead.

After some time, he reluctantly pulled away for air and gazed longingly into those ocean-coloured eyes. "I love you." He murmured, reaching down and rubbing his cheek gently. Sighing, he then got off the bed and headed towards the door. "I will be back in a couple of hours to check on you." And with that, he left the room, feeling sad about it. If it were possible, he'd just happily lay there with him until the end of time. As long as they were together, nothing mattered at all.

A small smile stayed on his face throughout the rest of the day as he thought about his and his boyfriend's future together.

During that time, he'd washed, dried and ironed Gaara's clothes, and they were now folded neatly on the sideboard. A sense of relief overcame him when he saw that the color on them hadn't ran, that they hadn't shrunk, and more importantly, that he hadn't put the iron through them like he did on most of his own clothes.

After sorting out the washing, he worked on cleaning the rest of the house, not daring to stop in case he fell asleep.

It was now about three hours ago since he'd left Gaara to sleep, and he made a drink for him and brought it to the bedroom, then placed it on the bedside table.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara eagerly met Lee's tongue with his own when he felt his lips connect with the ones above him. Both of his arms managed to snake around Lee's shoulders, dropping the weight to bring Lee's head down further onto his. He couldn't contain the purr in his throat, when Lee's moan vibrated against his lips.

When he separated, he managed to open his mouth in a slight pant, and gazed longingly at his lover. His arms slid down Lee's on either side of him. "I love you, too, Lee…" he smiled softly up at him, but the smile faltered when he felt Lee's arms slide away from his. He fallowed Lee's movements towards the end of the room, towards the door. With another yawn, he replied "Alright, Lee-kun…" With that, he smuggled into the bed, and closed his eyes, listening to Lee's footsteps as it faded down the stairs. Eventually sleep took over him, and he began to rest.

Time passed, and he didn't even stir when Lee walked into the room. He was dead asleep.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee smiled a little and left him to sleep the hangover off. He could always heat up the drink again if it was cold by the time the redhead woke up. Giving one last glance to his boyfriend to make sure he was alright, Lee left the room.

He headed back downstairs, not wanting to wake his lover when he was sleeping so peacefully.

The house was clean now, and he had nothing left to do, so he just put one of his PS3 games on and occupied himself by playing it for a few hours. It was too early to start dinner yet, and he didn't know what Gaara wanted anyway.

He played for a long time, letting the time fly past without him even realizing. Throughout that time though, he made sure the volume on the TV was very low so he could hear Gaara shout if he needed anything.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Aquatic eyes darted open, as he sat up in a cold sweat. He looked around the room, eyes filled with worry and fright. He sighed, glancing down at his lap. "Just a dream…" It was an odd dream, very odd, but he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, and shrugged it off. He looked up then at his right, blinking, and then smiling at the drink that he found. Steam still lifted off of the beverage, but it looked like it has been there for a while. He stretched his arms above his head, with a silent yawn, as he felt completely rested, and happy. Pale hands reached over to grip the cup and brought it back to his lips to sip. "Mmm~…" It was still warm, and still tasted good as he slowly sipped it. He paused after faintly hearing something from downstairs.

He placed the cup down, and leaned towards the door, to get a better listen. It sounded like the television. Maybe he could walk downstairs and greet Lee, but could he make it? He looked down at the floor; he was currently not in any pain, but he hasn't moved his legs all day, so he hoped that they wouldn't be in the amount of pain he was in this morning. He pulled the covers off of his pale body, and moved his legs over to the side, hanging off of the bed. He took a quick glance around the room for something to wear, and noticed a robe hanging on the back of the closet. It was a few yards away, but it was a stretch he could defeat.

Slowly, he slid his buttocks off of the bed sheets, and landed on his little feet, using the bed as support. A dull ache throbbed in his legs, but he grit his teeth and bared it, as he shoved off of the bed, using the wall as he stumbled and limped over to the closet. With a grin, he finally made it to the door, and grabbed the light green robe off of the little hanger it was on. With a swing, he wrapped it around his body, and tied it in the front, it was so huge that it drug against the floor as he walked to the door. He tried to be quite, listening to where that sound was coming from. He finally managed to reach a staircase, and gulped at the amount of steps where the beautiful foyer showed. He prayed that he wasn't going to fall down the stairs.

With a shaky hand, he gripped the railing, harshly, and took his first step down. He couldn't keep the hiss that left his lips as he shut his eyes. Pain shot through his legs, almost crippling him immediately. He took deep breaths, and shook his head "I can do this!" He thought, and took another step. The same result came with each passing step down, the pain getting a bit more progressive as he descended down the flight of stairs.

By the time he made it to the foyer, he was out of breath, and his legs cramped from the pain. His upper half was resting on the staircase railing, as he stood there to catch his breath. He honed on the music that echoed through the quite mansion, trying to pinpoint where Lee was exactly. Gaara swallowed, and continued to walk along a wall, passing by a few rooms which he looked into for a brief second before stumbling off. He passed by the kitchen, and strangely everything in there seemed familiar. He walked in and stopped at a certain area, and looked down at the beautiful black marble countertops. As he was leaning on them, he reached over to touch an area that seemed the most familiar. He remembers that he was here, at this spot, but he can't remember why exactly. "Hmm…" He hummed in thought as he began to walk out of the kitchen, and through the house more, the only sound was the robe dragging, and the gentle tap of his bare feet on the cold wooden floor.

He managed to reach the living room, and finding the source of the noise. He saw the back of a bowl cut head, looking upwards at a television screen, playing a game it looks like. He has never seen such a cartoon like this before on television. Just seeing Lee, brought a spring to his step, as he crept towards the unsuspecting man as he concentrated on his game. He would have leapt on him, but he was in too much pain to do so at the moment, so he settled for getting directly behind, sitting on the leather couch, and reached down to rub at his shoulders, kneading them gently. He decided not to say anything, and simply grinned down at the man's head.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee paused his game and turned, startled by the touches on his shoulders. Those hands felt good as they kneaded his muscles, he couldn't deny that. "G-Gaara!" He said slight shock in his voice. He hadn't expected the redhead to be able to move for another day at least. A happy smile tugged at his lips.

"You're feeling better, that's great!" He said, leaning up to kiss his lips. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?" He asked, suddenly noticing how cute his boyfriend looked wearing a robe that was much too big for him. It was as if the material was swallowing him up. "Your clothes are clean if you want to get dressed." He added after a few moments. Although he was happy that Gaara was feeling better, he also felt a little sad because that meant he'd probably want to go home later, and Lee loved spending time with him. He'd be sad to sleep on his own again without that small body to cuddle and keep warm.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara laughed softly, as he felt Lee jump a little. "I'm not exactly feeling completely better. It was torture getting down those stairs." He said with a smirk. "I thought I was going to fall, a few times I took a step." He bent over and wrapped his arms around Lee's neck, resting his head in Lee's shoulders, and hummed. "No thanks… I'm quite content like this, actually. I don't think I will need my clothes, unless you want me to." He gave a sly gaze over to Lee, hinting to the fact that he is still completely nude under the robes, and didn't plan on dressing until tomorrow at the least. "What are you playing? Could I sit with you and watch?" He turned to Lee and kissed his ear gently, nuzzling into the soft neck, and breathing in the scent of Lee.

"By the way…" He mentioned, licking his lips before continuing, "I don't think I can get back up the stairs, on my own." He frowned at the thought of Lee having to do all of the work again, carrying him and such. He just didn't want to leave his boyfriend, what he really wanted was to just cuddle by his side.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
"You should have shouted me." He murmured, feeling a little guilty for not being there. He was happy that Gaara was able to move around on his own a bit more, even though he really didn't mind taking care of him. "And I will carry you back upstairs; you do not need to worry."

When his boyfriend asked about the game he was playing, Lee grinned and pulled him back onto the leather couch, then laid him carefully in his lap. "I'm playing Skyrim." He replied. "I can put a game on that we can play on together if you want." It wasn't fair to let Gaara just watch. "Really, pick anything you want." He said, pointing over to a large box that was full of games. "It's more fun to play together, right? I have a huge selection too." There was a slight purr to his voice as he said this, and began saving his game whilst he waited for Gaara to browse through the box. "Do you play games at home?"

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara turned Lee's head and gave a quick kiss when he heard that mumble, "its ok, Lee-kun… You've been taking care of me all day; I didn't want to bother you any longer." He said with a smile. Gaara nuzzled his head into Lee's when Lee announced that he was going to take him back upstairs, his mind resting on how the heck he is going to manage such an impossible feat.

He gasped, when he felt strong arms pull him from over the couch, and into Lee's lap, the robe slipping up his legs, as Gaara pulled them back down to at least cover his pelvic area. Aqua eyes widened when he heard the game Lee was playing, and looked up at the screen immediately noticing the scenery and the music "Skyrim?! I love Skyrim~! Keep playing, keep playing! What is your character? Mine is a Kajit, although I could never use those stupid arrows, so I stick to swordplay." Gaara snuggled into Lee's chest, looking down at the ps3 controller now sitting on his lap wrapped by large hands. "No it's alright, Lee-kun. I am not much into games like I used to be. I just like to watch other people play, I'm fine." He said with a gentle hand on Lee's arm for reassurance. Although, he did notice that slight purr in his lovers voice, and gave a wicked smile. "Your right, though… It is more fun to "play" together…" He said as he rolled his thumb over Lee's knuckles. "And I bet your "selection" sure is "Huge"…" He didn't mean to talk a bit dirty, but he just couldn't help himself, he loved to tease.

When asked that latter question, he slumped his shoulders, "No, sadly, I used to, but after I moved I didn't bring any of the games with me. I was too busy to play them. But I did play Skyrim, which was one of my favorites."

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
"You're not bothering me at all." He replied truthfully, brushing the fiery red bangs out of Gaara's eyes. "I love you and taking care of you is my pleasure." What he said wasn't a lie at all, it was his duty as a boyfriend to protect and care for him.

When he heard that the redhead was a huge fan of the game too, Lee's face lit up. "You love it too?! My characters a Necromancer, see?" He un-paused the game and turned his character round so Gaara could get a better view. "You sure you don't want to play? I feel a bit bad letting you just watch."

A small blush formed on his cheeks when Gaara got the jest of what he meant before. He smirked, letting his hand slip under the robe to stroke his body. "You of all people should know the size of my 'selection' Gaara. You had fun touching it earlier, right? And I'm happy to say that it did make you scream in pleasure last night."

He listened to his boyfriend explain about why he didn't play games anymore, and he sighed a little. "Well, it sucks that you couldn't bring your games with you, but I'm sure I can get you back into them again. After all, I have loads of them, and all the consoles too. Feel free to play them any time you'd like." He replied, before continuing. "They used to belong to my family, but... well... let's just say they won't be using them again."

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
"Aww…" His boyfriend was just so caring. Gaara leaned up and kissed his cheek. "You are so kind to me, Lee-kun. No one has ever been this kind to me before." He felt so safe, and protected, and a bit giddy. He felt like he was the center of the universe, in Lee's arms, and eyes, and it always lifted his spirits whenever he spoke to him, and he used such sweet words that would always make him melt.

"A Necromancer, huh? I figured you for a "dark elf," kinda guy." He gave a look at the screen when Lee moved the camera to his characters face, he smiled and giggled lightly. Looking up when Lee spoke about playing with him, he gently shook his head "It's alright Lee-kun, I love to watch others play. It gives me a chance to see things that most players don't really pay attention to. So I can just sit back and relax and watch you fight off a dragon. Say, did you get the Downguard yet? My brother got it and he said that you can summon a dragon and a horse that can't ever die. I know my horse always ends up dying since I use him to climb tall mountains, and he always falls." (All the stuff that I am saying, I am retelling the truth about my own game X3)

His breathing quickened, when he felt Lee's hand slip inside of his robe. He gave a chuckle, and looked at Lee out of the corner of his eyes "How could I forget…? You almost drowned me in that tub…" he said half-jokingly and half serious. "Last night… I remember the pleasure… I guarantee I was screaming…" Giving Lee a wink and a sly grin.

He craned his own head to kiss Lee on the lips briefly "Thank you Lee… That's very sweet." He would love to get back into games like he used to, perhaps Lee will toss him back in like he used to every single day. He paused, and turned his body halfway and looked Lee in the eyes. "Wh-What do you mean? What happened to you family? Did they move far away?" He hoped that he didn't hit a nerve when it came to Lee's personal life. He'd understand if Lee didn't want to talk about it. Gaara had a bad past too, but he didn't want to burden him with the sadness. Besides, he has to introduce Lee to Kankuro anyways… He knows that Kankuro would find out sooner or later, and he'll be pissed beyond belief. Especially, when he finds out that he had sex with him and took his virginity. Gaara didn't know what Kankuro would do.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
"Why not?" He asked. "You are beautiful, kind and loving, I am surprised that you don't already have a boyfriend. There's nothing not to like about you." It surprised him that he was able to pull Gaara in the first place, as he felt like he was way out of his league. Usually, the people he'd taken an interest in were already taken. It seemed he'd struck gold with getting the redhead at all. Now he just hoped it wasn't too good to be true.

Lee nodded as Gaara asked about Downguard. "Got it last week." He replied. "Pretty awesome really. My horse always dies, so it's useful." He said as he carried on fighting the dragon.

His heart hurt a little when he thought of his mother and father. It had been so long since they'd gone, and mentioning his parents was strange to him. He shook his head. "They were murdered several years ago." He replied sadly. "They went out to the shops one day, leaving me on my own for a couple of hours. Whilst they were gone, somebody broke in and attacked me. Then my parents returned and tried to save me, but the burglar had a gun and shot them both dead. I don't remember much of it luckily because the burglar drugged me to keep me paralyzed whilst he raided the house. I remember the sound of the gunshot, then the next thing I knew; I was in the hospital where the nurse told me my parents were gone." This was the first time he'd spoken about the incident to anybody, apart from at the hospital all those years ago when the police were interviewing him. "It doesn't matter now. I can't change the past."

His hand slid further down the redhead's slender body, and he felt a very slight bump in Gaara's lower abdomen. Something wasn't right about it. "What's that?" He asked, pausing his game again and staring at his boyfriend, concerned. "Feel it, I'm sure that's not normal."

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara almost busted out laughing, when Lee said that he was surprised that he didn't already have a boyfriend. "Yeah, right Lee-kun… I should be the surprised one. Look at you, your handsome, kind, sweet, generous, have money, and…" he leaned in to Lee's ear "good in bed… me on the other hand, I am no one. Nothing. I am the one who got the lucky end of the stick. I thought I would never find true love." He snuggled closer to Lee, enjoying those soft touches to his chest and stomach. Gaara himself even doubted this reality; he thought there had to be a catch, somewhere in this. That this had to be just one big joke, but everything seemed so right, and real.

Gaara's smile brightened when Lee mentioned that he got the add-on, sitting back and relaxing when Lee continued to play, fighting a dragon. "God, I hate fighting those damn dragons… Usually their ice or fire breath would take me out quickly, and whenever they would fly I would be screwed…" He watched how Lee managed to fight the dragon so easily, making him doubt his skill level. Gaara was barely past level 8, and by Lee's power level, he guessed he was much higher.

Gaara's eyes widened as Lee explained his parent's death. "Oh Lee…" He twisted his body to try and give Lee a heartfelt hug. Now, he felt absolutely terrible, and didn't know what to say. "I-I'm so sorry… I-I shouldn't have asked…" He leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss, to apologize and gently touch his cheek after he pulled away. He felt so awful now. He lost both of his parents, but they were never murdered. Unless, counting a death by birth a murder, but never anything like that. Gaara nodded silently when Lee mentioned that he couldn't change the past. He got that right; he knows that he couldn't change it either.

"Hmm?" He felt Lee's fingers press at his lower abdomen. "I-I don't know. It has been like this since I woke up, but I just figured it was just from our sex last night. My insides have to be swollen from our love making." He placed his own fingers next to Lee's and pressed down a bit, to feel that it was a bit solid, and he did have a very slight bump, it wasn't too noticeable though. "I-I'm sure it's not serious… I hope…" He kept his gaze on his and Lee's fingers as they rubbed gently over the little bump that appeared. Strangely the first word that popped into his head was cancer. He hoped that he didn't develop a tumor. Like what women have, they get a lump on their chest; he didn't want it to be serious.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
"You are not nothing! Don't you ever say that." He told him sharply. "What makes you think that? You have no idea what you mean to me. If you're nothing, then I am too because I've fallen for you."

He was glad to be back on the subject of Skyrim, because he just couldn't understand why his beautiful red-haired love would be so modest about himself. "Yeah, they're a pain in the ass." He replied. "But you get used to them after a while." Once the dragon was down, he leaned back and sighed.

On the subject of his parents again, he nodded, keeping silent. There were photographs of them in the house, and they had left him all their inheritance money and the house, but he would gladly swap it all just to have them by his side once again.

He pulled his boyfriend closer and closed his eyes.

The bump in Gaara's abdomen was worrying. What if there was something seriously wrong? What if his only love was dying? He didn't know if he could cope without him. This was probably the catch. He knew it was just too good to be true. Tears filled his eyes as he picked Gaara up. "I'm taking you to the hospital to get it checked out, okay? If you start treatment early, you'll be okay right?" He asked.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara flinched when Lee practically yelled at him for saying the truth. He couldn't deny the truth, Gaara was nothing. He only found his everything the moment Lee came to his front door step. Lee's words were so hard to fight back, with. He knew that he didn't want to fight with the taller male, but he didn't want to admit to the lie that Lee told. He wasn't beautiful, he wasn't anyone special. "I-If you say so…"

Gaara's expression saddened, when Lee pulled him closer, pressing his back to his strong chest. It wasn't difficult to tell that Lee was very upset, and when Lee was sad, so was Gaara. He was trying his best to hide the bump from view, but he just got lost in Lee's touches and he managed to find what he was trying to hide. Gaara didn't want Lee to get upset over him. Pale hands rubbed at the tender spot a few times, before he grasped onto Lee's bigger hand.

Before he could speak again, his body was hoisted up by Lee "W-What!? N-No! Lee I'm fine! I-I can't go to the hospital! I… I don't have any medical insurance…" The last time he went to the doctor's office he just went there for a flu shot and it nearly broke him just for that, and he still got sick. That was years ago, though. "Lee, I'm ok, it is just a little tender… I bet it is nothing." If he went to the doctor's Gaara probably would go bankrupt. There was no way he could pay for an appointment for something like this. He just had to accept the fact that whenever something was wrong with him, he would just pray that it wouldn't kill him.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
He didn't mean to sound so harsh, but he just loved him so much and wouldn't hear a bad word said about him. When he felt Gaara flinch in his arms, it only made him feel worse.

He leaned down hugged him tight. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so harsh."

He gave his boyfriend a kiss on the forehead, then carried him upstairs and handed him his now clean clothes. "No, you're going to the hospital. There's something wrong with you and the longer we leave it, the worse it will get. I will pay for whatever treatment you need, alright? You do not need to worry about the cost. I'm not having you suffering under any circumstances." He said softly. "Come on, it's just a check-up. It won't take long."  
**  
XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara smiled at the apology, "Don't apologize, Lee-kun… It's ok." He nuzzled back, happy to be in his boyfriends arms, and that Lee talked so highly of him. It made him feel so special. "Thank you, Lee, for thinking of me like that…" He just couldn't help the gentle tug on his heart whenever Lee would talk so nicely to him.

When Lee carried him up the stairs and placed him on the bed, he twitched a little from the sudden contact from the bed and his rear, but it wasn't noticeable. He then blinked, when Lee threw him his clothes, picking them up and looking at the cleanliness of them and the scent smelt like lavender. "B-But Lee…" He didn't want to go to the hospital, he was already such a burden to Lee, and he didn't want to rely on him even more. His eyes widened when Lee spoke of his problem that he had resting at his abdomen. He sighed, dropping what he was going to say, when Lee spoke so seriously, but full of concern. A pale hand moved to his lower abdomen to rub at the tender area, before grabbing the robe he was wearing and stripping it off of him.

Gaara shivered a bit from the sudden chill that went down his spine, and reached to put his shirt on. Once it was secure, he reached over to get his boxers and pants, and slipped them over his legs. Once he had it at a waistline, he tried to button them, only to have a bit of trouble. The lump in his lower abdomen was making it difficult to pull his jeans together to button. Gaara grunted, as he desperately tried to pull his fly together to try and zip and button. With a bit of a pelvic thrust, he managed to get it clipped on, and zipped it shut. He might have to get a new pair of pants; these were skinny jeans, and a waist size of 24. He might have to bump up to a 26 if the lump gets any bigger. Even though his pants were buttoned, he strained at the way his pants seemed to fit a little too snug, but it was the only thing that he could wear. So he grinned and bared it. Gaara sighed as he looked up at Lee, "I'm ready…" He wasn't too excited to go to the doctor's. He had a feeling that he'd much rather not know what was nestling inside of his tummy. He just had a gut feeling that it was something, bad.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
After Gaara had finished getting dressed; Lee began to help him down the stairs, keeping a firm grip on his hand so he wouldn't fall. When they reached the bottom, they proceeded to the door and into the garage, where he placed Gaara in the passenger's seat, whilst he got in the driver's side.

As he started up the engine, fear and dread filled his mind, his heart quickening its pace as he thought about what his red-haired love would be diagnosed with. He knew that if there was no possible treatment, he wouldn't be able to cope without him. The relationship was too good to be true anyway; it seemed that life didn't want either of them to be happy.

He began to drive swiftly down the road, luckily not living more than twenty minutes from the hospital. The place was a nightmare to park in though.

After a good half hour of trying to find a spot, Lee pulled into a space before anybody took it, and paid for the ticket on the car. He then helped Gaara out and into the hospital, which luckily wasn't too far away.

They stepped through the automatic doors and Lee immediately went over to the receptionist's desk, and then booked Gaara in for an appointment. He didn't know how long they'd be waiting. Hospitals were so unpredictable. Could be over a good three hours yet, and he was becoming increasingly nervous as time wore on.

The waiting room had bright yellow walls and white furniture and doorframes. In the middle of the room was a white coffee table full of magazines, none of them of any interest to Lee. They mainly consisted of furnishing magazines, maternity ones, football ones and leaflets about illnesses. There were also a couple of newspapers, which Lee would have probably read if he weren't so anxious.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
During the entire car ride, an awkward silence filled the vehicle. It wasn't a long drive, but it still seemed to thicken the worry that was already in the air around the two in the car. A few times Gaara would peek back at Lee from his seat. He could just smell the worry and anxiousness coming from the man, and it made him even more worried. Could there be really something wrong with him? Could he be dying as they sit in the car? Only time could tell, and every aching second it seemed to grow in worry.

When they finally parked, Lee helped Gaara get out of the car and walk to the hospital. He seemed a bit more embarrassed now, with a blush staining his cheeks. There weren't many people in the waiting room, but they all seemed to stare at Lee and him, as they entered, hands entwined. He didn't like those stares; they held too much judgment and disgust. It just made him curl closer to Lee as they made it to the registration counters.

Gaara sighed as he finally got to sit back down in a chair. It wasn't comfortable, but it will suffice in taking the pressure off of his legs, they were still sore, but it was manageable. Lee sat next to him, and the awkward silence filled the quite room once again. Gaara peeked back at Lee, and he seemed even more nervous than before. For reassurance, he placed his smaller pale hand onto Lee's larger one, and looked up at him with a gentle smile, silently saying "Everything's going to be ok."

With another sigh, he glanced down at the table with magazines and gazed at some of the titles. He wasn't into furnishing, and definitely not into sports, and he didn't want to dare look at the illnesses booklets, but strangely what he picked out was the maternity magazine. He didn't know why in the heck he picked it out. It was like his hand had a mind of its own and he reached down to grab it. Bringing it back up and flipping through the pages. He saw something, and stopped on a certain page. It had a large picture of an unborn baby still in the womb. His eyes squinted slightly, as he reached a hand out to touch the page, as if he were touching the real thing. He didn't know why he was doing this, and what brought him to make him stop and look at this particular picture, but something did. And on some level, it frightened him a bit.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Managing to spare a thought away from the worst-case scenario, Lee glanced down at what Gaara was reading, and he leaned back in his chair, relaxing slightly. He stared at the picture of the unborn child for a few moments, and then started to read some of the text below. The baby was about four months old, according to the article, and it was a female. It went on to explain the symptoms the mother would be experiencing at this point, and some complications. A question suddenly popped into his mind as he continued to read. He glanced up at the redhead. "Gaara... in the future, would you-"

"Gaara Sabaku?" A nurse called as she walked into the room, clipboard in hand.

Lee sighed softly as he was cut off, and then helped Gaara up, holding him close to his body. He was expecting the worst news, and just braced himself for the moment the nurse told him: "I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do for him."

His closed his eyes for a moment and drew in a shuddering breath, then released it quietly.

The nurse smiled brightly at them. "I'll do an ultrasound first, and then we can find the root of the problem. How long have you had the lump, Mr. Sabaku?"

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
When Lee spoke, Gaara didn't look at him but he listened in. He was about to turn to look at him, until a nurse came in and said is name. He jumped, and looked at the nurse and nodded at her, signaling that it was him that was called. Gaara glanced back at Lee waiting him to finish what he was saying, but instead he just sighed and helped him up, off of the seat. He wanted to ask what was he going to say, but he decided to wait until they were alone and not walking. His whole body seemed to shake, but not of the cold. He was so frightened at what was wrong with him, but as Lee pulled him close, all he really wanted was for Lee to be happy. Perhaps if he were to go, Lee would find someone better than him, and Lee would be happier. That thought almost brought tears to his eyes, but he had to keep his gaze up, as the nurse led them to the room.

As they entered, the nurse said that they would perform an ultrasound on him. Gaara vaguely remembered what it was, and since he didn't know entirely; he was scared that they were going to give him a shot or something. He nodded, as he reluctantly, let go of Lee to move to a table to sit and lay down on. As he lay on his back, he couldn't shake that feeling again. He was just so scared of what was happening down there. The nurse asked him a simple question, and he answered back "I-I just found out about it this m-morning." His hands shook, as the nurse asked him to show him the lump.

Gaara shuddered out a breath, and lifted his shirt, and zipped down his pants, and pulling his boxers down just a bit enough to see the small lump that was nestled in his lower abdomen. She then applied some clear liquid on the lump, and Gaara shivered even more, this time from the freezing temperature of the goo that was placed on his stomach. His eyes bulged, as the nurse then grabbed a device that was attached to a bigger device that had a screen on it. It looked like an ultrasound machine. She clicked it on, and placed the Taser looking device on the goo, and moved it around, slowly, showing a picture on the screen. Gaara was too concentrated on the extremely odd feeling that hit him the moment that little device touched his skin. It made him shiver with fear.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee sat down beside Gaara and held his hand, staring up at the screen in worry.

The nurse scanned the area thoroughly. "Since you only found it this morning, I'm sure it's not cancer. That usually develops slowly, and if it was that big already, you'd be very sick by now." She said, trying to reassure him. As she stared at the screen, however, something definitely wasn't right. She frowned. "Odd. It's not cancer, or a cyst. I'm not sure what it is. I'll have to drain some fluid from it for testing." She turned the machine off and wiped the goo off Gaara's abdomen, then cleaned the area with alcohol. "This won't be very pleasant, I apologize in advance." And with that, she stuck the long needle into Gaara's abdomen, right where the bump was, and drained some of the clear fluid out. "No blood in it, that's a good sign." She murmured, taking the needle out after a few moments. "I'm going to send this off for testing. It should be done in an hour or so. In the meantime, you may return to the waiting room."

Lee, meanwhile, was relieved it wasn't cancer, and by the way the nurse was talking, it didn't seem to be anything too serious. His nerves had calmed, yet he still held Gaara's hand, soothingly brushing his thumb over his knuckles. That needle was huge it had to hurt like hell.

Well, one question still remained: If it wasn't cancer, then what the hell was wrong with him?  
**  
XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara didn't even want to look up at the screen, but when Lee's hand touched his, he decided to take a small peek at the screen, since his lover's eyes were locked on the screen. Shakily, he moved his gaze to the screen, and listened to the nurse as she diagnosed the problem. A breath was let out as she relieved his worries of it being a form of cancer. He closed his eyes as a wave of relief came over him. But then he wondered, what was the bump there for?

He blinked as the nurse brought out a large needle, and claimed that she was going to retrieve some of the liquid that was from the lump. Gaara's eyes widened when he saw the needle, and got an immediate urge to cover his stomach protectively. He almost did, if Lee wasn't holding onto his hand, he would have. The nurse put a hand on his stomach, after preparing it, and with her other hand injected the needle into his lower abdomen. "Ah-Ahh! O-Ouch!" He jerked when the needle penetrated his skin, and began to suck some of the fluid from the lump. His legs quivered, and he hissed in pain.

When she finally pulled back, she placed a band aid on the injection site, and took a look at the barrel of the needle. She confirmed that no blood meant good, and took off to test the liquid for what it could be. Gaara sat up and held his stomach, rubbing it. "Ouch… That hurt…" He looked over at Lee for his reaction to the news that he had no cancerous tumor. A crooked smile was on Gaara's face as he felt a bit relieved from the experience. Then he remembered, what did Lee want to ask him earlier? "U-Uh, Lee. What did you try to say earlier?"  
**  
X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee felt blood returning to his hands, which were icy and clammy from worry. He felt much better now after finding out that the love of his life seemed to be in no real danger.

When the redhead spoke again, he blinked, having fallen into a daydream. God, he was tired.

"Hm? Oh... I noticed you looking at the maternity book... I was going to ask if you wanted kids someday." He said a little nervously. "I love them, but... that's okay if you don't want any." A hand rubbed at the back of his neck. Nothing would make him happier than being a father. Children were lovely, probably even more so when they were his own and Gaara's. He could imagine giving their child anything he or she wanted, ensuring their happiness for the rest of his life.

His life would be complete with a cute little son or daughter to take care of, but Gaara didn't seem too interested - even at the restaurant the night before, there were some children inside, but the redhead didn't really look at them.

Lee decided that it was fine if his boyfriend didn't want any, he was willing to stand by any decision made.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara's eyes widened when Lee mentioned that question. "M-Me? I-I don't really know, Lee… I am not too fond of children…" He gave a sad glance down at the table he was sitting on then looked back at Lee. He looked hopeful, like he would love to say yes. "B-But I-I would like to have a child with you if you ever wanted… I just don't think I would be a good parent. But if you want a child, Lee, I'll be happy to raise one with you. I-I just don't know if I am ready, yet…" Gaara envisioned on how his kids would look like. They would probably inherit Lee's eyebrows since he doesn't have any. Gaara giggled at that thought. He knew it was a silly dream. It was impossible for a male to have children, though. So he didn't want to crush Lee's dreams entirely. Perhaps they could adopt children. It wouldn't be the same, but at least they would have someone to care. Or, Lee could ask for a carrier, and they could raise his kid together.

He gave a gentle smile at Lee, "I would like to have children, Lee. I-I just… don't know when I will be ready…" Strangely he felt so nervous, and shy all of a sudden. And he was really anxious of getting those results back. He really wanted to know what was wrong with him, now. It brought an odd fear through him that made him shiver slightly. What if it was some sort of mystery diagnosis, and he really was dying and they would have to do further tests and such? He could only wait and find out. With a look up at Lee, Gaara spoke "I love you, Lee… No matter what happens… p-promise me you won't leave me…" Gaara just had a strange gut feeling that something catastrophic was going to happen, and Lee was going to leave him. His heart told him that there was no way that Lee would leave him in a time of crisis, but his family has done it in the past, and he couldn't help but feel that doubt.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee was slightly disappointed that Gaara didn't want kids, but it was fine. "That's okay, Gaara." He said with a smile. "As long as we're together, you don't need to worry, and I wasn't talking about having kids now, I meant in the future. Even I am not ready now." As much as he loved kids, he wanted to be a little bit more mature if he were to have any.

When Gaara begged for him to not leave him, Lee's eyes widened as he pulled his boyfriend into his lap. "What makes you think I would leave you?" He asked. "I will never leave unless you want me to. Even then, I'd stay by your side as a friend." He whispered. "Please don't ever feel insecure. I will do my best to make you the happiest person alive, got it?" His face then lit up a little. "Trust me, okay? I promise I won't leave you."

The nurse came back in about an hour after the ultrasound examination, and she was pale, shock evident on her face. "Well, Gaara, your condition hasn't been seen in over ten years now. Quite frankly, everybody is shocked." She said.

Lee glared at her. "So, what is this condition?"

She sighed softly, looking down at the piece of paper in her hand. "The fluid taken from the mass turned out to be amniotic fluid. It seems that you are pregnant, Gaara. Congratulations."


	7. Chapter 7

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara sighed in absolute relief when he heard that Lee wasn't going to leave him. As he was pulled into Lee's lap, he wrapped his arms around Lee's shoulders in a gentle hug. The feint pang in his heart seemed to vanish when Lee said that he wasn't going to leave. He had that doubt as soon as he mentioned that he had this lump in his lower abdomen. When Lee said that he would only leave if he wanted him too, Gaara looked up at him "Lee, I would never leave you…!" He leaned in to kiss him, sealing that promise. He knew that he would never leave his lover's side. Gaara would stay with Lee through thick and thin with this man. He pulled back and gave a cute smile. "And that's a promise."

Gaara jumped when the nurse walked back into the room, his attention moved to her immediately. When he saw her pale and shocked face, he almost fell into tears. He was sure that there was something terribly wrong with him, now. He placed his hand over his mouth trying to control himself when the news was going to be sent. When she spoke, Gaara felt tears pool in his eyes as he closed them. She mentioned that is condition hasn't been seen in over 10 years, and Gaara almost snapped, a few tears managing to roll down his cheeks. He heard Lee speak, a bit irritably, and it only made him more upset.

Although, when the nurse mentioned that the liquid was, actually, amniotic fluid, he snapped his eyes open. Gaara's eyes widened and his mouth hung open, when she told him of his condition. "I-I'm… I'm p-pregnant…!?" One hand immediately curled around his stomach, while the other clasps against his mouth, as more tears flew down his face. This was the last thing that he ever expected to come from his diagnosis. He felt so nauseated, and sick all of a sudden, but didn't have the urge to vomit. His breathing picked up, quickly, and he stared at the ground in disbelief. "Th-There is no way… n-no way I'm…" He couldn't even say the word, like it just left his vocabulary.

He just had to be somewhere alone, now. He stood up abruptly, stumbling a little from the pain that shot through his legs, but he didn't really feel it at the moment, too shocked to even notice anything but to try to find a way to solitude. "I-I need to be excused, p-please…!" Gaara darted out of the room, in tears, and ran to the nearest bathroom. He could just feel Lee's disappointment in him, even though he wasn't. Just the pure paranoia of having a child was racing through his mind, and what Lee's reaction was. Was he upset? Was he happy? Was he angry? Gaara knew that Lee said that he wanted kids, but only in the future. This was all just happening so fast, and so quickly.

Gaara ran into the bathroom, and locked himself in. He gripped his hair, and screamed loudly, probably scaring some of the doctors and nurses that walked by. He fell to his knees, taking a sharp breath vocally and letting out soft sobs as he cried. His whole body shook of fright, paranoia, and shock. His eyes locked onto his stomach where the unborn child laid, images of worry and fear skewering through his mind. Gaara knew that Lee promised to stay with him, no matter the consequences, but he couldn't help the horrible pang in his heart that Lee was going to leave him. There was no way he could take care of this child on his own, if Lee left him now. Images sprung through his head of himself being alone, broke, and pregnant with no one to help or support him. There was no way he could support himself without Lee's help, it just brought more tears rolling down his face of the possible future. Slowly, he was losing grip on reality.

He knows that he shouldn't even think of it, but he was thinking of aborting it. Gaara was not one for killing an unborn child, but that still didn't help the thought any more. He knew if Lee left him or didn't support him, he would find some way to abort this baby. Drink alcohol until he had a miscarriage, or begin to smoke, or simply beating his stomach in with his own two hands, would do the trick. Gaara's eyes widened and shook those nasty thoughts out of his head. He would never do such a thing. This was Lee's child too. Lee's child… Gaara's head jerked up at the realization at how he got pregnant in the first place. And a guilty question poked though his mind "Why didn't Lee wear a condom?!" he knew it wasn't Lee's fault at all. The taller male didn't know that he was able to get pregnant, heck, even Gaara didn't know. But it still processed through his mind, why. Why? "Why does this have to happen to me…?!"

Gaara managed to crawl over to the corner and lean his side against the wall, and continue to cry. This just seemed like one horrible nightmare, which he was hoping that he would wake from, soon. He looked back at the door, would Lee fallow him? Would Lee care about his absolute breakdown? Or would Lee just get up and walk away, leaving him stranded, alone, and worse of all pregnant with his child. A pale hand gripped the lump that formed in his abdomen and shook. He was just so scared that he didn't know what to do.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
As soon as the nurse told him the news, he felt numb and sat there staring at her in shock. Gaara was pregnant? How could that even be possible? If he had known beforehand that his boyfriend could carry children, he would have put a condom on. What a mess this was. It was all his fault.

He felt the redhead's hand slip out of his own and suddenly snapped back to reality. "W-wait... no!" He managed to say, getting up when his boyfriend rushed off. Before he knew it, he was running after him, skidding to a halt just before he smacked straight into the door. "Gaara, I'm sorry! I-I didn't think it could ever happen, I'm so sorry!" He called out, desperately banging on the door.

Right now, he could feel his world shattering, along with his heart. For starters, Gaara already said he didn't want kids, and secondly, he knew that neither of them was ready to start a family.

With the way things were going, he wouldn't be surprised if their promises were broken, and Gaara decided to leave him. His heart would be broken, yes, but it was his own fault in the first place for not putting a condom on.

Their relationship was perfect, just too perfect. Something like this was bound to happen. Life just couldn't let him be happy for even one day.

"Gaara..." He said, a little weaker this time. He leaned heavily against the door, sliding down it slowly as tears filled his eyes. "I-I was s-so stupid... I ruined your life a-and our relationship..." He tried to hold back tears, but it was impossible.

Inside the bathroom, he could also hear his boyfriend having some sort of breakdown and became worried. "P-please come out."

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Through Gaara's panic stricken mind, he could barely hear the banging from the door, and Lee's voice. He actually fallowed him? As Lee spoke, he couldn't hold back the harsh sobs that left his throat, but didn't say a word back. Lee was apologizing, but why? This wasn't his fault at all. If there was someone to blame, it would be Gaara, for getting pregnant in the first place. Lee was not at fault for this at all.

Teary, aquatic eyes stared at the door, as Lee spoke his name. He heard something slide down the door, and suspected it was Lee. He could feel the sadness in his voice, and guilt that radiated from him, even though he was on the other side of the door. Gaara slid his way over to the door, but didn't open it yet, listening to Lee on the other side. That pain of being along sprang in his heart again, when he heard how upset Lee was. He knew that Lee was going to leave him, he just knew it.

Gaara blinked a few tears down his face when Lee claimed to have ruined his life and relationship. He gulped down a sob, and spoke quietly back, his voice a bit rusty and chocked up "N-*sob*-N-No… I-It's not *sob* y-your fault Lee-kun… I-Its m-mine… *sob* If it w-wasn't for me-…" Gaara couldn't even finish his sentence, having to take note that he has ruined Lee's life for this. His reputation is now down the drain, now that he has a child on the way. Gaara didn't have anything to lose. Lee didn't ruin his life, bad things always happened to the redhead, but this was a new way to burden his life. He looked over at the door, when Lee asked him to come out. Gaara really didn't want to listen, he wanted to say cooped up in there, lying on the dirty floor, and alone, but now he needs Lee more than ever. The only question is, would Lee accept him?

Gaara reached up for the handle, and unlocked the door, scooting himself out of the doors path, as he slowly turned the handle, and opened it to peek out. The first thing he saw was Lee, practically kneeling against the door. Gaara had a hand clutching onto his abdomen, and looking up at Lee with sad and teary aqua eyes. Would Lee still call him beautiful, when his stomach grows? Would Lee still love him the same? Would Lee still love him, in general? At that moment, Gaara didn't have the energy to move, much too drained by the fact that he is pregnant with Lee's child.

Gaara knows he already asked it before, but he had to know how Lee must feel, now and his choices on what he plans to do in the future. "Y-You're going t-to leave me, now, a-aren't you…?" He knew that Lee said that he wouldn't leave him, but now everything has changed, the past meant nothing now, and only the future mattered to the little redhead. Hundreds of questions were spiraling through his head, but that was the one question that stood out from the rest. He was praying to god that Lee would say no and keep his promise, if he would, Gaara would still be with him, but it was up to Lee. If Lee wanted nothing to do with him, it would shatter his heart, but he would just have to face the facts, that Lee just doesn't want him anymore.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee wiped the tears away as Gaara unlocked the door, not wanting him to see him cry. He was relieved to say the least, relieved that his boyfriend hadn't done anything to harm himself or the baby.

He shivered slightly and pulled the smaller male into his arms, glad to be able to hold him once again. "I'm s-sorry... I-I should've put a-a c-condom... on..." He said, his voice trembling as he tried to hold back tears. "I-I've destroyed your l-life... a-and our relationship..." His heart hurt at the thought of Gaara leaving him as he held him tight. "If you d-don't want me anymore... that's fine, okay? I-I'll still love y-you no matter w-what, a-and I'll always be there f-for you... a-and I-I won't leave y-you unless you want me t-to"

The same nurse who broke the news to them earlier came over to them. "I'm sorry. I understand this can be shocking news, but you're not helping your child by lying on the cold floor like that." She said softly. "Come back with me to the examination room and we can discuss what happens next, and if you want to keep the baby. Since you're only a day or so pregnant, you will have a few weeks to think about it."

He nodded and turned to Gaara. "We can abort it okay? Then everything will be back to normal..." Guilt filled his heart as he said this. Killing an unborn child just because he made a mistake was anything but humane, but he wanted to make Gaara happy. He wanted them to live their lives to the fullest whilst they were still young and leave children until they were at least married. Right now though, he wasn't sure where their relationship was headed; and he wasn't sure if bringing a child into such an unstable environment was a good idea.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
As Gaara peeked at Lee, he couldn't see tears, but his eyes were glazed with threatening tears. Was Lee crying for him? The first thing that Lee did was pull him into his arms. One strong hand wrapped around his waist, and another tangled into his fiery red hair. Gaara let out a shuddered sigh, as he was pulled into that precious hug. He clung to Lee, arms wrapping around his shoulders tightly, unwilling to let go under any circumstances. He didn't want him to leave; he breathed in his scent deeply, almost savoring it, as if it was the last time they would see each other. The redhead's body shook with sharp sobs and shuddered with deep breaths. It was all just too much to handle.

Even Lee's voice was trembling as he spoke. Gaara couldn't even speak, shaking his head when Lee said that it was practically his fault. It wasn't Lee's fault. Not at all. Gaara was just as guilty in this as Lee was, perhaps even more. Finally managing words, Gaara spoke "I-It's not y-your f-fault, Lee…!" His voice sounding so loud, but it was barely above a whisper. He didn't realize that his own voice was shot. "I-I did this to us… I sh-should have known…!" Gaara should have known that he was susceptible of being pregnant. He should have known to tell Lee to wear a condom. He didn't know about this at all! This is probably one of the reasons why he turned gay. He didn't want to have children, and homosexuality usually leads to pleasure without the consequences. But he was wrong, oh so very wrong.

As Lee mentioned that he would not leave him, it still sent a wave of doubt in his head. He was still so unsure about this. It's not that he didn't believe Lee; it was just that he has been lied to so much in the past, it was hard to start trusting others again. "Y-You won't l-leave me…?" He looked up at Lee with pleading eyes, hoping and praying that Lee was telling the truth. "I-I can't live without you, now… I can't d-do th-this by myself, Lee…" Gaara didn't even really pay attention when the nurse appeared. He just didn't want Lee to let go. He wanted him to hold him, and never let go. Just the thought of Lee leaving now only sent suicidal thought rushing through his head. He knew for a fact now that he couldn't live without Lee. All he could hear was Lee's voice, and nothing more. Nothing more mattered in this moment than Lee.

Gaara squeezed tighter, when Lee spoke again, but snapped his eyes open at the topic of abortion. Would Lee really want this? If he did get this done, would Lee think of him as a monster for wanting his own son murdered? He looked back up at Lee, and whispered out "Y-You w-want an… a-abortion?" He voice sounded so foreign to him at the moment. Like it wasn't him saying it at all. Would he be up to this? Would Lee really want it? If Lee truly did want an abortion, Gaara would gladly do it for him. He just didn't know what to say. A pale hand slipped from Lee's shoulders, and pressed into the small lump of where their unborn child lay, and stared off into space with that statement. Could he have the nerve to destroy something that Lee and he created? He didn't know if he could stand killing something that was his own flesh and blood. So many questions flew through his mind, it almost made him dizzy. He knew that he would have to talk to a professional to get this situation under control. He didn't want to make any rash decisions that he would regret later. So he didn't answer Lee on that question, he just spoke quietly. "I-If y-you… want to… I'll do it…"

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
"How were you meant to know this?" He asked, not seeing at all how any of this could be his beloved boyfriend's fault. "I should have worn a condom anyway; it's the basic rule of sex." He murmured.

When Gaara asked about the abortion, He sighed softly and shook his head. "I-it's about what you want... you're the one who has to carry it for nine months and go through the labor." His hand rubbed the small bump for a few moments. "I will stand by you no matter what, and we can raise our baby together if you decide to keep it. Ultimately, it's your decision." He said, wanting nothing more than to make Gaara happy. He really wanted to be a father, but now seemed way too soon, although if they kept the baby, he'd happily take care of it. "Come on, let's go back to the examination room." Within moments, his arm was hooked underneath Gaara's knees, the other wrapped around his back as he carried him back to the examination room and laid him on the bed inside. "There, we'll get through this, okay? I promise."

The nurse stood next to Gaara. "Alright, now you're here, I need to talk you through what will happen during the pregnancy so you can decide if you're willing to go through that, okay?"

Lee squeezed his hand. "I'll help you through everything, love."

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Nine months. Gaara's mind shuttered to think of carrying a child for nine whole months. Could he do it? His mind was blank when Lee carried him off to the exam room. He just didn't know what to do. Should he keep it? Should he abort it? It was a hard decision. He didn't know if he should just throw away Lee's baby like that. But if he did, then they could be young and free again, but carry the burden of a murder. He didn't know if he could handle that. Could he kill part of Lee? He had to take into thought that this was Lee's child too, and not just his. This baby was a part of him and Lee. Two pieces put into one. Lee's flesh mixed with Gaara's. He didn't know if he could do such a thing. He felt his body jolt when Lee touched the bump with affection. Now knowing that a child laid there, his natural instinct was to protect it, even though he knew that Lee wouldn't harm him.

When he was placed on the table, Gaara almost yelped out in need from being separated from Lee. He held it back, though. He was just so scared that Lee would take off and leave him if he didn't have a firm hold. Like Lee would disappear if he let go. When the nurse spoke, Gaara didn't want to listen, but he knew that he would have to. He was going through this, and it was important to know what was needed to keep this baby alive, and give birth to it healthily. He didn't know if he should listen, until Lee said that he would help him through everything. He knew that if he would have to go on a special diet, Lee would make sure that he would eat properly. If he had to stay away from certain foods and physical activity, Lee wouldn't make him move a muscle and carry him everywhere if he needed to. Deep down in his heart, he felt that Lee would care for him. Just one little question that popped out from the rest, but he was a bit embarrassed to ask.

"C-Can we st-still have… uh, s-s-sex?" Strangely out of all of the other questions, that one stood out the most. Could he still make love to Lee? Or would it be too dangerous? He knew that Lee promised him to have the time of his life the next time they made love, and he wanted to experience it for himself, without being completely drunk-off-his-ass. He just hoped that the nurse would say that he would still be able to do it with him. He would love to experience it for the second time, and this time, remember everything.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee blushed a little as Gaara asked the question, but kept a firm hold on his hand.

The nurse nodded. "You can, but you need to be careful. With male pregnancies, it's much more dangerous because the child will take nutrients from your body and your bones will be weaker. A pelvic fracture is more likely to take place because the male pelvis isn't designed to carry children, and it can't expand during labor. You may need a C-section." She said. "If you're careful then I'm sure you'll be fine. Your symptoms will also be more severe than in a female pregnancy, so you'll need lots of rest."

Lee was worried after she mentioned how dangerous a male pregnancy could be. He began to doubt if it was worth the risk. If Gaara died, he would never be able to forgive himself.

The nurse continued. "Right, the bump you feel may shrink a little. It's visible now because your body is producing a lot of amniotic fluid and it's caused the womb to swell rather abnormally, but it's nothing to worry about. You will have cravings throughout the whole pregnancy; the morning sickness will last until the third trimester. If you're vomiting all day and you can't keep any food or drink down, then you need to go to the hospital. You'll feel relatively well in the second trimester, and you should be able to feel your child kicking." She smiled as she said this. "But there are lots of risks too, especially for males. In the first trimester, it's very possible that you could lose the baby, so if you get any bleeding or sharp abdominal pain, it could be a miscarriage. You should be able to get through it without needing a doctor, but if the bleeding is heavy and the pain is excruciating, that's when you need help. Another thing to watch out for is a UTI. They're extremely common in pregnancy and they can be dangerous if they turn into a kidney infection, then that will lead to blood poisoning if left un-treated. If you've suffered with one before, you'll know what the symptoms are and you will need to come straight to the hospital." She finally finished explaining the pros and cons of having a baby, and stared at them both. "Any questions?"

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
A sigh left Gaara's lips when he heard that he could still have sex with Lee, but looked back up when she said that they needed to be careful. He was a bit disappointed with that. Once he gets used to it, then of course he would want to go hard and rough. But during his pregnancy, he knew that Lee would not even try to go anything faster than super slow and gentle. Just from the one day of knowing him, he knew that Lee was a very careful guy, and liked to do things cautiously. He knew that once he gained some experience in sex that he would like to try new and different things, but now he can't. He listened to the nurse say that he could develop a fractured hip if he wasn't careful and he completely understood why. With Lee thrusting into him, and with the weight of the baby, and with the nutrients being sucked from his body, his hip could easily break. It was completely logical. He would have to have a high diet of vitamin D for strong bones, if he were to engage in sexual intercourse with Lee. Even before he got pregnant, he was a very fragile person to start.

That second part really caught his attention. He _may_ need a C-Section? Could it be possible to give natural birth? He saved that question for later, to ask once the nurse was finished with the explanation. When the nurse mentioned the symptoms, he scrunched his imaginary eyebrows in anger for the upcoming pains and aches he will face. He knows that back problems would probably hit him earlier; headaches would be more frequent, knees would ache from walking short distances, and spontaneous pains hitting him. He knew that this wasn't going to be pretty. And so far, he didn't see any good coming from pregnancy at the moment.

When the nurse mentioned the bump, he couldn't help but to rub his hand over it curiously. Now that he knows, it feels a bit different now underneath his fingertips. The strange warmth that radiates from it, and the soft feeling of the skin there. Now that the nurse mentioned cravings, he couldn't help but to get a spontaneous taste for pickles and orange juice at the moment. It was odd, but he shrugged it off, licking his lips. He didn't want to give into those cravings, and hopefully didn't cause such an uproar about it, like a drug addict that doesn't receive their fix. He didn't want to become that monster that screams and wines for a certain kind of food. He just hopes that Lee would understand when he can't control himself; his hormones were already acting up, oddly.

Gaara could feel his lips tremble at the sound of morning sickness. He already experienced it this morning and just hoped that he didn't have to experience it every single morning. That it would give him some leeway on certain days. Letting him rest and not throw up. The nurse even mentioned that if he vomits and can't keep food down that he would probably need to be hospitalized. He knew that he did not want to go through that. He would have to be away from Lee. And strangely, his need to be with Lee seemed to spike when he first woke up this morning. He has been having an urge to have him by his side. Perhaps it is just his paranoia of being alone, or it is his hormones talking.

Aquatic eyes widened when the nurse finally spoke of some good news. Feeling the child's first kick. Just thinking of that made his breath shudder. He could already feel that indescribable feeling of having a growing child inside of you trying to connect to the outside world through movements. Unconsciously, he smoothed his hand over the lump again, just thinking of such a fascinating feeling flowing through him. It almost made him smile, thinking that it wouldn't be so bad. He closed his eyes and could imagine Lee's sparkling eyes as they both sat on the bed. Lee pressing his head into his own extended belly, listening and feeling for the movement of their unborn child. Gaara opened his eyes again, having a soft smile on his features. That would be a good memory.

Although, everything seemed to halt, when the nurse explained that he could lose the baby in the first trimester of having it. His smile turned into a frown and he gazed up at the nurse then at Lee. He didn't mean to voice out softly "I could lose it…?" He didn't expect this to know that miscarriages could, very possibly, happen. It made him hold his breath for a moment, and letting the information sink in a bit. He couldn't imagine getting too fond of the baby and then end up losing it. Just thinking about it made a sharp twist of nausea flow through him. With that information locked into his head, he made a mental note that he would have to check for blood when he urinates or when he throws up. And that sharp abdominal pain… He had something similar this morning, but it seemed ok since the test proved positive for pregnancy. So perhaps that one shock of pain from this morning wasn't related to this. He hoped.

Even more bad news brought his way, now that a UTI could form. Now he had to be very careful on what he drank, and doesn't cause any type of discomfort. He knows that if he gets blood poisoning the baby is as good as gone, and perhaps Gaara could be too. That is a serious problem, and he didn't know that the risks of getting it are increased while pregnant. Gaara, himself, has never had a kidney issue his entire life. So he has no idea on what the symptoms are; he would have to look them up, and educate himself on making sure that he doesn't mistake any sharp pains in his abdomen or while urinating for an infection. Now he is starting to get a little scared. He could possibly die from this. Not only killing the baby, but himself as well. He had no idea that a pregnancy would carry so many risks.

Gaara snapped back to reality when the nurse finished her explanation, and asked for questions to be answered. He had a whole bunch, so he would only get some of them asked; he didn't want to worry Lee. "Y-You said that I… _may_ have to have a C-Section… Does that mean th-that I could possibly give birth…naturally?" He grimaced at the fact that he could have his stomach cut wide open, and hoped that there was a different way to get the baby out when the time comes. "A-And… Wh-When will I start to show more? C-Could you guess the amount of months or so?" He could only imagine what his brother would do to Lee when he figures out that he got his little brother knocked-up, with his baby. Kankuro would probably kill him. And Gaara wouldn't doubt it for a second. He knew that he would have to tell him once he starts to show a lot more, but he didn't want to reveal everything to the world just yet. Hell, he wasn't even sure that he wanted to keep this baby or not. The bad seemed to outweigh the good consequences by a mile. But then he remembered Lee talking about children. He seemed too happy when he spoke of them; he knew that Lee wanted to be a father. Gaara knows that Lee would be a great parent. But Gaara knows that he would probably not be a good mother/father. He doesn't know how to be a good parent, especially on the mother side since he has never met his mother. She died during _childbirth_, of all things, and it made Gaara cringe even more about giving birth to this baby. Would it, truly, be worth it?

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
As the nurse explained the pros and cons of pregnancy, Lee noticed Gaara becoming increasingly worried. "Don't worry; I'll take good care of you." He said softly. "You and the baby will be fine. If anything goes wrong, I will do everything I can for you."

The nurse nodded as Gaara asked about natural birth. "It's possible, but since your pelvis can't expand like a female's, the bones could easily break and cause danger to you and the baby. The breaks could harm the baby as it comes out, and you may suffer severe internal bleeding. I can arrange for you to take some medication which will make your bones a little more flexible, but we'll see how you go. The medication carries the risk of damaging the protein in your bones." She said. "As for showing, you'll get a visible bump when you're two months gone, and usually by four and a half months, it will become hard to hide. Also at four months, you will be able to feel the first kick."

Lee placed his hand over Gaara's also, resting it gently on the bump. Secretly, he hoped that his boyfriend would decide to keep the baby. Although it seemed risky, he knew he would do everything he could to keep them both safe and happy.

The nurse continued talking to them. "The best thing you can do now is keep warm and stress-free, try and drink a lot of water and eat healthy. The trick to stopping morning sickness is to not let yourself get too hungry and to not let yourself get too full. I'll let you go home now, but please make another appointment for next month so we can monitor your progress."

"And is there anything about it that doesn't carry a risk?" Lee asked, fearing for Gaara's safety.

"Well, becoming a parent is very rewarding. When you hold your child for the first time, you'll feel glad that you went through all of that pain and discomfort for them."

He smiled as she said this, stroking the tiny bump a little more. "And when can we find out the gender?"

"All embryos are female before six weeks, but after that, the XY chromosomes, which are the father's chromosomes, decide whether the baby stays female or develops into a male. Anything else you want to know? I'm a mother myself, so I know how you feel, Gaara. It's scary, and the decision you make about whether to keep the baby is the hardest one you'll ever make. The latest time you can have an abortion legally is 24 weeks, but it's recommended to have it done earlier, like at 20 weeks, because the baby will have developed feelings and pain receptors at this point, and having an abortion will cause them pain."

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Aqua eyes looked over at Lee, his mind filled with choices of what to do next. He could just see how much Lee wants this baby, in his eyes. It made him want to keep it all the more, just to make Lee happy. But what would happen if they would lose it?

To the question of giving natural birth, Gaara shivered again. He could only in-vision the intense pain that he would be going through, and if he didn't make it to the hospital he would have no choice to give birth naturally. He could already hear the loud crack of his pelvic bones snapping and breaking as the baby came out of him. Why was it so painful?

Gaara shook his head for the medication. He didn't want anything that would speed up the process of osteoporosis in his bones; he was fragile enough as it is. He glanced up at the nurse when he spoke of the visibility of his stomach. That means that he would have to purchase maternity clothes for his pregnancy. Or wear a long or baggy sweater to try and hide it once the bump starts to show. He was much too embarrassed to have his extended belly shown once it gets to that point. That is, unless, Lee wants him to flaunt it. His gaze softens as the nurse mentioned when he should feel the first kick, managing a smile when Lee touched his hand gently. Maybe he should give this a go?

Keeping warm and stress-free, Gaara knew that he couldn't stand the cold so that would be underway, but the stress-free thing, would be a problem. He had to go to work the next morning, and he absolutely hated the job. And now that he is pregnant his attitude would probably spike due to his hormonal imbalance.

Gaara nodded at the information on morning sickness, he would just have to be satisfied, not too full or hungry. He knows that his appetite isn't well monitored, and he doesn't eat much to start with. He only weighs around 89 pounds, but thanks to this baby he would probably gain around 30 pounds of baby fat when he is finished, if he is lucky. Gaara sighed, he liked his slim figure, he could go for days without eating, and he would be fine, but now, his whole life is changing.

Gaara glanced at Lee, when he asked about benefits, and then looked at the nurse. Just thinking about the future seemed to put a smile on his face. He could already envision him lying in the hospital bed and holding his child for the first time. Lee sitting on the bed next to him, moving his finger to gently touch a tiny hand. The joy that would swell his heart, knowing Lee became a father, and Gaara became a parent. Perhaps there was some good that came out of this.

Aquatic eyes snapped up when Lee asked about the gender. Gaara never really cared about the gender of the child, it could be either and he would be happy with it. But, what would Lee want? Would he want a little girl? Strong as Lee would be, but with Gaara's looks? Or, would he want a boy? Handsome as Lee, but as gentle as Gaara? Would he even care? Would Lee be angry if the child didn't come out the way Lee wanted? Gaara's seen those shows on television where the father left the child just because he thought that he couldn't have a certain gender, or because it truly doesn't look like him, but it is. This made him squeeze the lump a bit, a little scared about the revealing later on, if he decides to keep it.

The sympathy that radiated from the nurse seemed to very much contemplate the whole situation in Gaara's mind. She was right, he was so scared. He was still having doubts on even keeping the baby, but he thinks that he should try, for Lee's sake. And as the nurse said, he has 20 weeks to think about it. He knows that he would not dare abort a child he he/she could feel pain. So he wouldn't even count the 24 weeks, he would go earlier if he really wanted an abortion. It would snap his heart if he would ever put his flesh and blood in pain. He couldn't even think about it.

With a final heartfelt decision, when the room filled with silence, he spoke out quietly. "I guess… I could keep it…" His voice filled with curiosity and a bit of doubt. He still wasn't so sure about going through this all the way. "…For now…" He looked over at Lee, with piercing aqua eyes, "We'll see…" He was just so stressed out right now, everything coming down on him all at once. He knew that he would have to think about this, and think about it hard. He would have to have a long talk with Lee, privately, and get his total and honest opinion about this. And worst of all, he would have to tell his family. He dreaded Lee's fate on what his siblings would do to the poor man. Castration sounded like a punishment that his siblings would most likely do to him. He could only pray that Lee knew how to run, and run very fast.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee could easily tell that Gaara was tired and overwhelmed by the shocking events of today, so he helped him off the bed, deciding that it was time to go home now that they had a diagnosis. "I'll take you home, okay? We can talk for a bit and you can rest. The decision doesn't have to be made right now, remember?" He then turned to the nurse. "Thanks for today, you've been a big help." And with that, he walked with him out of the examination room, and out of the hospital.

There were so many things to think about, and although he was happy that Gaara said he would keep the baby, it didn't ease his guilt in the slightest. He was sure that his boyfriend was just agreeing to keep the baby because Lee wanted to be a father. If they were going to keep it, he wanted to make sure that his boyfriend wanted to do it because he wanted to be a parent too. He wanted to question the redhead about it, and discuss more, but he knew that bombarding him with any more questions today would just upset him.

What a mess he'd made. He'd done nothing but hurt his boyfriend since they met, and it seemed that he was just a danger to him. It had crossed his mind that they should break up, as much as it would kill every feeling in his body, but he knew that the redhead needed him now more than ever. That was what stopped him. Besides, Lee loved him so much, his heart felt like it was bursting at the seams with love every time their eyes met. "I love you so much, Gaara. I love you more than anything in the entire world." He said softly. "If there's anything I can do to make up for ruining your life, please tell me." He said, then sighed softly and helped him into the car, getting in the driver's side after.

As he drove, the silence between them became very awkward, the tension in the air so thick that you could cut it with a knife. He cleared his throat, and attempted conversation. "So, should I take you home, or do you want to come back to mine?" He asked.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
After Lee said thanks to the nurse, Gaara called out a quiet "thanks" as Lee helped him off of the table and walked him to the car, and out of that dreaded hospital. Even as Lee helped him walk to the car, his head snapped up when he heard Lee speak. His mind was swimming with the dreadful decision that he would have to make. He knew that both sides had their consequences. And he didn't know if he could cope with it all now. "Lee… Y-You didn't ruin my life… It was me who has ruined yours. And, I love you too, Lee-kun…" His heart felt the love that he gave and received, but he didn't look him in the eyes when he said that. His bangs covering his blank stare. He saw the spark in Lee's eyes when Gaara said that he was going to keep the child, and it made him happier too.

The entire ride was of complete and stifling silence. The tension in the air almost made him want to vomit it was so heavy. Aquatic eyes were looking out of the window, when Lee's voice caught his attention, and looked his way. Should he get home? Or should he stay with Lee a bit longer? He thought for a moment, and gave a small statement "I-I have to go to work tomorrow…" Just thinking about work and seeing his brother made his stomach churn; he didn't really want to leave Lee. He didn't want to go to bed alone tonight. He wanted the warmth that Lee offered, but he knew that he would have to go home eventually. But, if Lee wanted, maybe he could take him home tomorrow before he starts his evening shift at 1:00pm. "D-Do you think, uh… C-Could you take me home tomorrow, before 12:00pm? I start work at 1:00pm. I-I just don't want to be alone tonight…" He couldn't help but to think what his mind was capable of. He didn't want to make any rash decisions when he was alone.

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**No matter how he looked at the situation, he couldn't see how it could be Gaara's fault, but he said nothing more about it, not wanting to start an argument. His heart hurt when the redhead didn't even look at him when he said 'I love you' and he suddenly got a horrible fear that he was lying. Did Gaara hate him now? It wouldn't surprise him. His grip tightened a little on the steering wheel as he fought to keep his emotions under control. He felt like stabbing himself all over, or punching a wall until all the bones in his arms and hands broke, just to punish himself for being so stupid. Their relationship was over; he knew it. He felt unloved and heartbroken, like he didn't matter anymore, not to anybody.

When Gaara told him when he wanted to go home, he blinked away the tears that had formed in his eyes, doing his best to keep the sadness out of his voice. "Are you sure you want to go back to work? The nurse said you shouldn't get stressed, and you already told me how much you hate your job." He said worriedly, though glad that his boyfriend wanted to stay another night. "And you don't need to worry; I'll never leave you alone if you don't want it. You know I would do anything for you." He wanted to try anything, just to get him to smile again, just to get him to say exactly how he felt.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara's gaze moved towards the sound of the leather squeezing on the steering wheel. Was Lee angry with him? He moved his gaze to his lap and listened to his boyfriend speak. It made him think. He really did hate his job. But, how was he supposed to pay for the rest of his mortgage? He still had a home, even though it was small and he felt alone in it, but he still had a place to take care of, unless he sold it and lived with Lee. But that would be way too much of a burden for Lee to carry. Perhaps he could call and quit his job until the baby was born, and then get back to work. He just didn't want to be so dependent on Lee for everything. It made him feel like a freeloader. "D-Do you think I-I should? I still have my house payments to pay off… I don't want to be totally dependent on you, Lee. I'm already starting to become a freeloader…" It would be nice to live with Lee, but he just felt so bad for him paying for everything.

Gaara's gaze moved strait to Lee when he said that he wasn't going to leave him alone. He felt so relieved. "Thank you, Lee…" With a cautious hand, he moved it over to Lee's arm, and rubbed it soothingly. He wanted to ask a question, but was afraid of the outcome, but asked it anyways. "Lee? A-Are you… mad at me?" He was hoping that Lee wasn't angry with him. He could feel that he was holding back his emotions. If Lee was mad at him, it would make a lot of sense. Finding out in nine months that you could possibly be a father, would shock anyone. If this baby did survive, he still would be with Lee, no matter what would happen. If the baby would die, then would Lee be happy? Or would he like to try again for another child? He would do that for Lee and so much more.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
"I have millions in the bank, Gaara. If you want your house, I can pay it off for the rest of your life, but you could come live with me if you wanted to... I will take good care of you and if we decide to keep the baby, we'll need to live together anyway." He suggested. "You are not a freeloader at all, I'm happy to look after you. It's not like I don't have money to spare, but even if I had no money whatsoever, I'd go without eating just to make sure you lived happily. I'd find a way."

When Gaara asked if he was angry with him, he shook his head. "I'm not angry at all... I'm just worried that you don't love me anymore... if you don't, I will still pay your mortgage though, regardless of what happens, because I will always love you." He said, trying not to cry. "I-If you don't want the baby... I can take c-care of him or her... you're so young and you need to l-live your life as much as you can. I'm older t-than you, I've had my share of parties and getting smashed on alcohol and pot, it's time I became a responsible person."

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara couldn't keep his eyes off of Lee. He truly cared about him. He even offered to pay off his house for him. If that was the case, he would sell it and give back the revenue from it to Lee, and live with him. Would Lee really just write a huge check and pay off his loan? That was the only thing that he was tied down to. He bought that house a few years ago, and it was originally $138,000 for the house all together. He probably only had around 100,000 left to pay, since he barely had enough money to pay for his living expenses and mortgage. The house was used and really small, so it should be easy to sell to a marketer so they could take it off of his hands. "Y-You would do that for me…?!" He didn't know what to say. Lee would take him in just like that? And Lee was right, the living arrangements would have to be settled when the baby arrives. If he didn't get his housing settled he just hoped that Lee would let the baby stay at Lee's house. He didn't want his child to stay at his own dingy little home; he wanted the best for his child.

Gaara's eyes widened when Lee made such an outrageous proclamation about their relationship. Gaara didn't love him? That is what he thought? Gaara closed his eyes and firmly said "Stop the car, Lee. Now." He didn't mean to sound mean and rough, but he definitely didn't want Lee to have doubts about his love for him. Gaara loved him beyond any hope could bring. And he wanted Lee to know that.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
He flinched slightly, and obediently pulled over to the side of the road. His heart was hurting as he stared down at his lap. "I-it's just... I did this to you, I'm the reason you're so stressed... all I've done is hurt you... when we went on the date, I made you cry and then I got you drunk, then when we had sex, I injured you and got you pregnant. You're so kind and beautiful... I don't deserve you at all. I wish we could start over, back on our first date before I made you cry... I'd do things differently... I'd treat you right and avoid this mess I put you in..." A single tear fell from his face, but he wiped it away, trying to avoid eye contact. "Now you're carrying our child and it feels like you're only keeping it to please me... if we're going to have a baby, you will need to want it as much as I do. You'll be a wonderful parent, I know it, but maybe you need more time until we're fully settled down together. We can leave kids until we're more mature if that's what you want, it doesn't have to be now."

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
He couldn't keep the glare that spread on his features like wildfire, as he listened to Lee's explanation. "You did not do this to me, Lee. It was my decision too. You are the best thing that has ever happened in my life, you have done nothing to hurt me, Lee. I understand you mean nothing but love to me. And I don't want you to think that you have ever harmed me. I cried before because I was a coward. You have taught me to think that I am beautiful like you said. I got drunk because I wanted to forget my previous life, and start anew with you. But I could never forget you. And I had sex with you, because I love you!" He was just as equally upset as Lee was, and didn't want Lee to feel like this is all his fault. In truth, it was both of theirs. He put a hand over his unborn child, and looked at Lee and spoke as seriously as he possibly could. "Lee, love has consequences. And I chose to accept that. I want to keep this baby not for me, or you. But for us. We made this, now we must take responsibility for it." Lee was just about to cry, and it broke his heart. He hated to argue with him, but he had to get his facts strait. "I wouldn't change a thing. I had the time of my life all in one day. I got to meet the man of my dreams, and now I am bonded to you for life. I see no mess that was made."

Aquatic eyes widened when he saw a tear fall down his face. Lee was crying. He didn't mean to get him this upset. It broke his heart. He felt so bad. "I know that I will have to try and become the best parent I can. I know nothing about parenthood. We need to get through this, together. I want this baby, and my life means nothing, without you by my side. You made me see that love and family is all I really care about in this world, and I want to experience it with you. I may be still young, but I still think we can do this. We can still have fun; it would just involve a small child in our lives. Isn't that what is most important, right now?" Gaara grabbed Lee by the collar and shoved his lips down onto his in a ferocious kiss, shoving his tongue through Lee's own lips, showing that he means business. He pulled back and looked into those deep dark black eyes he has learned to love, "I love you, Lee-kun. Don't you ever doubt that. We can do this. I am willing, but it is truly up to you. If you want this, I will go through with the pregnancy, and have our baby. But only if you want to. I will get an abortion if you want it, and I won't take excuses. It is your choice, Lee. What will it be? Whatever it is, I am on board, 100%" He looked him strait in the eyes, meaning every word that just came out of his mouth. He didn't want Lee to be upset and doubt him.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
On hearing what his boyfriend said, he pulled him into a tight hug, crying a little harder, but this time, from happiness. He felt so much better now, glad to have made those 'mistakes.'

He embraced Gaara for a long time, then pulled away slightly to kiss him and rub the small bump where their unborn child lay. "We will keep the baby then... I'll take really good care of you both, so if you think there's something wrong, tell me." He said, looking deeply into his eyes. "I just want you to be as comfortable as possible, and I'm worried about the risks." Miscarriage was the thing that frightened him the most; possibly the risk of a kidney infection from a UTI too. He had to be careful during sex too, just in case he fractured Gaara's fragile pelvis. There was so much to worry about, but he knew it would be worth it in the end when they got to hold their son or daughter for the very first time.

Personally, he didn't mind what they had, or what the child looked like. What mattered was that he or she would be the result of their love, their genetics all merged into one.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Emotions were running high, and Gaara couldn't contain the small tear that fell down his own cheek, as he looked into Lee's coal-colored eyes. Yet, he dried his own quickly, when he saw the happiness radiate from Lee as he cried harder. He gasped as his body was yanked into a hug, those strong arms wrapped around his whole body, as his own hands entangled themselves into silky black locks of hair. Lee's smell was so strong, now that his face was shoved into Lee's shoulder. Perhaps it was his natural enticed hormones from his pregnancy making his sense of smell stronger, but he didn't realize that Lee had such a special scent to him.

When Lee pulled back, Gaara barely had time to speak before Lee's lips shoved down onto his own. He took a sharp breath in, when he felt a hand on his unborn child. Ever since his fertilization he has been much more sensitive to everything, especially if he feels anything touch his precious child. He felt extremely threatened when the nurse came at him with a needle to extract some of the fluid in the lump, he had a strange urge to protect the lump at all cost, even though he didn't know what he was holding beforehand. Instinct and urges are definitely heightened during his pregnancy. His body knew he was pregnant before he even realized it. It is truly amazing, how a child can change perspective.

Gaara smiled softly when Lee proposed to keep the child. That is what Gaara was hoping for; although, he would give him up if Lee wanted to get an abortion. Lee is such a nice guy, he has already offered and given so much. Lee has given him the ability to produce life, and has given him a reason to live, something to look forward to. He placed his own hand above Lee's, rubbing his thumb across those rough knuckles. He knew the risks, he knew the sacrifice, and what could possibly happen during the nine months of his pregnancy, but if Lee was by his side, anything was possible, and he can get through this.

As a small joke for what Lee said afterwards, and to lighten the mood, he asked "Well… there is a little thing wrong…" He paused to make it a bit dramatic. "I am a bit hungry… or yet…" he held onto his stomach and looked down with a smile, "We're a bit hungry~… let's go home… Do you have any pickles at home?" It was a bit hard to say "home," since it wasn't his house to start with.

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**Lee let him go and smiled, helping him back over to the seat. He was already feeling paternal instincts kicking in; feeling more compelled to let no harm come to Gaara or the baby. Being a father was something he'd always dreamed of, especially since Gaara was the mother. "Of course. Anything you want." He said softly, sticking the key in the ignition and starting to drive down the road. It was raining and cold, so he turned the heating up more. His hands were like ice as they gripped the steering wheel. "I hate winter." He muttered, making sure to drive extra carefully on the way home. The roads were a little slippery.


	8. Chapter 8

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Eventually, he pulled off the motorway and drove down some smaller roads, glad they weren't as slippery. He pulled up at their now shared house and helped Gaara out of the car, leading him inside. Once they got into the kitchen, he turned the thermostat up and searched through the cupboards for a jar of pickles. Smiling when he found them, he handed them to his beloved redhead. "Want a drink or anything to warm you up? I have green tea, coffee, hot chocolate... and I would suggest alcohol, but that wouldn't be good for the baby."

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara noticed a storm closing in, and starting to rain. He let no fear trace his mind, as Lee drove. He felt safe, and knew that he would protect him. Not only does Lee have him to protect, but now he has two people to keep safe. He could feel his heart skip a beat when Lee said that he could have "Anything he wants." Gaara couldn't contain his shoulders from curling upwards, and a cute smile to grace his features, he felt so giddy. "Aw, thank you, Lee-kun~."

When Lee turned the heating on, he didn't realize how cold it was in the car, until the heat blasted onto him. Immediately he threw his hands on the vents to warm up his icy hands. Gaara looked over at Lee when he spoke about the dreaded season, "I know. I hate it, too. It's too cold." Once his hands were warm enough, he moved them over to Lee's on the wheel, not grasping them but trying to warm them up. He didn't want to cause an accident, now that two precious persons could risk being injured.

Once they reached the house, he sighed, grateful to be back in Lee's home again. Not only was it so much bigger than his, but it was so much nicer, and cleaner, too. Lee opened the passenger door, and reached out to him, and Gaara gladly took his hand into Lee's larger one and was pulled from the seat. They both quickly walked to the door, trying not to get anymore wet then they could help, and Lee opened the door for both of them. Luckily, he was barely wet at all; Gaara rubbed his arms and shivered a bit, it was still cold in the house, but he noticed that Lee raised the temperature from the thermostat, and smiled gratefully for that. He fallowed Lee into the kitchen, standing behind him as Lee searched for his first craving from this child, pickles. Aquatic eyes lit up when a jar was placed in his hands, and quickly Gaara opened it, with slight difficulty, and reached in to grab one of those saturated cucumbers. He bit down, and sucked in the sweet juices that came from the pickle. He never realized that they tasted this good, perhaps it was the brand, or his body making him think it taste this good from the craving. He hummed happily, as his craving was settling, and the baby was getting what it wanted, and looked over at Lee when he suggested a drink.

"Mm, no alcohol for me. I promised myself I wouldn't drink ever again." He knew that after the baby was born, he was going to break that promise, somehow. "But I could go for a nice glass of green tea." He hasn't had green tea in ages. He knew that tea would always make him relaxed and calm, and that is what he needed right now, from all the chaos. Some peace. He nodded at Lee, when he mentioned that it was bad for the baby. "Your right. I have to be careful about what I put into my body now." He looked over at Lee, lovingly, and gave a sincere smile. "I love you, Lee." He said as he pulled the taller male into a hug, and a light kiss. He glanced over at the clock on the stove and looked at the time, four pm.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee smiled as Gaara began to eat, and boiled the kettle for the drinks. "So, what do you want for dinner tonight?" He asked. "I can do spaghetti, pizza, udon, ramen or curry... you can choose, I do not mind what we have." He said, pouring the hot water into the cups and waiting for it to turn a rich green colour. He was glad Gaara chose green tea; it was meant to be very good, especially when pregnant. It keeps both the mother and baby healthy and prevents sickness, from what his friend Sakura told him. She was a nurse. He would have preferred to see her about the pregnancy today. Because she was a friend, she could have given then extra information and advice. Lee wanted the best for Gaara and the baby after all.

He took the teabags out after about a minute and carried the cups over, setting them carefully on the small table in the middle of the living room. He then brought in a sugar pot. "I don't know how much sugars you take, so help yourself. I also have honey if you prefer that to sugar." He said, glancing down at the small bump in Gaara's abdomen before taking his own cup.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
"Hmm…" Gaara put a finger on his chin in thought. Spaghetti sounded really good, right about now, but so did pizza… And ramen would definitely settle any sodium intakes he would need for the night, but curry would also give his taste buds for a wild ride, especially really spicy curry, but udon would be a sweet concoction of taste and noodly goodness. It was just so hard to choose. "…I guess… some ramen? I can make it if you want. I don't want you to slave over me; I can cook this meal for us. He thought that if he was going to be a mother, then he should act like one. He hated the fact that Lee would wait on him hand and foot, and he felt like he was using the poor man.

He grasped his spoon and scooped up three spoonfuls of sugar and poured it into his drink (I always use three spoonfuls', when I have green tea) and mixed it, "Maybe on the next cup, I'll have some honey." Gaara reached for his cup and blew on it to cool it down a bit, and sipped it. He hummed, forgetting that amazing taste that he hasn't had in so long. He took notice of Lee glancing down at his stomach region, and blushed a bit. All of a sudden feeling a bit embarrassed. He placed his cup down, and looked around the kitchen before he'd set off to start cooking.

Gaara stood up, and searched around for the little noodle packets of Top Ramen that he usually gets at the store. "If you could just tell me where you keep your pots and pans, I'll get cooking. Also do you know where you keep your little packets of Ramen at?" Poor Lee has been through enough, and he deserves a little bit of relaxation. "Go on and play Skyrim, I'll be in there as soon as I am done, and I'll watch you play." There was nothing more great in Gaara's mind than to have a nice meal and watch someone play games. (I love to do that, I don't know why, but I love to watch other play games. X3)

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
He smiled and took a sip of his drink, before getting up. "Alright then, if you're sure." He murmured, leading him to the kitchen and opening a cupboard door to reveal his pots and pans, along with other utensils and a sack of potatoes. "Here are the cooking utensils; there are also some on the worktop." He gestured towards the counter next to the sink where a stainless steel pot sat. Inside it were various knifes, some tongs, a potato peeler, a can opener, and a bottle opener. He then opened one of the high cupboards and showed him the packets of plain noodles, then took him towards the fridge, taking out all the ingredients he needed. "I also have some spices." He then showed him the shelf fixed to the wall, which held tubs of spices such as mustard powder, wasabi sauce, soy sauce, oregano, nutmeg, curry powder, chili powder, almond essence and vanilla essence. Other larger pots held gravy granules, pepper, cooking salt and icing sugar. He didn't know why he had so many spices, because he couldn't cook that well and mainly lived off quick, easy and healthy food. Hopefully Gaara was much better in the kitchen than him.

After showing him where everything was, he brought him over to the cooker. "This is for the larger heat..." He said, pressing the dial in and turning it so it made a rapid clicking sound. "Keep it pressed in and turn it slowly until the flame ignites." He then gestured to the other buttons, stating that the middle one was the medium heat, and the furthermost right one was the smaller heat. "Just press the buttons in like you do with the larger one." He said, and then leaned back, smiling. "That alright for you?"

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara blinked a few times, at the sure amount of stuff in Lee's kitchen. He was a decent cook, enough to keep himself fed at home, making quick things like soup and such, but he was no chef. It looked like Lee had the kitchen of a master cook. He took a look at all of his spices, and never even heard some of them. He never has had this much opportunity in the kitchen before. It made him a bit nervous, would Lee even like his cooking?

He took a look at the large stove, and fallowed Lee's hands as he turned the knobs and dials and watched the flames ignite with a bright blue color to them. He swallowed, he has never really used a stove before, he has a small version of a stove that is portable and meant for camping, because that was all he could afford. He had a natural fear of fire, so a spark of fright flared through his gaze when he took note of the gas stove as it lit up. He had to act brave, though, for Lee's sake, and nodded, taking mental notes of what to do to turn the stove on. Gaara swallowed and turned to smile at Lee, "Y-Yes, That's alright, with me. I got it." Gaara turned to grab a medium size pan, and filled it with water, placing it on the stove to heat up.

He turned back to Lee, and leaned up to give him a quick kiss, "Go and relax, Lee. I got this." With a gentle smile, he grasped Lee's hand within his. He has also never cooked for anyone in his life. His cooking skills were not perfect, since he knew himself, since he ate what he made. But he hoped not to get Lee upset if he didn't like what he cooked, but he has to try.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
He nodded, giving Gaara a kiss on the lips and feeling a little worried about leaving the redhead on his own. He seemed a little afraid of the fire. "If you need anything, just shout me okay?" Lee asked, and then left, heading back to the living room and taking another swig of green tea, then switched his PS3 on to play Skyrim. As he played, he wondered what type of cook Gaara was. He had to be better than him, surely. Lee could swear that if he tried, he could burn water, or burn his cereal for that matter. He smirked at that thought, looking forward to starting a life with his love.

Soon enough, he engaged in another battle, cursing under his breath whenever he got hit. After a few tries, he finally won; and a good job too before he really lost his temper and absolutely annihilated the whole lot of them. "That's what you get when you mess with the green beast, you stupid pricks." He muttered as he jammed the buttons in as hard as he could to defeat the next enemy that attacked him. "Damn bastards, you all take so much pleasure in pissing me off don't you?" He growled.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara took a moment to stare at Lee's retreating back, until he didn't see him anymore. It made him feel accomplished, like he has done something in his life that is meaningful. With a thoughtful sigh, he turned towards the enormous kitchen, and began to cook for him, his child, and his lover. So much responsibility, but he had to take control.

A pale hand opened the cabinets that had the noodle packets, and grabbed two, no make that three, of them, placing them next to the stove. "Oh." He spoke quietly, as he moved towards the sink to wash his hands, and clean them of any bacterial substance; he didn't want to get either of them sick. He dried his hands, after washing them, and moved around the kitchen for some means of flavor he could use. Perhaps bouillon cubes could replace the flavor for now. He didn't really have the time to create his own broth, for the noodle soup. He searched and searched, opening up the spice cabinet and moving some stuff around until he spotted a small jar of those cubes. All he had was beef, and luckily it was Gaara's favorite flavor.

He moved to the spices, and grabbed some chili powder, for a bit of spice, and some salt and pepper for average taste. He placed them on the counter next to the noodles, and noticed the water was boiling. Pale hands tore open all three of the noodle packets, and dumped them in the pot. Gaara then turned towards the drawers, to see if he could find a fork, or a utensil to separate the noodles. "Aha." He announced as he found what he was looking for, and started to press the fork into the noodles to separate them.

Once they were nice and cooked, he lowered the temperature, and added the bouillon cubes, around four, and mixed them into the pot until the water turned a rich brown color. He set it to a low boil, and rushed over to try and find some plates and bowls. He managed to find some on the upper shelving units, and pulled out two bowls, and plates. Gaara rushed over to the fridge, and opened it, his eyes widening at the amount of selection in the huge fridge. He searched for some vegetables, and found some mixes of herbs, and baby carrots. Quickly, he grabbed them, and moved towards the utensil drawer for a knife, and grabbed the nearest cutting board and started to chop up the mixes of herbs, and cut the carrots into tiny pieces. Gaara lifted the board, and slid the chopped pieces into the pot with the knife, placing it in the sink when he finished with that.

He raised the temperature, and mixed it generously and pulled up a noodle, and tasted it. It wasn't quite complete, it needed more spice to it, it had a good taste of beef, and herbs mixed into it, but he needed more of an "unf" in the taste. Gaara grabbed the chili powder, and shook it into the pot, watching as it boiled even more from the spice. Mixing it again, he lowered the temperature, and tried it once more, and this time it was much better. A nice taste of spice and a wonderful taste of beefy goodness. He added a bit of salt and pepper to add to the sodium and look of it, and grabbed a bowl and scooped in some of the noodles with the bowl. He searched around for some garlic powder, (I love garlic powder in my noodles) and dabbed a bit onto his own bowl, not knowing if Lee liked garlic on his or not.

Gaara gasped when he heard Lee in the other room cursing at the television, he almost dropped the spice he was currently holding. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face when he heard Lee talk to the television. It reminded him of himself; he had a bad temper especially when it came to games (I get so angry whenever I play online, I cuss and yell, too~X3 Just not to others that I know, just to strangers). Whenever he would play online he would have his headset on and practically yell at them so badly that they would leave the game. It just made him smile, glad that they had something in common.

He poured Lee's share of noodles in his bowl, and turned the stove off. Gaara grabbed Lee's meal first, and walked it over to the living room where he was playing a game. He smiled when he saw how Lee's fingers would jab at the buttons in frustration, whenever he was just about to die and then make a comeback. Walking over to Lee, he placed Lee's bowl down on the little coffee table, "Dinner's ready. I-I hope you like it… There is more on the stove if you want more." Gaara said as he retreated to grab his own bowl, and placed his on the little table, getting up immediately after forgetting the utensils, "Oh! I forgot the forks, I'll be right back." He said as he paced back to the kitchen, and grabbed two forks, and brought them back to Lee, placing his into Lee's bowl, and placing his own into his. (I am no amazing cook… But I know how to feed someone when they are hungry…^^;)

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Soon after, he'd just about had enough of getting killed on his game. "Cheating assholes." He muttered as he turned the game off, deciding to have another play after dinner. He was hungry, and that made him grouchy enough, so he was thankful when Gaara came in with their dinner. The scent of the wonderful spices coming from the kitchen was enough to drive him crazy anyway. "Ah, thank you." He said with a smile as he picked up his bowl, and then leaned over to kiss him briefly on the lips. "Smells great."

Without hesitation, he dug into the meal. It tasted just as good as it smelled and looked. The noodles weren't too hard or soft, they were just right, and the spices and herbs worked really well together. His choice of vegetables was good too. He'd never thought to put carrots into ramen, but it was really tasty and added a slight tang to the overall flavor.

"Mmm, this is amazing, Gaara, much better than I could do." He said, twisting the noodles around his fork and putting them in his mouth. It was almost like a different flavor he noticed each time.

The broth was spicy, but it wasn't overpowering. He could definitely taste the chili powder and the pepper in there, along with some other things he couldn't put his finger on.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara almost smiled and giggled when Lee cussed. What a man, it just made him feel that overpowering feeling of protection. But his attitude changed dramatically when he noticed the food. Well, that is what the average man thinks about, right? Sex, territory, and food. His uncertainty changed when Lee picked up his bowl and kissed him on the lips, with a soft peck. "You welcome, and thanks… I-I tried to put some sort of vegetables in there to counteract the amount of sodium in the soup, so it could be a bit healthy. I know you're trying to keep your shape… Th-This is what I usually do when I make noodles at my place… but it should taste a bit better since your food is fresher."

He waited for Lee's approval on the food before starting his own. When he received a compliment, he smiled gratefully "R-Really? You really like it? Aw, thank you, Lee-kun. I'm so happy that you like it!" he then turned to his own meal and dug in. It tasted so much better than at home. Perhaps the environment changed it. Lee was here, the room was nice, and he wasn't alone. He slurped a single noodle, and enjoyed the taste of the garlic in his soup.

He was so happy that Lee liked his cooking. He wasn't a good cook, and didn't know how to cook such extravagant things, but he knew enough to get him by. He was already thinking about what they could have tomorrow for dinner. Cooked spinach, with a nice rotisserie chicken cooked on the side? Or, some corn on the cob, and mashed potatoes with gravy, and a bit of turkey? There were just so many choices!

"Mm, so what happened on your game? What got you so angry? The only time I have ever rage quitted was when I was ambushed by three dragons at once. Let's just say that I didn't last long." (That really happened.)

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
"Some asshole kept killing me and I had no idea where their arrows were coming from." He said. "They were hiding well, that's for sure. At least my horse didn't die again. I've never had three dragons ambush me at once though. I don't blame you for quitting." He smirked and ate more of the tasty ramen. It was the best he'd had in a long time, probably even better than Ichiraku's.

"Where did you learn to cook like that? I know I should do more cooking, but I just tend to forget and end up partying instead. That's going to change though. Now I've got you and the baby, I need to calm down a little more, or I'll never be a good father. We can have fun in a couple of years or so, hire a babysitter sometimes."

After about ten minutes, he finished eating and took the bowl into the kitchen, then filled the sink with water. "Just bring it in here when you're done. Do you want another drink or anything?" He asked. "We can watch a movie after the dishes are done if you want to, I've got some popcorn." He'd been flicking through the channels earlier and noticed some good movies on later. Most of them were horror, and two of them were romantic. He wasn't really into romantic ones, but it was Gaara's choice what they watched. He didn't mind what the redhead wanted.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara bit onto his noodles after Lee told him about his troubles. "Aw, man. An enemy you can't see is the worst… I hate those kinds. Well that's good. My horse is so stupid that it actually runs right into the danger, and starts to attack, and ends up getting itself killed. They are expensive! 1000 just for one horse! The producers should have made the horses cowards and run away like a normal animal would." He grinned remembering how most of his horses died, that way. He had a dog that did the same thing, except his dog died because he accidentally attacked his partner, and his partner killed his dog. That was a 500 dollar dog… "Yeah, I couldn't believe that I ran into that many at once. I was just galloping along, and I met one. Then all of a sudden another one was flying over me, but they seemed to work together, since they didn't even try to attack one another. Then another one came out of nowhere. I summoned, the undead dragon, but he was defeated, and that is when I realized that I stood no chance and died right on the spot." (Everything I tell you about this game is totally true. I wish I could play with you on PS3, but I don't have Skyrim on that system, I have it on Xbox. :'( )

Gaara glanced up at Lee as he ate his meal, happily. He thought that Lee was just pretending to like his food, but he seemed to enjoy his cooking. He'll have to get some cook books, and try to make different things. "Well… when you don't have much money to spend, and you live on your own… I guess I just had to cook with what I had, and I learned to cook decently with what I had." He gave a smile at Lee taking in his responsibility as a parent. It made him happy that he was accepting it, and giving up his old ways of partying and drinking. Of course when they had a baby sitter he knew to promise Lee to go out with him and do some partying himself. He has never done that before, but it would be a lot of fun. He is still young and wants to live while he still can. "I am glad, Lee. I am so happy that you are taking in the responsibility of being a parent. And of course we could still have a bit of fun, after the baby is born. We are still young, and have to live while we still can."

Gaara sighed happily, as he was satisfied with his meal. He was decently full, and wasn't hungry. It made him happy and warm that his baby is getting some sort of nutrition, and was growing. Lee finished before him, so after he finished his, he followed him into the kitchen and did as he was told. "No, I'm good, Lee, thanks anyways." His eyes widened with happiness when he heard about watching some movies. "That sounds great. I would love to watch a movie with you. What is on?" Then he had a question in his head that just came out of nowhere. "By the way, Lee, did you ever see a movie called "Magic Mike"?"

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
"Heh, one of my friends was really rich on the game, and he bought like six horses just so he could ride them up a mountain and kill them to watch them fall all the way down to the bottom." He said a slightly amused look on his face. "I'm not as cruel as that though. Hopefully you won't encounter the dragon situation again."

It made him happy that Gaara was glad of him adapting his life to suit his new family. He smiled. "Anyway, the meal was lovely, the best ramen I've had in a long time. Thank you." He said happily as he washed the dishes. "There are some pretty good movies on tonight, mainly horror. Mirrors is on tonight, along with: Darkness Falls, The Hills Have Eyes, Wolf Creek, Final Destination 5, Resident Evil: Apocalypse, 30 Days of Night and Hostel... and there are some Romance ones which are: The Notebook and Dear John. Not sure if you've seen any of those yet though. What do you feel like watching?"

When Gaara asked about Magic Mike, he shook his head. "I don't think I've seen it. I've heard of it though. What's it about?"

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara's eyes widened, when he heard what his friend did, he wasn't one that would kill something like that in the game, but if he liked to watch those animals die, then so be it. "Aw, now that is just cruel~." He knew that he wasn't rich in the game, but as soon as he got the money, he finally bought his dream house in Solitude. A beautiful mansion, where he could store all of his belongings and have a house maid to keep his stuff from being stolen. He felt so accomplished after triumphing that feat, it was no cheap task. 25,000 plus expenses on getting the house into tip top shape was around 40,000 altogether. Gaara grinned when he heard that Lee was not such a cruel character in his games, "Well that's good. And I better not run into that many again, I don't want to lose all of my things when I die. It's hard enough to get money in that game."

Gaara watched Lee as he washed the dishes. Lee was such a gentleman. But he had to help with something. He grabbed the nearest washcloth and dried the dishes when Lee was finished washing them. He couldn't hold that tingly feeling when Lee complimented his cooking again. It really made him feel confident about himself and his cooking. He has never cooked for anyone before, and his first time was already a success. "Thank you so much, Lee-kun~ I am so glad you liked my cooking… I have never cooked for anyone else before, so I am so happy that you liked it. And you're very welcome."

Gaara was never a real movie buff, but he knew a couple of good films when he heard of them. He listened in when Lee listed what was on for tonight. He knew of some of the horror, but has never seen it for himself. One of them was Resident evil, which scared him as a child. Once he was playing the PlayStation one and he was playing resident evil. He got so scared that he couldn't even turn off the system, and his older brother had to come downstairs to turn it off for him. (I was only, like, six when that happened, except it was my dad that turned off the game. I was so scared. X3)

Final Destination was one of the movies that he absolutely loved~! He has seen 1-4 but hasn't seen five yet. He didn't even know that they came out with a five. Normally, horror movies would scare the life out of him, enough to keep him up at night. But romance movies were not his thing. He liked thrillers, like 2012, and such (most favorite movie of all time~!), but the only true romance film he really enjoyed was "Titanic." "Final Destination 5!? I didn't know they came out with a fifth one?! Could we watch that one? Please?" He was so excited about seeing it; he couldn't wait on the strange ways that death could make these people die, or how they even got into deaths grasp in the first place. Then he asked about his other favorite movie "Magic Mike."

"You haven't seen Magic Mike?" He smiled a bit wickedly at the thought of him and Lee watching something like that in bed. "I'll describe it in two words, Male Strippers." He loved that movie and didn't want to give it away with an explanation. He could bet that if he and Lee watched that movie that they would probably end up having sex. He loved the way those men would dance for cash, and it was hard to control himself when he first saw it. Luckily, he managed to find a shower and took a cold one, after he saw it in theaters.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
"It is, right?" He asked. "I find it funnier to attack the people of games rather than the animals. Do you play Assassin's Creed or Grand Theft Auto? They're the games I enjoy attacking people on. Like on Assassin's Creed, running everyone over with your horse and shoving them off cliffs is pretty hilarious. Grand Theft Auto just lets you do everything to them really." He said with a smirk.

He smiled when Gaara began helping with the dishes. They were already perfect together, he knew it. "You're welcome, I really did enjoy it. You're much better than me anyway, I usually burn everything." He said with a smirk, opening the cupboards so Gaara knew where to put the dry dishes, just in case he'd forgotten.

He felt glad when the redhead didn't pick a romantic movie. They weren't his favorites. He only really liked horror movies and comedy movies like "Dumb and Dumber" "White Chicks" and "Little Man"

His favorite movie of all time though was "Apocalypto" as it had a mix of everything in it. The humor in it came from the protagonist getting revenge on the evil tribe who'd murdered most of the habitants of his tribe, including his father. They'd also attempted murder on his pregnant wife and young son, but luckily failed.

"Final Destination 5 it is then." He said happily as Gaara reached a decision. Lee himself was also a fan of the movies. He'd seen number 5 twice already, but it was still good. "Wanna put the popcorn in the microwave? It's in the cupboard."

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
When Lee mentioned Assassins Creed. He almost squealed with joy. He was drying a plate, and twirled around in a small circle, and pulled the plate close to his chest, with a sigh. "Oh, I love Assassins creed~! I have got to say number 1 is my absolute favorite. Altair is just sooooo hot~…" he sighed batting his eyes as he imagined his other dream man, then blinked when he was in the same room as his lover. "N-Not as hot as you, though, Lee-kun. Heh…" He jumped back to reality quickly; taking note to punch himself for mentioning another man is sexy right in front of poor Lee. He could only imagine what he was thinking. *I am being replaced by a character off of a game…*, Poor Lee.

"From a horses point of view I would have to say brotherhood was my favorite. You could ride around in the town, and run others over and such. But sometimes I would have to be careful since the horse could trip and fall. The armored horses were my all-time favorite, they were so cool looking." At the mention of GTA he shrugged his shoulders a bit "Eh, that game is alright. I'm not too much of a fan of it. Quite boring if you ask me. If they had less girl hookers in the game, I'd enjoy it more." He didn't have to mention again, he did not like women. He was gay for a reason.

Gaara giggled at Lee's comment, "Well, like my grandma Chiyo always says, "It's better to overcook than to undercook."" He smiled gratefully when Lee opened the cabinet to put the dry dishes in, and finished drying the one he was currently holding, and put the ones that he already dried in the cabinet.

Gaara almost jumped for joy when Lee said that he would watch Final Destination 5. "Oh, Yay~! Ok, I'll get the popcorn ready~!" He said happily, as he skipped towards the cabinet where Lee said that the popcorn lay, and opened the box to take out the single packets. He read the directions, and popped it in the microwave and set the time that it said on the packet. Getting out some butter, to melt, and a salt shaker, with some pepper. He searched the cabinets for a large bowl and eventually spotted one, and grabbed it, waiting for the corn to pop.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
He smirked. "Yeah, the first game is awesome. I'd love to jump from building to building like Altair though. It looks like so much fun... oh, and that movie you mentioned, Magic Mike, I'm sure it would be a lot better if you were one of the strippers in it." He purred, forgetting about the dishes for a second as he ran his hands up Gaara's sides and kissed his neck. "What I wouldn't give to see you put on a sexy show for me." He nipped at the pale flesh for a moment before pulling away and carrying on with the dishes. After the last of them were clean, he leaned back against the counter. "I'll get some drinks ready for us okay? What would you like? I've got flavored water, iced tea, fruit juices, smoothies, milkshakes, cola, lemonade, cherryade..." He said as he looked through the fridge. "You can have a hot drink if you prefer though."

A smile tugged at his lips as Gaara said this. "My mother used to say the same thing to me." He said softly as he got some cookies out of the cupboard and emptied a few packets of salted pretzels into a bowl. He also got some bacon-flavored chips and poured them into a separate bowl. "I've got the snacks." He said, and then carried them into the living room, setting them on the coffee table.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara almost dropped the plate he was holding when Lee mentioned that he would have been a better actor in the movie Magic Mike. His face turned a dark shade of red, from a blush, and stuttered a bit "R-Really?" He was never good at dancing, but from watching the movie, if he had a stripper pole, he was sure that he could put on a few tricks. He put the plate down just in time, when Lee touched his sides gingerly, and put a tender kiss on his neck. "Hmm~…" He hummed, "I have a few tricks up my sleeve… Watching that movie taught me a few things, so perhaps I could put on a sexy show for you…" He giggled, jokingly "Only if you got the cash for me~…" He knew that was a joke, but he knew that he would look so much sexier with a couple of twenties hanging from his thong. He would give the money back; it would be just for show. A private show, only for Lee. He gasped when Lee nipped at his flesh, swallowing trying not to get turned on; he knew that his urges would die down when he would watch the movie.

Clearing his throat, he helped Lee finish the dishes, and watched as Lee started to get the snacks ready. "I'll take a fruit juice, please." Then blinked when Lee mentioned a hot drink. He was already still blushing a bit from the tender touches, so he had to have some payback "Are you on the menu for a "Hot" drink?" he glanced back at Lee with a grin, wanting the same reaction that Lee gave him.

He smiled happily when Lee retrieved some cookies, and some chips (Bacon-flavored YUM~!), setting them on the coffee table. He heard the beep of the microwave, and took out the bag and opened it, pouring the popcorn into the bowl he had out, and sliced a bit of butter pieces into the popcorn to melt, and doused it with salt, and unhealthy stuff, he had to enjoy eating bad before he couldn't eat like this anymore. Gaara picked up the bowl and placed it with the rest of their stash. He was so excited about this~!

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
The taller male nodded and pulled out the four bottles of fruit juices from the fridge. There was blackcurrant flavour, orange flavour, mango, passionfruit and cranberry. He carried them into the living room and set them on the table before switching to TV on and turning to the channel where Final Destination 5 was due to be shown in fifteen minutes. They had plenty of time to get ready.

Lee returned to the kitchen and blushed when Gaara mentioned "hot drink"

"Hmm... yes... I have a special kind, its white and it only comes out if you suck right on the tap." He purred, running his fingers through Gaara's hair. "If you're a good boy, I'll let you have some later." God, just talking like this was already making him incredibly horny, but he knew that he couldn't enter Gaara again until he was healed up. That didn't mean he wasn't allowed to pleasure him in other ways though, did it? "I'll be right back."

A devious smirk appeared on his lips as he then went upstairs to fetch a blanket, and then put it on the sofa. Some of the intention was to keep them both warm on such a cold night, but most of the intention was to sneak his hand over to Gaara when the redhead least expected it, and accidentally-on-purpose brush against his crotch.

Oh, he'd have plenty of fun tonight.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
When Lee mentions his own "Special Drink" he couldn't help but to lick his lips. If he wasn't still hurt from last night, he would have jumped onto the man, and forced him inside of his own body on that couch, but he knew that he shouldn't dare try it. "Mm~ sounds delicious." He closed his eyes, leaning into those pleasurable touches, on his hair. God how he loved it when Lee touched him, especially when he stroked his hair. "I'll be such a good boy then~… I'll definitely be such a good boy." He felt a bit disappointed when Lee stopped touching him to retreat upstairs, and sighed. He felt so lucky.

Gaara took a seat on the couch, and reached over to grab some chips. Just looking at the food was making him hungry again, so it wouldn't hurt to have a quick bite before the movie started. He turned his head around to witness Lee putting a blanket on the couch. It made him smile. He would feel much more comfortable with a nice blanket wrapped around them, and cuddling into each other, while watching a movie. Perhaps he could make a few moves of his own…~

"Don't forget to turn the lights off." He said as he patted the seat next to him, on the couch, for Lee to sit. "What time does it start?"

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
He nodded and switched all the lights off. It was already dark, so he had no need to close the curtains. Nobody could see in anyway, and he liked looking out into the city. It was quiet and nice, especially on a Tuesday night. The weekends were a lot noisier. That was one of the bad things about living in such a place, but having lived in the house for most of his life, he had gotten used to it. His old house which his parents were murdered in was on the far side of the city, and it was still boarded up to this day. He was glad about that in a way, wanting to preserve the memories of his parents for as long as he could.

Gaara's question snapped him out of his depressive thoughts. That was right; he couldn't dwell in the past when he had such a wonderful future ahead of him. "It starts in about ten minutes." He replied with a smile.

After getting the mood set, he flopped down on the couch next to Gaara and pulled him into his lap, before wrapping the blankets around them both. "Mm... this is nice, huh? You, me and our little one." He said, rubbing the redhead's abdomen for a moment. He then reached over and handed Gaara a couple of bottles of juice; the orange one and the passionfruit one. "There, all set." He murmured, kissing him lovingly. "You can always cuddle me if you get scared." He teased.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
He was looking at the television, and watching some of the commercials, when the lights were turned off. He was expecting Lee to plop down onto the couch right next to him, but he didn't immediately, and turned to look at Lee about to say something, but stopped when he saw him looking out the window, with a sad look to his face. He then asked a question to break the silence, and Lee immediately was brought back to life as he plopped down onto the couch.

Lee pulled him into his lap, and Gaara gladly tucked his head into Lee's neck, and cuddled himself neatly into his lover. Lee felt so warm, but it felt even warmer when he wrapped the blankets around them both, making him sigh happily. Lee spoke, and Gaara's attention was right on him, "Yes… This feels so perfect." That is how he felt. Like everything at this moment was just perfect. He was happy, he has eaten, and he has his lover by his side. It got even better when Lee moved a hand over his stomach, making his own curve around Lee's. He felt like nothing could ruin this moment. This perfect little moment; he just felt so happy.

His eyes lit up when Lee handed him a drink, and grasped one of them, (orange :3 ) and sipped on it. He pulled back just in time, before Lee kissed him, and began to tease him "I'll keep that in …" He really would have to keep that in mind, he and horror did not mix well. He could hold down the movies of Final Destination to a certain extent, but most of the time it would get too much. He wouldn't doubt it for a moment if he were to get scared that he would scrunch his body into Lee's hold. Trying to hide himself from the terrors of the movie. He didn't want Lee to know that, though. So he had to put on a show of bravery. He could get through a movie without a flinch! …Right?

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
The movie started soon enough, and Lee had the bowl of popcorn set on the sofa, along with the pretzels and bacon chips. He held his held his little redhead close, not even cringing at the gory parts of the huge accident at the beginning of the movie that would put the main characters on Death's list.

Even drinking the blackcurrant juice didn't bother him, even though it closely resembled blood. He continued to drink it as normal, as well as eating the popcorn. Gore just didn't bother him in the slightest.

He had the sudden urge to make Gaara jump, but resisted as he remembered he wasn't messing around with his friends anymore. The redhead was much more sensitive. He didn't want to give him a heart attack or make him cry or faint. Then he'd feel really bad. Anyway, it just wasn't the right thing for a boyfriend to do.

Instead, he placed his hand on Gaara's knee, before slowly sliding further up, eventually reaching the top of his inner thigh. It rested there for a few moments, before he gently stroked him through his pants with his thumb.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara flinched slightly when the "true" accident was taking place. His eyes widened at all of the horrid deaths from the accident, only to swallow thickly, when it showed the main character was only having a futuristic vision. He should have expected this, it has been the same for the past four movies, and it will happen in the fifth. But it still caught him off guard. Even though the accident still occurred it wasn't as bloody and gory as the actual vision of the main characters.

He glanced up at Lee, as he drank a juice that had a dark red color to it. Lee didn't even look fazed. It must be that he is a horror movie lover, and he must see this kind of stuff all of the time. Just from the thought of the movie, it made him think that Lee was drinking blood, like some kind of vampire. Not one of those stupid one that "sparkle in the sunlight"(Please tell me you know what I am talking about, and you dislike it as much as I do. :( ) but ones who melt and crack and cringle in the sunlight instead. Gaara shook his head lightly, concentrating back onto the movie.

He always had a bad deal with gore. He and they were never friends. His worse were the "Saw" movies. Once he threw up when he was watching one of the later ones, he guessed that it was 3 or 4, but it really made him sick. They just concentrated too much on the gore, and it made his stomach churn just thinking about it. He reached over to grasp a handful of popcorn, and used the other hand to pop one piece into his mouth at a time.

Gaara felt something grab his knee, under the covers, but paid no mind to it, suspecting it was Lee. As the movie continued, he felt the hand slowly creep up his leg, and he held his breath. Trying his best not to get too turned on, he thought he knew what his intentions were, but suspected Lee that he was just going to tease. He might have guessed right, when he stayed there for just a few moments, until a scary part made him jump, not only that, but a feeling of a thumb rubbing against his crotch, made him jump too. He gasped as he dropped some of his popcorn onto his lap on the blankets. He blinked as he picked up his mess, and quickly ate them (eh, five second rule), leaning back against, Lee. He closed his eyes briefly, and opened them back up, trying his best to concentrate on the movie. But a hand below was really diverting his attention, and most of all, turning him on. He bit his lip, to hold back a grunt, and trying not to give a thrust into that hand. As much as he wanted too, he knew that he couldn't control himself.

An idea popped into his head, as he grinned, and shoved his hips down onto Lee's lap, grinding into his partner. Gaara could tease, too. Let's just see how far he could go.


	9. Chapter 9

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee began to rub Gaara a little harder as the movie went on, and then closed his eyes, just managing to hold back a moan before it could escape as the redhead began to rub against him. At this rate, he'd be rock hard within mere moments.

His face heated up slightly as he tried to focus on the movie. Seeing people brutally killed was something to stop him from getting turned on, right?

But the way Gaara was grinding himself against him was driving him crazy! He tried to ignore the pleasure tingling in his groin area, but it was getting too much, and before he knew it, he was unmistakably hard and throbbing.

A shuddering sigh left his lips as he moved his hand a little further up to unbutton Gaara's pants, before he reached inside and rubbed him more directly through his boxers.

"It will feel good, I promise." He whispered as he leaned down to the redhead's ear. After finishing his sentence, he gave him a quick nip and continued rubbing him, harder this time and smirking as the flesh heated up against his fingers. "Are you enjoying that?" He purred.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara grinned, as he managed to reach his goal. He could feel the hard pulse, and the pointed stick poking against him. It just made him all the more turned on. He just wished that he could have just slipped his pants off and, "accidentally," made Lee slip inside of him. He inwardly laughed at that, Lee wouldn't allow it, even if he desperately wanted to. So, he knew to respect Lee's wishes and leave penetration off-limits for now.

His own breath hitched sharply, when he felt Lee unbutton his jeans, and slip a hand between them and his boxers. Lee's own shuttered breath made his own do the same, as he paused the grinding for a moment to catch his breath. He was getting a bit too hot, under the collar. It took everything in his power to keep from thrusting into Lee's hand, desperately wanting to feel the older man. He glanced back at the television, and knew that if he were turned on a bit then the gore would turn him off in a second, but with Lee continuously rubbing like that, it was hard to concentrate.

Gaara flinched when Lee nipped his ear, letting out a moan, accidentally. He didn't want it to slip out, but he couldn't help it this time. "I-It will feel even better, if you were i-inside me…" he had to let that fact swim in the air. He wanted to make Lee think, and also to force a tease on the older male. He knew that Lee felt that unimaginable pleasure when he first had sex with him, so he wanted him to remember that. Lee was so close to making that dream a reality, but he knew that he couldn't reach it. A thin wall was separating them, and it was easy to break. Could Lee hold his own, and resist? He wondered how long he could, after Gaara started to grind into him again, forcefully making that lump poke between his own cheeks, making the ultimate tease, except with clothes on.

But, even when Lee rubbed harder, he bit his lip, and moaned softly. He was already getting hard, and this time, he gave a light thrust into Lee's hand. "Ah~… Y-Yeah…" He glanced back to the television, and closed his eyes, leaning his head back to concentrate on the menstruations instead of the gore in the movie.  
**  
X-Panda-Chan-X**  
The more Gaara pressed against him, the harder it was to resist. He could barely stop himself from ripping down the redhead's pants and fucking him with every ounce of energy he had, but he knew that he just couldn't risk hurting him, especially now that they had a child on the way. Rough sex was a risk to the baby, and as the nurse had mentioned, he could hurt Gaara badly. If that happened, he could never forgive himself. "Mm... I would love to enter you right now, but you need to heal." He murmured, leaning closer to kiss the redhead's neck.

He smiled lightly when he felt the light thrust against his hand. "You're so cute..." He murmured, grinding his fingers against the bulge a little harder to answer his wishes. "And what's wrong with me pleasuring you in other ways, hmm? You can't deny that this feels amazing." He said gently as he slid his boyfriend's jeans down to his knees, and then did the same with his boxers. The duvet covered them both over, so from the outside, it looked like nothing was happening.

Once Gaara was freed from the restrictions of his pants and boxers, Lee smirked as he gripped the length and began to move his hand up and down it slowly.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara couldn't help but to feel a bit disappointed that Lee held his ground so well. He was strong willed and strong minded, and that is what he liked about him. He could feel Lee tense greatly when he ground into him, but he still kept his cool. He only gave out a sigh, not wanting to show the disappointment in his eyes. "Your right, Lee…" He didn't want to be right, but he knew that Lee only did what was best for him.

When Lee asked a curious question, he giggled a bit and smiled, turning to kiss Lee's chin. "Y-You know, ah-, that it w-would be better f-for both of us… I-If we had sex… heh…" Gaara's gaze turned a bit hazy when he felt Lee lift him a bit and removed his pants and boxers. Exposing him, but also covering him up with the blanket. A shuttered gasp shook his body when Lee grasped him fully, and started to stroke him. "L-Lee~…" He could feel his own bare skin against Lee's clothed lap, making him shutter and turn him on even more. If only he were bare as well.

Gaara tried to reach behind him to unbutton Lee's pants, only to grab onto Lee's arm for support from his body shivering in pleasure. He gripped harsher, and panted, arching into Lee's touch. His face scrunched into Lee's neck, trying his hardest not to moan too loudly.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
He felt Gaara's gasps of pleasure against his neck, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Why a-are you so adorable?" He asked quietly, nipping at his shoulder this time. He could practically feel every wave of pleasure overwhelming his boyfriend from the way his body twitched and squirmed, from the speed of his breathing and the way he thrust into his hand.

Lee moaned quietly as he felt himself begin to throb, so he used his free right hand to unbutton his own pants. He knew that was what Gaara wanted to get at in the first place, and didn't deny him.

Lee managed to slip his own pants down without slowing the pace of his left hand on the redhead's member.

His erection was no longer squeezed tight against his pants and it felt good, but it was also a danger in case Gaara tried to impale himself onto him like earlier. The pants had stopped that before though, luckily.

"Careful." He said softly as he quickened his pace, no longer distracted with trying to get his pants down. He rubbed his thumb over the tip, feeling some pre-cum already leaking out.

He smirked, disappearing under the blankets as he kissed Gaara's member and took it into his mouth.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
When Lee moaned, Gaara echoed out his own. It was hard to concentrate on anything now. He wanted to tell Lee the exact reason why he thought that he was so adorable, but he knew that his embarrassment would keep him from speaking. "B-Because… Because I love you…" He meant for that to be a joke; he didn't really know why Lee thought he was cute, or adorable. No one else ever even thought of him as normal, let alone something along the lines of beautiful.

Gaara gasped when he felt Lee slow down his pace, only making him arch more into his touch, begging him to keep going without words. But he soon realized it was all for the better, when he felt Lee slid his own pants down.

Gaara gasped when he felt Lee's member twitch against his entrance, and Lee mention out a quick caution. He nodded, and slid his lower half down in Lee's lap. The pleasure was overwhelming, when he felt a thumb rub directly into the head, feeling his own pre-cum slide down his member, and dribble onto his testicles. "Ah-Ahhh~!..." He knew that he had to be careful, now, but once he was down far enough, he tried to reach behind him, blindly searching for Lee's own dick.

What he didn't expect was for Lee to completely duck down under the covers and touch his mouth on his own manhood. His breath hitched when he felt those lips connect to his head, eyes widening. When Lee ended up engulfing him, Gaara screamed loudly, mixing with a scream in the movie, of another person meeting their end with death. "LEE!" He couldn't contain a hard thrust into that hot mouth. Now he knows how Lee felt when he went down onto him. Absolute heaven.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
He blushed a little more at Gaara's reaction and sucked harder, pressing his tongue against the tip before deep-throating him. He tasted amazing already, and hadn't even come yet.

The sweet tanginess of the pre-cum coating his tongue just made him want more, so he reached up to the redhead's chest to tweak at a nipple, before using his other hand to massage at his inner thigh.

Apparently, located in the thigh was an artery that was said to bring someone to orgasm if the leg was touched in exactly the right place. Lee certainly intended to bring Gaara to orgasm tonight, preferably more than once. His boyfriend deserved a treat.

Lee massaged the thigh a little harder, now sucking slowly to tease him. His tongue kept grinding hard against the sensitive head, and he moved his hand from Gaara's chest and down to his entrance. The redhead wasn't ready for his dick yet, but the least he could do was use a couple of fingers, and so he did. He pressed a single finger inside him at first, slowly thrusting it in and out and massaging at his walls to find his prostate. "Is this what you need?~"

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
A pale hand entangled into black locks of hair, as he shuttered to catch his breath. He didn't dare push Lee down; afraid that he would get mad at him for choking him, instead he grasped his other hand onto Lee's arm, leaving a few fingernail marks. His eyes rolled back when he felt that wet muscle work its magic and press directly into his slit on his head, then downing him in a second. He was brought back when he felt Lee's hand slid up his chest to grasp at a nipple and twist it like it was a dial to play with. His head twisted with pleasure, as he groaned out from the mixing sensations.

It got even better when Lee managed to seemingly massage his thigh. His leg twitched, when he pressed into a sore muscle, but soon a bursting sensation of warmth exploded from the massage. He gasped when he felt his thumb searching for something on the plushy flesh of his leg, not knowing what exactly, but glad to have Lee working out the sore muscles along with the search.

"Ah~AH!" He couldn't contain that shout when the hand that was tweaking his nipples, maneuvered its way down to his entrance and poked a finger thought. It scared him first of all. He thought that he may have accidentally penetrated himself onto Lee, and he knew that Lee would not appreciate that. It took a few thrust of the finger to figure out that it was in fact Lee's digits and not his manhood that was penetrating him. He relaxed, arching his hips for more room for those fingers to roam, but ultimately shoving Lee deeper onto his own dick. "Leeeee…~!" He knew that he was so close, but watching another death on the television, seemed to only heighten the blood flow in his body, making his nerves dance.

"Y-Yes...~! More~!"

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee smirked, deep-throating him again as he pushed another finger inside him, jabbing deep into the walls to try and hit the prostate. Just hearing the redhead's moans was turning him on beyond belief. His whole body burned with passion as he sucked as hard as he could, trying to pleasure him in any way possible.

His hand continued to massage his soft thigh to find that sweet spot rumored to bring someone to orgasm in moments. "I-I fucking love you..." He purred out as he took a moment to release Gaara from his mouth so he could breathe.

After taking a couple of breaths to stop himself from passing out, Lee leaned down to suck him once more, pushing another finger into him now. He was worried about hurting him again, but it surely couldn't be as painful as having an eight inch cock inside you, right?

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara gasped sharply, when he felt another finger enter him, at this moment, he wanted nothing more than to force his hips down onto the awaiting cock that twitched against his lower back. It took everything in his power to keep from bouncing up and slamming down onto him; instead, he clenched at the fingers, and shoved himself down deeper onto them. His legs twitched when Lee massaged over a certain spot, but he passed by it, only managing a sharp tingling sensation over his body, making his cock twitch harshly inside of Lee's mouth. He felt like such a whore moaning and gasping like this, but the sensations were just too overwhelming to just sit back and stay silent, he could only imagine the torture and neglect that Lee is feeling right now.

Right before he was about to make a final thrust, he felt Lee lean back and remove himself from his manhood, making him moan out in need. He was about to say "don't stop" but he paused when Lee spoke first. "F-Fuck-… Fu-Fucking love you, t-too~!" After Lee caught his breath, he plunged back down onto him, and shoved a third finger inside of him, scissoring him, and jabbing at his walls.

Both of his hands grabbed onto Lee's head, and massaged his scalp, feeling the silky pieces of hair weave in and out of his fingers, heightening the sensations further. "Oh! Oh~God~!" He was soooo close. With Lee jabbing at his prostate, and that tight warm feeling of Lee's mouth, it made his eyes water, and haze over with lust and pleasure. "I-I'm Ah~! I'm…! G-Gonna…~!" he didn't even get to finish his sentence, before he felt Lee shove his fingers as deep as they could go, making him see spots and stars, but what really got him was when Lee managed to move over that spot on his thigh. He pressed his thumb directly onto his inner thigh, and rubbed little circles into it, making his body jump and jerk with a pleasurable swirl that tossed and turned in his stomach. His eyes widened, as he gave a hard thrust into Lee's mouth for the final time, echoing out a soft and satisfying moan, as his hands seemed to anchor down Lee's head, in case he were to spring back up.

When his body-wreaking orgasm was over, he collapsed; eyes barely opened enough to see the ceiling, and releasing his hands from Lee's head allowing him to breathe. He gasped and swallowed trying to speak out the pleasure that turned him into jello. "S-Sorry…" Was all he could muster up the energy to say.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee felt the hot cum fill his mouth and blushed a little, managing to swallow it all down without choking, before he finally pulled away, breathless.

"Mmm... you taste so good baby..." He purred, kissing him passionately and running his fingers through his soft red hair. "You're so beautiful. I could hold you and kiss you all day." He said, inhaling the sweet, slightly spicy scent of his lover.

"We should do this more often. I read somewhere that making the mother feel this good benefits the baby too." His hand once again found its way to Gaara's abdomen, cupping the tiny bump gently as he imagined the little life that they'd both created.

His erection throbbed in neglect, making him wince slightly. By now, it had pressed up against Gaara's leg and was leaking a little precum.

He found it strange how just knowing that he'd made his boyfriend feel so good was making him leak like that. His face flushed slightly as he leaned over him, a smirk on his face. "Are you ready for my hot drink now?" He purred, pinning his arms back and biting his neck playfully.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara lazily opened his eyes when Lee spoke, making him blush madly of the fact that Lee like his taste. It made him a bit embarrassed, but yet a bit satisfied to know that Lee liked what he got. "Really…?" He was so sleepy, and feeling lazy from his sudden release, and it even felt worse when he felt Lee pet him on his head, shifting thought his red hair, it almost put him to sleep, if Lee didn't speak back up to wake him. "A-And you're so handsome, Lee… I could do the same to you…" he spoke back as Lee shoved his face into his hair, and inhaling his scent, ultimately making Gaara do the same to the older male.

When Lee spoke of the baby, his attention immediately sprouted onto Lee, "Really? I guess since we are connected, whatever I feel, the baby feels. That is good news then, huh…?" He blinked at the television, and noticed that it looked around half over. He saddened at the thought, but he knew that he could watch it any time he liked if he got the DVD to it. So he didn't really pay any mind to it. Gaara hummed softly when he felt Lee touch their child within his stomach, making him feel even drowsier.

He was brought back to reality when he felt dampness hit his leg, and suddenly realized that Lee has not been satisfied yet. His eyes blinked open and looked up at Lee, just in time before he offered his "hot drink" of the night. "Oh~ Yes…" He licked his lips seductively, and slid to the side of Lee, sitting next to him, and hid his face from view with the blankets.

Just from the view in the darkness, he could see that Lee sure has been suffering. Tiny white splotches were dotted here and there on his legs and the blanket, and rivers were sprouting from the tip, gliding down the large length. He took this member into his mouth once, he could do it again. He dipped his head low and gave a firm lick up the underside of the tall shaft, and swirled his tongue around the tip, momentarily dipping it into the slit, tasting the transparent white fluid of Lee's "drink" that he made. He took a movement downwards a step, and gripped the folds of the foreskin between his teeth in a small nip, before using his lips to suckle the tip, gently. Getting a taste of Lee's "hot drink" as more pre-cum dribbled out.

He used his hand to massage the thick base, and give small pumps from the base to halfway up his shaft, while the other hand braced himself for Lee to thrust or not, making sure not to gag if he did.

He dipped his head lower, and twirled his tongue to play underneath the head flaps, giving a firm suck, and a playful nip. With a lower dip, he pushed further down the huge shaft, managing around 2/3rd of the way down, before he had to stop and catch his breath. He pulled back and raked his teeth along the hard flesh, only to plunge back down again, taking in as much as he could into his mouth, while the hand did work on the parts that he couldn't reach.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
As soon as Gaara's hot mouth made contact with his hard flesh, a hot tingling sensation spread throughout his whole body.

He clutched at his boyfriend's shoulders, his body acting of its own accord as he thrust into his mouth, hoping in the back of his mind that he could handle it without gagging.

A loud moan escaped his mouth as he felt the redhead's teeth nip at the sensitive skin. One hand slid up to press Gaara's head further down, his fingers tangling in that deep red hair. "Ahhh!~ God!" To say that his boyfriend was a virgin, he certainly gave the best blowjobs in the whole damn world.

His entire body grew hot, and the tingling became more and more intense as pleasure stabbed as all of his nerves. He felt into a daze, almost; spots of white clouding his vision each time his muscles seized up with wave after wave of pleasure rolling through his senses.

"Fuck!~" He cried out, trembling with lust, using every inch of his willpower not to fuck him right now. He leaked more into Gaara's mouth.

The movie was almost done now, but both of them knew that neither was paying any attention to it. Anyway, he could always buy the DVD for Gaara's birthday, having seen how excited the redhead was when he mentioned it as something to watch.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
A thrust almost made him gag, as he was forced to consume almost half of Lee. He pulled back, and gave himself a breather, only to grip back down onto him. He could feel Lee jabbing at the back of his throat, as he tried to hallow out his mouth to accept him further into his throat. He could feel Lee's hands on his small shoulders, and one of them moved up to the back of his head to press him down further.

Tears swelled in his tightly closed lids, as he was pushed down further onto Lee. He managed to get 3/4th's of the way there. He has never been able to take this much of Lee at once. He could feel his throat begin to close up, as it breathed around the huge cock that he was trying to take in. It was a lot harder than it looks. Gaara pulled back a bit, and bobbed his head back down onto the shaft. He could hear Lee's cries of pleasure, making him take more of Lee in, managing a good seven and a half inches, before pulling back again to take another plunge.

The redhead could feel his stomach filling with the pre-cum that he swallowed and that filled his mouth, some even dripped out and dripped onto Lee's balls, unable to contain the amount of fluid that filled his mouth, and Lee hasn't even came yet. He could only imagine the amount of cum that would almost drown him, like earlier that day.

Gaara pulled back off completely, and rubbed his sore throat, his hand replacing the job that he mouth left, as it rubbed up and down the long shaft. He cleared his throat, and swallowed the rest of the pre-cum that was left on his tongue, and pressed his lips to Lee's tip again. Only this time, he took a huge swallow, and managed to reach the base of Lee's dick. His lips touching the skin directly above Lee's manhood. Gaara gagged loudly, and coughed a bit, as he tightened his mouth, and sucked harshly, at the flesh that filled his throat to the brim, almost to the point that he couldn't breathe. Lee was so big, and it made a few tears roll down his face when he took all of those eight and a half inches into his mouth completely.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
He didn't notice how Gaara was struggling to suck his length. His mind was only focused on the sheer pleasure. In the back of his mind, he was impressed that the redhead had managed to swallow him whole. The tightness of his boyfriend's throat almost reminded him of Sunday night.

Soon enough, his body began to override his mind again, and he began to thrust lightly, crying out in pleasure as he plunged deeper into that hot cavern. Within moments, he came hard in several squirts, shooting straight down Gaara's throat.

He'd wanted to last so much longer than that, but his boyfriend was just too good at blowjobs for him to resist. It was hard to believe that he had hardly any experience in sex. The way Gaara moved his tongue was that of an expert, and the fact that he barely had a gag reflex was as if he'd been trained specially.

Finally getting his senses back just seconds later, he pulled out before Gaara could choke, his breath coming out in ragged gasps. "Y-you're... a-amazing..." He panted, the cum still dripping down the side of his now limp member. "W-where did you learn that?" He asked in amazement.  
**  
XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara held his breath when he felt Lee start to thrust a bit into his mouth. He moved his head along with the thrusts to keep himself from triggering his gag reflex and start to throw up. Whenever Lee would pull back, he would pull back himself, then when he would push in again, his throat would straighten up for Lee to have a straight line to thrust into. With every thrust in he could hear Lee grunt out softly, making him grin in satisfaction of making his boyfriend beg for him.

It took only a few of those thrusts, for Lee to completely fill his mouth and throat with cum, as he ejaculated. He almost thought that some of it was going to come out of his nose, but luckily, it didn't and he managed to swallow all of it, while he was fully encased. Once gone, he pulled back when Lee yanked him away, just in time before he would start to lose oxygen. He gasped a sharp breath in, and started to pant, getting his breath back into his lungs. He didn't even notice a bit of white trail down his chin as Lee complemented on his skill.

He couldn't help but to laugh a bit. He didn't know if he wanted to expose his all-time secret on how he got that good at it. But he has been practicing. Not on real people, but try dildos that he bought from the yaoi website. He got the tips from there, and has been trying himself on those same toys that he bought. He may not be good at sex, but he has some skill when it comes to blowjobs. "Heh… L-Let's just say… I have been practicing…" He grinned as he plopped his head onto Lee's lap, collapsing just like the love stricken member that feinted to the side of his head.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee kissed the kanji tattoo on his forehead and pulled him into his arms, wrapping the blankets around them both. "Practice eh? On who? Or what?" He asked curiously.

His boyfriend had said he was a virgin, and hadn't even masturbated until their special phone call.

He glanced at the TV, seeing that the next horror movie was starting. It was called '30 Days of Night'. It was a really gory one too, and he wasn't sure how his boyfriend would cope with that. Neither of them was paying much attention to their last movie anyway, and that one was pretty gory.

He glanced at the clock and saw it was already ten. He wondered when Gaara wanted to go to bed. Having a child growing inside him had to take up a lot of energy.

"Wanna watch this?" He asked. "Or would you rather go to bed?" if Gaara decided to go to bed now, he wouldn't mind at all. If he decided to stay up though, and fell asleep on the sofa, Lee would carry him to bed and tuck him in.

He reached over and got another drink from off the floor, this one mango flavored. He'd finished his blackcurrant drink long ago, pretending it was blood each time a gory scene came on.

With a small snicker to himself, he uncapped the bottle and began to drink the mango juice.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara cuddled into the blankets that Lee offered, and sighed, relaxing as the movie was over. He didn't want to leave this spot, right now he felt at ease. When Lee asked him about how he practiced, he pursed his lips together, in thought, wondering if he should tell or not. "Y-You won't get, uh… grossed out or angry if I tell you, would you?" He would tell Lee, if he really wanted to know. They would have to start sharing secrets since they are having a child together. He didn't want to hide anything that Lee didn't want to see or know.

For the next movie, he has never heard of it, and decided to stay and watch it with Lee. He was already really tired, but he didn't want to move, and he felt so warm and comfortable here, wrapped in Lee's arms. "Nah *yawn* I'll watch it. I don't want to go to bed, yet." He stretches as much as he could without knocking Lee in the face while he moved, and tried to wake his body up.

He looks up at Lee as he starts to drink another juice bottle, and dunks it back to drink it. He then got a wicked idea, "Hey, Lee, could I try a little sip?" he asked as he turned his head and looked upwards at Lee and the drink that he has in his hand.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**

Lee blinked at him and shook his head. "Of course I won't get angry." He replied. "I couldn't be angry with you even if I tried."

When Gaara said he wanted to stay up to watch the movie, Lee nodded and leaned back, his arm wrapped protectively around the redhead's small body.

He heard his boyfriend ask to try the drink and smiled, then handed his bottle over to Gaara. "It's really good." He said happily. "Have as much as you want."

Whilst his boyfriend was trying his mango drink, Lee got some more pretzels to eat whilst watching the opening credits of the movie.

It was a brutal vampire movie, nothing like the shitty Twilight saga so many young girls seemed to be obsessed with. Everybody with at least some sense of class knew that real vampires most certainly did NOT sparkle in the sun, or save the life of some emotionless human-mary-sue who didn't know how to act.

This movie was about the vampires who spoke their own language, and ripped every human they saw to shreds in mere moments, unless they decided to torture them. "You'll like this I think. It's got REAL vampires in it." He said with a smirk.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
The redhead bit his lip. He didn't know if he truly wanted to expose such a dangerous secret. He has kept this since his puberty, but has never told anyone about it until now. "O-Okay… B-But promise me you won't tell anyone…" Gaara took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, almost afraid to look into those deep black abyss eyes. He was afraid that Lee would judge him harshly, and consider him some sort of sicko, or weirdo for what he was about to tell him.

"I-I have been practicing on… D-D-Devices… T-Trust me on the fact that I have never been with anyone in my life. So, I have been… using replacements, and I have apparently, been getting good at it, huh?" Gaara's shoulders slumped. He thought that Lee would probably disown him, now that he knows his dirty little secret. "I-I have n-never u-used them f-for anything e-else, though! S-So don't g-get any f-funny ideas…" God how he hated stuttering, he must sound like a blabbing maniac.

Gaara was a bit skeptical after he heard about a movie called twilight. He didn't know what to believe anymore, so when Lee told him that this movie contained REAL vampires in it, he gave a disbelieving look at Lee. "Really? Are you sure, it's not another one of those spinoffs from that other stupid-ass movie, Twilight?"

He blinked when Lee gave him his bottle, and gave a smirk over to Lee. "I didn't ask for a sip from the bottle, Lee-kun." He turned around in Lee's lap, kneeling over the male, "Take a drink, and then you'll see what I mean, when I say I want a 'sip'." He grinned as he shoved the bottle back into Lee's hand, and awaited for him to do as he asks.

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**"Devices?" He repeated, feeling blood rush to his face almost immediately. It wouldn't have surprised him if blood rushed south too, but luckily it didn't. Having those "devices" would certainly explain why Gaara, a virgin before he met Lee, was so good at what he did. A light chuckle left his lips as he saw how nervous Gaara was acting, as if he was ashamed of it. There was nothing wrong with practicing though. The fact that his boyfriend had those toys actually made him a little excited. Imagine if he got hold of them, imagine the things he could do to his little uke…"Don't be so nervous." He replied finally. "I actually find that unbelievably arousing. Maybe I could put them to some use one day. That's if you're okay with it."

When the redhead asked about the movie, Lee nodded to reassure him. "I'm completely sure. You'll see just how nasty these fuckers really are." He said with a dark chuckle. "It will send those ridiculous sparkling fairy vampires running for the hills." He was glad that Gaara also held the same hatred for Twilight. At least that was something they could complain about together when they needed to rant.

Moments later, the vampires were on the screen, savagely tearing apart a small Alaskan village, leaving hundreds of Husky dogs dead, and many more people either dead or dying. The rest of the villagers were taking refuge in the attics of houses that hadn't been raided or torn down.

After Gaara asked to taste the drink in another way, Lee suddenly understood what he meant and nodded, taking a swing from the bottle and holding it in his mouth, waiting for his boyfriend's soft lips to touch his own.

**XxGaaraloverxX  
****When Lee spoke his own word back at him, he lowered his head, shamefully. It sounded like Lee was upset with him, but as he looked back into his lovers face; he saw a blush stain his cheeks. Although, the silence that was met after that, made Gaara think that Lee was grossed out. It made him lower his head again, a blush of his own creeping up his neck.**

He jumped a bit, when Lee finally spoke. It made him look up at Lee with a tilted head. Don't be nervous? Why not? Was Lee not upset with him? What Lee said afterwards, made him blush harder, and give a small smile. "Y-Yeah… O-Of course I would be o-okay with it~…" He could only imagine how Lee could possibly use his own toys against him. He could only wait for the future to see what is in store for him with that. It surprised him that Lee found that Gaara practicing on dildos were actually arousing to him. It made him feel relieved that Lee didn't find that disgusting and that he would think of him of being a weird sicko, or a pervert. It made him happy that Lee accepted one of Gaara's dark secrets, and already bet that Lee wouldn't tell a soul.**  
**  
"Oooh~…" Gaara rubbed his hands together, thanking god that Lee enjoyed the same type of vampires that he liked. "Perfect, then. Another thing that we agree on." He smiled as he added another one to the list of things that they could comment on together. He didn't know what he would do if Lee was a Twilight fan. They would fight all the time, but gratefully, Lee was the complete opposite.

As the vampires attacked the villagers, Gaara couldn't help but to get a bit frightened. He and horror movies don't mix too well, he just hoped that Lee knew how to calm him down when the lights were off and he started to have nightmares, or if he couldn't sleep. Diverting his attention, he quickly got into the track of trying that mango drink.

With a lick of his lips, he licked Lee's own first, to make sure that there was no forgotten drops that escaped as Lee held it into his mouth. He pressed his mouth onto Lee's, and carefully opened Lee's mouth with his tongue, making sure to capture any drop that left Lee's lips and catching it with his mouth. He used his tongue to guide the fluid from one mouth to the other, and he slowly drank in Lee's saliva mixed cocktail of juices.

He made sure to give a firm lick to every crevice in Lee's mouth, before retreating back into his own and looking up at Lee with lidded eyes. "Delicious" he claimed before settling back down in Lee's lap, a blush staining his face, hoping to leave Lee a bit flustered.  
**  
X-Panda-Chan-X**  
He shivered slightly as he felt Gaara's cute little tongue rub against his lips. The redhead had no idea how he drove him crazy with every move he made.

He smiled in contentment and rested his hands on the smaller male's shoulders to pull him closer. "Mmm..."

His eyes closed as they kissed properly.

Soon enough, he felt the sweet liquid disappear from his own mouth and into his boyfriend's. There was something so special about that moment and he wanted it to last forever.

The way that tongue rubbed at the inside of his mouth almost made him hard again.

Even after Gaara had finished the drink, Lee could still taste the sweet mango on his tongue, but he wasn't sure if that was actually the juice or the taste of the redhead's lips.

When Gaara pulled away, Lee felt disappointed, but he knew they'd have many opportunities to do this again. "Glad you liked it..." He murmured, shifting a little so he was lying down and pulled the redhead on top of him. His arms wrapped around his waist over the blankets. "I love you."

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
When Lee pulled him to a laying position; he cuddled closer to Lee, and wrapped his own arm around Lee's. "I love you too… I'm sorry if I fall asleep." In this position, he blinked lazily, and tried his best not to fall asleep. It was hard, though, but the movie helped keep him up. He knew that he would probably have nightmares. He always gets them when watching horror movies. With Lee here, perhaps he can sleep without having to wake up scared in the middle of the night.

Gaara closed his eyes, and opened them slowly, bringing a hand up to rub at them. Perhaps some food could keep him awake. He reached down and grabbed some pieces of popcorn and ate them silently. He didn't want to fall asleep, yet; he wanted to be able to watch this whole movie with Lee before he'd go to sleep. He pulled his leg up and wrapped it neatly around Lee's leg, entangling them together. At this moment, he felt so relaxed, and happy. He has a baby on the way, and a lover who cares about him. All he really needs now is to have a ring on his finger, to prove that fact. He didn't want his baby to come out into the world without he/she's parents married. That was an unstable home. But Lee could take his time with the marriage. All Gaara really wanted was Lee by his side, and he'll be happy.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
As the movie went on; he could see that Gaara was becoming tired. It was okay if he fell asleep though, because he'd just carry him up to bed and tuck him in.

A hand rubbed at the redhead's lower back for a few moments, before he leaned up to kiss him again. Everything just felt so right at that moment

The movie now showed a scene of the leader of the vampires attacking a young human girl, slashing at her face until her cheeks were gone.

He noticed that the particularly gruesome scenes seemed to be the only things keeping his boyfriend awake, and he also noticed how scared he looked. His arm tightened protectively around his waist, a silent gesture to reassure him that he'd be alright.

Nightmares tonight wouldn't be a problem, because Lee would make sure to hold him tight all night to calm him down. He knew that pregnancy gave the mother disturbing and vivid dreams anyway. Maybe horror movies weren't such a good idea right now.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly after a few moments. "If you want to fall asleep, it's okay. I'll be happy to carry you upstairs."

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara currently had half of his face hidden from the horrors of what was on the television. His body jerked and jolted whenever he would see the vampires rip apart a person, in such detail, it almost made him sick, with fright.

He felt Lee squeeze tighter onto his hips, but it only made him flinch horribly, and grip Lee's shirt with clenching fingers. It scared him a bit, but he wasn't going to let that bother him too much. Until, Lee spoke out. Gaara yelped and, literally jumped. His body bouncing on Lee's chest, before stopping and looking at Lee with wide, frightened eyes. "Y-Yeah… Yeah! I-I'm fine! Heh." He didn't realize but his breath was a bit heavy, and his heart hammered in his chest. This time he'd admit that Lee scared him.

Gaara swallowed thickly, and tried to get his attention away from the movie, and concentrated onto Lee. "Aww… You're so sweet Lee. Thank you. I'll try and stay awake, though." Gaara sighed as he tucked himself back into Lee's body, hiding his face from view just like before, and gripping Lee's shirt. His knuckles were white, and he hoped that he wouldn't rip it. Lee wouldn't be happy about that, that's for sure. When another scream echoed throughout the room, from the television, he softly wined and hid the rest of his face in the safety of Lee's neck, as if hiding from it will make it all go away. Yeah, he and scary movies did not go well with him, especially at night time. Perhaps in the day time when he could forget about it during the rest of the day, but at night he would have to sleep. In the dark.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee felt Gaara tremble and jump throughout the rest of the movie, so when it was over, he switched the TV off, leaving the room in complete darkness for a few moments before he switched the light on. "I'll clean this up in the morning." He said, casting a quick glance to all the empty bowls and bottles left discarded on the table. It was already eleven-thirty and he was too tired to clean everything up.

Besides, he couldn't wait to snuggle up to Gaara. It seemed that the redhead would definitely need that comfort after watching the movie. Lee could tell it had frightened him and it made him feel a little guilty.

After stretching for a moment, he turned back to Gaara and helped him off the couch, then went upstairs with him.

Once in the bedroom, he pulled off his shirt and pants, leaving just his boxers on. "I'll be right back." He murmured, leaving Gaara temporarily on his own so he could brush his teeth and use the bathroom.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
When the movie was over and the lights were back on, Gaara felt a bit of relief hit him. As they both walked up the stairs, he gripped onto Lee, looking around with paranoia filling his senses. It made it even worse when Lee left him alone to use the bathroom. Before he even had a chance to say no, Lee was gone.

Without Lee by his side, he started to panic, looking in all directions, just waiting for something to grab him from the shadows. It was late, and all he wanted was Lee, right now. Gaara backed up to the wall, and moved his hands up to his chest out of fear. The only light he could see was from underneath the doors in the bathroom. Every little noise that the house made, or was made outside made him jump, and yelp. Gaining even more fear, he hid his face with his hands. He felt so scared that he was about to cry. "L-Lee! A-Are you done in there yet!" He yelled out through the door. It was too dark, and it was too scary. Every little movement from the windows made him even more paranoid, thinking of those vampires coming for him, or death plotting a devilish plan to kill him in an odd way. He didn't see most of the movie of number five, but he had a good memory of the rest of them. And the usual was outlets. The outlets were deaths best friend.

Gaara backed to the door to the bathroom that Lee was in, and felt his eyes water. "L-Lee! Come out, please…! H-Hurry…" His whole body shook with fright, he knew that this couldn't be good for his body or mind, he felt stressed. He needed Lee's comfort and protection. He didn't know if it was his own fright or the hormones acting up on his instincts of fight or flight. And he wanted to run, but he was too scared, and Lee was his only sanctuary.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
It took little under five minutes for him to finally emerge from the bathroom. The loud running water had blocked out Gaara's voice, although he knew he was outside the door from the rustle of his clothes. "I will be done in a minute." He called out as he finished brushing his teeth, unsure of whether his boyfriend heard him or not.

Finally, he dried his mouth and opened the bathroom door, his eyes widening when he saw the state his lover was in. He looked like he'd just seen a ghost, or was in the middle of a severe panic attack.

Immediately, Lee grabbed the redhead and pulled him into his arms, hugging him tight and desperately trying to calm him down. He'd never seen him so scared. It worried him. "Hey, shh..." He said, as he gently stroked his boyfriend's soft red hair in an attempt to calm him down. "It's alright, calm down... nothing will harm you here..." Okay, those horror movies really were a bad idea. Poor Gaara was in a right state. It probably didn't help that his hormones were all over the place with the pregnancy.

"Your poor little thing." He murmured, picking him up easily and carrying him over to the large bed. "I won't leave you again, I'm sorry. Just lie down and get some rest, I will be here all night." He said soothingly, stroking his hair. "No more horror movies for you, that's for sure." And with that, he grabbed the thick blankets and pulled them over their bodies.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara held his breath, as he tried his best to keep from crying aloud. He couldn't hear Lee from the other side of the door, but all he could hear was the sound of running water from the sink. He thought that he heard Lee say something, but he was too scared to hear him completely. He closed his eyes and hid his face, hoping to hide from whatever he is trying to keep away from.

"AhAHH!" Gaara screamed out, when he felt hands touch him. It took him a moment to realize that it was Lee. If he didn't know any better, Lee would have gotten socked in the face, from his reaction. Luckily, he managed to stop himself and take a moment to look at who was grabbing him. He didn't even hear him come out of the bathroom. Pale arms gripped tightly around Lee's neck, planning on not letting go this time. "L-Lee!" His whole body curled into Lee's grasp. His legs wrapped around Lee's torso, and locked his ankles behind him. His face scrunched into Lee's neck, trying his best to block out all of the scary sounds from being alone that he heard. All he could hear now was Lee's voice, making him calmer with each passing moment in his arms.

He gripped tighter when Lee moved them into the bedroom and kneeled down on the large bed. He couldn't have let go of Gaara if he wanted to, he was so gripped onto Lee, and he would have to pry him off. He relaxed a lot more when Lee managed to sit on his side holding him closer, and pulling the comfort of those blankets over both of them. He felt relaxed, but he still felt threatened by the darkness around him. Lee's hold definitely made him feel safe and secure, but he couldn't help but to let his mind wonder. "N-No…! No, I'm the one wh-who's sorry… I-I'm such a… a coward…" He knew that Lee would have to teach him one of these days how to be strong and brave like he was. It made him feel powerless. But he kind of liked to feel the attention onto him. To feel that need of protection, for Lee to hold him and care for him.

He felt bad, though, when Lee said "No more horror movies." It made him feel horrible to know that Lee loved those kinds of movies, but with him around he'd have to deal with a scardey-cat Gaara. "I-I'm sorry… W-We can watch h-horror f-films… but not in the d-dark…" He shut his eyes and squeezed closer to Lee when he heard the sound of the wind howling outside of the window.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
He shook his head and smiled a little. "No, it's alright. You can't help it if you're scared - and besides, I love comedy movies too you know, or a good tragedy like the Titanic. I'm also a fan of Marvel. Fantasies like Willow, Dragon Heart, The Hunger Games... I'm pretty much willing to watch anything except RomComs. You don't need to feel bad." He said with a smile, kissing his forehead. He loved Gaara so much, and it was impossible to get mad at him.

"You're bound to be a little jumpy and wound up with all your hormones going crazy. Just get some sleep for now. I won't leave you, and if you need anything, don't hesitate to wake me up." He added, and then pressed their lips together. As his tongue gently stroked Gaara's lips, he could still taste the faint hint of the mango drink from their kiss earlier. "Goodnight, and I love you." He whispered, dimming the lights but not shutting them off completely. He didn't want his boyfriend to get even more terrified.

Despite not being even remotely scared of the movie, Lee just couldn't sleep. He was tired, but something didn't feel right. He began to doubt once more that he and Gaara would be together forever. Those thoughts were stupid though, right? They both loved each other so much, and nothing was keeping them apart.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara felt a smile crawl on his lips when he heard that Lee liked a variety of movies, not just horror. "W-Well that's good…" he sighed, relieved that Lee wasn't angry at him. He felt so much better when Lee kissed his forehead. It made him feel fully protected, and safe in Lee's arms.

Lee was such an understanding person. He knew that he has had problems with his hormones acting up, and he doesn't blame him for being so scared. "Y-Yes, Lee-kun… I-I'll try and go to sleep…" He mumbled quietly, before Lee's lips pressed into his and gave him a firm lick on his own lips. Gaara sighed, and kissed back, sticking his own tongue out to lick at Lee's. He had a mix of fruit that flavored his tongue, probably due to the different flavor juices that he drank. He tasted like a fresh fruit smoothie, blending in with the mixture of flavors. It made him calm and collected, until he pulled back and whispered to him. "Good-night, Lee-kun. I love you, too. I love you so very much." He whispered back, snuggling back with all of his heart, and placing a kiss on his neck.

Just before his eyes closed, he noticed that Lee dimmed the lights instead of turning them off, and that made him smile, he didn't know if he could handle being in the complete darkness, even with Lee wrapping his arms around him. He sighed softly, and cuddled into the warm grasp of Lee, trying to think of relaxing things. Like his baby, for instance. He closed his eyes and started to think about his baby, of what he or she would look like. Would he/she have Lee's color eyes? He could only imagine how cute his child could be, and tried to keep his mind off of the terrors of the movie.

Although, he couldn't help but to get this feeling deep in his heart. It felt like, abandonment. Or separation. It was an odd feeling, like he could sense something was going to happen. He didn't want anything to go wrong now, and it felt even weirder due to the fact that everything seemed so right. Was something going to happen? Would Lee leave him? Would something separate them? Or worse… Would something happen to their child? He didn't like those odd feelings deep down, and it kept him awake, but he still kept his eyes shut, making Lee think that he was asleep. He didn't want to worry Lee any further.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
As three am passed, Lee finally drifted to sleep. He subconsciously pulled Gaara closer and held him tighter, as if afraid to let him go.

His dreams were plagued with death, in most of them, Gaara was the one who would die, and it would be Lee's fault. A tear rolled down his face and he clung to his boyfriend tighter.

The next morning, he didn't wake up until ten, which was actually considered really late for him. He sat up, holding his head for a few moments before glancing out of the window. Thank God all those dreams weren't real. He wouldn't be able to cope if he lost his beloved.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Strangely, Gaara fell right to sleep, after about an hour. Lee held onto him the entire time, never faltering; that is probably what kept him from waking up. But that didn't help him from having those dreadful nightmares. He didn't know if he rolled around and moaned or cried while he was sleeping, but he was having a horrible nightmare. It was a weird one, and it didn't make much sense.

He was in his own house, but he was trapped there, and couldn't get out. He was hunched over and vomiting blood. Strangest thing was, was that he was very far in his pregnancy. His stomach was huge and he looked like he was ready to pop at any moment. Gaara was in pain, and it felt almost like he was having a labor, but he knew that it couldn't be, since he didn't see his water break. But worst of all, why was he vomiting blood? Did something happen to his baby? Where was Lee? "Lee!" He coughed up into a fit and tried to call out again, where was that man? "Lee-kun! Where are you!?" He didn't know what was happening. He felt scared and alone, what was the fate of his child?

Then he heard a feint cry, and looked towards the door that suddenly appeared, it seemed to be his front door, and saw Lee. "Lee! I-I'm right here!" He paused and looked closely. It seemed that Lee was being pulled back by something; there was darkness all behind him as he struggled to move forwards to him. Lee reached out towards him and yelled out his name. "Lee! S-Something is wrong with the baby, I-" Gaara paused and gasped sharply when he felt something suddenly hit him. He looked down when he felt a great pressure hit his stomach, and a thud that hit the floor. His stomach was deflated, and a puddle of blood pooled the floor underneath of him. What lay in the middle of it was a curled up child. His child. It wasn't moving, breathing or crying, like a normal baby would do. Gaara collapsed onto the ground next to his child, and gasped for breath, as he reached for his baby.

He managed to pull it to his arms, and take a closer look at it. "M-My baby! Lee! Th-The baby…! I-I think it's…!" This child was a pure white almost like a ghost, and was so cold to the touch. He knew then, that his baby was dead. Gaara held the dead child close to him and cried out-loud, looking up to give the horrible news to his lover. "L-Lee! The baby is-" He paused again, seeing, now, his own husband lying in a puddle of blood, his body torn to shreds, an arm missing, and was laying on his stomach. No. This can't be happening. He lost two of the most important things in his life. His child and his husband. "NOOO! LEEE!" He screamed out, knowing that no one could hear.


	10. Chapter 10

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara's body jerked up in a cold sweat, as he almost screamed at the top of his lungs. The first thing that he did was hold onto his stomach, making sure that his nightmare didn't become a gruesome reality. Then he looks to his side; Lee was sound asleep, but his eyebrows would twitch every-so often, was he dreaming? Gaara relaxed and took deep breaths to calm himself. He was hoping that he wasn't thrashing in his sleep, poor Lee would have gotten a real beating if he did. He just hoped that Lee tried to calm him down before he got a good punch or kick in the stomach.

His stomach churned, harshly, and he threw his hands up to keep himself from vomiting on Lee's bed, and rushed off towards the bathroom. Gaara slumped down in front of the toilet and threw up whatever was in his stomach at the time. Once his stomach was clear, he felt a bit better, but that bitter taste in his mouth started again, and he moaned out softly. His stomach hurt, but after that initial release, he felt a bit better. He took a glance down, and noticed there was no blood, like in his dream, good. He flushed the toilet and put the seat down so he could sit for a moment to clear the dizziness out of his head. Vomiting always made him a bit dizzy.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee rubbed his head in frustration. He could have sworn he heard Gaara screaming, but it had to be his imagination, right?

He glanced around, eyes widening a little when he noticed that his beloved redhead wasn't beside him. Fear gripped his chest, and it was almost like his heart had stopped. "Gaara?" He called out anxiously. Maybe those horrible nightmares were true, maybe that scream was because something terrible had happened.

He swallowed hard, waiting for Gaara to come back.

When he didn't appear after a few minutes, however, Lee decided that enough was enough. Nothing could have happened, right? If there was a vampire or a murderer in the house, wouldn't he also be dead? "Don't be stupid." He told himself. "This is your house; you locked all the doors and windows last night."

He threw the blankets aside and got up, stumbling towards the bathroom and hoping to find his boyfriend in there. His heart was beating faster with each step, and he was suddenly afraid of what he would find in there. He'd seen so many horror movies where somebody would go into the bathroom and find blood splattered up the walls, a knife on the floor and a mangled corpse in a bath full of blood-

No, just because they had watched horror movies didn't mean that something equally as frightening had to happen. That would be too much of a coincidence, right? Normally, watching them didn't bother him at all, especially not that vampire movie. He'd seen it so many times. Those nightmares were so realistic though, he actually woke up expecting the love of his life to be lying dead beside him.

He took a deep breath as he opened the bathroom door with a shaking hand. At the first glance of the tiled floor, there was no blood. That was a good sign.

As he glanced up, a sigh of relief left his lips when he saw that his boyfriend was in there, alive too.

As he glanced up, a sigh of relief left his lips when he saw that his boyfriend was in there, alive too. "Are you alright?" He asked gently as he stepped up to him, reaching out to rub his back. "I-I thought I heard you screaming... so I was worried."

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara's body jumped as his heart threatened to explode out of his chest from fright. The sound of someone saying "Are you alright" literally scared the living crap out of him. He managed a frightened yell as he glanced up at whoever opened the bathroom door and called out to him. "AAAHHH! Oh-…. Oh, Lee, it's just you…" A pale hand pressed onto his chest, trying to calm his racing heart, as he sighed in relief that it wasn't one of those vampires from the movie trying to get him.

The gentle rubs on his back relaxed him greatly, and it helped with his nausea too. Gaara glanced back up at Lee with a question when he told him that he heard him screaming. "I'm alright, Lee-kun. I didn't scream at all since I woke up, unless you count scaring the crap out of me just a few seconds ago, screaming." It warmed his heart that Lee felt concerned for him, but he didn't know why Lee told him why he thought he heard him screaming. Unless, he was crying out in his dreams that could have been the only explanation he could think of. "Or, unless you count my morning sickness as a 'screaming' sound, other than that, I am fine there is no need to worry about me." He smiled softly up at Lee, unsure to tell him about the horrible dream he had last night. It seemed to be like an epiphany, or a futuristic vision. It just felt so real. Perhaps it wouldn't be as gruesome as his dream, but it could still have the same meaning to it.

He could possibly lose Lee and his child during this relationship. Lee could leave him, and worse of all he could lose his baby that he is carrying. He felt, gently, onto his abdomen, feeling that the bump has receded a bit back into his body, just like the doctor said. It wasn't as swollen as before, but the lump was still there, just not as noticeable now.

He looked back up at Lee, and smiled, "Did you have a good dream last night? I felt you cuddling me all night." It was true, he could still feel Lee's grasp onto his body, even while he was asleep. Some of the times Lee squeezed him so tightly he actually woke up, and resituated himself in his arms again. He didn't mind it, though. It helped make him sleep better with Lee holding onto him so tightly, he felt protected, and safe in his arms, and he has to enjoy it now, because once his stomach gets bigger, it will be harder to cuddle from the front. Lee will have to do so behind him instead. Gaara would miss that, when it happens. He loves to shove his face into Lee's neck and smell his sweet scent, but he knows that it would be safer when his stomach gets bigger, to allow Lee to cuddle from the back. He didn't want to risk his stomach to be crushed. Also, he would have to stop lying on his stomach soon; he inwardly sighed at that thought. He loved to sleep on his stomach.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
"I had nightmares too." Lee replied softly, his fear vanishing as he continued to stare at his boyfriend. Him and the baby were safe. Good. Losing either of them would possibly spell the end for him. Even though their child was not yet born, he loved him or her already. His hand subconsciously rested on Gaara's abdomen, now a lot flatter than before, just as the nurse had told them would happen. He was a little sad that the bump wasn't there anymore, but he knew that it would only be a few months until the real bump came, and then they'd both be able to feel the tiny movements of their child. He couldn't wait.

As he stayed lost in thought, he realized how silent it had gotten. It was certainly a change from those horror movies, but it was just too silent. "That's okay though, I'm just relieved that they didn't come true." He then lifted Gaara carefully into his arms and carried him back to the bed, pulling the blankets around him. "You look tired. Do you want me to make you a drink?" He asked, kissing his forehead. Coffee really sounded good right now after such a disturbed night of sleep. He'd woken up at least six times during that horrible nightmare in a cold sweat, and as soon as he'd drift off, the horrors would start again. He felt a shudder run through his body as he thought about the things he'd seen.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara blinked, Lee had nightmares too? He thought that Lee had some nice dreams. Just from the cuddling from the night before, he would have guess that Lee was dreaming of holding him close. He must have thought wrong. Gaara questioned whether or not to as of what he dreamed of. Would Lee be upset if he asked him?

Gaara blinked when he felt Lee's larger hand caress the abdomen where his child lay. His fingers in search for what was not there the day before. It almost seemed like Lee was trying to bring up some trace of the bump from yesterday, but sadly, it was not there. The child still lay dormant in his tummy, though. If the morning sickness had anything to do with it, he knew for a fact that the child was ok. Only if he were to throw up any blood, then he would become worried, and tell Lee about it immediately. Gaara knew that now that he was pregnant, there was no need to keep secrets. Everything must be revealed. If he feels as though something is wrong with either him or Lee's child, he has the responsibility to speak up and tell Lee what the problem is. He is about to be a mother, and he has to start to learn to act like one.

Lee said that he felt relieved, and that made him even more curious of what he dreamed of. Gaara didn't struggle when he felt those loving arms carry him off to the safety of their bedroom; in fact, he immediately curled into the hold, and pressed his face against Lee's neck. Lee was so warm. That feeling of safety and protection radiated off of him, like a furnace. It was so heartwarming, and comforting, he didn't want to leave him just yet.

A sigh left his lips when his body touched the mattress, the smile never faltering. A kiss was placed on his forehead when those blankets swallowed over his body; he just realized that he is still fully dressed, from yesterday. "Coffee sounds really good, right about now… Unless… Do you think it will be bad for the baby?" He couldn't help but to be cautious of what he puts in his body. If it was bad for him, it was worse for the baby. He wanted no risk when it came to his child. Miscarriages were too much of a worry in his mind, and he didn't want to be at fault if something terrible were to happen. Better safe than sorry.

His mind couldn't stop from wondering back to that odd dream. It scared him horribly, but it was weird that he didn't wake up at all last night. Almost like it was a non-stop movie. He prayed that nothing of the dream would become a reality; he didn't know what he would do if he were to ever lose Lee. He loved him. "Uh, Lee? What did you dream of last night?" He asked as he looked up into those black abyss eyes that he loves so much.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
When Gaara asked if the coffee was safe to drink because of the baby, he thought about it for a moment. Caffeine was a drug after all; maybe it wasn't as safe as he thought. Alcohol and tobacco was strictly forbidden during pregnancy, along with any types of drug. "Hmm... I think I'll make you something else to drink actually. I don't want to risk it with the caffeine. What else would you like? And I can make you some breakfast too if you're hungry." He said, getting off the bed.

A shiver ran down his spine when the nightmare was mentioned again. "I-I dreamt that someone was trying to take you away from me, and every time I got close, they would torture you... Then I eventually got you back and... You died in my arms from your injures..." His heart hurt at the thought of losing him, and he hugged him tight, trying not to cry. As he held the smaller body in his arms, he began to feel reassured that nothing bad had happened. Gaara was warm and soft, he also smelled nice. His scent seemed to calm his nerves as time passed. "It was only a nightmare though... nothing will take you away from me. They'd have to kill me first." He said, stroking his soft hair. "What about you? What did you dream about?"

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara nodded at Lee's concern for caffeine intake; he knew that he didn't want to take any risks. "That's fine then. I'll take some water then." He felt sort of bad that he would have to give up some of the things that he likes to eat and drink. He loved coffee, but if it was bad and could hurt the child, he didn't want to risk any harm. It was best to play safe.

As Gaara listened in to Lee's dream, his eyes widened with horror. No wonder why Lee was holding him so closely last night. Someone was trying to take him away, and he was hurting him. Lee must have been so scared. Gaara knows that he ever had someone take his Lee away and whenever he would get close, he would be tortured, he didn't know what to do. He could only imagine the pain that Lee was going through, especially when he managed to get his mangled body back, only to end up dying in his arms. Gaara felt so terrible. Poor Lee.

He wrapped his arms around Lee's shoulders rubbing the top of his back soothingly. He could feel Lee's own arms snake around his body, and his face pressed into his hair, smelling gently. It seemed to have calmed him. He could only imagine what he was going through with that. He pulled back a bit looking at Lee when he said that he would die for Gaara's protection. "Lee…" He didn't know what to say. He felt so loved. But he didn't want Lee to sacrifice himself for Gaara's own protection. He would jump in front of a bullet for Lee, to protect him. Gaara didn't want anything to happen to his lover, he would die without him.

Gaara swallowed thickly, when he vaguely remembered the gruesome dream he had last night. He knew that it was going to sound odd in his own words, but he had to speak it. It could be important. "W-Well… I-I was in my own house. A-And strange thing was, was that I was nine months into the pregnancy. Worse was, I was vomiting blood. Something was wrong, with the baby. I looked around for you, and you appeared out of nowhere, being dragged back by this blackness that was pulling you away from me. I was weak and I couldn't move. I was in pain for some reason, and I didn't know why. I called out to you, and you did the same to me. I tried to tell you that something was wrong, and then a sharp pressure jerked through my body, and a thud hit the ground." Gaara looked back up at Lee with blank and hallow eyes. "I gave birth Lee." Yet it wasn't a happy note, and he knew that Lee wouldn't like what he was going to say afterwards. "I fell to my knees, the ground soaked in blood from my birth, The baby was not moving. I moved to the still figure in my blood, and picked him up, but…" Gaara closed his eyes remembering the horrid feeling and vision of his child's death. "It was dead…" Just saying that awful term made him clench at his stomach, "I-I looked up to tell you, b-but you were massacred. You were dead, and it almost looked like you were torn to shreds. The last thing I heard before I woke up was myself screaming your name, and I woke up." Gaara closed his eyes as he got nauseated again. "I'm surprised that you didn't feel me thrashing or screaming in my sleep last night…"

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
His eyes widened as Gaara told him about the dream. It must've been really awful to see their child dead, their child that he already loved so much and wasn't even born yet. He knew that if something like that really did happen, he'd get Gaara to the hospital no matter what, even if he had to fight the hardest he'd ever fought in his life. "I promise that I'd never let anything happen to you or the baby. You both mean the world to me now and nothing will take that away."

After saying that, he carefully picked him up again and carried him downstairs.

The house was freezing cold that morning after keeping the thermostat off whilst they were in bed, so after setting Gaara gently on the couch, he turned the thermostat up to warm the place up and tossed a thick green blanket to him.

"It's not very warm today. Sure you don't want a hot drink?" He asked after switching the TV on. It was only to create background noise and to calm Gaara's nerves a little if he was still scared. Lee was also on edge after such a horrifying dream, and he was glad that it was still daytime television, meaning no horror movies or anything to freak either of them out again. "I could make you some green tea or hot chocolate if you'd like, and maybe some pancakes. I bet you're hungry. I've got plenty of stuff in."

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara shuttered, when Lee spoke out. Not out of fear but out of doubt. He knew that Lee would do his best to protect him, but if something were wrong with the baby, and then there was nothing he could do to help. If he had a miscarriage then he knew that there was nothing either of them could do to save it. To ease Lee's heart, though, he nodded and looked up to Lee, happy that he would keep his promise to protect him and his baby. Best of all, he said that they mean the world to him. He was speechless, listening to him and it warmed his heart, but it still didn't east the ache in his heart about that apocalyptic dream.

Gaara was carried once again, and he easily slipped right into his grasp. Almost like it was second nature to be picked up by Lee, he was starting to get used to it, and liking it greatly. By the time they reached downstairs, it was absolutely freezing. He should have known that heat rises, and of course the upstairs would have been warmer than the downstairs would have been. Gaara snuggled deeper into Lee's grasp, trying to keep as warm as he could, as his body cooled. The nurse said that he had to keep warm, and not get too cold, which was good, since he doesn't like to be cold in the first place.

He immediately curled up into the couch that he was laid on and rolled his knees up to his chest, to keep warm. It wasn't long after that, Lee threw a soft green blanket over him, making him sigh in relief, and cuddle himself into it more. Gaara blinked when Lee spoke, making him think of his options a bit more clearly. Cold water wouldn't be good in a cold room. His mind was pondering of the television, afraid of those horror movies to appear again, but it was only some daytime shows, and some news that would appear, so it eased his thoughts. When Lee mentioned hot chocolate, his mouth watered slightly. He hasn't had hot chocolate in forever, and he gave a gentle smile up to Lee, he knew that he would love to have a nice sip of hot coco in a snuggly blanket all curled up to Lee watching TV. It just sounded so perfect. "Hot chocolate, please. I haven't had that in forever."

As soon as Lee mentioned food, it was almost sudden, as his stomach started to churn for the craving of something to eat. He didn't want to sound so needy, though, but he was feeding two people now. "U-Um, well now that you mention it… I am a bit hungry…" he rubbed his stomach at the thought of food, "Pancakes would be great, do you have blueberry, or chocolate chip pancakes?" If he didn't he would satisfy with just ordinary ones, but he was in the mood for something sweet right now. Something with a sugary taste to it.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee was also hungry, and chocolate chip pancakes sounded like a perfect breakfast, something he was really going to enjoy eating today. "Yes, I'll make chocolate chip ones. Just relax and I'll bring everything over to you." He said, kissing his forehead before he went into the kitchen.

This room was colder than the rest, and he shivered a little before making the hot chocolate.

He was having coffee himself, so he made Gaara's drink extra special, topping it with whipped cream, marshmallows and chocolate shavings before bringing it in to him. "Enjoy, love." He said with a smile, placing the drink on the table as he returned to the kitchen.

The recipe for the pancakes was fairly simple, but he just hoped he wouldn't burn everything like he usually did.

He made the pancake mix before dropping in the chocolate chips. It smelled nice so far, that was a good sign. At least he wouldn't poison them both, or so he hoped anyway. He had to be extra careful with cooking now Gaara was pregnant. Everything he ate would go straight to the baby.

After adding the chocolate chips, he then poured the mixture into a pan, and then turned the heat up on the stove as he carefully began to cook them. Whilst waiting for one side to become firm, he took a sip of his coffee, smiling a little. Caffeine was just so good right now. He flipped the pancakes over a couple of times, and they were soon ready.

After plating them up with an orange wedge on the side, Lee brought the plates in, handing one to Gaara and placing his own on the table. He then returned to the kitchen, coming back with a bottle of maple syrup. It was like a crime to not have maple syrup with your pancakes. "Hope you like it" He said with a smile, then rubbed Gaara's abdomen lightly. "You too, baby."

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara smiled widely, and clapped his hands softly, "Yay~, Thank you, Lee-kun~!" He just couldn't wait to sink his teeth into some mouthwatering pancakes with his lover by his side. Oh, he could already taste them now. But he felt bad, making Lee cook by himself. It should be him that should be cooking. Isn't that the basic law of the house? The mother cooks, the man works. It is a simple routine. He felt awful for making poor Lee treat him like such royalty. He wasn't anyone special. Well, now that he has a child on the way, especially Lee's child, he guessed that Lee only wanted to do more for him, and the baby. It was understandable, but poor Lee didn't have to wait on him hand and foot.

It made him feel even worse when Lee brought out the hot chocolate. His eyes almost bulged when he saw the delicious siting of whipped cream dripping off of the sides of the cup, with chocolate shavings to definitely settle his sugar craving. He put his hand up to his mouth in shock, and stared at the rare delicacy like it was a long lost treasure, "Aw, Lee… You didn't have to do all of this…" A blush spread across his face, in deep gratitude and he gave a heartwarming smile to Lee when he kissed his forehead. He knew that he didn't deserve all of this, but it was just so hard to resist the temptations. Lee was such a caring person, and he knew that he didn't deserve Lee's kindness. Gaara smiled as Lee walked into the kitchen once again, and reached down to grab the cup, careful not to let it spill, and sipped it. It was hot, and he could tell that it was made with milk, and not with water like he used to have it back at home. The cream not only decorated it, but it brought the freshness of it all together, and it was so sweet that it tingled his tongue. He couldn't keep the soft hum that left his throat when he sipped it.

He curled deeper into the warm sheets, letting his body heat up from the warmth of the delicious drink. The smell of food was killing him, his stomach basically screaming at him for the food, but he knew to wait. Poor Lee was slaving over the hot stove for him to eat, already made him feel bad enough.

It wasn't long before the scent got stronger, and the food was ready. He was already starving, when Lee brought the food to him. What he didn't expect was a cute little orange wedge for extra vitamin C for him. It warmed his heart. "Thank you so much, Lee-kun." He looked down at the table and was going to reach for the syrup, until he realized, there was no syrup. No worries. Gaara was just about to get up and get it for himself, but he looked up just in time to see Lee walk in with the highlight of their breakfast. He knew that there was no way he could have pancakes without syrup.

Lee took a look at him and gave him a hope that he would like his cooking. "Of course I will, Lee-kun~…" But what caught him off guard, was when he kneeled over and rubbed at his stomach to speak to the child itself. Gaara blushed, and looked over to the side, but couldn't help but to smile. It made him feel good that Lee wanted the baby to be happy, and enjoy eating. Gaara placed his hand over Lee's "I am sure the baby will love it, heh…" It was hard to imagine something growing inside of him, but he had to keep in mind that there is no longer the two of them. It is now the three of them. As soon as he conceived, he knew that this baby was now part of the family. It may not be running around, out and about, but it still had feelings and it was there. The baby was there, and alive.

He leaned over and gave Lee a kiss on the lips, "thank you, for breakfast, Lee-kun. Smells great." That was the real truth, now that he was right in front of the food, it was so tempting to just chug it all down, but he knew better, and used his fork and knife to cut the circular treats into triangular pieces. He reached over and grabbed the syrup, and poured almost half of his plate full of it, pulling back when he realized that he may have put too much. He always ate with a lot of sugary syrup; it was just what he did naturally. He just hoped that Lee wasn't in disgust with him, about almost draining his syrup collection.

He jabbed at one of the cut pieces and smeared it in the syrup that was pooled onto the side, and ate it. Just the taste of it sent shivers down his spine. That harsh craving for food was almost immediately gone when it hit his tongue. It just tasted so good. It was not overcooked to the point of crunchiness, and it wasn't undercooked in the slightest. It tasted just the way his grandmother used to make them. He didn't mind Lee overcooking a little, he was so used to it, and he considered it to perfection if it was. It was a deep brown color on patches of the pancake and not a black patch in sight. "Mm. Lee this is so good. Taste the way my grandmother used to make." He continued to feed himself, loving the fact that he is eating something, and not only is he eating, but his baby is, too.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
He also began to eat, relieved that he hadn't burned anything. Gaara seemed to like it, so that was good. The chocolate chips were slightly melted, and each mouthful of the pancake had that gooey chocolaty goodness.

Unlike Gaara, he only drizzled the syrup on very lightly, as he didn't have that much of a sweet tooth. This was probably the best breakfast he'd made in a long time. Now Gaara was here, he felt more compelled to cook better meals, almost wanting to impress him. Usually, he lived off convenience foods or ate out at restaurants, but convenience food wasn't good for their baby Gaara was carrying. Restaurants were also off the list now, just in case the food wasn't cooked right. The last thing either of them needed was food poisoning. For that reason, he was glad that his food was satisfactory. At least he knew exactly what he was feeding the three of them.

After about ten minutes, he finished eating and set his plate down before drinking the rest of his coffee. He felt better now the caffeine was kicking in, and the horrible images of his nightmare were slowly sinking into the back of his mind, never to be thought about again.

"We can go to your house today and pick up some of your stuff if you want." He suggested as he glanced over Gaara's attire, noting that they were the same clothes he'd worn the day before. "I'm sure you will need something else to wear. It's getting colder and you'll need warmer clothes than that in the next few months." He said. The nurse had said he needed to keep warm, and he certainly felt those shivers when he carried him downstairs earlier.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
It tasted so good to have a nice home cooked meal. He was so used to cooking from those nasty microwave dinners, and cooking with cheap food, that it barely had any taste. Gaara finished his plate in no time, and chewed generously at the orange wedge, sucking out the juice in it before taking a bite and eating it completely. He knew that if he kept eating like this, he'll gain weight in no time, but he knew that it was better for him to be a bit on the heavy side to care for his baby. The baby itself will probably throw him down at least 10 extra pounds, and not to mention his food spree's when he is trying to feed it. Gaara's slim figure probably won't survive after the baby is born, and he'll weigh around 115-120 pounds after this ordeal.

Gaara placed his plate on the table next to Lee's, and gulped down the rest of his delicious coco that he still had left, placing it next to Lee's empty cup. He leaned back and sighed happily, rubbing his stomach soothingly, and hoping that he didn't get too full. "That was really good, Lee-kun. Thank you for the breakfast." He complimented, and turned to kiss him on the cheek lightly. Now that his stomach was full, Lee was by his side, and his cravings were satisfied, he felt so much better and that horrid dream receded into the back of his mind, where he never wanted to see it again.

When Lee spoke up, he blinked in shock a bit, and looked at him. Lee was right, as he nodded, he did need some better clothes. He has been wearing the same ones for around two days, and he wanted to wear others that he had at home. "Your right. But…" He glanced at the clock taking not of the time. "I have to go to work soon…" Just thinking about work made him cringe with the stress of it. He knew that Lee told him that he should quit, but he couldn't just not show up, he needed to tell his boss about his situation, and ask for a pardon or a leave for maternity. He didn't know if his boss would even believe him, and he didn't know if he would have to actually quit, in order to get his point across.

Gaara had a plan in mind, and didn't know if Lee would go with it. "I'll give you the keys to my house, Lee. Take whatever you think I would want to bring, I have to go to work to explain the situation to my boss. I'll drive back to your place when I can get something worked out. What do you say?" He would go with whatever Lee would want, but he knew that he would have to try and lay low around his brother, knowing that Kankuro would be the one to make a scene.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
There was no denying it; he was very wary of letting Gaara go back to work since it stressed him out so much. The redhead didn't even need to say anything; it was blatantly obvious with the way he cringed when he merely mentioned going back. He was right though, he needed to explain the situation to his boss. It would at least give him a chance to employ someone else to replace him if need be.

"Well... alright then. Promise me you'll keep yourself calm. If you need me, I'm just a phone call away." He scribbled down his number in the notebook sitting on the table, ripped out the page and handed it to him. "There you go. I'll come pick you up if you need me to." He said softly, kissing his forehead.

It made him wonder what Gaara was going to tell his boss, or his brother for that matter. They worked together after all. What would his brother say if he found out that Gaara was pregnant? Would he be angry? Would he even believe him? Lee just hoped he wouldn't be angry enough to beat the daylights out of him. If that was the case, he wouldn't dare to fight back. It would put his and Gaara's relationship in jeopardy. The only way he'd fight back would be to protect his boyfriend and unborn child. Surely his brother wouldn't harm them though, right?

"Just leave the keys on the side, I'll sort everything out." He said, and then got up to wash the dishes.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara nodded in agreement. He knew to definitely give Lee a call if something were to happen. Gaara took the piece of paper and tucked it into his pocket for safekeeping. He didn't know what was going to happen when he would go to work. It would be a very embarrassing situation to explain, and totally unbelievable. He closed his eyes and accepted the token of affection, watching Lee take the dishes and wash them in the sink. He trusted Lee, one hundred percent. He knew that nothing of his would faze Lee enough to steal from his house. Everything Lee had was so much better than his stuff anyways. What was there that he would want anyways? Gaara would have to take his money with him and all of his valuables so they wouldn't get stolen when he was gone.

Gaara got up and stretched, it was now or never. He had to explain it to someone, but he knew that he didn't want to even speak about it to Kankuro. He was afraid that he would drag him out of that place and force an abortion on him. One way or the other. Gaara was barely even begun in his pregnancy, so knowing his brother; he wouldn't care if he gave him a few punches in the stomach. Enough for a miscarriage that is. Once he gets a little further along, once he starts to show, then he knew that he could break the news to Kankuro. Kankuro knew better than to ever his someone who is pregnant and showing. He knew for a fact that his brother wouldn't have the guts to dare attack him one he is getting bigger. But now, Gaara is vulnerable. Kankuro can be violent at times, and he just didn't want to see him at all right now. He was scared of what could happen to his baby.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
He paused whilst doing the dishes and dried his hands, then got out a large jacket from behind the kitchen door, and draped it over Gaara's small shoulders. "Here. You'll get sick if you go out dressed like that." He said, kissing him and leading him out to his car. Once there, he unlocked the doors and opened the passenger's side for Gaara, before walking around the other side to get into the driver's seat.

Inside, he immediately turned the heating on full blast to warm up his icy hands. He imagined Gaara's would be just as cold, possibly colder since the little redhead was a lot smaller than him. Lee used that to his advantage, though.  
Once the car warmed up a little more, he began to drive down the road to Gaara's house, having memorized the directions from the first night they met. He smiled to himself as he remembered that wonderful night, and that Gaara should be careful with drinking alcohol.  
The journey was long, especially with rush-hour traffic. Finally, after two hours of waiting in the same traffic jam, they finally arrived at the small house. Now slightly calmer, he got out of his car before standing back and waiting for Gaara to unlock the door for him.  
When the redhead did so, Lee thanked him and went inside, leaving his boyfriend to drive down to his workplace to break the news. The roads were icy, and Lee hoped he'd drive carefully. Nothing would break his heart more if anything happened to him or the baby.  
With a sigh, he closed the door behind himself and took a few moments to look at his surroundings.

Despite its size, the property was nicely decorated and clean. He glanced around for a few moments before heading upstairs and into a small room. Inside was a neatly-made single bed pushed up to the wall with a window to the right of it. There was a small TV in the corner of the room, and a large dresser next to that.

He immediately headed over to the dresser, taking all items of clothing he could find and shoving them into a bag. If anybody was watching, it would look like he was robbing the place.

After retrieving the clothes, he opened a couple of drawers in a cabinet next to the bed, and immediately, a blush formed on his cheeks at the sight of all the vibrators and sex toys inside. Although they weren't necessary, he put them all inside too, thinking of the fun they could have with them.

Lee searched the other drawers too, taking out any money he found before heading into the bathroom. There, he opened the medicine cabinet, taking out everything from it and adding it to the bag, which was now becoming quite heavy.

Now that the medicine was dealt with, he went back downstairs, collecting any more money he found and now the DVD's and CD's from the cupboards.

Once he was sure he had everything Gaara would need, he hauled the bag into his car and began the drive home, feeling relieved that the redhead hadn't phoned. Everything was going well, it seemed.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara sighed as he stood up from the couch, taking a moment to smile gratefully at Lee as he slipped his arms inside of the large jacket that Lee let him use. "Thank you, Lee-kun." He accepted the kiss, and fallowed him out to the car, getting into the passenger's seat, while Lee got into the drivers. He was already stressing about just going to that department store, what would happen if his boss wouldn't let him off? He would have to work as scheduled. He couldn't just leave the place; his boss would be out of a worker.

The ride was long and it seemed even longer due to the fact that he didn't want to go home in the first place. He didn't want to see his brother when he goes to work. He didn't want to see his boss and explain his situation. He just didn't want to do it at all. Eventually, they made it to his small little home. It made Gaara look twice, already used to Lee's large home. "Here's my keys, I'll see you as soon as I can, ok?" Gaara turned to Lee, and handed him the house keys, before giving him a kiss goodbye, he didn't want to leave, but he knew that he had to get things situated.

With a sad stride, he stepped out of the car, and brought out his own car keys, and got into his own green Mazda. He already had forgotten that his seats were not leather, and that his dashboard contained an old radio, and not a GPS system. He sighed, as he stuck the keys in the ignition, and turned the car on. He looked over at Lee as he walked into his house, he didn't have much in there, but he had some valuables, and didn't want to leave them behind. He sighed, and put the car into gear and drove off to his hated workplace.

While driving, he immediately remembered, almost slamming on his breaks. "MY DILDO COLLECTION!" Gaara's head threw forward and he banged it on the steering wheel. How could he forget about his collection of "toys" at home!? What would Lee say!? He was sure to find them; they were not hidden very well. He hoped that Lee didn't think of him as disgusting, he hasn't used them at all. They are all brand new. Never been used. Except when he would deep throat his longest one, but that is a different tale for a different time. He would be so embarrassed if Lee found them. He just hoped that Lee somehow "missed" them while grabbing his things. But if he did manage to grab them, it wasn't such a big deal; he would just have to explain himself, when he got back.

He parked close by, unusually. He usually parks close to the rear so his car wouldn't get dinged up by customers, cars doors, and carts, but on this day he didn't care. He was about five minutes late, but it didn't matter. He walked into the back of the building, unlocking the door with his authorization key, and got in through the back. He took the elevator, and made his way up to his desk floor, and walked out. No sign of his brother, good. He swiftly, but carefully, walked his way to his bosses room, trying to avoid the gaze of his co-workers. He knew why they were staring at him. Normally, he would always come at least thirty minutes early, and go straight to his desk and lock the door. On this day, he is five minutes late, and counting, and he walked right by his door and heading to his boss's office.

Gaara managed to get to the closed door with no distractions, and knocked on it hurriedly. "M-Mr. Baki? M-May I have a word with you, please?" He just wanted to say it and get out as fast as possible. He was really looking out for his brother. He knew that he could smell when there is an issue wrong, a mile away. His body jumped when he heard his boss's voice from the sound box by the door. "Is that you, Gaara? Come in, come in." With shaky hands, he pulled the door handle down, and pushed it open, and closed it behind him. He wasn't even in his work clothes. Silently, he sat down in front of Baki's desk and folded his hands in a nervous habit. He always got like this when talking to his boss.

His room was plainly decorated, a fake plant sitting on his desk, with two computers systems attached to either side of it. Picture frames of his family were hung on the wall, in a nice and neat form. There were two file cabinets that lined the wall next to them, and the windows were shined behind him as Gaara stared out them, thinking of freedom, with Lee. "You're late." Was the first thing that his boss said, as Gaara swallowed thickly. "Y-Yes, Baki-sama. I-I'm so sorry for my tardiness. B-But I have something that I need to tell you, sir." He had his hands folded and his face was half hidden from his view as he sat in his chair with a lidded gaze of seriousness.

"What seems to be the problem, Gaara?" When he spoke it sent chills up his spine, he didn't sound too happy. "U-Uh… W-Well, you see s-sir, I-I h-have to take a momentarily pardon from work." He spoke so quietly, he was sure that his boss would ask him to repeat what he asked. "Alright." Gaara blinked when he agreed, and looked at him with a pleading gaze. "How long are we talking about here? One week, two?" He sat back in his chair, and moved his gaze to one of the computers for a moment, before back onto nervous aqua eyes. Gaara swallowed and close his eyes as he was about to say the longest time he has ever stayed off of work.

"N-Nine months…"

Gaara peeked up to see a very confused Baki, and then he leaned forwards with a grin. "What are ya, pregnant?" Gaara could have sworn that his heart stopped beating, as a long silent pause filled the room. His eyes widened, his mouth agape, and he was speechless, while his mind was racing "Oh, no! Howdidheknow? Howdidheknow!? Howdidhekno-" "Ahahahahah! Good one right?! Ah, come on now. How long was it, did you say?" Gaara jumped again, his heart catching up to his mind, and racing so fast. He has never heard Baki, laugh or make a joke. He was a serious man. Gaara softly and nervously laughed along with him, just to ease the tension in the room. "Ehe. Hehe…"

But when he asked for the answer once again, Gaara gave him a dead on look. "Nine months, sir… I have to have a pardon for nine months." Baki blinked and lifted a brow. "Now why in the world do you need to take off work for nine whole months? What could be the problem?" Gaara dreaded, telling him this next part. He couldn't think of an excuse at the moment, his thoughts just erased away as soon as Baki that joke. "I-I… Well, sir… I-I am… p-pregnant…" He whispered that last part so silently; it was almost like he didn't even say it. This time, Baki leaned forwards and turned an ear to him, "Speak up, what did you say?"

Gaara swallowed, and shut his eyes tightly, "I-I'm… P-Pregnant, sir…" Baki was silent, and he stood up, and walked to the windows to look out of them. Gaara was sure that he was fired now. He turned towards the clearly frightened worker, and gave a light laugh. "All jokes aside, now Gaara." Gaara stood up, abruptly and defended himself and his baby with a stern face, "I-I am not joking, sir!" Pale hands quickly shut his mouth for the outburst that he gave in front of his boss, and returned to the quite voice that he had before, even Baki was surprised at the yell from the usually quite redhead. "Baki-sama, please… Y-You have to believe me… I w-went to the doctor's and they t-told me that I was p-p-pregnant, I have a l-lump in my abdomen." He may not have much proof, since it disappeared overnight, but he still had something to show, it was a lot smaller than yesterday, but it was still there. His baby is still there. "P-Please sir…"

Gaara sighed as he knew the fate of his only job. He would probably get laid off, now or worse actually fired. He has never been fired before. This has been his job for as long as he could remember. Gaara glanced up when Baki walked over to him, looming over the smaller male. "Are you sure?" His tone was questioning, but concerning as well. Gaara nodded silently, and looked up at his boss. He felt like he was going to cry. "Well… This is unexpected." He sighed, as he rolled a hand over his hair, he looked nervous but much more stern than Gaara was at the moment.

Tears pooled in Gaara's eyes, he would have to break the news to Lee that he got fired, that would be the only option. But instead of a harsh punishment, like he expected, he was gently gripped by the shoulder, making him jerk his head up in shock. "Well, congratulations, Gaara. I thought you'd never get laid."

Gaara's world came to a stop as his mouth hung open in shock, and his face was pulled into a complete dumbfounded look. His face busted out with a red shade of color, and he jerked his shoulder away from the large hand that held it. "S-SIR…?!" His boss laughed heartily, and smiled at him for the first time. "Alright, Gaara. Take your leave. I'll find a replacement for you, while you're gone." Gaara blinked, shaking the previous shock from his face. "R-Really? T-Thank you, sir…" He said gratefully as he bowed in respect and thanks. He turned to walk out, but stopped, "Oh, and Baki-sama? Could you not mention this to any of my co-workers… Especially, Kankuro?" He used his fingers to make a zip impression on his lips, signaling that he would keep his mouth shut. "T-Thank you sir, I owe you big time."

"Oh and by the way." Gaara stopped and looked back as his boss spoke again. "Nice Jacket." Gaara blushed, remembering that he was wearing Lee's jacket. It smelt just like him. "T-Thank you." He said before darting out of his boss's office.

Gaara was home free! All he needed to do now was to get to his car, and he could get back to Lee's, and safe from everything. He sped walked down to the elevator, and just like last time, when the door opened, there stood his brother. "Hm? Gaara? Hey man, where are you going?" "Fuck. Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-F.U.C.K." Gaara cussed in his mind, as he looked straight at his brother, a glare ebbed his way. He would take the stairs, but he didn't want to risk falling down them, especially when he is carrying a special package.

"Home." Gaara said as he moved close to the corner near the buttons, and pressed the ground floor. It lit up under his fingers, and dinged as the doors shut, leaving him along with his brother. "Home? What do you mean home? Your shift starts now, right? And besides where were you yesterday? I tried to call you, but you didn't answer." Gaara needed to get as far away from Kankuro as he could, now. He was in danger, danger of him knowing. "I don't feel well, so I am taking off. I won't be here for a few months either. I wasn't home yesterday because I was out." There quick and simple. Not giving away too much at once.

"Well, then where were you? Come on Gaara, are you mad at me or something?" Gaara's entire body jumped in pure fear when Kankuro grasped his shoulder gently. He looked up at his brother in fright, for a moment, before jerking out of his grasp. "N-Nowhere… And don't touch me…" He didn't want to expose everything, he was scared that Kankuro would beat the shit out of him, if he wasn't careful of his words, he couldn't let him touch him. It involved too many risks.

Kankuro seemed to pull back immediately, like he touched a hot stove, he saw that look of fear. He didn't want to harm his brother, so he left him be, and didn't touch him anymore. He didn't even answer his question. "Would you like to talk about something?" Gaara jerked his head at him, and spoke quickly. "No, no there is nothing to talk about." Out of nervous habit, he pressed the floor button quickly, as if it will get him to the ground faster, he just wanted out now. Kankuro gave another glance over to Gaara and gazed at the brand of his jacket. It was a very well-known brand, and extremely expensive. The jacket that he was wearing must have cost around a thousand dollars. "Holy… Where did you get that jacket?" Gaara blinked in fear, afraid that Kankuro was catching on. "A-A friend gave it to me." He looked up at the top of the elevator and watched as the numbers lowered down and eventually reaching level 1.

He was relieved when the elevator dinged, and he immediately jogged out of the elevator, and raced to his car, not even hearing his brother shout after him to wait. Luckily this time, Kankuro didn't follow him, and he hopped in his car and drove off to Lee's quickly. Kankuro walked out of the elevator yelling after him. Something was going on. And he wanted to know what has gotten his brother to act like this. He looked almost scared of him. There was no way that he was going to harm his younger sibling. He loved him, and he would protect him with his life. That is what big brothers do. But that look in his eyes. Gaara was keeping a secret. And from the looks of it, it was a big one. He knew that there was no way that he could get such a jacket like that anywhere. Someone rich had to give it to him, or he stole it. He hummed in thought to himself and got back on the elevator to get back to work. He'll talk with him when he gets the chance.

Gaara raced back to Lee's, completely lucky that he didn't get a traffic ticket, since he was going around seven miles over the speed limit. He passed his own house, and was a blur down the road until he managed to reach Konoha. He knew that Lee's house was familiar, since he knew it from Lee's car parked in the driveway, and he pulled up behind Lee's car, and hopped out jogging up to the door. He knocked on it, basically a reaction. It wasn't his house, so it was rude to just barge in, and besides if it was locked he didn't have the keys to get in. "Lee! I'm home!" He just hoped that Lee would get him inside soon; he wanted to see him again. The only thing he had to remind him of was the jacket that he was still wearing.


	11. Chapter 11

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
There was quite a bit of traffic on the way back too, and Lee kept his phone plugged into a hands-free system in his car just in case Gaara phoned. He didn't want to get arrested for having a phone pressed up to his ear whilst he was driving, or he'd never make it home, and poor Gaara would be left out in the cold, not knowing what the hell had happened.

About an hour later, it was nearing lunchtime, so he stopped by at a fast food restaurant, picking up some burgers, fries and sodas for lunch before continuing the drive home. It didn't matter if the food was cold by the time he got back, because he'd just give it a blast in the microwave.

About half an hour later, he pulled up in the driveway, somewhat relieved that Gaara hadn't yet returned. The last thing he wanted was to leave him out in the cold to get sick.

He quickly got out of the car, then unlocked and opened the front door. After, he fetched the bags of his boyfriend's belongings and their food before taking them inside. He placed the bag of food on the counter and left the other bag on the couch.

Now that was done, he turned the thermostat up to warm the house again, and within a couple of minutes, there was a knock at the door.

Lee went over and opened it, smiling when he saw Gaara there.

"You know, you don't need to knock. Come inside and get warm. I've brought some lunch back for us." He said, helping him inside and closing the door. "How did it go then? Did your boss give you the time off? Does your brother know what's going on?" He asked, silently praying that only the boss knew. If his brother found out, there would surely be hell to pay.

"I've put all your money in that bag, all the clothes I could find some books, DVDs and everything from the medicine cabinet in your bathroom." He said, purposely missing out the dildos he'd found. Gaara was cute when he was embarrassed, and him finding them on his own would give Lee a chance to explain to him what he planned to do to him with them.

A smirk tugged at his lips as he went over and got the food out, giving each carton a quick blast in the microwave.

Whilst the burgers and fries were warming back up, he got some plates out and handed a large soda to Gaara. "I thought I'd treat you to some fast food since you might not be allowed to have it soon." He said. "And you can take a look through your bag after lunch to check I've brought everything you need." He then reached into his pocket and handed him the house keys back. "I've locked up, so you don't need to worry about being robbed or anything."

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Lee's jacket was warm, but he'd prefer to be in the arms of the owner, rather than the jacket that belonged to him. He stood there, and shivered a bit, lifting his hands to rub at his arms to keep from getting cold. He knew that Lee had to be home, right? He has only seen one vehicle that he has driven, unless he has multiples in the garage that he has never seen opened. Was Lee home? It would be fine, if he wasn't he was just going to get back into his car, and turn it on and turn the heat on to keep himself, and the baby, warm. But he'd give him some leeway on getting to the door if he was home.

Before he knew it, the door opened to reveal the person that he has been aching to see. Lee stood at the door, making Gaara's frown turn right upside-down, in an instant. That need to see him, was instantly gone when he caught his lover gaze looking at him. It made his heart flutter, and a sudden gut feeling of wrapping his arms around him in an instant. But he kept his cool, to just a bright smile, and a calming gaze as he looked up at those dark eyes that he loves so much.

He blushed and looked down out of embarrassment, when Lee told him that there was no need to knock. He couldn't help himself; he just thought it was very impolite to just walk in on someone else's house, whether or not he was sharing it. "Uh, s-sorry. I-It's a habit. I don't want to be rude." When Lee mentioned food, it was almost like a switch gone off inside of him, and he was hungry, suddenly. Especially, when he walked in and smelt the greasy scent of fast food. It made his mouth water. He'd miss pigging out on those fatty foods, once he gets further along; he knows that he can't eat that type of food. It would be too much of a risk to the baby. That is unless he craves it horribly, then he would just get it when he really needs it, because if he craves it, then that means that the baby wants it, and he didn't want to deny giving his child what he wants.

His bright appearance, faltered a bit when Lee asked him how his boss took the information. He knew that Lee could take a joke, so he'd tell it like it is. "Well… I told him, and basically he said that he was proud that I finally got laid." He shook his head, bewildered at the fact that his boss acted like that, it was so out of character. "All in all, he said that it was fine. I'm taking off a nine month leeway on my schedule. I'll return to work after the baby is born." To answer Lee's secondary question, he was glad to give out a straight answer. "No. Luckily he doesn't know. Yet. I am afraid that he is catching on, though. He might investigate…" He was so scared of his brother finding out. He'd just have to wait it out until he got a bit bigger, around four months or so before exposing the secret. It was too dangerous to let him know. He didn't know what his brother could do to his baby. Kankuro was violent to him in the past, and he still portrays him as being that way in the present. He was also scared for Lee's sake. If Lee was gone, he didn't know what he would do. Kankuro would kill him. Maybe he would be able to protect Lee with his own self to keep Lee safe. Kankuro was stupid, but he wasn't stupid enough to harm someone who was visibly pregnant. He'd just have to wait it out.

"Thanks, Lee-kun." He kissed Lee gently on the cheek, when he told him that he got most of the important things from his home, and locked it. That was what he mostly cared about, were his electronics, and medicines. He didn't want to leave those behind. He was grateful, that Lee was so caring; he smiled kindly, when Lee heated back up the food that he got while he was out. "Oh, yeah, I'm starving already…" Just smelling it was making his stomach ache for the food.

He walked into the kitchen with Lee, and waited near the microwave, looking up at it like a dog would do a treat that was right in its face. When it finally beeped, signaling it was done; he quickly opened it, and set it on the counter. He lifted the cheeseburger bun, and noticed that there were no onions on it, thank god, and he happily started to eat. He hummed happily at the taste of the saturated fats that molested his taste buds. He sure was going to miss having fast food to eat.

Due to the fact that he was so hungry, he managed to eat his sandwich and fries quickly, rubbing his stomach happily. "I'm gonna miss having that to eat." He sighed sadly; he'd have to enjoy it while he can. Perhaps they could go out again before he gets too big. He loves to eat fast food, and it always kept him going when he was tuckered out from work, a while ago.

When Lee told him that his belongings were in the bag; he walked to the living room to see that they were next to the couch. He didn't want to seem panicked as he sped walked to the bag, to search for that one thing that he hoped that Lee didn't retrieve. His stature was cool and collected, as he hunched over the bag, and desperately searched through his clothes. He didn't feel anything, or see anything. Until, he managed to come across a silicone feeling that ran through his fingers. His eyes widened, as he paused, and a harsh blush spread on his face like wildfire. "Please tell me that's not…" He desperately thought as he grasped it with a shaky hand, and pulled it from the pile of clothes in the bag.

Well and behold, a seven and a half inch orange silicone dildo met his gaze as he brought it to the surface. He squeaked, and shut his bag quickly, hoping that Lee didn't see the look on his face. "Lee did find them!" His mind was racing, and his face was a beet red color. He knew that if Lee found one, then he found them all. They were all together at his house, and he had a collection of them. Though never used, he had a decent collection of 'toys'. He had at least three flexible didoes that were not vibrators, red, orange, and flesh colored, all size 7 and up: he had three others that were vibrators; one was a black flexible one, a blue studded one, and a stiff yellow one, all size 7 and up. He had one set of anal beads, that were a shiny black color, a large set. Two anal plugs, one was a pale vibrator, and the other was a red still one, both were at least three inches wide. He had two cock rings, both vibrated. A sexual ball gag, that was red with a black strap. Two pairs of handcuffs, both with red fuzz for an added decoration. And, he had a glass dildo that he treasured the most. That one was mostly for show, and he never really touched it. It was a beautiful clear one that was detailed finely, down to the veins that stuck out of it. The head was perfectly shaped, and the foreskin looked so real. It had a set of testicles, and it was a king size of nine whole inches, of glory. Gaara treasured that piece since it cost him an arm and a leg for it, so he secretly hoped that Lee managed to grab that one. It was in a special made case and everything, although he never even used it.

With a curious gaze, he picked up his orange dildo, the one that he first found, and stood up and turned to face Lee. "And… w-why did you bring these?" His face was flushed completely, and he felt lightheaded from the sudden rush of blood to his face. He was so embarrassed to even show this to his lover. Would he be disgusted? His hand shook from just holding the flexible dong in his hand. It reminded him of Lee's size, but of course his orange one was an inch smaller than Lee was. This one was only seven and a half. He didn't mind that Lee brought them, but he just was curious to know why he decided to snag them along. It only brought images of him and Lee actually using them. It would definitely spice up their sex life. And if Lee didn't want to bring him pleasure, afraid of harming him, he could just use a vibrator as a replacement. Gaara's gaze couldn't meet Lee's as he stared at the floor, in embarrassment. What would he say?

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee was just doing the dishes when he noticed that Gaara was looking through his bag, blushing madly.

A smirk of amusement tugged at his lips. He dried his hands and walked into the living room, wrapping his arms around the redhead's small waist. "What do you mean?" He purred. "Imagine the many ways I could make you scream with these pretty little tools. How could I resist not bringing them along?" After he said that, he nipped his ear lightly. "And besides, if we're to have sex again soon, you'll need to get used to having something large inside you so you will actually be able to walk the next day."

Just thinking about playing around with the vibrators almost made him hard. He reached into the bag, pulling out every toy he could find and placing them on the sofa. "My, my, you're naughtier than I thought. It's hard to believe you were a virgin before we met."

Those handcuffs would come into some good use, surely. They were fluffy too, and that would prevent any cuts forming from the friction of skin against metal.

Lee was quite into BDSM, but he would never hurt Gaara. One of the only ways he'd "torture" his lover would be using the cock ring to stop him from cumming. He'd never physically injure him, even if the redhead wanted it.

Picking up the cock ring, he slipped his hand into Gaara's pants and carefully clipped it on around the redhead's member. "We can try this stuff out now... shall we have the handcuffs next?" He asked, licking the pale flesh of his neck. "Or maybe we could play a fun little game... you'll have the time of your life, I promise you that."

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
The 'toy' almost slipped from his grasp, when Lee wrapped his arms around his waist. His libido kicking in almost immediately. He didn't know why he was so turned on at the moment. Was it because of the dildo in his hand? Or the way that Lee seemed to knock the wind out of him, just by simply touching his waist. A blush firmly spread along his face, and his eyes lidded as Lee purred out his dirty talk to him. His mouth was open, but nothing came out. He was speechless. A familiar feeling tingled in his abdomen, and it swirled pleasurably. He would have never guessed that he would be into dirty talk.

With that nip in his ear, he couldn't hold back a soft moan, blushing further from what Lee said. He was right, though. He knew that there was no way that he could take another one of those nights where he would be completely dependent on Lee to carry him everywhere. He would have to get his body used to large obstructions, being inserted inside of him. He knew that those dildos would definitely help when it came to stretching. Especially, if he was brought to orgasm, with the vibrators, even before Lee would start, that would really make him loose, and perfect for intercourse. Not only would it make the sex better, but it would also keep him from being in serious pain the next morning. Perhaps he should have prepared himself a little better for their first time. He had all of these toys, but he never used them. He knew that he came much too early, and their first time would have been better if Gaara was prepared. But now, they can prepare, and it will be much more pleasurable.

Gaara had a kink to BDSM, whenever he would look it up online on his yaoi website, he would like to look at those the most. Gaara was not one for pain, but he knew that Lee would never hurt him, physically. Who knows, maybe Gaara would like to try a bit of bondage so see if he likes it. He might discover a thing or two about his preferences; he might be a bit of a masochist underneath. And, he could get to know a thing or two about Lee's side as well. How dominant could his lover really get? Is he into bondage? Would he uncover himself to be a bit of a sadist? These tools could be used for that purpose, and Gaara wanted to use them to his full advantage.

Gaara's eyes widened, when he saw all of his 'toys' displayed in plain view on the sofa. His gaze immediately caught onto his most prized dildo, which was the only one that was in a black box. He was glad that it was safe, and in his view, happy that Lee managed to bring it after all. Although, he blushed madly, when he scanned through all of his 'toys' lined up before him and Lee. A deep red blush staining his neck, when Lee spoke about his virginity before they met "I-I am… w-was…. A virgin, be-before we met… A-All these are n-new…" He was panting a bit, winded by the whole situation. He never expected to be turned on like this, just by the deep voice of his lover, and the sight of his 'toys.'

He fallowed Lee's hand with his gaze, as he picked up one of the vibrating cock rings, it was the red one. Gaara wasn't fazed by Lee's curiosity of the 'toys'; he probably knew what all of these were. What caught him off guard was when he slipped that same hand down his pants. His eyes bulged, and he jumped a bit from fright, but a stuttering moan left his throat, when Lee clipped that cock ring onto his own member. Instinctively, he thrusted his pelvis, shivering a bit from the tight feeling that was brought on from the ring and the 'toy' wasn't even on yet. He could only imagine how badly he'd moan when Lee would switch the ring to vibrate. It would drive him crazy.

He wasn't hard yet, but he sure was getting there, but since that ring was tightly constricting him, he knew that he was in for some 'torture' from the older male. "H-Handcuffs…?" Gaara's voice was distant, as he looked up at Lee with lidded eyes, then back to the cuffs that Lee mentioned. At this moment, Gaara just wanted to be ravished, by the taller male. They had everything that they needed right there. Even his brand new bottle of lubrication was brought along, as it sat next to his boxed dildo. This made him shiver with delight, Lee could do whatever he wanted, right here and right now. And Gaara wouldn't care, he'd let him do it.

His submissive side was being exposed the more and more Lee spoke, and touched him. Aquatic eyes closed, when he felt a tongue grace the side of his neck, making him tilt his head to give it more room to explore, moaning softly. His hands gripped Lee's shirt, pulling him closer. "A-Ah… Lee…" He was getting a bit hot, only thinking of getting rid of the clothes that he was wearing, including the other males. The time of his life, Lee promised him that. He promised him before, and he made it again. This time, he was going to do it for real. "A-A game…? Wh-What kind of game…?" He'd do whatever Lee wanted. He knew now that he has lost his control, and Lee was holding the reins. Gaara was breathless, as he lifted a leg to half-way wrap around Lee's waist, giving a light thrust into the other male's pelvis. What would Lee do to him? The excitement of not knowing only sent a sexual shiver down his spine, reminding him harshly that there is a ring around his own manhood.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
He groaned when Gaara thrust against him and pulled him into another kiss. At this rate, it wouldn't be long before he was rock hard and ready to fuck him again.

His hand slipped down the redhead's pants again to turn on the vibrations on his cock ring. "Hmm... well this kind of game lets me stick as many vibrators on you and in you as I can, and you have to see how long you can endure it until you beg me to take the cock ring off." He whispered, moving his hand up Gaara's member and stroking it softly before massaging his thumb over the tip. "Oh, and this is where these come into use." He then held up the handcuffs and placed them in his boyfriend's mouth, then swept him up in one arm. "I'll bring the rest of the stuff up after you're comfortable."

Once they got to the bedroom, Lee pulled Gaara's shirt off and kissed his chest, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking on it eagerly whilst he tweaked at the other one between his thumb and forefinger.

He then pulled away and held Gaara's arms up, handcuffing them to one of the bedposts. His own member twitched inside his pants, slowly becoming hard. He shivered a little as he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend once again, his hand reaching down to massage his member through those tight, sexy jeans. "You know, those jeans look so good on you..." He purred as he massaged harder. "You have such a nice ass."

Reluctantly, he pulled away after a few minutes of kissing and touching. "I will be back in a minute." He murmured, hurrying downstairs to fetch the rest of the vibrators.

Only minutes later, he returned with everything he could find that would tease the redhead even more, and dropped them on the bed. "Now, this is where the real fun begins..." He purred, taking the clamps first and carefully clipping them onto Gaara's nipples. He switched them onto vibrate and smirked, picking up the dildos. "Now, which one would you like inside you first?" He purred.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
The world around him seemed to just disappear when Lee's lips touched his. His hands slid up to Lee's neck, pressing a hand onto the pulsing vein, and the other tangled into the black bowl cut. His tongue slid into Lee's mouth, pressing hotly into the others muscle. When he felt that hand slid down into his pants again, this time it switched the ring to vibrate. Gaara pulled back, with a sharp gasp, eyes closed, and gave a sharp thrust again, as if it will knock the ring right off. A low groan rumbled in his throat, as he shoved his face under Lee's chin, and panted hotly. Already, he was getting hard, but of course that cock ring was cutting the pleasure short, but he loved it at the same time.

Gaara's opened his lidded eyes, as he listened in on Lee's explanation of their 'game' that they were going to play. It sounded so tortuous, but it only turned him on even more. He really wanted to play, and just see how much his body could endure. It was a test of strength to hold back his orgasm for as long as he could, before he would just burst from the seams. He knew that he would give Lee a show that he would never forget as well.

His body jerked in spasms from the vibrations, and it didn't help that Lee was also stroking him, in his jeans. Just with his boyfriend's touches, he was considering this torture. With a smile, he bucked his hips again, pressing his waist into Lee's, trapping his hand for a moment, "D-Don't ch-cheat~…" He knew at this rate, he would beg for him to take off that ring, in a matter of minutes. Lee didn't need to speed it up, but today, Gaara belonged to him. So he was Lee's toy, to play with. He grinned as Lee grabbed the handcuffs, and lifted him into his lover arms.

He rushed up the stairs, just like the night that they first made love, and dropped him onto the bed. The only sound heard was the vibration noise from the ring, and he harsh pants of Gaara, as he looked up at Lee, with pleading eyes. His wish was granted, as Lee bend down to take a soft nub into his mouth, while playing with the other. His back arched into Lee's touch, gasping from the harsh sucks from that hot mouth that had a strong grip on him. He was about to grip onto Lee's shoulders, until he felt both of his hands being grabbed by a single large one, and pulled above his head.

The subtle feeling of helplessness, walked all over him, but it sent a shiver of excitement through his body. Especially, when he heard the click of the handcuffs attach to his wrists and to the head of the bed, trapping him for Lee's pleasure. Unconsciously, he gently tugged at the binds, a pure reaction as anyone would do if their hands were suddenly tied back. That feeling of being trapped and bound shock waved up his spine. He shuddered helplessly, as he gazed at Lee, begging for continuance.

His wish was granted again, as he received a kiss, Gaara leaning up to get as much of Lee as he could. He couldn't hold him in place, but he could still keep their lips connected for a short period of time, although Lee was in control now. "A-Ah~!" When Lee pulled back, he felt that large hand press and rub firmly into the noticeable bulge in his jeans. He wasn't completely hard yet, but he sure was getting there, especially with Lee rubbing him like that. With Lee's compliment on his choice of jeans, Gaara smiled, "T-Thanks…~" But a groan left his lips when he complimented on his ass, bucking into Lee's hand as he massaged harder. He pulled again at the cuffs, giving no leeway to his pleas, and the cuffs clinked together, as if laughing at his torture. "L-Lee~..."

To his dismay, and pleasure, Lee released him all together, and claimed to be back. Gaara could only hope that he was right, he was already begging for the other touch again, even as he left the room. Gaara's gaze never left the doorway, as he pulled again at the restraints, with futile. He knew that there was no escape now. Especially, when he heard rushing footsteps coming back up the stairs. His heart raced, as he saw Lee bring up his collection, including a new toy that he has never seen before. It looked like a car battery, but he knew that it wasn't. It had two clamps attached to this small box, which had setting on it to vibrate levels.

His loins ached, as Lee placed them on the bed next to him, and watched as Lee crawled into bed with him. Those clamps were attached to his nipples, pinching them a bit, but he paid no mind to it, until they started to vibrate. Gaara yelped, and arched his back from the bed, before settling back down flat. Oh, how this was torture. Gaara pulled at the cuffs again, and moaned, his body shivering from the vibrations invading his body.

When Lee asked about which one he'd prefer first, he lazily looked over at the collection with lidded and hazy eyes. It was hard to concentrate. He didn't know which ones he would want first. Was it really his choice to choose? At least Lee was a kind and generous seme and allowing his uke to pick and choose. Gaara breathed in sharply, and licked his lips "Th-The… T-The y-yellow one…" His voice seemed to leave him from the vibrations that made it hard to speak. He knew that the yellow one would be a bit easier to take, first. Then he would move onto the blue studded one then the flexible black one. Those were all of the ones that he currently had on him, but could he last for very long?

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
"Yellow, hm?" Lee remarked, picking it up. "Are you going to tell me about the one in the black case?" He purposely kept Gaara talking, just so he could hear how the vibrators were affecting his speech as well as his actions. He knew full well that his boyfriend was struggling to talk, but to him, that sounded cute. His own member throbbed at the mere sight of the redhead fighting against the handcuffs, his eyes closed in pleasure as shudders ran through his body

Lee's hand slid down to Gaara's jeans again, this time unbuttoning them and sliding them down, before pulling them off completely to toss on the floor.

He then reached over to his drawer, pulling out the bottle of warming, strawberry-scented lube inside. He unscrewed the cap, squeezing out the clear substance and coating his fingers evenly in it. The dildo wasn't as big as his own cock, but he still needed to stretch his boyfriend.

After that was done, Lee gently spread Gaara's legs a little and pushed a finger inside him. It brought back memories of their first time and it made him want to desperately plunge into that hot, slick heat once more, but that was the dildos job - the redhead needed to get used to having large obstructions inside him if they were to ever hope to have sex again.

He thrust the finger in and out a couple of times before adding another and scissoring them a couple of times one way, and a couple of times the other way, just to get him stretched enough for his third finger; which he added a couple of minutes later.

Now three of the digits were thrusting in and out of his entrance, Lee proceeded to jab at his walls to find his prostate, just so he'd know exactly how to angle the dildo to give Gaara maximum pleasure.

He scissored the three fingers for a couple of minutes before adding a fourth, repeating the same process as before.

One he'd finished stretching him, he coated the yellow dildo in the lube before pressing the tip at Gaara's entrance.

Before starting to push it in, he pressed it almost inside, then pulled back again to tease him, his own face feeling hot as he did whatever he could to make his boyfriend moan.

Smirking, he then switched the vibrator on, pressing it against the tight hole without fully penetrating. Whilst he did that, he didn't forget to plant a light kiss on the tip of Gaara's member.

"Feel good?" He purred.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara's gaze looked up at Lee when he mentioned his prized possession inside of the black box. Could he actually tell Lee what was in it? Even his glass one was a bit bigger than Lee was, but he didn't know if he could take that one at once. He bit his bottom lip in thought, wondering if he should tell or keep it a secret and let Lee figure it out for himself.

With a final decision, he curtly shook his head "N-No… ugh…" If Lee wanted to tease, then the redhead could dish out some of his own form of teasing. With hazy lidded eyes he managed a small smirk on his face, from not revealing what was hidden. Lee could easily just flip open the box and see for himself, but Gaara wanted Lee to find out for himself. Make it a little surprise.

Lee reached over to grab the lubricant that he seemed for forget that Lee had. When a pop was heard, he immediately smelt that familiar scent of strawberry, as more of the visions of their heated night together raided his mind. It made him squirm, wanting Lee to be inside of him just like that wonderful night of passion.

His body shuttered in pleasure, when he felt Lee's hand slid down his body to unbutton his jeans, and pull his pants and boxers clean off. He gasped sharply, when he felt Lee touch his thighs gently to spread them. His gaze shot down to his naked body, straining his neck to look at where those fingers were going next. The first thing that he noticed was his vibrating cock, and the feel of those fingers press firmly against him. When the first digit made the plunge, his thigh twitched sharply, and he gasped. More memories of their night together, flashed through his closed lids, as he concentrated on the stretching process. The first digit didn't hurt at all, it felt more good than bad, but when the second one slid next to the first, he started to feel the slight sting of the stretch.

He felt his body clench around the two fingers, as they scissored his tight entrance. It shocked him that he was still so tight after taking Lee only a day ago. He was sure that he would be much looser, but it was obvious that he was not. Just by the look on Lee's face, he could tell that he just wanted to drop his own pants and fuck him raw. So when Lee was torturing him, he was also torturing himself. Even though, Lee is in control, he knew that deep down he couldn't take him so easily like he did before. Gaara was carrying a child of his, and he needed to be gentle, now.

Gaara could tell easily that he was already hard; he didn't have to look down to be sure. His body shivered even more when that third finger stabbed through him. Even as his body was starting to get used to the feeling of that cock ring, he knew that he couldn't get used to stretching. It always hurt a bit. Especially, when Lee would add a fourth finger. "A-Ah! Ow…" Even from that initial feeling, he still couldn't contain the images that flowed through his mind. All of it was of the night that they made love for the first time. He still couldn't remember it completely, but he still could get bits and pieces of it, especially when he felt Lee go into him.

He blinked his eyes open when he felt the sudden case of emptiness as Lee left him completely. He felt wet, empty, and stretched. The perfect time to accept Lee into his body, but he knew that he could only beg, and plead, Lee was still in control. His wish was somewhat granted, when he saw Lee grab the yellow dildo, like he asked, and coated it with lubrication. His dick twitched in anticipation, when he saw how the lube slid down the long silicone stick. His breath hitched when Lee made it touch his entrance, but not penetrate.

He closed his eyes when Lee began to press it in, only to snap them back open when he pulled out. He tried to pull his body down to make it penetrate, but whenever he did the cuffs would signal their existence with a tug and a gentle clacking of the chains. Gaara couldn't move down if he wanted to, so he moaned anxiously. "Lee~…" Whenever he would speak he would be harshly reminded by the vibrators on his nipples, making his speech shutter. So much stimulation, but no way to release it all, and it was all because of that ring wrapped neatly around his throbbing dick.

He didn't expect the dildo to vibrate suddenly, as it was pressed firmly against him, but still didn't penetrate. His mouth hung open, as a shuddering gasp left his lips. His toes curled and uncurled, as he pulled his legs apart further, trying to pull his body down again. Gaara cried out softly, at the overactive stimuli vibrations that wreaked though his body. He just wanted the penetration so badly, but he knew that this was a game, and he needed to be patient. Drool, slid down his chin, and he pulled at the chains again to no avail. His world was shutting off around him, and the only thing that was going on was him and Lee. Nothing else.

When Lee bent down to kiss at his shuttering cock, Gaara's head flung back, at the feeling of those lips onto his flaming head. A gentle buck came from him when he pulled back and spoke, Gaara almost not hearing him. "Mmm, ah! Yes! P-Please…! Please, L-Lee~…!" His loins were aching from the amount of torture exposed to his body, and his heart thudded in his chest. He glanced down at Lee, with pleading aquatic eyes. He was hoping that Lee was going through as much torture as he was.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
"You want it badly?" He purred, pressing the head of the dildo in. His pants were uncomfortably tight, so with the hand that wasn't teasing Gaara, he unbuttoned them easily and pulled his deep green boxer shorts down to reveal his hot, pulsing, eight and a half inches of glory. "You can see perfectly well how you make me feel..." He purred, twisting the dildo inside his lover slowly to tease him even more.

Then, he reached over and turned the vibration intensity on the nipple clamps up to "HIGH"

Oh, how he loved to watch his boyfriend squirm. Lee gently pushed the dildo in deeper, reaching down to lick the tip of the redhead's erection lightly. He brushed his tongue over the slit, then took him fully into his mouth to deep throat him. Just knowing that Gaara couldn't cum and had to endure this intense pleasure for hours and hours on end possibly, was enough to send small trickles of precum down Lee's shaft. He groaned deeply, rubbing his erection against his boyfriend's milky pale thigh and leaving sticky trails of love juice on it.

"N-nnh... I'm not e-even fucking you, but I'm already on the verge of cumming." He gasped out when he pulled back. The heat in his groin intensified as he pressed the dildo deeper into Gaara's body, angling it in a special way to try and jab at his prostate. If he just pushed it right up against the gland and left it there to vibrate, the redhead would be literally begging for the cock ring to be released, offering to do anything in return. Anything at all.

He licked his lips, unable to wait.

"You're so damn hot... you know that, right?" He asked in a breathless whisper, leaning down to suck him off once more. With the head fully in his mouth, he sucked hard, swirling his tongue over the tip and massaging just above where the cock ring was situated with his free hand. The taste of his lover was amazing; he almost couldn't remember it from last time, his tipsy haze having made him unable to recall each and every taste, sensation, sight and sound from Sunday night.

Eventually, he released Gaara's aching member from his mouth, just to torture him even more - and pushed the dildo all the way in, then moved forward to kiss his lips eagerly. He was leaning on all fours over him, making sure to keep all his weight off Gaara's abdomen where their child was growing. Despite his lustful haze, his paternal instincts never faltered. The last thing he wanted to do was crush their little bundle of love.

Now with both hands free, he used one to reach between them, stroking the redheads member slowly, whilst the other he used to tangle in that fiery red hair, pressing their lips closer together. His tongue snaked in between those pale pink, soft, sweet lips. He sucked on the other male's tongue briefly, moaning into his mouth.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Just that sensational purr in Lee's voice sparked a pleasurable twitch in his body, making him groan weakly under his power. "Yeeessss…" If that cock ring wasn't holding him back, he would have definitely been leaking pre-cum by now, on the complete verge of orgasm.

When Lee exposed himself to his view, Gaara's hands tried to pull away to eagerly touch what he can't grab, making the cuffs rattle again, loudly, as Gaara's body jerked towards Lee. God, how he wanted to touch him, but he couldn't. He knew that Lee would allow him if he wanted, he had to remember that Lee was still in control. His gaze was locked onto that pulsing flesh, until the toy managed to slip past him, and Lee began to twist it, making his eyes roll back as he closed them and groaned at the feeling of the tender pain, that simply sunk into pleasure.

Then suddenly, he felt those clamps on his nipples almost zap him with a stunning vibrating sensation. "Aaaahhhh~!" His back arched off of the bed, as he pulled at the chains again, lifting himself for a moment, and completely shuddering as his whole chest seemed to vibrate, making his heart throb in his ears. His gaze was a blur for a moment, as he managed to plop back down onto the bed, and completely shiver in Lee's gaze. He knew that if he wasn't forced back, that alone would have sent him over the edge.

Gaara panted hot puffs of air, as he tried to get his breathing under control. It became even harder, when he felt that vibrating dildo push deeper inside of him, and when he saw Lee bend over again, to tease his cock once more. If his body wasn't shivering so much from the vibrations, he would have bucked into Lee's mouth. All he could do was pull his head back and gargle out a moan. His legs quivered, and his toes curled. This was torture, by the definition.

When Lee took him fully, he felt his body jerk, as he did cum, but he didn't ejaculate. His eyes rolled back, as his body buckled from the pleasure. The cock ring was forcing the sperm back into his body, and not coming out. It sent a pain through his body, in need of release, but he knew that he could hold himself if he tried. Technically, he only came once, but not for real. But if Lee were to clip off that cock ring, he was sure that there would be a few spurts of cum flying out when he did. Besides, the most pleasurable part of an orgasm is to feel that feeling of the sperm leaving one's body that is the point of an orgasm.

The sensations were heightened, when he felt the longer pole of his boyfriend's shaft slick firmly against his thigh. It seems like Gaara wasn't the only one that was being tortured here. He rolled his leg up to rub at Lee's manhood, smearing more of that pre-cum onto his leg, the warmth sending another shiver through him. "Oo-oohhh… L-Lee…~!"

He was caught off guard when Lee pushed that delicious dildo inside of him further. He was so close to his sweet spot, if he could just lean it against his prostate, then he'd be in heaven. He squirmed in his grasp, pulling at the restraints again, and tried to shove his body lower onto the vibrating stick. "P-Please…~! J-Just a… L-Little more…!" He didn't know how much longer it would be before he would break down completely and beg Lee to release him. He didn't have a high tolerance, for many things.

The compliment was responded with another moan of joy, as Lee went down on him again. This time, he managed to buck into his mouth, but of course nothing came out of him. The vibrations from his dick, made it shiver a bit in Lee's mouth, making him see stars, especially when Lee started to massage right above the neglected member, rubbing along a vein. The memories of their night together were playing like a broken record in his head. Playing some parts and putting them together over and over in his head.

A loud rush of air escaped his lungs when Lee pushed the dildo completely inside of him. His body shuttered, and he gasped, when he felt it jab directly into his prostate, almost making him scream, but luckily only a silent scream emitted from his gaping mouth. Also, Lee released him from his mouth, and shoved his lips onto his, making him hungry for the taste of the other. His hands tried to jerk to touch Lee, but he was met with resistance again, as he pumped him, and shoved his tongue eagerly inside of his mouth. Gaara greatly accepted the familiar tongue as they tangoed to the sound of vibrations, as his body jerked and shuttered form the overstimulation of the vibrating toys that wreaked his body.

He felt completely owned, as Lee towered over him, proving his dominance over the smaller male. He loved to be in control of. He loved it when Lee made his position clear. But it was clear that Lee was having some trouble himself, but there was nothing that he could do to help him.

Gaara was so close to just say "Fuck me" and to keep everything in place. He wanted to be taken over. He wanted Lee to love him, and torture him; he just wanted to feel the other male inside of him. "P-Please… A-Another one…" He desperately wanted another one inserted inside of him. The dildos were an inch thick, and he wanted two of them, not just one. If Lee wouldn't go in otherwise, then he wanted two. Two inches was better than one inch of wide, Lee was two and not one inch thick, and so he wanted to experience it for real. "P-Please… I-I want-Ah…-two of them… P-Please…~!" He hated to beg, but he loved it at the same time.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
"Two?" He asked, raising a large eyebrow. "Sure your tight little ass can handle it?"

Wow, Gaara could barely manage Lee's size, let alone another dildo. He was unsure of whether to do it, but it seemed that his boyfriend was desperately horny.

"If you really want it, I'll do it." He purred, kissing his lips lovingly. "But it won't be the dildo inside you."

Lee sighed softly, opening Gaara's legs a little more as he positioned himself at his entrance. He was scared in case he hurt his boyfriend or the baby, but he would be as gentle at possible.

A hand grasped Gaara's gently and he brushed his thumb over his knuckles.

"I'll be careful, just try to relax." He said gently, leaning down to kiss his lips before inching slowly inside him.

Immediately, he let out a loud gasp of pleasure as his cock was pressed up next to the vibrator. A shiver went through his body and his eyes closed. "Mmm~" He purred, turning the intensity up on the vibrator to block out any pain the redhead could be feeling.

It almost pushed him over the edge, but he held on.

He toyed with Gaara's cock ring for a few moments, debating on whether to take it off or leave it on. "Hmm... what do you want me to do with this?" He asked. "How badly do you want to cum?"

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara could barely breath, he was aching for more. He desperately wanted another dildo within him, his body couldn't stop shaking and shivering in anticipation, and eagerness. He didn't know if the vibrations were making his mouth speak out words, but he knew that he wanted more. His cock twitched when Lee spoke out deeply, asking if he could even handle it. Gaara buckled under the strong voice of the older male, and groaned out in need. "Y-Yes! P-Please!" he didn't care what was in him, as long as it was a cock of some sort.

The room became silent, other than the sound of the vibrations that were attached to his nipples, cock, and the dildo that was currently inside of him. His body shivered and shuttered, as Lee seemed to think about his plea. Why was he thinking about it!? He thought that Lee would like torture? Gaara was just so badly horny, he didn't know how much longer he could stand it. He tugged at the chains again, trying to let Lee make a move.

When Lee spoke softly, he paused himself, and opened his lidded eyes to meet Lee's, panting breathlessly. He was confused for a moment of what Lee meant. He said that he was, but he wasn't at the same time. With Gaara's haze filled mind, he didn't know what else to do but to groan out with need. Everything started to come together, when Lee moved his shivering legs apart, and positioned himself between his legs. His aquatic eyes were locked onto that marvelous leaking cock, as Lee came close to his body with it. "Oh… Oh, God yes…" He could feel it now. Lee has already penetrated him once, but now he can remember this for real. And this time, the penetration and stretching will be unimaginable.

His arms shuddered, rattling the cuffs, as he felt the tip of Lee's member grace gently upon his already filled entrance. He could only imagine how Lee would feel. The tightness, mixed with that vibrating sensation, would probably bring any man to climax instantly. Gaara just couldn't wait to feel that hard flesh slide right against the dildo inside of him. He was sure that he would be screaming for that cock ring to come off. His own manhood was already swollen, from all of the pressure built up form him being held back.

Gaara's mouth hung open, as his eyes shut tightly, as Lee pressed inside of him, right next to the vibrations. He felt his eyes roll back as a choked cry left his lips, as he tugged at the cuffs again. He felt like he was going to pass out. His legs quivered extremely violently, as he was stretched beyond belief, managing to somewhat wrap them around Lee. Words seemed to have left his daily vocabulary, as he tried to talk, but ended up with a shriek of pain instead. Luckily, Lee managed to raise the vibrations, dimming the pain greatly, but it still didn't ease it completely. "Ah-Uhhgnnn-Ngh… Leeaahh…!" He didn't know how much longer he was going to stay conscious. He could feel his body slowly growing weary.

When Lee started to fondle with that horrid cock ring, he cried out, tears almost pooling in his eyes. It was a bit painful, now that he was practically about to explode from the inside. He felt like his body was going to rip itself in half. There was just so much pressure, and no release.

"Nnyaa… Ye-Yes! P-Pleeaaaassseee… Icanttakeit!" His body quivered harshly, as he pulled at the restraints again, this time lifting his upper body with his arms, and making an arch with his back. He was so close to just busting out and screaming, his body was just wreaked with pain, pleasure, and pressure all rolled into a huge feeling in the pit of his stomach that threatened to split him in two.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee kissed him lovingly, feeling bad for causing him so much pain. He could tell that the torture was probably getting too much now. "It's alright." He whispered, wiping the tears away with his thumb. He then started to rub the tip of the redhead's member to distract him even more whilst he moved deeper inside him.

Despite the fact that he had stretched Gaara well, a low moan escaped his mouth as he felt how tight he still was.

He began to thrust gently into him, squeezing his hand comfortingly as he did so. "Sorry, I know it hurts, but you'll be fine, it'll feel really good." He whispered soothingly, hitting against his prostate. It also pushed the vibrator further against it.

His member began throbbing and leaking precum, so he decided to unclip the cock ring, tossing it to the floor just so they could cum together.

He groaned, thrusting sharply against his prostate repeatedly. Eventually, the vibrating against him became too much; his member throbbed more and all he wanted to do was fuck the redhead as hard and fast as he could, but he held back with everything he could.

"Gaara..." He moaned out, his pace quickening slightly, but he couldn't stop it. After a few moments, the pressure inside him shot out as he spilled his seed deep inside him, crying out loudly.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
With every thrust, Gaara would pant harshly in rhythm. Lee told him that he will feel good and that it hurts, but if only he knew. It does feel good. One can only imagine the feeling of being filled to complete capacity, feeling that pulsing member move in and out, and with every jab inwards, the dildo seemed to come to life too, as it moved along with Lee. Gaara was in heaven, but he just couldn't speak it out. Everything was just a blur in Gaara's vision, as it swam and consciousness threatened to take over his train of thought.

"Uwaahhaaa…." He managed to gargle out when Lee touched his aching and swollen cock again. The pain was even more precise when he touched his swollen head. Gaara's eyes almost bulged out of his head, when Lee finally took off the cock ring; a loud and harsh sigh left Gaara's lips, as he bucked. As soon as that ring unclipped, a few spurts of cum came flying out of him, showering his chest with four long strands. He wasn't done yet, though, as Lee started to really pick up speed on his thrusting. He knew that he was already so close. It wouldn't be hard to guess, since Lee was so big, and with that other dildo taking up space, it felt even tighter than it did on their first night.

Gaara closed his eyes as his vision darkened, with Lee being the last thing that he saw before he closed them. "Ngh…. Ahh~! Lee~!" His body struggled to thrust his hips against Lee's hips, but whenever he tried, he was met with resistance from the cuffs again. His legs quivered, and he gripped tightly around Lee's waist with his legs. He was sooo close, this time. Especially, when Lee moaned out his name, it made his body shutter with a hunger that shot through his stomach, only wanting a taste of the man that he loved so much.

When Lee gave a hard thrust for the last time, he could feel Lee's testicles slap against the curvature of his ass, as their hips made contact for the final time, while Lee ejaculated within him. Gaara's eyes rolled back, when he felt Lee's hot seed shoot inside of him, ultimately sending him over the edge for the second time. His body arched as he pulled against the cuffs to lift his body airborne, as he came. "Leeee~! Ah-AH~! Oohh.. oh god…" His entire body felt like jello, and he felt like he was going to collapse at any moment. Now the only things that were vibrating were the nipple clips and the dildo that clasps next to Lee. It was all bringing a light tingling, since he was so out of it, that he could barely feel anything. He knew that his legs felt completely numb, and he couldn't feel his nipples anymore, other than the clamps that were attached to it. His wrists hurt a bit from tugging, probably going to leave a few bruises, even though it was fluffy cuffs, he did a lot of pulling. He didn't care, though. He was satisfied and happy 100%.


	12. Chapter 12

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee panted lightly for a few moments before pulling out of Gaara carefully. He also removed the dildo and took the nipple clamps off, then kissed him lovingly. "Did I torture you enough?" He purred, nipping at his ear. "Just watching you and hearing your sweet begging was enough torture for me."

In the back of his mind, he just hoped he didn't hurt his boyfriend too much, or cause any harm to the baby. Those last few thrusts were quite hard. "Will you be able to walk tomorrow?" He asked with a smirked, tracing a finger down his chest.

After regaining his composure a couple of minutes later, he sat up and rubbed at his head, eyeing the handcuffs still attached around Gaara's wrists. "Right, we'd better get those off of you, huh?" He asked, tugging lightly at the chains. He then turned around, feeling for the key to unlock them - the key that was no longer there, apparently.

His eyes widened.

He climbed off the bed, searching around on the floor to find out where they'd disappeared to, but his hand only met the soft carpet. "Damn it." He muttered. Where the hell had they gone? Obviously, he and Gaara knocked it off with their rough movements, jerking the bed harshly.

He then made a mental note to buy a new bed; preferably a more stable one.

"Gaara, bad news. I seem to have misplaced the key to unlock the handcuffs. I will find it, but it will take some time."

It was such a small key, and trying to find it would be like searching for a needle in a haystack; his room was huge.

Probably too huge.

What would they do if the key well and truly was lost forever? Gaara couldn't stay handcuffed to a bed all day until they both figured out what to do. The only solution would be to call the fire brigade or something, but there was also the risk of them both dying of embarrassment if it came to that.

Lee bit his lip in worry, sitting down on the bed. "I'll get you out, I promise. With or without the key." He murmured, reaching over and toying with the handcuffs to try to pry them apart. He was strong, after all. It probably wouldn't be completely impossible, right?

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara smiled, happy to remember their entire love session this time, without forgetting it because he was drunk. He knows now to lock away that wonderful memory of him and his lover in the back of his mind safe and sound, to remember for another day. He sighed with satisfaction, a tingling sensation of pleasure still coursing through his veins. To answer Lee's question, he giggled lowly, and opened his eyes to look at Lee, with a grin "Hmm… Hell yeah." Closing his eyes again, with a soft groan when Lee leaned down to bite at his ear, "I bet it was torture for you, too~, heh…" His body felt so relaxed, and he was calm and collective.

A grimace appeared on his face, though, when Lee pulled out of him, along with that vibrator. He knew that there was no way he was going to keep Lee's essence in this time, he was so loose, he could already feel it leaking out onto the bed, but he tried to clench and keep it in, but it wasn't working very well. Gaara lazily blinked, when Lee asked if he could walk tomorrow morning. "I-I think I can, this time. I just can't feel my legs now. But I think I can give it a go tomorrow." He said, arching his chest at the finger that teased him with the light touches.

Gaara immediately smiled, when Lee told him that he would take off the cuffs that held his hands into place above his head. He would love to hold his lover again, and he couldn't wait to snuggle with him, and hold him close. He kept his eyes on Lee's bare chest as he leaned over him, and fumbled with the cuffs to search for the keyhole, and then reaching behind him for the key, he presumed.

But Gaara blinked, when Lee paused and cussed under his breath. "What's wrong?" Gaara asked when he asked of where did 'it' go. Where did what go? "Is there something wrong, Lee?" His invisible eyebrow rose, when he saw Lee slid off of him, and start searching on the floor for something. Gaara looked back up at his restrains, and gave a light tug again, Lee didn't untie him yet. What could have happened? Did Lee lose the key, or something?

Before Gaara could even speak, Lee broke the bad news to him about getting free from the handcuffs. "Wh-What…?" Gaara didn't show panic, but it did cross his mind for a moment, as he pulled at the cuffs out of instinct. He wasn't mad at Lee. Not at all. It wasn't his fault. Gaara's wrists were small, but the cuffs still had a tight hold on him, and he couldn't squeeze them through if he wanted to.

Lee eased his worry a bit; when he leaned over him again, to try and get the cuffs open himself. Gaara didn't know what to say. He wanted to yell out, "You lost the key!?" or "How am I supposed to get out?!" But that would just make his poor Lee feel bad, and then he wouldn't want to do this again. Gaara did want to do this bondage thing again, it was a great stress reliever, and it really cleared his head when he was worried about something. Instead, Gaara gulped, and waited for Lee to try and either break them, or call the fire department.

God; that would be embarrassing. He knew that Lee didn't want to hurt him, and if he wasn't careful, he could easily slice his wrists with the jagged metal if he broke them apart. Lee might have to call them in to help, but he didn't have any clothes on, and he could only imagine his face when those other men would have to lean over him, and break the cuffs off. He knows that Lee would have a total fit, especially if one of them gave him a "look" of interest. He didn't know what to do, he was literally stuck.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
He searched for at least thirty minutes before sitting back on the bed. "Seems to have disappeared off the face of the earth. Don't worry though, I'll get you out."

An idea suddenly struck him. He stood up and hurried downstairs, heading straight for the kitchen. Once in there, he got out a tub of butter and brought it back up to his room. "Let's see if it will help your wrists slide out of the restraints." He murmured, spreading some of the substance over his wrists and the handcuffs.

A couple of times, he'd got his hand stuck in something and butter always worked to get it out. Lube would also work the same way, but the stuff was expensive, especially the brand he bought.

"Just relax." He said softly, gently tugging on his arms to try and get him free. Although Gaara's wrists were thin, the handcuffs were an extra small size, so they just wouldn't budge. He daren't pull any harder because he knew he'd end up hurting him.

After a few tugs, he decided that the handcuffs wouldn't budge.

"Maybe if you try and wriggle out of them... I don't want to hurt you by pulling too hard."

There was also the option of using a hammer to break the handcuffs, but there was the huge risk of hurting his boyfriend in the process.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
When Lee stood up from the floor, he thought that he found them, but to his dismay, he didn't find them. His shoulders slumped, and he gave a small frown. He knew that his boyfriend would get him out, one way or another. Perhaps he shouldn't have bought the extra small size, then he could slip out of them easily if they were a bit bigger.

Gaara blinked as Lee suddenly ran downstairs, wondering what idea popped into his head. Suddenly, Lee came back upstairs, and had a tub of butter with him. Gaara's eyes shot open with happiness as he saw the butter. It was a good idea; he could slip his hands free, if he tried. Hopefully, they would be able to slips his wrists through the cuffs.

He let Lee spread them around his wrists, it was a bit cold, and since he knew that it was refrigerated. He swallowed thickly, when Lee pulled on his arms to try to get his wrists free. A hiss left his lips when Lee tugged a bit too rough, jabbing the bottom of his palm into the metal, as Lee tried to set him free. "Ah, ow… B-Be gentle…" He knew that Lee didn't want to hurt him, so he could have easily tugged harder, but Lee didn't know his own strength, he thought that he was pulling gently, but he forgets that Gaara is a bit more fragile than he expected.

Gaara nodded when Lee told him to give it a go. It was an odd angle, since he was on his back, so it was hard to pull with his arms, but he tried to twist his wrists a bit and slowly pull them out. It hurt, when he managed to get it a bit past his upper wrists, but he still couldn't seem to pull himself free, and twisting it only made it hurt worse, and he was afraid that he was going to cut his wrists if he keeps twisting them, but he wanted to get free.

Gaara hissed loudly, as he stopped tugging all together, and pushed his hands back up to make the cuffs go back to the same spot that they were at before. He glanced up and notices a small trickle of blood slide down his arm; he seemed to have given himself a cut on his right wrist. "Ouch…. *sigh* Well, I can't get them off. It hurts too much." He hated to be tied up like this, but he knew that Lee felt terrible for leaving him in this predicament. But Gaara still loved him all the same, it wasn't his fault, they were his own handcuffs, so it was Gaara's. The butter did help get them to slide up a little bit onto his palms, but it wasn't enough to make them slide completely off. "What are we going to do?"

To bring some laughter into the atmosphere, Gaara grinned "Jeeze Lee, the next time we do this, I'm tying you up~." He knew it was a joke, if Lee was tied down, he could easily snap those handcuffs in two. There was no holding this green beast down.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee felt terrible when he visibly hurt his boyfriend, but it was of course an accident. "I'm so sorry." He said with a frown, leaning down to kiss him gently on the lips. "I promise I'll kiss it better once you're free."

There was only one thing that made it ten times worse, and that was when he saw the trickle of blood running down the soft, pale flesh of Gaara's right arm. It made him wince. "You poor thing, this is all my fault." He said miserably, hanging his head down in shame. He was supposed to love Gaara, not injure him! What a terrible boyfriend he was.

Finally, he decided enough was enough. Getting off the bed again, he hurried downstairs to grab everything he needed for his next attempt to get Gaara free.

Those things included a first-aid kit, to deal with the wound on his wrist, and the other involved a power saw. He knew he could trust himself not to harm his boyfriend, having worked in the woodwork industry before, but the main thing was if Gaara trusted him enough to let him cut the handcuffs off.

He returned to his room a couple of minutes later and placed the saw on the bed. "Gaara." He said in a serious tone. "This is our last option. You need to trust me, okay? I've used saws millions of times before, so I promise I won't hurt you. Just keep absolutely still whilst I'm doing it." The fire brigade would just do exactly the same thing, except they'd be much harsher handling his sore arm, not being careful with him at all. "Will you let me do it?"

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara smiled, when Lee said that he was going to kiss his wound better once he is free, if he gets free, that is. "Don't be sorry, Lee-kun." He said softly with a smile on his lips, especially when Lee kissed him. It made him feel much better about being in this situation, once Lee's lips were on his. "I know that you're trying not to hurt me, its ok, Lee-kun." He could feel Lee's sadness almost radiate from him, it made him feel horrible he knew that his boyfriend didn't mean to hurt him, it was a complete accident.

Gaara jerked his head up, when he saw Lee bow his head in shame, claiming that this was all his fault. Gaara tugged on the chains again, trying to give his boyfriend a hug and forgetting that he is a little tied up at the moment. The chains rattled, as Gaara tried to nudge his way over to Lee, "It is not your fault Lee-kun. To be honest, I think this is worth the sex that I went through~." He was telling the full truth. He'd do all of it again, just to end up being trapped, it was a worthy punishment for having so much pleasure, and besides, he was starting to get some feeling back into his legs. His ass still hurt, but who'd wouldn't with an eight and a half inch cock and a vibrating dildo that was an inch or two smaller within them?

Gaara blinked again, when he saw Lee go downstairs again, and this time he brought up something that made his heart stop. A saw. Gaara's arms stiffened up, and he tugged on the restraints again, out of fear. He never liked saws. Perhaps it was because of that movie that he watched. What was it called again… oh yeah, "Saw!" Gaara swallowed thickly, when it was placed next to his feet on the bed, making him move them out of the way of the sharp object. He knew that Lee would never harm him, Lee loved him with all of his heart, and he is carrying his child, so Lee would never do such a thing.

Gaara's mouth was suddenly salivating, he felt like he was going to vomit as a swirling pit of fear boiled in his stomach. He had to relax; he had to remind himself that Lee was not going to harm him. He trusted him, if he said that he had worked in the field that requires saw work, then he trusts him. His body started to shiver, as he eyed the saw, and Lee switching his gaze back and forwards. Gaara nodded gently when Lee said that he needed to be still and calm for this to work without Lee seriously harming him.

"O-Oh-Ok… B-But, p-p-please, be c-careful…" Gaara swallowed a mouthful of saliva, and looked up at Lee, right into his eyes. "I trust you." Surprisingly that came out smoothly, without a stutter; he wanted Lee to feel safe, and sure that he wasn't going to harm him. He was nervous as hell, though. He would have to stay calm, though. He didn't want his wrists sliced open, he didn't know what to do if a vein was cut open, and he could die within minutes if they didn't keep it from bleeding.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee sensed Gaara's fear and kissed his forehead. "You'll be fine, just don't think about it."

He was very glad that Gaara trusted him now. Having a saw so close to a part of your body had to be terrifying; he could only imagine what sorts of horrible things were running through his boyfriend's head at the moment.

With a sigh, he plugged the saw in and brushed the bangs out of Gaara's aquatic eyes to kiss his forehead gently. "Try not to worry."

He then picked up the saw and turned it on. The horrible screeching sound that came from it made Lee wince. The thing shook his hand around a bit for the first couple of seconds, but it soon calmed down. "Close your eyes." He whispered, bringing the saw closer. Without further delays, he pressed it up against the handcuffs on his right hand, trying not to flinch as the screeching got louder. Slowly, the blade began to cut into the metal, biting into it deeper with every couple of seconds.

His heart pounded in his chest, his face pale as he thought of the terrible things that would happen if his hand slipped.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara swallowed thickly, when Lee plugged the saw in, but his worries relaxed a bit when he Lee gently brushed his bangs aside, to kiss his forehead. He closed his eyes on the contact, and sighed, happily. He could do this. He could do this. He just had to have faith in Lee. He knew that Lee would never harm him, ever. If he wasn't careful, though, he could easily kill two people with one stone. It made him cringe since he hated to see his own blood in the first place. But he had to relax. If Gaara was freaking out, then Lee would too, and then a real problem would be on their hands.

His eyes widened when he heard that horrid screeching sound come from that dreaded saw that Lee had. His eyes glittered with tears and fear as he saw the shine of the twisting blade as it spun quickly. He didn't know if he could do this, now. His whole body shuttered, and he started to sweat, fear dripping out of his pores. He did as Lee told him and shut his eyes closed, tightly. Already feeling his wrists tingle at the sensation of that blade piercing his skin.

His shaking got worse, when he could clearly feel and hear the blade creep closer to his wrists, only because it was so close to his head. Gaara wined out like a frightened puppy, desperately trying to keep himself still, and not look at the horrid blade as it started to slice through the right cuff. Sparks could be felt on his wrists, making his legs twitch and flinch, his upper body too scared to move at all. He knew that those sparks would leave a few burns, but it was worth it to get out of these cuffs. The screeching only got louder, and he almost started to cry. He had to trust Lee! He had to!

Gaara could feel the slight breeze of the blade as it twirled and spun rapidly as it cut through the metal, only getting closer to his flesh. Gaara started to pant, like he was in labor, his harsh breathing being drowned out by the noise of the blade. It seemed like an eternity, before he heard a clack, and he felt the metal piece break in two.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
As soon as the cuff broke off, Lee quickly took the saw away to prevent the redhead getting hurt, and turned it off before setting it back down on the bed.

"There, that wasn't so bad huh?" He asked, deciding to give his boyfriend a little break to regain his composure.

Lee was shaking slightly, a thin sheen of cold sweat layering his body as the relief of managing to keep Gaara safe overcame him.

He reached over to the first-aid kit, wrapping a damp cloth around his boyfriend's wrist which was flecked with burns from the sparks. Hopefully the coldness would relieve some of the pain. He'd deal with the injuries properly once the other cuff came off - which reminded him...

He glanced at the saw again, picking it up carefully. The blade was hot from the last time he'd used it.

A shaky sigh left his lips. "Round two I guess." He said moving closer to him and turning it one once more

Again, that sinister screeching sound filled the room, making him flinch like last time. His heart seemed to beat faster, and he took a deep breath before pressing the spinning blade against the metal of the last remaining cuff.

Fortunately enough, his hand had stopped shaking by the time he started to cut through.

Within a couple of seconds, the left cuff cracked open and fell off. Lee once again took the saw away from his boyfriend and turned it off. He then got some alcohol wipes from the first-aid kit and cleaned the deep wound on Gaara's small wrist. He didn't realize how badly he was cut until the cuff was removed, and the bleeding also got heavier without any obstructions to stop the flow. Just the sight of it made him shudder and feel guilty beyond belief.

He cleaned the wound thoroughly and pressed a cloth firmly against it to stem the bleeding. "I'm sorry if it hurts, but I need to press hard so the bleeding will stop."

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
When Lee proposed that it wasn't so bad to him, Gaara couldn't contain the glare that shown on his face, and with a look that said "Really? It wasn't that bad?" But he didn't say a word to it. He was just relieved that one of his wrists was free. He kept it there, letting Lee soak his wrist in a cold relief of the damp cloth, pulling it away to look at the damage done to his small pale wrists. There was a slight bruise, on his wrists, but that was just from him pulling. The sparks made his skin a bit red, and rashy, but other than that, he was fine. His body was a bit sweaty, and he was as nervous as hell, but it left him as soon as Lee gave him a moment to relax and chill out, from the frightening experience.

After a few minutes of relief, the horrid screeching was back again after Lee rang the bell for round two. Gaara's breath caught in his throat again, and he started to panic just like before. Although, it wasn't as bad as before, since he has gotten one hand free, and now all he needs is the other.

Immediate relief, sprung over the redhead, when he heard that final clack, and felt the metal cuffs fall off of him. Gaara sighed, when the saw was turned off, and it wasn't near his skin any longer. But, he felt a warm liquid running down his arm, and pulled it down to find that his wound was a bit more serious than he thought. Lee cleaned the wound with some alcoholic wipes, and it stung like hell. Gaara hissed, and rolled his legs up "Mmm! That smarts!" He bit his lip, as Lee really started to press the cloth into his wrists, trying to stop the bleeding. He understood Lee's motive, he had to stop the bleeding. He was sure, though that this wrist had the same fate as the other one, with the burns from the sparks. It just made this one hurt more, from the burns.

He allowed Lee, to care for him, looking over at Lee's bare chest, and then at his own. He just remembered that they are both completely nude. Gaara's dried cum was still on his chest, and Lee had a sheen of sweat that still shined his body. Perhaps from the initial fright of him almost harming his lover. It made his heart warm with glee, thinking that Lee cared for him so much. "I-It's ok. It doesn't really hurt that much…" It should have, but the endorphins from the bleeding must have brought on a tingling sensation, since he didn't feel the pain from the bleeding. The only thing that he could feel was the bruise and burns on his other wrists.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
After the bleeding had stopped; he wrapped bandages snugly around Gaara's arm and tossed the broken handcuffs to the floor. "I'm sorry; I should have put the key in a safer place." He said, guilt tugging at his heart. It felt like Gaara was just too good for him. "You're hurt because of me. What kind of boyfriend am I?"

With the wound bandaged up, he began to get dressed again, handing Gaara his own clothes if he wanted to change too. Despite the fact that they had a good time, he was scared; scared that if those handcuffs dug in his left wrist any deeper, he probably would have been hospitalized. That thought broke his heart. What would his brother have said? He'd obviously find out what happened one way or another.

After finally getting redressed, he put all their toys under the bed, and the handcuffs in the trash. Knowing his luck, Gaara would step on the sharp, broken metal and hurt himself even more. That would be Lee's fault again for not cleaning up. "I'll get you some more soon to replace these, preferably a larger size in case the key happens to disappear again." He said with a small smile. "I promise nothing like this will happen again, I'm going to take better care of you from now on."

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
As soon as Lee bandaged him up, he pulled his wrists in his view and took a look at the damage. It didn't look too bad, he guessed, but Lee seemed to be a bit upset. "Lee… Don't be upset. I had the time of my life, just like you said, right?" He tried to get Lee to smile; he hated to see him upset. He just wishes that he was a bit of a tougher man. Gaara is just too fragile. "Hey, come on… You're a wonderful boyfriend, Lee-kun… It's not your fault." It was true, Gaara thought that this was all worth the sex that they had. He'd do it all again, just to have Lee fuck him for another day.

He frowned as he watched Lee get dressed and watched Lee hand over his own clothes. Gaara didn't want to get dressed, though. He didn't get to touch Lee at all, during their sex session, so right now he wanted a snuggle. He watched Lee put their toys under the bed, and threw the handcuffs in the trash. Gaara snuggled underneath the blankets, getting a bit cold, now that he didn't have the warmth of his Lee by his side. He was glad that Lee would go and buy some larger cuffs, perhaps some with a safety latch on them just in case they did lose the key again. He didn't know if he heart could take another fright like that, but if he had to do it, then he would.

Gaara glanced up at Lee as he made a promise to him. He smiled "Aww… Lee-kun. You're so sweet to me. Thank you." He was glad that Lee wanted to make sure that this wouldn't happen again. Gaara pulled his arms out of the safety of the blankets, and opened them towards Lee. "Can I hold you now? I didn't get to touch you, at all." Lee was standing just a foot away from the bed, and Gaara was a bit too tired to try and drag Lee to the bed himself, so he hoped that he would take the bait, and crawl back into bed for a little bit and at least snuggle with him. "Come on, it'll make you feel better~." He was hoping that Lee would feel better from this experience; he wanted Lee to know that he was ok, and that he never doubted Lee for a moment. He trusted him.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
He smiled brightly and climbed onto the bed, pulling Gaara into his arms and hugging him tight. The feeling of that soft, warm body in his arms cheered him right up. He also felt drowsy, tired after their sex, tired after everything, but extremely satisfied with the pleasure he got out of it - and the pleasure he gave to the one he loved the most.

His eyes closed for a few moments, and before he knew it, he'd fallen asleep.

Waking up hours later, he was glad to feel Gaara's warm body still in his arms. A small smile tugged at his lips as he released the redhead and looked out of the window.

It was already dark, and half past six, judging by the clock. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes. They should be having dinner soon, but first, he had a better thing to do before heading downstairs.

"Hmm... we should get cleaned up." He said with a smirk as he looked at Gaara. "We can take a bath together if you want, and I'll give you a back massage to make up for everything that happened today." A bath really sounded nice at the moment.

"Just make sure you don't get your bandages wet." And with that, he leaned in and kissed him, thinking how lucky he was to be starting a family with his perfect person so soon.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara smiled, and cuddled into Lee when he climbed into bed next to him. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around Lee's neck, sighing at the feeling of that skin that he was kept from for so long. Pale hands slid down to Lee's chest, and he made himself comfortable against Lee's body. His head was curled into Lee's neck, and he breathed in the scent of the older male in his arms. All of his fears, from before, leaped out the window as soon as Lee held onto him tightly. Now that he was relaxed completely, he could feel the true afterglow of their sex radiate their bodies. He could still feel Lee's essence leaking out of him especially, when he lifted a leg to wrap around Lee's. He just hoped that Lee didn't mind that their bed was a little dirty.

He looked up, and noticed the peaceful expression on Lee's face, and it brought a smile on his own. Lee was already asleep and Gaara decided to stay up a bit just to watch him, and listen to the sound of his breathing. It was so relaxing, and it calmed his nerves from earlier, making him slip into a light slumber, tightly embraced by his lover.

Gaara awoke from Lee's movements, as he slowly opened his eyes, especially when Lee yawned and moved an arm off of him to rub at his eyes. The yawns were contagious, and Gaara ended up doing the same as Lee, only moments after he did. Gaara nodded at Lee's mention of getting cleaned up. He still had that dried cum all over his chest, and it would be nice if he could sit in a nice hot bath with Lee.

His eyes widened when Lee said that he would give him a back massage for all of the trouble from earlier, and Gaara smiled, wide awake. "R-Really? Aw, Lee, that would be so nice." He has never gotten a massage before, and he would love to get one from his lover. Gaara nodded again, when Lee told him to be cautious of not getting his bandages wet. He'd have to be careful, but he knew that Lee would care for him.

Gaara smiled when Lee leaned in and he did the same, plucking their lips in a quick kiss, as Gaara sat up to stretch a bit better. He was already nude, and it would be easier if he would just hop in the tub, but Lee dressed himself before going to bed, so he would take a bit longer. "Hey, you know? I'm not in a lot of pain right now." He was certain that his legs would ache just like they did yesterday morning, once he woke up. But, strangely, they were only aching a little bit right now. The only thing that hurt now was his wrists, and his ass, but that is normal. "I think I can walk." He said happily, as he leaned over to the edge of the bed, and tried to stand.

Luckily, he managed to stand on his own two feet, with only a minor stumble. "Ha~! I knew it! See, Lee. You didn't hurt me." He turned to Lee with a smile, he didn't know if Lee still felt bad, hopefully his accomplishments of standing on his own would get Lee's spirits up again. Gaara walked his way over to Lee, on the other side of the bed, grabbing his hand, "Come on, let's take a bath, Lee-kun~." He felt so energized right now. Like he could do anything. They would definitely have to do another bondage session like that again. Also, Gaara was eager to get his massage, ready to have the others hand all over his back.

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**Lee felt so much better when he found out that Gaara could walk this time. It was a start, at least.

Last time was probably the most painful because his boyfriend was still a virgin, and Lee was eight and a half inches. It was way too big for a first time.

The fact that the redhead was finally getting used to it eased his guilt a little, but it didn't make up for hurting him with the handcuffs.

"That is brilliant. I think you are finally getting used to my size." He said happily. At this rate, they would both have a normal sex life in the next couple of weeks, without either of them having to worry anymore about the consequences that would inevitably occur the next morning.

He smiled when the Gaara's soft hand met his own. Now cheered up, he got up from the bed and walked with him to the bathroom, but not the one they usually used. This particular one was special, with features that could turn it into a steam room. It was large to say the least, and the bathtub was circular and built into a tiled platform on the other end of the room. If he desired, Lee could use it as a hot tub because it had a mechanism to make the water bubble, and had water jets around the edges. The tiles on the floor were a burnt sienna color; the walls similar, only a couple of shades paler.

Also, the floor and walls were heated by hot water running through the pipes within the wall cavity, so getting out of the bath didn't send a horrible icy shiver up your spine from the normally freezing tiles. (Lol, got that hot-water-in-the-walls idea from Daenerys' old house from the show A Game of Thrones XD)

The whole room had cost over fifteen thousand dollars to make perfect, but it was well worth it.

"This is all for us." He said with a smile, wrapping an arm around Gaara's waist.

Approaching the tub, he began to fill it up, and then poured a vanilla-scented bubble formula into the hot water. "You want to grab some clothes to change into after? You'll be cold when we come out of the room." He told him.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
"Ooooh~~~~~…" Gaara was amazed at this new bathroom that Lee led him into. It was bigger than the usual bathroom that he usually goes into, and it was so gorgeous. Never has he seen a bathroom with this much class. He took a step in and looked around the amazing scenery. Gaara's eyes glittered when Lee said that all of this was for them. "It's so beautiful, Lee-kun~!" He shivered a bit in Lee's grasp onto his bare hip.

When Lee began to fill the tub, he could smell the heat that came from the pipes, and the room was getting warmer. It made him so happy to be treated with such royalty, that he knew that he didn't deserve.

Gaara nodded when Lee said that he should grab some clothes to change into after the bath, and Gaara walked his way into the bedroom to grab one of Lee's robes so just in case Lee had some nosey neighbors, he didn't want anyone to see his bare skin as he went down the stairs to grab his whole case of clothes to bring upstairs. A limp was in his step from their sex, but it was nothing to worry about, and it wasn't too noticeable. The bag was heavy, though, and it was hard to bring it back up the stairs, on his own, but he managed, and placed it next to the bed to search through and grab his pajamas. They were simple gray colored sweatpants, with an off-colored white shirt to go with it. He grabbed those and a pair of boxers and walked back into the bathroom, and placed them on the edge of the sink. He slipped off Lee's green robe, and placed it on a hook on the back of Lee's door, and turned to Lee in the nude. "Ok, I'm ready~. When do I get my massage~?"

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
He smiled, turning the taps off and helping Gaara carefully into the tub. The bottom of it could be quite slippery, and an injury was the last thing either of them needed. The baby could get hurt if he fell at the wrong angle.

When the redhead asked about the massage, a smile appeared on his face. "Right now. Just close your eyes and relax, I will be there in a few moments."

He then stepped off the small platform, pulling off his jeans and returning to the tub to join his waiting boyfriend. Seating himself behind him, he wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him closer.

The water was hot, but not scalding hot – a perfect temperature in his opinion, and the vanilla scented the room nicely.

"It's time for your treat~" He said with a smile. His hands then began to rub at Gaara's shoulders first, kneading out the tight muscles. In preparation for getting a boyfriend or girlfriend, he'd already read online how to give the perfect massage, learning exactly where to rub to ease those tense muscles.

Once he'd massaged the shoulders, he firmly rubbed his hand against the middle of his back for a couple of minutes, before leaning forwards and kissing his neck softly. "Does that feel good?" He asked in almost a whisper, his fingertips rubbing over his sides now, before sliding around to his front, gently rubbing his abdomen where their child was growing. "Massaging also makes the baby happy, from what I read on the internet." He said, relishing this moment. It was so peaceful and happy. Laying in a hot bath with the person you love the most and your unborn child. It was so perfect, something he'd probably remember for the rest of his life.

He wanted to spend eternity with Gaara, so he decided that once their relationship became more stable, and they'd been dating a while, he'd propose to him.

As much as he wanted to ask that question of a lifetime right now, he couldn't. They'd only been dating for a couple of days. It was way too soon, and probably something a lot of people would frown upon; especially since they were both of the same sex.

Right now though, he was happy enough to just call Gaara his boyfriend, the boyfriend who was carrying their child. The aspect of becoming a father so soon was exciting, but scary.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Lee was so gentle with Gaara, as he helped him into the tub. It made him smile knowing that Lee was such a caring person; he made sure that Gaara was firmly seated and secure, unable to slip and fall. That was the last thing that he wanted right now. He didn't know if he could handle a fall, what if he landed on the edge of the tub right on his abdomen? That could cause a miscarriage if he wasn't careful. Especially, when he gets bigger, he will have to worry even more about anything putting pressure on his stomach. One wrong slip could kill the baby, if he wasn't careful. But he knew that Lee would keep him safe, he was such a caring guy.

Gaara couldn't control his eyes as he watched his boyfriend strip down to bare skin. He licked his lips, and when he turned around to slip into the tub, Gaara averted his eyes hoping that Lee didn't see him staring. He just couldn't help himself, Lee was just so hot. He had a body to die for. It was so surprising that he wasn't already taken to begin with. Gaara has him now, and he wasn't going to let go, and he has an anchor to keep Lee coming back, his baby. Gaara loved Lee, more than anything in this world, and he'd do anything for him.

The water was perfect. He loved hot baths, but it wasn't so hot that it burned his skin, it was just right. He kept his bandaged hand on the tubs edge and away from the water, as he felt Lee slide into the water behind him, and pull him closer. Gaara sighed majestically, and curled his shoulders, excited about his little gift from the older male. He almost squealed with joy, but he held it in, only giggling out softly when Lee proposed his offer to begin his massage. "Ooh~ Goody~!" Gaara smiled, playfully, as he calmed down and relaxed just like his lover said to do. He slumped his shoulders, and lowered his head breathing in the deep aroma of the vanilla scent that helped relax him even more.

His body shivered and tingled from those large hands on his small shoulders, as they worked their magic on the stress and aches over the past day. He knew that this would definitely take his mind off of the stress of becoming pregnant and stressing out about it like at the hospital. His eyes slipped closed when he felt Lee knead out some of the tight knots in his shoulders, and sighed out in relief. When his shoulders felt knot free, Lee maneuvered down to the middle of his back, pressing his thumbs into his shoulder blades, and rubbing them in circles. It seemed that the lower Lee went, the more Gaara's head tilted back as he felt those amazing hands take away his stress. His body jumped a bit, when he felt a soft kiss on his back and he looked over his shoulder with lidded eyes at Lee. These gentle and romantic times was what really brought out their true love for one another, and it made him smile back at him. "Oh~, yes… Damn, Lee-kun… How did you get so good at this~…?" A soft groan stilled in his throat, as he tilted his head back a bit and relished in the feeling of Lee's touches.

A smile crept onto his lips when he felt Lee's fingers abandon his back for a moment and slide up his sides, then maneuver around to his stomach to massage firmly where their unborn child lay. He opened his eyes as he saw though the clear waters at Lee's hand pressing and touching gently into his stomach. Gaara slipped his un-bandaged hand over Lee's and sighed happily. "Really? I wouldn't have guessed. But I bet the baby would love it when he or she gets a bit bigger." He could already see Lee sitting there and massaging his extended stomach. Those soft fingers pressing against his hardened stomach, and feeling the relaxation that both he and the baby would be feeling, He knew that this moment would be stored away in a keepsake in his mind. This moment was so relaxing, and so romantic. Not just sex, but the actual moments of the gentle touches and caresses of one another, of skin touching skin.

Gaara leaned back, pressing his back to Lee's chest, and resting his head against Lee's neck, and closed his eyes. He loved to feel Lee touch him and his child, it brought a sense of relief through him. Lee was not upset about the baby. He seemed more enthusiastic about it now than ever before. He wanted to spend his happily ever after with Lee, but there was one problem to that. Gaara had no ring on his finger to prove the fact. Would it be wise to bring a child into the world without the parents being married? He knew that it was much too early, but he would wonder when the fateful day would be when Lee would bow onto one knee, and offer up a ring and pop the question, "Would you marry me?" Gaara would say yes in a heartbeat. He just wondered how long it will be until he is walking down that aisle at the alter, and standing up next to his lover. Would their wedding be extravagant, like in a story tale? Would there be a white horse drawn carriage awaiting them after their kiss, and take them away to their honeymoon? Who would be there? Would Lee's family or his own be there watching? Would the cake be a couple of feet tall and so beautiful? So many questions rang through his head in a futuristic happier time, but right now he had to concentrate on the present.

Even Gaara knew that it was too early to get married. But he could still dream, right? He just hoped that his stomach wouldn't be a bit of a burden on their wedding date. He didn't know if he would look any good with a huge belly and walking down the aisle. Would Lee still think he is beautiful enough to marry when he gets bigger? He didn't want to be unattractive to Lee, and embarrass his family. That was such a huge step, and he didn't know if he could take it. He loved Lee enough to do it, but would Lee be willing?

With a smile, Gaara looked up at Lee from being tucked into his neck "I love you, Lee-kun." He interlaced his fingers with one of Lee's hands from the back of his hand, and pressed Lee's palm gently into his stomach. He just couldn't wait until he started to notice the real baby bump start to show on him. He bet Lee would be so proud of him, and it made him warm with glee. He never wanted this moment to end, so he closed his eyes and just sat there and felt. Felt the soft touches of Lee holding him close. The feeling of Lee's caring touch pressing into his stomach, and feeling for the baby that is sitting in his abdomen. Now, it was all just a waiting game.


	13. Chapter 13

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
They both spent at least twenty minutes like this, before he lathered up a sponge with shower gel and began to rub it gently across Gaara's back. His skin was so soft and supple, from the way he felt it during the massage, and he felt compelled to touch and stroke it all the time, but he was sure Gaara wouldn't allow that. Who could blame him? He thought with a smirk. Imagine how creepy that would be. The redhead would soon get sick of it.

For now, he resorted to rubbing that flawless skin every so often; just briefly to remind himself how lucky he really was to have such a beauty to love

After washing Gaara's back, he began to rinse the soap off, letting the warm water run down between his boyfriend's shoulders. "Are you enjoying it?" He asked gently, twirling a lock of red hair in his fingers.

He massaged the redhead's abdomen again, feeling the small hardness underneath the skin, the place where their cute little bundle of love was growing.

"I guess we will have to be very patient to meet this little one." He said softly. "You know, in a couple of weeks, you'll be able to tell what the gender is when we go for the next scan. Do you want to find out, or would you rather leave it as a surprise until he or she is born?"

Lee didn't mind either way, just as long as both Gaara and the baby was happy and healthy, that was all that mattered. He was trying his very best to take care of them both, and he hoped that the massage would melt away all the stress and worries of the past few days. It wasn't hard to tell that the redhead was frightened about the pregnancy, but so was Lee. He was so afraid he'd lose one, or even worse, both of them; so afraid of hurting them. He felt like wrapping Gaara in a bubble where nothing in the entire world could harm him. They were all he lived for now; his old life was way behind him.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
The time spent sitting there was so relaxing. Gaara actually dozed off for a few minutes until he felt Lee behind him stir and it woke him up from his sleepy state. Gaara leaned forward, off of Lee's chest, and rubbed at an eye to try and take the tired out of them. It also didn't help much, when Lee started to clean his back; he started to get tired again. He didn't say it wasn't pleasurable, though. Gaara sighed as he felt those hands gently stroke his back for a moment, before having it smothered in the soapiness of the sponge that raked across his back. He felt so lucky, to have Lee by his side. He felt so loved to know that he wouldn't leave him.

A sigh left his lips when he felt water being poured down his back. It felt so good. He felt clean, and happy. He arched his back, when the water touched him, and he could almost feel the shininess and cleanliness radiate off of his back. For Lee's answer, Gaara nodded his head with an "Mmm-hmmm~…" He was enjoying this. And he didn't want this to end. The steam from the bath seemed to get to his head a bit, and it made him even drowsier.

His eyes opened up a bit more, and he was more alert when Lee touched his abdomen. His sensitivity there was high, probably due to the fact that he knows that there is a child laying there, and he need to protect it at all costs. Gaara peeked down, and smiled at the feeling of Lee gently pressing into the hardened skin that lay beneath his abdomen. "Your right…" Lee was right, patience is key. He needed to be patient calm and collected during his pregnancy. They would both have to wait for their bundle of joy to finally come out and greet the world.

Gaara smiled as he peeked back at Lee for a moment "I would like to know… I think it would be wonderful to know what our baby will be. We could start planning a room for the baby once we know." He could already picture a pink or blue crib in a bright colored room, full of baby toys and little baby bottles all ready to go. "If it is a boy, then I bet it will be as handsome as you are Lee-kun~… Or if it is a girl, then she would be as brave as you are…" He sighed, imagining what their little bundle of joy will look like when it finally pops out. "Oh, wouldn't be cute to get a little blue or pink crib? With matching blankets and sheets?"

He was excited about having a baby, but he was still nervous and frightened. Men are not supposed to carry children, and their structure was not made to hold a child. The risks seemed to outweigh the good in this predicament. But he wanted to try. He wanted to try for Lee. Lee already seemed so fond of the little baby that is growing inside of him. He didn't want to break Lee's heart by destroying what he and Gaara created. He just hoped that if something did go wrong, that Lee would understand that Gaara didn't want it to happen. He did not want a miscarriage, or an abortion. He wanted to give it his all one hundred percent. But he can't do it without Lee's help.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Immediately, a smile appeared on his face when Gaara mentioned the different colored cribs. He was happy that he wanted to find out the gender too, as it would allow them to plan and get everything ready for their new arrival. "Sounds wonderful." He said. "We'll be the best parents, won't we?"

The thought of in years to come, their little boy or girl would be running around calling him 'daddy' completely warmed his heard right up. There was nothing more adorable than that. He knew he'd protect them from any sort of harm, and no matter what age they were, he'd do everything he could to make them happy.

"And if the baby is a girl, she'll surely inherit your cuteness." He said to Gaara, playfully wiping a handful of bubbles on his boyfriend's nose. Now that was also cute.

"Heh, I'm sure water fights won't be too bad whilst you're pregnant, right?" He asked as he splashed him playfully.

There weren't many risks at all, if he just made sure that the water stayed nice and hot. Even slipping in the tub wasn't a problem - they were both sitting down. He just hoped that Gaara remained seated until after their bath.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara's eyes widened as he tried to cross his eyes to see a small tower of bubbles rest on the tip of his nose. He smiled, and giggled at Lee's mention of if they had a female it would inherit Gaara's side of the cuteness. "Oh~, Lee-kun~… You really think so~? I bet if we had a girl, she would be so beautiful." He could already see himself, brushing her hair, getting her ready for school. Chasing away every younger boy who would dare go near his baby girl; he knew that Lee would be even worse, if they had a girl. Lee would be the average father, probably sitting out on the front porch and polishing his gun, waiting for his little girl's boyfriend to take her out on her first date. Looking at that futuristic memory just made him shake his head a bit and giggled. Yep, that would be Lee alright. His overprotective husband.

"If we had a boy, I bet he would inherit your handsomeness~." Gaara smirked back at his boyfriend. He could only imagine what would go in the future if they had a boy. He would probably be a constant worry wart, when he would be out. If he inherited Lee's personality, then he would be pacing the floor with worry about his child. From what he knows about Lee, he is a real partyer, and he did a lot of things as a young man. But he knew that he would be proud of his little boy, if he had one. Would he be a pro football player? He knew that his worry for his children will only grow when they get older and they are out of the house more and more over the years. Not like now, where he knows that they are safe, right in his belly. He can look after them, make sure that they eat well, and keep them out of trouble. But it will only be for a short time, until they start to grow up, and they won't need him anymore.

Lee was right. They were going to be good parents. He just knew it. "Yes… We will be great parents. I know we will." He turned to Lee and smiled. Already he was thinking of the future. Already, he was imagining his complete life with his family. All he really needs is Lee, and his baby that is growing inside of him. That is what it means to have a perfect life. He could already hear his child's first words of "Mommy" and "Daddy." He was already so excited. Their first walk, their first foods, their first bath, their first birthday. He rubbed at his abdomen in thought, and smiled happily. His life was going to get better.

Suddenly, he was wiped from his thoughts, when some water splashed him, getting his hair wet a bit. "Lee~!" He giggled, and held up an arm in defense. "Hehe~! I don't think it would be too much harm… Well for me that is~." He grinned as he gave a splash right back at Lee with a laugh of his own. "Haha~! Take that~!" He playfully laughed evilly.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Having been daydreaming with the thoughts of their future together, and what their child would look like, Lee was a little shocked by that splash of water hitting his face. It certainly brought him out of his daydream anyway.

"You're being so naughty tonight." He said, tracing a finger along Gaara's lips before kissing them. They were soft and tasted slightly sweet. "Mmm." He moaned slightly before pulling away, cupping his hands under the water and throwing a wave over him to soak him.

"Gotcha!" He said with a small laugh, leaning back against the wall of the tub. "I'd dunk you, but I love you way too much, and you are also pregnant. Seems you've wriggled your way out of it." A grin appeared on his face as he said this. "But you know I'd never hurt you, right? Even if you wanted me to."

He didn't know if Gaara was masochistic, but he knew that he couldn't bring himself to harm him under any circumstances. It was too risky for the baby now, too. He already felt horrible bout causing the deep laceration on his wrist, not to mention the burns too. Hurting him purposely would break his heart.

After deciding he'd splashed the redhead enough, he let out a small, content sigh and closed his eyes. "What do you want for dinner anyway? I guess I should make everything healthy for you from now on." That also meant Lee had to eat just as healthy, because it would be unfair if he sat there eating bacon and eggs right in front of his boyfriend who was eating some boring salad.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
To Gaara's surprise, Lee did the opposite of his reactions. His eyes widened when he felt a finger trace his lips, making his eyes lid and leaned into the touch. He immediately melted into the kiss, a soft moan mixed with Lee's, before he broke it. But his trance was broken by a large wave of water being thrown over him, soaking him to the bone. His hair was completely wet, and was a deep dark red color, and it flattened on top of his head, as his hair dripped from the water that was still in it. His eyes were wide, as he sat there dumbfounded. "Lee tricked me!" He thought with a revenge scheme plotting already. He glanced over to Lee when he laughed at him, and his revenge shot. A playful glare and a pout smeared on his face as he shook his head to attempt to get some water out of his hair.

Gaara blinked when Lee told him that because he was pregnant, Lee wouldn't dunk him. An idea immediately sprung in the redhead's brain, making him smirk a bit. "Well, lucky for me then, huh?" He slinked his way over to Lee, and pulled himself up onto Lee's lap, placing his hands onto Lee's shoulders, looking down at him since Lee was sitting, and Gaara was standing a bit in the tub. "Aww~… That is so sweet of you, Lee-kun~…" He grinned, as he moved his hands to Lee's head, and massaged his scalp with wet fingers. He had to get Lee to relax, before the kill. He gave a sexy smile to Lee, as he arched his back towards him, never taking his gaze off of those dark eyes.

Without warning, Gaara dunked Lee into the water, as he jumped back into his own seat, before Lee could react to get him back. Gaara giggled a bit evilly, as he watched Lee's body disappear under the water, then reappear again to the surface, he being as wet as Gaara was. "Teehee~! Now, I got you~…" He laughed as his shoulders shook a bit from his laughter. Revenge was sweet after all.

After a good laugh, Gaara sat back and sighed, sliding next to Lee to lean his head onto his shoulder. "Hm… I'm not sure. What did you have in mind for tonight? I'll be good for anything." Gaara smiled, when Lee said that he would make healthy food for him to eat. It was for the baby's sake. He wasn't a big vegetable eater, so he would have to change his diet drastically.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
He smiled up at his lover, but his eyes drifted downwards as he stood up in front of him, causing a deep blush to form on his face. It had to be illegal to be that sexy, surely!

His eyes were soon closed though, when Gaara ran his fingers through his hair to rub at his scalp. "Mmm... that's really good." He said softly, smiling. What he didn't expect was when Gaara's hands forced him underwater. His eyes shot open, only getting a small glimpse of his boyfriend as he went under, enough to see that playful grin on his face.

Out of instinct, he gasped as he went down, swallowing a huge mouthful of the warm bathwater in the process, and cringing a little as he did so. He hated it when he swallowed warm water. It made him slightly nauseous.

Luckily, he resurfaced just moments later, absolutely soaked.

He sat there and laughed a little at how drenched he felt. Since his hair was now wet, it hung over his eyes.

He glared at Gaara through the sopping locks playfully and tackled him, pinning him to the side of the tub and pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Pulling back moments later, a small pout formed on his lips. "Aww, now I can't see your beautiful face with all this hair in the way."

Maybe it was time for a haircut, actually. When he could be bothered to book an appointment, that is.

He leaned back against the tub once again with a satisfied smirk on his face, deciding that they were now even, since they were both equally as wet as one another. "Vegetable lasagna maybe?" He asked when Gaara questioned about the food. "That's pretty healthy... I think."

Well, it had to be, right? Everything containing vegetables was healthy. Or so he thought anyway.

"And I can make a summer fruit salad drizzled with honey for dessert." He said temptingly, leaning closer.

Oh summer, how he missed it, but he knew it was far behind them now. Winter was fast approaching, and there had already been snowfall forecast for the weekend. He just hoped that Gaara wouldn't get too cold.

Already feeling a little hungry, he got out of the tub and wrapped a fluffy towel around his waist. "You can stay in here if you want; I am quite hungry now, so I need to prepare the food. I will come and get you when it's done, alright?" He asked, grabbing another towel to dry his hair and body. It was freezing downstairs compared to this well-heated room, so he'd most probably get sick if he went down there absolutely drenched.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara's laughing slowed to a stop, when he saw his boyfriend soaking wet. He softly giggled, as he couldn't contain himself from Lee's little glare that he gave him. Lee was so sexy sometimes.

Gaara was tackled suddenly, as he was pushed against the bathtub wall, and a mouth was shoved onto his. His tongue was thoroughly molested, as Lee passionately kissed him, harshly. A moan slipped past the gaps between their lips, until Lee separated for air. Leaving Gaara breathless. Gaara smiled, and pushed Lee's long bangs and tucked them behind his ear. "Hehe… I like your hair like this~… You look really sexy with your hair all wet like this…" He claimed as he licked his lips a bit. He wasn't lying. Lee did look sexy. Almost like a ferocious tiger just emerging out of the water to get his prey. Gaara growled a bit in hunger.

When Lee pulled away, Gaara smiled at Lee's offer on lasagna with vegetables. He loved lasagna, it wouldn't bet too bad with vegetables in it, right? "That actually sounds really good." He smiled, as his hunger rose. Just the mention of food got him hungry. Gaara got even hungrier, when Lee mentioned a fruit salad. "Mm~. Alright, that sounds great." He saw Lee leaned closer, and Gaara leaned forwards too, with lidded eyes.

Lee left without showing him what he was going to do. Was he going to kiss him? Gaara sighed and leaned back. Smiling at the fact that Lee was going to prepare the food. "Alright, I'll stay here; I don't want to get too cold. I'll be in here washing my hair if you need me." Gaara said as he turned his back to Lee to stand up, his waist getting above the water and grabbed the shampoo and conditioner.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
He nodded and left the room, pulling on a green T-shirt and a pair of jeans. It would be a shock to the neighbors if he started cooking in the nude. A smirk appeared on his lips at the thought of him frying something, waving casually at the neighbors across the road whilst they stared at him in disbelief, mouths agape.

No, his body was for only Gaara to see and touch nobody else.

Shivers assaulted his body as soon as he went downstairs. It was indeed cold, colder than he thought.

Not wanting either him or Gaara to get sick, he reached over and turned the thermostat up to 82.4F, just to make the room nice and warm for his boyfriend.

After sorting out the temperature of the room, he then went over to the fridge, taking out red, green and yellow peppers, one red onion, a courgette, a small tub of mushrooms, a mozzarella ball, and finally, the packet of lasagna sheets.

From the cupboards, he pulled out a can of spiced tomatoes and placed a lasagna sheet at the bottom of an oven disk, then poured some of the tomatoes on top of it.

He then cut up the veg, layering a generous amount of each on top, and then adding a bit of mozzarella.

Over the ten minutes, he repeated the action, and four layers later, it was almost ready for the oven, so as a final touch, he made some white sauce and poured it all over the top, then put it all in the oven to be cooked. After making it before, he knew it would probably take half an hour to forty minutes to be cooked.

Whilst that was cooking away, he cut up some potatoes, seasoned them and put them in next to the lasagna to make some potato wedges, then made a barbeque dip to go with them.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara sighed, as he sat back down and put the shampoo and conditioner on the edge of the bathtub. He looked at the doorway, and grinned at Lee's absence. It was a bit lonely, but he knew that Lee had to make something to eat. Now that he was pregnant, it wasn't healthy to miss a meal. The last thing that he wanted was for something bad to happen just over a couple of missed meals.

Gaara dunked his head in the water, getting his hair even wetter than it was before, and grabbed the shampoo first. He popped it open and squeezed a generous amount, onto his hand and smothered it into his hair, feeling the bubbles soak up in his hair. He scratched at his scalp, making sure to get every lock on his head, and trying not to get it in his eyes. He hated to get soap in his eyes. He has always had that fear, even as a child, he even hated to get water in his eyes, but luckily he has outgrown at least one of those fears, but he is still holding onto that soap in the eyes one.

Gaara took a deep breath, and held it, dropping his body into the water completely. Gaara's hands combed through his hair, letting the water soak through his hair and getting the bubbles out. He didn't surface, until he felt that soapy feeling leave his hair. He sighed once he met the surface, shaking his head a bit. Gaara took a quick hand to his hair to make sure that the shampoo was out, before grabbing the conditioner and doing the same as the shampoo. He knew that he would have to be a bit more careful about the conditioner, since it was harder to wash out, but he still managed to get most of it out, since his hair didn't feel so oily when he finished.

Gaara paused as he smelt food radiating from the vents coming from downstairs. Just the scent made him so hungry. He licked his lips, and got out of the tub, grabbing a towel that was conveniently hung up and wrapped it around his torso. His hair was dripping wet, but he wanted to take a step out near his clothes before drying off completely.

He un-wrapped the towel, and moved it to his hair, and smothered it onto his locks of auburn hair, probably making it even wilder than it normally would look. He didn't care though; he wasn't trying to look good right now. He was hungry now, and wanted to see his Lee. He hoped that he wasn't becoming too attached to him. He probably wanted his free space, and he understood. But he couldn't help himself, he was just so clingy. It made him feel a bit bad, but he hopes that he understands that Gaara just can't live without the others touch.

Gaara smiled, as he dropped the towel, to the ground, revealing his naked body, as he bent over, elbows on the sink, to take a look at him. His ass was facing the doorway, but he wasn't paying much attention to that. He looked at himself, in the mirror. Looking at those tired eyes that stared back. He has always had those dark circles under his eyes, but he sleeps so well, now that Lee was here. It probably was permanent from the lack of sleep he has had over the years. Gaara raised a finger to pull down the skin below his eye to see his eye better. He was surprised that his eyes were not bloodshot. His stress level has diminished dramatically since he met Lee.

Gaara stood back up strait, and took a look at his stomach in the mirror. He twisted his body a bit, to see it on the side. If someone were to see him now, they would have never have guessed that he was pregnant. Nothing could be seen from view, only if one were to touch at his hardened abdomen could they feel that something was there. He ran a hand on his stomach, feeling the hard skin that met his fingertips, never taking his gaze off it in the mirror. It was just so hard to believe that he was pregnant. It would be a good question to ask, once he went to the doctor, when the baby got a bit bigger. "How the hell did I get pregnant?" He thought, and blinked in shock. That should have been the first question that popped in his mind when the nurse told him the big news.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
The lasagna was done shortly after – and it smelled great, so after plating it up and pouring two glasses of sparkling elderflower water for the both of them, Lee headed upstairs to inform his boyfriend. He hoped that downstairs wouldn't be too cold for him, but to Lee, it was hot. That was probably because he'd been rushing around in the hot kitchen to make sure their meal was perfect, though. If it was too cold, he could always grab a warm blanket for him. Gaara looked so cute snuggled up in one, and a smile appeared on his lips as he imagined this.

The blessed cool air washed over his bare upper body as he headed up the stairs, causing a small sigh of relief to escape his lips. He hated being too warm.

Approaching the bathroom, he wasn't sure if Gaara was still in there or not. The bedroom seemed silent when he walked past it a couple of seconds ago, unless the redhead had gotten lost in his upstairs "maze" as his friends called it.

Well, only one way to find out, right?

He slowly slid the door open, the humid air inside greeting him instantly.

Peeking inside, Lee found it hard to see though the thick steam at first, but opening the door had begun to let some out, and it became obvious that Gaara was still in there. 'And it's obvious he's not wearing any clothes still, either.' Lee thought, feeling his face heat up in milliseconds as he was met with the wonderful sight of Gaara's oh-so-fuckable ass.

The perfect, peachy mound of flesh faced Lee directly as the redhead was bent over the sink to look in the mirror. His first initial thought was that his boyfriend wanted a second round, but he shook that thought from his head.

Dinner was ready. If Gaara wanted sex again, it would have to wait until after they'd eaten. Lee was starving. He hadn't the energy to go again, and he was sure that the redhead was hungry too. He had to eat for the baby. Exerting oneself on an empty stomach usually ended up in dizzy spells and weakness, Lee only knew that too well – having done it a couple of times himself whilst he was training, so he could only imagine that all of that was heightened during pregnancy. If Gaara fainted, or fell at the wrong angle and hit his stomach on something, it could only spell disaster for their little bundle of love they'd both created.

His heart thudded loudly in his chest the longer he stared, and he found himself sweating as he fought to hold back the urge to take him again right there. Maybe he was only hungry for one thing actually…

No.

'Wait until after dinner… after dinner…' He told himself in his mind.

Finally, after agonizing seconds of contemplation, Lee plucked up enough courage to speak.

"U-umm… Gaara? D-dinner's ready…" He stuttered, the intense heat in his face threatening to move to "other" more southerly places. Damn it, why was his boyfriend so sexy? It should be a crime to have such a nice, tight little ass.

At the end of his sentence, he almost felt like adding a breathless: "And for the love of God, get some clothes on before I fuck you into next week!" Of course, he bit his tongue to keep his mouth under control, quite literally actually. It wasn't until he tasted blood that he realized how hard he'd actually bitten it.

With the beautiful view he was having, he wouldn't have minded if his dinner just consisted of Gaara lying naked and bound on his dining table, of course in a very suggestive pose - and surrounded by sweet treats with a topping of whipped cream on the areas that were the most sensitive.

Just the mere thought of licking that cream off, touching him in areas that caused him to squirm, yet the poor redhead being unable to do anything about it, almost gave him an instant boner, but he managed to suppress it by placing his mind on other things. He cleared his throat and rubbed at the back of his neck. "B-before it gets cold, love."

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Through the hot steam fogging the mirror, he could only see himself, since he has smeared away enough of the dampness in a small circle to view only himself. He didn't even hear the door squeak open, until he heard someone call out his name quietly. Gaara jumped, almost a foot high, before turning around to greet the person who has come into the bathroom whilst he is naked and exposed completely. His hands automatically threw themselves down to cover whatever dignity he still had left, and a loud squeak left his lips as his eyes connected with dark coal colored ones.

At that notice, Gaara immediately sighed in relief, and uncovered himself. He didn't mind being exposed in front of Lee, who was first person he has ever felt comfortable being naked in front of. Gaara was always shy about his body. He never liked the way he looked, but Lee has changed his perception on his outlooks. He, now, thinks of himself a bit sexy looking. Lee always told him, especially during their love sessions, that he looked sexy. As the compliments piled on, Gaara felt much more confident about his looks.

Even now, as he looked up into those lovable dark eyes, that he loves so much, he could see that Lee looked like a hungry tiger, and Gaara was the defenseless, and sexy, antelope. Lee looked ready to pounce upon him, but Gaara would not mind at all. It was the pure excitement and the thrill of the sex that threw Gaara for a loop. It would be even more exciting if Lee were to find new ways to push him against different objects and see how their strength could truly meet its match.

Of course, the first thing on his mind now was food. Ever since he could smell the delicious tomato and pasta goodness coming from downstairs, his stomach would cringe in hunger.

He peeked down, and quickly grabbed the towel to cover himself a little, and nodded to Lee. "Y-Yes… T-Thank you Lee, I-I'll get dressed quickly…" As that was being said, he had to look away from those hungry eyes looking upon him with such lust in his gaze; it was even affecting Gaara in a way. He knew that it was a matter of time, before he would turn back around and bend over the sink, and begged to be taken again. Just the thought of Lee enjoying what he sees is enough to give him what he desires. Gaara loved Lee, and if he would want something that could be given to him, Gaara would do it. By the looks of it, Lee looks like he is barely even in control of himself at the moment. If Gaara was seductive enough, he was sure that he could lure the larger male over to him, and they could engage in another session.

Alas, Gaara knew that it wasn't safe for him and the baby. The baby wanted food now, beyond Gaara's own desires, he had to think of his baby first. Quickly, he grabbed his clothes that he had laid out beforehand and pulled his boxers up and over himself, covering up any trace of what Lee had his eyes on. He hoped that Lee would not be disappointed at Gaara's denial, but if Lee wanted a round two, Gaara would definitely give it a go, after he has eaten, of course. Dark red, pajama pants slid over slender legs, perfectly fitting him from the other clothes that he has had to wear over the past few days. He threw a matching shirt over his head, and fitted it over him neatly, before tapping his way over to Lee.

Pale hands, reached up to press into a strong chest, feeling out the strong muscles that met his fingers. Aquatic eyes fallowed their every move, and then finally broke contact as they looked up at black abyss colored eyes. Gaara gave a small smirk at Lee, then reached up on his tippy toes to kiss Lee on his cheek, trailing down to meet his lips upon Lee's.

The kiss was brief, as Gaara pulled away and looked back at his lover. "You hungry?" He didn't mean for it to sound sexual, but in his own ears it had a slight ring to it, almost like asking "Do you want me?" instead. But Gaara truly meant to say, "Ready to eat," but it sure didn't sound like it.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee turned to his lover and smiled, wondering how the redhead could look so good in absolutely anything he wore. Right now, he looked adorable. Lee just wanted to pick him up and hug him tight - but first, they both needed to eat; or rather, the three of them now Gaara was pregnant.  
When his boyfriend asked if he was hungry, his face heated up slightly. Of course he was hungry - hungry for two things in particular.

The heat of his kitchen/diner seemed suffocating right now. He licked his lips nervously and stared at the redhead for a moment longer, before taking his seat. "Y-yes… I bet you must be too. You're eating for two people now." He said softly, trying to keep his voice as normal as possible, and trying to keep the subject away from sex. The last thing he needed right now was a raging boner whilst he tried to eat his dinner.

His pants felt like they were becoming tighter the longer he stared at his boyfriend. He took a sip of his sparkling elderflower water in an attempt to cool down, before starting to eat his food.  
Maybe the heat of the room was making him horny, but it seemed more like it was the fact that he'd seen Gaara nude just minutes before, his deliciously fuckable ass exposed as he leaned over the sink in an irresistibly provocative way.

No, no, no… bad thoughts, bad thoughts!

Even if the heat of the room wasn't the main source of his problem, it certainly didn't help relieve the pleasurable throbbing of his flaccid cock inside his pants. Now he really knew why cold showers helped to get rid of an inappropriate erection.

Lee squirmed a little in his seat as his member hardened more, spreading a pleasant tingling sensation throughout his groin area as the friction of his pants rubbed against it.  
He shook his head, trying to ignore it by turning his attention back to the lasagna that he had barely touched. For some reason, his 'other' hunger seemed to be the only thing on his mind right now. He cut into some of the lasagne, stabbing it with his fork and placing it into his mouth. The sauce was slightly spicy, which made him feel even hotter. The spice wasn't strong enough to force him to drink about thirty gallons of water after, but it was noticeably making him harder and harder with each mouthful. Curse his love for spicy food! Curse it to hell! It was a damn good job he hadn't cooked curry for them both. He just hoped that his erection wasn't visible through his pants, or that Gaara would guess what was wrong with him.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara laughed a bit when Lee said that he had to feed two people now. He was right, that's for sure. When Lee mentioned that, he slid a hand off of Lee's chest and curved it around his abdomen. "Heh, you got that right. I'm starving~…" Gaara said as he fallowed Lee downstairs to the dining room table, and took a seat after Lee did.

Gaara's eyes lit up when he saw the food at the table. It looked so good, and the smell was almost eating him alive. He immediately sat down, and carved out a piece in the corner of his meal. With a hum of satisfaction, he ate the delectable piece of lasagna. The sauce was a bit spicy, and the pasta to it was cooked to perfection. Not that Gaara minded spicy, he liked a bit of hot once in a while. Gaara looked over at Lee, after eating another piece of his meal, and was about to thank him on such a great meal, but he could see that Lee was having some trouble himself.

He didn't want to embarrass poor Lee, but he could tell that he was uncomfortable. He could tell that Lee was squirming in his seat as he ate his meal. He couldn't see Lee's lap since the table blocked his view, but he could tell that he was getting a bit hot under the collar. Just seeing Lee like this, was making Gaara a little turned on as well. But Gaara obviously was not as bad as Lee was at the moment. He knew that it must have been hard for Lee to hold himself together. Gaara knew that if he saw Lee completely nude, with that huge cock flaunting in his vision, he would have been in Lee's situation too, probably worse-off.

"Wow, Lee-kun, this is really good. I haven't had lasagna in years." None that tasted this good. Gaara grinned, and decided to feel for himself what was wrong with his lover at the moment. With careful movements, he raised his foot and gently pressed it into Lee's lap. He could feel now, that Lee definitely did have a problem on his hands. "Hm… Still hungry, Lee?"

He was already about half-way done with his meal, as he asked his lover that question. What was going through his head was how he was going to deal with his lover's hard-on that he has received. Once again, he could easily go for round two, but it all depends on Lee. If he didn't want it, then Gaara would agree with him. The last thing that he wanted was to upset his lover.

**X-Panda-Chan-X**  
Lee was happy that his boyfriend liked the food, even though it was quite spicy. Too spicy in Lee's case, what with his pulsating erection straining against his pants, begging to be shoved deeply inside the hot, tight entrance of his gorgeous boyfriend.

"Thank you… I-I'm g-glad you like it." He replied, his lips twitching into a smile. There was also a slight moan in his voice as he said this. God, he needed a cold shower, he needed one right now before he came all inside his pants. Surely Gaara wouldn't be impressed by that.

A small gasp escaped his lips as he felt Gaara's foot press against his clothed, rock hard member. His eyes closed, and he tilted his head back. "Ahh… you're such a tease." He breathed, pleasure racing up his spine. Well, fuck. If he was "hungry" before, he was famished now, wanting to kiss and devour every inch Gaara's body. He wanted to fuck him hard, release his pent up seed deep inside him, but they had to think of the baby…

"Starving." He replied to Gaara's question, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips once again. The sparkling Elderflower water didn't seem to be doing its job at quenching his thirst anymore.  
He leaned over the table, pressing his lips against the redhead's eagerly, a hand reaching under to cup his boyfriend's chin and pull him closer.

Lee loved the feel of that soft, perfect, unblemished skin. He realized that Gaara had unusually soft skin for a male of his age, and then he remembered the redhead saying something about never developing any sort facial hair during puberty, and that he'd been eyebrowless for as long as he could remember.

His skin reminded him of how he expected a female's to feel like with how soft it was. Heck, a stranger could probably mistake Gaara for a girl. Lee wondered with great curiosity if that had ever happened to him. It wouldn't come as a surprise if it had happened though.

**XxGaaraloverxX  
**Aquatic eyes glowed, when Lee mentioned back that he was "starving," making his own appetite grow, and not for any food that he knows of. His craving was for the man sitting just across the table from him. He grinned as Lee was falling apart at the seams right in front of him, shuttering under his gentle touch. Lust filled eyes glowed, when a tongue darted out to wet slightly chapped lips, Gaara's own tongue fallowing in its footsteps.

His eyes never left Lee's when he felt those calloused fingertips touch his sensitive skin, pulling him closer. As he leaned forward, he glanced down at his plate and realized that he didn't finish his meal. It didn't matter, though, he was already more than halfway done, and besides, he was no longer hungry for that meal. Gaara was famished for Lee and Lee only.

A single kiss took his breath away. The feel of those slightly chapped lips against his own was mesmerizing. Gaara dropped his fork, listening to it clack against the plate, and gently rubbed his hands against Lee's arm.

He could feel the soft hairs on his arm, defining out masculinity, a thing that Gaara was jealous of. He rubbed his hand up and down the thin layer of hair that covered Lee's arm. It was barely noticeable, until one got up and touched his arm. Gaara was completely jealous. He has never had any hair on his body except for on top of his head. He didn't even have any eyebrows. At least Lee could be proud of some of his pubic hair that he had, considering Gaara had none either. He was completely hairless.

Gaara's skin was also pale and bleak, nothing compared to Lee's own toned and sexy body. Perhaps that is why he is so attracted to the same gender. Gaara is of the male sex, but if it wasn't for his manhood, he would have been considered a female. Even now, he is pregnant! Making him seem to lose more of his own masculinity by the second. Is this why he was so attracted to Lee? Maybe it was because Lee had enough "man" for both of them. He was strong, and had a voice considered masculine. God, how Gaara was jealous. He bets that Lee has never been mistaken for being a woman before. That has happened multiple times in Gaara's life, even at the restaurant at their date. That waiter called him a "ma'am" instead of a "sir." It seemed obvious at that time, though. Gaara was with a clearly defined male, and he looked so feminine that others just thought of them as a regular couple.

Gaara glided his tongue into Lee's mouth, unable to contain his hormones, and smeared it around inside of his mouth, before sliding back out and pulling away, already panting, hotly "Mmm~ I am so famished right now~…" Gaara's hands slid up Lee's arms and onto broad, strong, shoulders, massaging them. "I think you could… _Fill_ me up~?" he asked, as he winked at Lee and tilted his head in question. Just the thought of Lee turned on, was already jumping his sex drive into overdrive. He didn't know if it was the hormones from his pregnancy, or if it was the pure love that he felt for Lee, but he really wanted him. Right now.

Gaara could definitely go for another round, but he was sure that if they would do it again, then he probably would be in the same predicament that he was in when they first made love. He, probably, would be limping afterwards; the next day, too. At the moment, he didn't care. Since that first look in Lee's eyes when he turned around to see him in the bathroom, he has already felt that there would be a round two coming tonight, and he was ready for the fight.

He smiled, and leaned in to kiss him again, nipping Lee's bottom lip gently. He shivered slightly at the hard flesh straining against Lee's pants, as Gaara tried to press his foot harder onto that stiff member between Lee's legs. He was curious of what Lee would do. He was creative, especially in bed. Would he quickly run him up the stairs to the bed and ravish him there? Or would he have something else in mind? Gaara could feel his own manhood strain against his pajama's, and his entrance clenching from the pure excitement from meeting its lover again. He knew that if Lee didn't make a quick move soon, that Gaara would do it first. He may be pregnant, but he knows how to make another man succumb to his devilish uke ways.

**X-Panda-Chan-X  
**The kiss with Gaara was exhilarating. He moaned a little into his mouth and pressed their tongues together for a few moments, feeling slightly disappointed when the redhead pulled away.

His coal eyes glanced down at their plates. Neither of them had finished eating, but they could reheat their meal later. It wasn't like either of them were hungry for food now anyway.

He let out a loud groan as Gaara pushed harder against his crotch, and he found his lower-half sliding forwards on the chair to rub against Gaara's foot.

Definitely not hungry for food...

Unable to take the torture anymore, he grabbed their plates, carelessly shoving them onto the counter in front, before he leaned forward again, gripping the front of Gaara's shirt to pull him closer. His lips found their way to the redhead's once more, and this kiss was more passionate than the last. He shoved his tongue roughly between Gaara's lips to taste his essence, his other hand tracing up the redhead's side and sliding his shirt up. The hand then maneuvered around to his boyfriend's chest, before he captured a small pink bud between his thumb and forefinger and began tweaking it slowly.

Lee broke their kiss a few minutes later to breathe, before he left a trail of kisses from Gaara's cheek all the way down to his collarbone. Once there, he opened his mouth slightly, capturing some of the pale flesh gently between his teeth and sucking lightly to leave a mark. It was as if he wanted to entire world to know that Gaara was his and his alone.

The hand gripping the front of the redhead's shirt finally moved down to cup the front of Gaara's pajama pants, stroking the hardness he could feel pressing from within.

"Are you just as horny as me?" Lee asked, his voice a deep seductive purr. "You are so hard baby… so hard and sexy… I could fuck you all day, every day for the rest of our lives." He didn't mean to sound so lustful, but he couldn't help it. He loved Gaara for much more than sex, and he hoped that the little redhead knew that. The last thing he wanted to do was make him feel used and insignificant.

**XxGaaraloverxX**  
Gaara could feel the lust coming from the other man in front of him, it seemed so strong. He gasped a bit, when Lee gripped his shirt pulling him forward, and making him stand a bit off of his seat to reach the older male, and shoved Gaara's lips upon his own. A groan lifted the air around them, as lips and saliva mixed sloppily together. It immediately took his breath away.

He felt a hand rub at his side, slowly slipping underneath his pajamas and up to Gaara's hairless chest. What caught him off guard was when he felt a finger and a thumb grip onto one of his little pink buds, and twisted it gingerly. A shuddering gasp left Gaara's lips, making his mouth vulnerable for an attack, which Lee took immediately. A tongue darted into Gaara's mouth, with haste, twirling in a dance with his own slick muscle.

With that quick attack, Lee made a retreat. Gaara tried to hold him hostage, gripping his tongue between dull white teeth, but Lee managed to slip past his attack, and make a full retreat back into his own mouth, separating the kiss.

It was barely a second, before Lee's mouth was attached to his skin once more. An exotic moan left Gaara's throat, when he felt the gentle plucking of lips trail down from his cheek to his neck. Familiar territory was there, but Lee still made his mark visible with an opened mouth kiss, sucking the vulnerable flesh as if it were the most delicious treat he has ever tasted. Gaara leaned his head back, groaning in pleasure from the quaint suckling of Lee's mouth onto his neck. A pale hand pressed onto the back of his lovers head, pushing him down further onto his neck, adding even more pressure to the forming hickey.

As his skin was pulled into Lee's mouth, teeth clamped down a bit roughly onto pale, sensitive, flesh. "Ah~…." Gaara was glad to completely belong to Lee. He knew that he would gladly wear this small sign, proving to others that he was taken. The bite sent shivers down his spine, as he groaned through gritted teeth, and the masochistic pleasure.

It got even harder to concentrate, when a hand slid down, over his child, to the little lump in his pajama pants, gripping and stroking Gaara's manhood through the constricting cloth. Gaara jolted, and threw his head to the celling with a guttural moan of pleasure, gripping Lee's hair a bit under the strain of teasing pleasure.

Lee's words seem to cut through him like a knife, turning him on in an instant, and making his own cock twitch in Lee's grasp. Lidded aquatic eyes gazed into dark abyss colored and groaned again in excitement. "Mmm~…" He loved it when Lee talked dirty. He knew Lee's stamina, and with the hardness pressing back against his foot, he wouldn't doubt for a second that Lee would do what he proclaimed. "Then prove it~…" He wanted to feel Lee's strength. His strong body pressed up against his own frail one.

He knew of Lee's love, and that he too loved Lee more than sex. If they couldn't have sex again for the rest of their lives he would still stick with him. But, it was an added bonus~.

He wished that he could be rough. He wished that Lee would just shove him onto the table and fuck him raw and hard. Or, to press him against the nearest solid object and move against him until they lost feeling in their legs from the pure strain of their movements. But he knew that he had to be careful, but at the moment, he didn't care if Lee were to throw him on his hands and knees and do him on the cold wooden floor of his dining room. He wanted him, and he wanted him now. "Mmm… Please Lee…" Begging lustful eyes looked up into those blackened sparkly eyes, hoping for a wondrous night of passion that would meet him. Who cares if the windows were open and the blinds weren't closed. He didn't care if the world would see him, just as long as they knew that Lee was his, and Gaara belonged to Lee.


End file.
